The Templar's Assassin
by Nemishysteria
Summary: I never imagined that a Templar would save my life. He was different, interesting. And annoying. And naïve as I was, I believed he was a good man despite what I was lead to believe, and he taught me to be a better person. Maybe this war isn't as black and white as I had though. This is the story of how I walked the line between two orders, fighting my own wars. HAYTHAM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I have just finished playing Assassin's Creed III and fallen deeply in love with Haytham. He's just so wonderful with his sarcasm, swag and bad-assery that I can't get enough of him. So I couldn't stop myself from starting this story which just appeared on a page without me knowing what the hell was going on. Let me know what you thing (if anyone bothers to read this), hope you like it.**  
**Oh, and by the way, a few changes might happen now and then because I'm busy reading Forsaken and if anything jumps out at me shouting "WHAT YOU WROTE IS WRONG!" then I'll come back and change it. But if that happens I'll let you know. Oh, and I've rated this as T. I'm rubbish at rating so if you think it should be something else, please let me know.**

* * *

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, blocking out the sounds of the men shouting and laughing, the sound of feet stomping, fists thumping, drink falling to the floor and the rats scuttling. I focused on my target, his breathing pattern, the noise his feet made when they touched the ground, quickening, getting nearer to me. He chuckled under his breath, expecting this to be an easy win, and he thumped his fists together. When I opened my eyes, I saw him smirking at me with his chapped lips, staring at me through his chocolate brown eyes. Drops of sweat trickled down his bald head and landed on his naked shoulders, covered in sand and dirt from the floor of the small, circular arena we were facing each other in. It was dark and the light of the dozens of candles danced on his face making him seem wicked and crazed as I scanned his body for weaknesses.

The scar than ran down his left side had fully healed, but he had a bruised abdomen. His naked feet were sore from the rough floor and his right fist had taken a battering from the previous fights. His groin was left unprotected, leaving open the easiest door for injury. It had taken me all of two seconds for my diagnosis and just as I finished, his right foot stepped in front of his left, and I knew the fight had started. He aimed for my face with his right fist and I immediately lifted my left arm to block his attack, striking his hard stomach with my right fist. It hurt, of course it did. I lifted my gaze and noticed how much taller he was, as my eyes were level with his neck.

And then we danced to the sound of the crowd cheering and jeering, hungry for violence and thirsty for blood as we punched, tackled and hit each other. He threw me onto the ground and attempted to jump onto me, but I rolled over and onto his back, attempting to strangle him but he was too strong and sent me flying into the wooden panels marking the edge of the arena. He came at me again and I ducked, lifting my feet into the air and as he ran at me, and my feet collided with his groin as he let out a groan of pain, falling to his knees. I smirked at him as I stood, kicking him in his bruised abdomen, earning another puff of pain from the sweaty man.

I circled him, smiling widely as I watched him curse at me, spit flying out of his mouth and landing on the sand. I looked around to see men exchange money, men shouting at me that I finish him, other shouting that my opponent get up and teach me a lesson. And there, at the back, was a greyish, navy-blue tricorne hat. It looked expensive, with golden-brown stitching and edges, with a sun-shaped button on the side. The man himself was hidden behind the large crowd in front of him, and as I moved to get a better view, my opponent used the opportunity to tackle me to the ground and hold me down. « Now you're going to pay. » He menaced as he head butted me painfully. I struggled to push him off but it was no use, he weighed about twice as much as I did and it was all muscle. My nose started bleeding with the next punch and I groaned in pain when he hit me in the stomach. Thinking he had won, he eased off and lifted his arms in victory.

Seizing the moment I pushed myself off the ground, punched him as hard as I possibly could and felt the bone in his nose break. He cried out in pain and grabbed his bleeding nose as I wiped the blood off of my lips. I kicked him in the groin for the second time and swiftly ducked behind him to avoid his aim, grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him back so that he could no longer move. I kneed him in the back and he cried out again and I let go of my hold on him, and he fell in a heap on the ground. He could no longer fight and the crowd cheered as I raised my arms in victory, a grin appearing on my face. I exited the ring and grabbed the large sack of gold that was my payment, already thinking of the clean clothes and warm food that I'd finally be able to buy.

The next match had already started and I was forgotten as I made my way through the crowd to the back, where I had left my weathered brown coat and sword. As I grabbed my belongings, I caught sight of the expensive hat again as it's owner exited the building alongside the manager of the establishment. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed them outside onto the busy streets of Boston. The man was indeed rich by the look of him: he was dressed in white trousers, black leather boots and an expensive knee-length coat matching his hat, with red cuffs. His cape also screamed money as it flapped around his body in the wind, revealing the gold-plated sword and lavishly decorated gun held around his waist. I walked past him, pretending to pay no attention to him as I made my way back home. But in actual fact my ears were focusing on his voice, trying to get as much information as I could. He had just arrived in America if his untouched English accent was anything to go by. His clothes and accent indicated money, importance, and the way he stood meant he was proud and probably arrogant. « …could bring it to Charles as soon as you could, maybe I will think about letting you… » was all I managed to hear in the brief time I passed him. He was telling John, the manager, to bring something to someone called Charles, but what, and why? What would that enable him to do? He was important then, if he was giving orders to people and deciding what they could and couldn't do.

I pondered on the man as I made my way through the streets. I eventually turned a corner and climbed up the side of an abandoned building and onto it's roof. Checking that no one had seen my, I dropped inside the hole in the roof and landed with a quiet thud. I dusted myself off and went into the next room, dropping the sack of money onto the bed and taking my coat off. I looked in the mirror to inspect my bloodied face, but it wasn't too bad. I poured some of the water I had stacked in the corner of the room into a metal basin on the table I had pushed against the wall in front of the mirror, grabbed the cloth I used to clean myself with and washed the blood off my face. Satisfied with the result, I cleaned the cloth out and emptied the basin out of the window. I then stripped myself of clothes until I was left in nothing but a large white undershirt I had stolen from the captain of a merchant ship a few weeks before, and got into bed.

I was up and out by dawn the next day, and rode on the back my friend Edmund's cart all the way to Homestead. He was an Irish farmer, a stocky brown haired, brown eyed jovial man who had been my friend for the last four years. I jumped off the cart when we reached the manor house and waved goodbye to my friend. I spotted seven-year old Connor playing in the garden and he waved at me as I made my way up to the front door. « Daddy's in the stables! » He shouted, and I thanked him and changed my course to the stables. Achilles was brushing his white horse down when I joined him. He had dark skin because his mother came from the Caribbean by what I understood, but he was a free man and happily married to a beautiful blonde Welsh woman called Abigail. Achilles had kindly taken me in when I had arrived in New America and had given me everything I had ever needed despite my horrible rebel attitude I had adopted since I had lost my family.

« Good morning! » I sung as I patted his horse happily, flashing a bright smile.

« Good morning Eleanor. » He smiled back, continuing with his grooming. « It's good that you're here, I have some more information for you. » He commented as I sat on one of the carts of hay that were lying around in the stables.

« Oh? » I asked, not paying much attention. « I might have some information of use to you as well. » I said disinterestedly, pulling bits of hay out of the cart I was sitting on the pass the time. « I saw someone odd last night. British he was, and rich. He was giving orders to John, sounded like he was threatening him actually. »

« Then we might be talking about the same man. » Achilles said gravely, catching my attention. « Haytham Kenway is his name, and he's the one who formed the American Templar order last year. Come, we'll talk about it somewhere more private. »

I followed Achilles into his house, up the stairs and down into the secret basement where I had spent years training. I had arrived in New America when I was only twelve, alone and homeless. Achilles had taken me in, gave me a roof over my head and food on my plate. I picked fights with a lot of the young boys around and when I was seventeen, he told me about his position in what was called the Assassin Order and what they were fighting for and I couldn't not join. That was ten years ago and now I was living in an abandoned house, earning money from bare-knuckle boxing, or what we called 'prize fighting'. There were no rules other than the victor wins if the opponent cannot fight for thirty seconds. There were no other rules, no weight limits, and no referee, and people sometimes died. When I wasn't fighting in the ring, I was out on missions for Achilles, who was now the Assassin Mentor. I had never really given much thought to my life. I did what I did because I enjoyed it and because it seemed the right thing to do at the time, but I rarely looked back upon anything. I was head first, loud mouthed and sarcastic, and I didn't care about anything or anyone.

Achilles pulled a chair out and sat down at the table, inviting me to join him. « So this man you saw, describe him to me. »

« Tall, dark haired and of posh English background. He had a tricorne hat and a matching long jacket, military style. » I pictured him standing in the darkened corner of the door out in the streets of Boston with only the moonlight shining on him, making his face impossible for me to make out.

« Seems like this is the one we want. » Achilles cleared his throat. « As I said, his name is Haytham Kenway. He was sent here by Reginald Birch, the grand master himself, to organize an official Templar organisation in the New World. If we take him down, then it will make the job of taking the others down much easier. » He explained as I listened carefully, taking everything in.

« Where does he live? I'll get on it straight away. » I asked, straightening myself, but Achilles laughed.

« You don't honestly think you can just go for him and kill him do you? He's intelligent and well guarded, and an excellent fighter. » He warned me.

« I can fight. » I retorted. I hated being told I wasn't good enough, I thought I was the best at everything I attempted. Call me arrogant, I didn't care.

« No Eleanor. Be wary of him, and stay away. The same goes for his second in command, an army lieutenant named Charles Lee. But in the mean time, your target is Silas Thatcher. He's a vile man who deals with slavery and torture. You'll find him at the Southgate Fort in Boston. » Achilles informed me, and I nodded.

I took my leave shortly afterwards, and went back to Boston where I met up with Mary, my friend Edmund's wife. She was a couple of years younger than me but she acted like my older sister, trying to make me wear dresses and act like a woman. But we got along well and we enjoyed teasing Edmund when he wasn't working. She was short, and had flowing golden hair and bright blue eyes that were the same colour as the ocean. That day, Mary proposed I accompany her on her daily rounds, which I gladly accepted as I was desperate to spend some of the money I had won last night.

« Oh good, you'll finally be able to afford a pretty dress! » She smiled, eyeing the huge sack of gold I took out of my pocket. « You could actually look rather beautiful if you did something with your hair instead of tying it up like that. » She fussed, making me groan in frustration.

« I don't want to look beautiful Mary, it's not practical. » I huffed. « But I do need to buy some clean clothes, these ones are rather tacky and disgusting now. » I said, waving at myself. Sure enough, my brown trousers were torn and tainted with blood, my shirt was pink where the blood had stained it in the wash and my coat was muddy and torn with age. I was well aware that I looked a mess but I didn't have the money to do much about it. I used to rent a room at one of the inn's which took almost all of my money, which is why I had since moved out into the abandoned house. And this was the first income I received since then, so I was full of joy at the prospect of finally being able to clean myself up a bit, because I did care about what I looked like. Just not in the way Mary thought I should.

« Did Edmund tell you this morning? » She asked whilst we bought fish at one of the markets in the harbour.

« Tell me what? » I sniffed at the fruit on the table and decided against it, preferring to pick up some meat at one of the other market stalls later.

« I'm expecting. » She beamed at me.

« Expecting what? » I shrugged, looking at some of the other food that was displayed for us.

« A baby of course! » She laughed, taking me off guard.

« What? » I grinned. « You and Edmund? A baby? Oh that's fantastic! » We giggled and hugged in the street, causing a few people around us to either laugh or swear at us. I grabbed her hands and waved them in the air like a child as I sung « Mary's having a baby, Mary's having a baby! »

We quickly finished with the market and carried our shopping back to her house, and then headed to the local clothing store. I skipped past the woman's clothing and inspected the men's, settling on an expensive outfit that I simply couldn't refuse myself. A sparkling white shirt with lace around the collar and sleeves that I wore over skin tight light brown trousers. I had chosen not to buy the vest, but I did buy the long grey coat with gold buttons and green trimmings around the collar and sleeves. I had also bought a new leather belt to hold my sword and knives and, after taking a bath and dressing in my new clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned.

I had left my hair down, so that the long fiery red waves hung around my face down past my shoulders, matching the gold on my coat and the brown trousers perfectly, making my eyes look as green as grass. My skin was once again clean and pale apart from the few brown freckles on my nose and cheeks, making me look younger than twenty-six years old. I was happy with what I looked like for the first time in a long time, and beamed in pride as I joined Mary for tea in her living room.

« You look like one of them British captains. » She nagged me, knowing I didn't like them. « Or a pirate. » She laughed as she sipped her drink.

« I'd much rather look like a pirate. At least they are fun. » I winked. « I'd probably make a good one actually, if I wasn't sick at sea. » I laughed, sending Mary into hysterical laughing. It never took much for her to laugh that much, and I enjoyed it. Her laugh was beautiful.

After lunch, I said my goodbyes and started making my way to the Southgate Fort, mentally readying myself for the assassination. The sky had changed for the worse and it was looking like it was going to rain, unfortunately, and I shivered a little as the cold wind blew my coat open. For once, I decided on a more subtle approach instead of the full on attack that I usually preferred. So, I had to find a way in. I frowned as I walked through the streets deep in thought. How would I get into the fort without being detected? There were guards everywhere, I knew it because I went past it every time I went to see Achilles. So how? Unless you were one of them there was no way in, and I was a woman so pretending to be one of them was out of the question. Damn it, this was difficult.

« Come on, hurry up, hurry up! These slaves need to be taken to Southgate, quickly now! » A man was shouting orders from around the corner. My ears pricked up at the sound of it and I made my way towards it. Peeking around the corner, I spotted a convoy getting ready, a native American woman chained to the front next to the driver, and several European prisoners were being loaded into the back. I stifled a laugh at how perfect the opportunity was and quickly formed a plan. There was no way I would pass as a prisoner dressed in my new clothes and I sighed. My old ones would have been perfect. Looking around, I cursed and decided to duck behind a few barrels and change back into my old dirty trousers and pink-because-of-the-blood shirt. I stuffed my new clothes in a bag and climbed onto the roof of a building. Pulling off a few roof tiles, I hid the bag in the roof and replaced the tiles, hoping that no one would find it whilst I was on my mission. I jumped down and, while no one was watching, jumped into the cart with the other prisoners.

There were five men in there, all dressed in dirty clothes just like me and when I sat in the corner, hiding my face from the guards, they all looked at me curiously, wondering why I would choose to put myself in such a position. « Don't talk. I need to get into the fort and this is a disguise. Don't say a word. » I breathed quietly, looking at them all in turn to make sure they understood. They all nodded, a puzzled look in their eyes but they kept their silence nonetheless, of which I was glad.

The rain started just as the convoy started moving and it seemed to take forever as we passed through the streets of Boston which I had come to know so well. I sighed with boredom, drumming my fingers on the side of the wagon as I looked out to where we were headed. I knew that once inside the fort, I'd have to find a way to get out as soon as possible. There were a lot of bushes inside which I could use as cover, and then all I'd need to do is find Silas and kill him. I nodded to myself as I decided it was the best, or rather only plan with any sense and, just as I looked up, an attack was launched on the convoy.

I stood up and looked out through the bars and immediately recognised the man from the boxing arena, the man Achilles called Haytham Kenway. He and half a dozen other people massacred everyone from the convoy in only a few minutes. They then stripped the men of their uniforms and put them on. I was completely confused, why would the Templars want to infiltrate the fort? What could they possibly want from it? By what Achilles had told me about their beliefs, I would have thought that they would agree with Silas and his slavery, so, as Haytham took the driver's place next to the native American, I listened to their conversation, curiosity taking over.

« We're here to help you, along with those held inside Southgate fort. » He said in his posh English voice. It was a deep voice, one that could easily be used as an advantage for him to get what he wanted. But why did he want to help prisoners? What was in it for him? « I'll see you safe. You have my word. » He then said after a quick chatter with the woman. I bit my lip in frustration, not understanding what was going on. As we set off, the danger of my situation suddenly hit me. I wasn't just up against the Fort's guards anymore, I was up against the grand master of the Templar order and his cronies. Maybe it would be a better idea to forget the assassination and leave it for another day…

Kenway continued to speak to the woman, asking her for information on the Fort, trying to get an idea of what to expect. My initial deduction about him being new to America was correct then, he hadn't been here long otherwise he would have known about the Fort. We nearly got caught at one point, but the guards were assassinated at Kenway's command and the convoy continued it's passage. I had to admit, his tactics were good but he struck me as lazy when all he did was sit there and give out commands. Couldn't he just do it himself? I suppose that's why he was a Templar, he liked the power and the prospect of getting others to do your dirty work.

The rain stopped as we arrived at the Fort and another half dozen of guards were taken down at Kenway's orders. I grew nervous as I wondered how I would get myself out of this situation once we had passed through the gates. Curse Kenway and his interruption, my assassination would have gone perfectly smoothly if he hadn't intervened! I sighed angrily, attracting the attention to the other prisoners, but before they could question me the cart stopped as we entered the Fort. « See? I'm freeing you just as I said I would. » I heard Kenway say. « Now, if you'll allow me to explain… » He started, but I saw the woman run off into the fields. I smirked. She was good.

The Templars decided what to do about her, and Kenway told them to leave her, which surprised me yet again. He seemed far more human than I'd imagined him to be. Somehow I had pictured him as a bloodthirsty tyrant who kills everyone and anyone. When asked what the plan was, he said « Free the captives and avoid detection. » He announced happily.

« What of Silas? » One of his men asked him.

« He dies. » Kenway replied and my mouth fell open. So many questions flooded into my mind, from why he wanted him dead to why wouldn't he want him dead. The door to the cart opened and the men made their way to freedom just as the native woman had, but I hesitated. I looked round to see the six Templars march into the camp, completely carefree. I took a step towards freedom, telling myself that I was in too much danger, that it wasn't worth risking my life and that Kenway was going to kill Silas anyway. So yes, I could go. But for some reason my feet didn't listen to me and I found myself ducking into the long grass and following them. Maybe I could wait until Kenway killed Silas, and then kill Kenway. After all, he was the grand master and as Achilles said, if he dies, then the rest of the Templars would fall apart and we'd be able to pick them off one by one. It was a perfect opportunity, and he didn't even know I was there. Only a sane person would refuse such an opportunity, and I certainly wasn't sane.

There was a small bay of water on the left leading towards the ship, so I headed for there and stayed hidden in the long grass behind a tent as I watched Kenway walked through the camp as if he owned it. I lost view of him for a minute and then he reappeared, heading for another part rather close to me. He ducked into the grass just as I had, and closed in on a guard before slitting his throat. My eyes widened when he then got up, freed the six prisoners and walked back into the camp as if nothing had happened. Jealousy grew inside of me as I wished I could do what he did, but I knew I never could because I was a woman. Curse being a woman! Men had it easy.

Kenway walked over to the ship, killed off another guard and climbed onto the ship. I stayed hidden behind a nearby wall, looking over my shoulder every few seconds out of paranoia. I couldn't see what was going on up there and it drove me crazy. Was Silas on that ship, or was Kenway just freeing some more prisoners? But before I could do anything else, guards were flooding the area and attacking the Templars. Kenway ran up and joined his brothers and started fighting his way up towards the entrance of the Fort where the barracks were. I noticed a small black figure pointing and ordering people from up above and knew that it was Silas. So, the only way to get to him was to fight, and if Kenway was up for it, then so was I. I had to keep an eye on him if I was going to kill him once Silas was dead. So I swallowed, took out the long knives I had hidden in my boots and joined in the fighting, jumping onto the back of one of Silas's guard and slicing his neck open.

« Who the hell are you? » Barked one of the Templars.

« Does it matter? I'm help. » I shouted at him, lunging at another guard, disarming him and plunging the bayonet through his heart. Three of the redcoats aimed at me with their guns and I grabbed the nearest man to me and held him in front of me to protect myself from the fire. In the corner of my eye I saw Kenway make his escape and run towards the Fort's walls, so I let the dead soldier fall from my hold and ran after him. He shot me a harsh look as I climbed the wall next to him, but we were confronted with more guards when we got to the top, so we fought with our backs to each other in silence. Suddenly, Kenway lunged for a man dressed in a similar outfit to the other men but in brown and head butted him. As I ended the life of the last guard, I turned to watch the scene between Kenway and Silas as the slave master was on his knees.

« Name's Haytham Kenway. You don't know me but I believe the two of you are well acquainted. » He said gravely, as one of Kenway's men joined us with a very angry look on his face.

« I made a promise to you Silas, one I intend to keep. » He loaded his gun and shot Silas dead. I took a deep breath and held my knives tighter in my hand. I had to strike fast if I was to end Kenway's life. But the appearance of this other man made me hesitate. Would I be able to take them both on?

« And who might you be? » Kenway asked as he took a step towards me. « With fighting skills like that, you can't just be any prisoner. »

« I'm not a prisoner. » I retorted without thinking, immediately regretting it. I had no cover anymore.

« Then who are you? » He asked again, staring down at me. He certainly was tall.

« Eleanor. » I said simply. « I wanted that man dead. Didn't know anyone else did. » I stared defiantly into his greyish green eyes.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly, turning to his friend. « Benjamin, free the prisoners. We are done here. » He ordered, walking over to the wall to look out onto the camp.

« What about her? » He asked, waving at me as I stood there, still clutching my knives.

« Let the Assassin go. » Kenway sighed, not even glancing our way.

« Assassin? » The man called Benjamin asked. « You mean she's - »

« Our enemy, yes. » Kenway sounded annoyed at the man's questions and turned to stare at me once again. « Now let her go. »

« But sir, shouldn't we - » Benjamin continued and I noticed Kenway's features harden.

« She's young and ignorant. And she helped us. We shall kill her another day. » Kenway said forcefully, staring harshly at his friend, who only nodded and waved towards the exit for me to leave.

I silently walked over to the stairs to leave, my heart pounding heavily in my chest. How did he know who I was? And why was he letting me go? « I'm not that young, Kenway. » I spat angrily, unable to contain myself as I turned around to face the grand master. « Nor am I ignorant. »

I turned and stalked off to safety, not having missed the small smirk that grew on his lips as I answered him. The man was truly a mystery to me and I didn't like it. Not only did I not know what his motivations were, but he seemed to know a lot about me, which compromised my position as an unknown assassin. I'd have to report back to Achilles straight away, maybe he'd be able to give me some advice. Either way, I realised that if Kenway had wanted me dead, would already be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh, I never imagined I'd get such good feedback on this! Thank you so much, all of you!**  
**Laura201112, I'm really glad you like it, hope this chapter is up to it! :)**  
**AssassinsGurl2012, Connor will show up but not for a long time yet. He's not born until 1756 and doesn't leave his village for 14 years after that! But don't worry, he'll become an important person later on :)**  
**Kaytee33, Thanks! Glad to know I'm not the only Haytham fan out there :D**  
**Lohce Azcry, Thanks for the feedback. I've corrected the mistake now. It's just that the software I use to write this uses the " symbol instead of the " when I type. Don't know why so I've had to come back and change them. **  
**GracieClaire, Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter as well!**  
**If I Can Be, As I said above, I've changed the symbols. It's Microsoft Work's fault! x)**  
**Eleanor, Yay, another Eleanor! Be easy for you to put yourself in my Eleanor's place then =P Thanks for the feedback, so glad you like it! **

**I've finished reading Forsaken... It's horrible. Really really horrible, WHY DID HAYTHAM HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THAT? It's just made me love him more, poor guy. He just really needs a hug. Anyway, that makes my writing a lot easier now that I have the full picture. A few things will be slightly modified but the over all will be as canon as I can make it. Don't hesitate to ask any questions or point out anything that's horribly wrong. Hope everyone likes it and thanks for reading! **

* * *

I went straight back to Homestead to talk to Achilles about the new development. On the way I bumped into Khan, a fellow assassin who just got back from an assassination in New York. He was half native, half French so he had dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes. But his personality was the complete opposite of his appearance as he was a warm, happy individual that I had met barely a year after arriving in the New World and who had been my best friend since that day. He had a scar on his right cheek where he was once thrown out of a window by one of his targets but he remained a very good looking man even if I considered him my brother. We caught up on the last three months of our lives and he explained that he had met a beautiful young lady called Cassandra, who he hoped to court and possibly marry.

" But you can't do that, I'll be the only one who isn't married! " I whined, making him laugh.

" Well find yourself a man. " He shrugged. " You're getting old you know. " He teased. I gasped and pushed him, and he pushed me back and we laughed all the way up to Davenport mansion. Achilles was in his office going through paperwork when we caught up with him.

" Kahnawà:ke, it's good to see you. How fares the job? " He asked whilst I pinched an apple from Achilles' desk and took a bite.

" He's dead and his followers are dispersed. They are no longer a threat. " Khan spoke professionally as he always did with Achilles. He was completely different in and out of work, whereas I was always the same no matter where I was or who I was speaking to.

" Good. And you Eleanor? How fares Silas? " He asked me, rolling his eyes when he realised I was eating one of his apples and not my own.

" Dead. But… I didn't kill him. " I frowned, unsure about how to tell him what happened. " I pretended to be a prisoner so that I could infiltrate the Fort but we were attacked on route. "

" By whom? " Achilles seemed very unhappy suddenly, and Khan crossed his arms to listen.

" Haytham Kenway and five of his men. " I said. " They infiltrated the fort, freed all the prisoners and killed Silas. " I shrugged. " I don't know why. "

Achilles turned around, deep in thought so I turned to Khan who shrugged and took his leave. I waited for Achilles to speak to me again but he simply left his office and left me standing like an idiot so I huffed and decided to go home and recuperate my new clothes. Luckily, when I found the correct roof, my bag was still intact and once I got home, I took a bath and put my new clothes on again, this time parting my hair in the middle and twisting both ends so they hang out of my face.

Several months passed after that, during which time nothing much happened. Khan and I hardly had any missions to do so we often ran around Boston together, racing each other and practicing our fighting techniques. Mary got bigger and bigger, now six months pregnant, and was unable to do much of her housework so I helped more and more, having nothing better to do with myself. The weather started changing, the wind getting colder as we neared the end of the year and I always kept an eye out for master Kenway and his friend Lee. I often saw Lee scan the streets of Boston but he never looked at me twice. I wondered if he knew who I was, if Kenway had told him about me, but when he once excused himself after having brushed passed me rather forcefully, I decided that Kenway had kept quiet. Why though? I discussed this with Khan and he could find no explanation either.

So one day I decided that I'd talk to Achilles about it again. He disliked talking about it for some reason, as the last few years he and I had grown rather distant for some reason. When I arrived, I wasn't greeted by Connor playing in the garden like he always did. I dismissed the occurrence but I couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. I felt worse when no one answered the door so I went in anyway, calling out to Achilles. " Upstairs! " He called, and I went up to join him. I found him in his bedroom, sitting on his bed while his wife slept in bed. He put a finger to his lips and waved for us to speak out on the landing.

" Abigail and Connor have fallen ill. " He whispered. He hadn't shaved nor washed, and his eyes no longer shone with happiness like they usually did.

" What do they have? " I asked quietly, not wanting to upset my mentor.

" Typhoid fever. " He sighed solemnly. I swallowed, knowing what that meant. Hardly anyone survived the illness, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around the man and hug him.

" I'm sorry. " I whispered, feeling him hug me back. " I wish I could do something to help. "

" We can only hope. " He sniffed, pulling away from me. " Is there a reason for your visit? "

I shook my head. " It's of no importance. Is there anything I can do for you? " I queried, deciding that his family was more important than my silly questions, but Achilles only shook his head and went back to his wife. I popped my head in little Connor's bedroom and found him scratching his arms vividly, a frown ruining his beautiful face.

" Don't scratch sweetie, it makes it worse. " I murmured as I went to sit next to him. He stopped and smiled at me as I brushed his hair back with my fingers. " How are you feeling? "

Connor frowned again. " Horrible " he croaked. I noticed how bad the rash on his neck and arms were and felt horrible myself. He was a sweet little boy and I felt very protective of him. It broke my heart to see him in this state and I couldn't bare to think about how much time he had left.

It turned out that he only had three weeks left. Achilles buried Abigail and Connor at the bottom of his garden, Connor's favourite place, and then locked himself up, refusing to speak to anyone. I grieved silently, not letting anyone close to me after that. Khan announced his marriage for early January and I couldn't bring myself to care. Instead, I threw myself into more and more boxing matches, betting all of my money and risking loosing everything I had. On several occasions I found myself crawling back to Edmund and Mary's house, bruised and broken with a huge sack of gold in my hands. They scolded me for my behaviour but I couldn't bring myself to care. I could only picture little Connor playing in the garden without a care in the world, his bright brown eyes shining with adventure and laughter when I tickled him to the ground.

On one such night after a boxing match, I was teetering through the streets of Boston with my sack of money pressed against my chest. I could barely walk and my vision was blurred, and so it came to no surprise when some thugs decided that steeling my money was a good idea. For what it's worth, if I had been in their position I would have probably done the same. But stubborn as I am, I didn't let my money go and tried to put up a fight but they had me on the ground and kicked my sides. I cried out in pain, knowing at least two of my ribs had broken. I had made up my mind that I was going to die, and breathed in deep awaiting whatever it was that came after death. As the pain eased I opened my eyes, wondering where I would be. But instead I was greeted with the same wet, dark and smelly backstreet of Boston full of thugs. But there was also a tall man wearing a cape and a fancy hat, swinging his sword around as he ended the lives of the ones who nearly ended mine.

The man put his sword away and bent down to look at me. His grey blue eyes shone in the moonlight as he extended a hand to me, offering to pull me up off the ground. Haytham Kenway. I frowned, and then started laughing for reasons unknown to me.

" What's so funny? " He questioned, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms.

" Grand Master Kenway. " I mocked, pushing myself off the ground to slump against the wall, clutching my side as it hurt like hell. " Why are you saving me yet again? "

I saw his chest rise and fall heavily, his features hidden in shadows underneath his hat. " If I'd have known it was you I was saving, I wouldn't have bothered. " He stated. " May I ask what on earth got you into this position? "

" Boxing. " I cheered, lifting a fist into the air. " It was fun. " I grinned sarcastically.

Kenway scoffed and picked up my money from the puddle it had fallen into. " Well you've certainly earned enough money to see you through the spring. " He marvelled. " I would be impressed if you hadn't needed saving just now. "

I stuck my tongue out at him and waved my arms at him. " Well pull me up then. " I nagged and he immediately helped me up. I could just about stand on my own and he raised an eyebrow as I snatched my bag of money off him and stuffed it in my coat pocket. " Mine. " I sneered.

" I don't need your money, I have more than enough as it is. " He replied. He watched me as I tried to walk away and caught me as I started to fall not two feet away from him. " You're not going to get anywhere in this state, not on your own. " He pointed out uncaringly.

" Shut up. " I snarled, pushing myself away from him again. " I'm perfectly capable on my own. " I was trying to reassure myself more than him, but it didn't work. Before I could even attempt to walk away, Kenway picked me up and started carrying me. " What do you think your doing? " I cried out, kicking my legs in the air and trying to make him drop me.

" Taking you to a doctor. Now stop flailing and obey. " He ordered rather dryly. I ceased moving immediately and crossed my arms as he carried me through the empty streets in silence. After about ten minutes I had had enough of listening to him breathe so chose to start a conversation.

" Why am I still alive? " I asked.

" Because I saved you. " He stated as if it was obvious. Well it was but still.

" Why did you save me? " I continued, annoyed that he had saved me and curious as to why he had done so.

" I've already told you, I thought you were an innocent bystander. Are your silly questions going to on for long? " He complained.

I smirked, glad that I was annoying him. " As long as I want them to. " Kenway groaned and I grinned even more. " But your still saving me now, yet you know who I am. " I pointed out.

" It's my good deed of the year. " He proclaimed uncaringly. " Now it's your turn to answer questions. Why do you spend half your life boxing? "

" I need the money. How do you know I do it a lot? " I explained, looking up into his eyes.

" Can't you just get a job? " He continued, ignoring my question.

" I don't want a job, jobs are boring. " I complained. " Are we nearly there yet? "

" Ah, to be young and impatient. " He mocked me.

" I'm not young. " I protested. That was the second time he had called me that.

" Then how old are you, young one? " He smirked as he looked down at me.

" Twenty six. " I grimaced. " How old are you then, fifty? "

" Twenty nine. " He said simply. " You look and act about eighteen. " He added, looking me up and down. " Maybe you should grow up. "

" Maybe you should shut your mouth! " I cried, offended by his words. This made him laugh and our conversation came to and end when he opened a door and went inside a building that looked just like any other. I covered my eyes with my hands as the harsh candle light nearly blinded me after the darkened streets and I felt Kenway lay me on a hard surface.

" Haytham, good evening. Who might this be? " It was an old man's voice, and I blinked as my vision adjusted to the light. He was bent over, obviously because of back problems, and he was wearing his nightgown. He had short white hair and glasses that he peered over as he looked at me.

" This is Eleanor. She's just come out of a boxing match and then beaten up on the streets. " Kenway explained as he inspected bottles on the shelf behind the Doctor's desk.

" Well, well, a busy lady then. " The Doctor smiled reassuringly to me. " My name is James Smith, I'll take good care of you Eleanor. What a beautiful name by the way, my mother was called Eleanor. " The old man mused as he inspected the cuts and bruises on my face. " She was a stern lady, very proper. Would have disowned you if you had been her daughter. " He smiled as he picked up a basin of water from his desk.

" Mine probably would as well, if she was still alive. " I answered politely as I scratched the back of my head.

" When did she die, if I may ask? " James was now cleaning my face with a cloth, and I grimaced as it stung the cuts on my eyebrow and lip.

" Years ago, when I was eleven. " I explained, stifling a yawn.

" Your father brought you to America then? " James continued to make small talk. Usually I hated talking about myself to people, but something about the old man put me at ease.

" No, he died as well. So did my brother. I came to America on my own. I stowed away on a ship, no one noticed during the whole trip. I was quite proud actually. " I grinned, and Kenway scoffed from the other side of the room.

" Always the trouble maker then. " He added, coming to stand next to James. Again, I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. " How much do these cost? " He asked, showing a few bottles to James.

" Five pound for that one, three for the other. " James waved his hand. " Now go away, I need to tend to her ribs. Young Eleanor needs privacy. "

Kenway smirked at me, an evil look in his eyes. " I'm not going anywhere, I don't trust this woman. " He proceeded to pull the chair out from behind his desk and sit down, his arms leaning on the table as he watched me intensely.

" Don't you dare watch! " I protested, outraged at the man. I didn't want him to see me half naked! Who knows what sort of man he was, he was a Templar, he was the enemy.

James sighed heavily as he fetched some bandages and shrugged. " I'm sorry Eleanor, once Haytham has an idea in his head there is no point in trying to dissuade him. " He apologised.

" A bit like you. " Kenway added, smiling at me.

I bit my lip to stop myself from shouting out profanities at him and let James pull my shirt up to reveal my bruised ribs. He worked in silence as he bandaged me very tightly and the only sound that was heard was when I moaned in pain from time to time. Kenway didn't watch, simply fiddled with some papers he had in his pocket, for which I was thankful. Once James had finished, he pulled my shirt down again and stood up. " There, you'll have to leave the bandages on for six weeks. Come back to me when they need changing and hopefully you'll heal quickly. They're not actually broken, just cracked and badly weakened. So no more fighting, no running and no lifting any heavy weights. " He warned me, waving his finger at me.

" Thank you James. For everything. " I smiled to the man as I stood. Kenway took this opportunity to come to my side and inspect me.

" Yes you look less like a corpse now. " He nodded. " Thank you James, I bid you goodnight. " He bowed to the old man.

" Goodnight, and take care! " The Doctor warned as we exited his establishment.

The moon was high in the sky when we got back onto the streets. Kenway grabbed my arm and started pulling me after him, hurting my ribs. " Hey, watch it! That hurts! " I cried, releasing my arm from his grip.

Kenway looked surprised and muttered something inaudible before clearing his throat. " Follow me. " He groaned.

" No, I'm going home. " I retorted, not moving.

" That's where I'm taking you. " He snapped. " Good lord you are infuriating! "

I started laughing, fed up of him criticising me when I had never once asked for his help. " You're the one who's decided that you can't leave me. " I reminded him. " You can just go you know, I'm a grown woman. "

" Yes, you were the day you crossed the Atlantic ocean all on your own. " He mimicked me appallingly and sighed. " Why did you leave England? " He questioned me, his voice suddenly calm again.

" I… " I started, and then hesitated. It was none of his business but then again, I couldn't help myself as everything came out. " When my family died, I lived on the streets. Do you know how hard life is for an orphan in London? It was horrible, there was hardly any food, everything was dirty and miserable and I would have preferred to have died as well. And with all the talk of the New World I couldn't help but think I would have a better life here. " I explained as I started to walk home, Kenway walking beside me.

" And did it work out for you? " His voice was softer than I had heard it before, which I appreciated. I didn't want to be criticised when I talked about my life. It was bad enough as it was.

" Look at me Kenway. I nearly died tonight. I'm living in an abandoned house, earning my money by fighting for my life or stealing from the rich. I have no family, hardly any friends and the only person who cared for me tonight is my number one enemy. " I snorted. " A New World but not a New Life. Same old shit. " I spat, looking up at the stars in the sky in sadness.

We walked in silence for a long while and I was sure he thought I was an idiot. For some reason, it bothered me what he thought about me. I suppose the kindness he had showed me tonight softened my opinion of him and it hadn't crossed my mind once that I should kill him. I wanted him to speak, I wanted to know what was going on in his head, and it wasn't until we arrived at my 'home' that I got what I wanted.

" Haytham. " He said. " You can call me Haytham. Do you need help getting inside? " He proposed, waving at the half broken door that was jammed in the lock. When I nodded, he forced the door open with a push of his shoulder and the door broke and fell open.

" Thank you. " I whispered as he came back outside and looked down at me. " For saving me, and healing me and walking me home, and even opening my door. " I smiled, half laughing at how incapable I had been that night. " Thank you Haytham. " I repeated, looking up into his eyes.

" Goodnight Eleanor. " He muttered, before turning around and leaving hastily. I watched him disappear around a corner before making my way up the stairs into the only habitable room of the house. I opened the curtains slightly to let some moonlight into the room and then crawled into bed, still holding my money to my chest. With everything I had won, it was time I did something with my life. Talking to Haytham made me realise just how bad things were and I knew I couldn't live like this much longer. It would kill me.

I spent the next week hobbling around town talking to various architects about what I could possibly do to my house, first by making it structurally safe, then moving the walls around and redecorating. I also spoke to someone about actually buying it so that I legally owned it and was due to give the money on the 9th February, a few days later. I was still in pain but I kept myself busy and already felt better in myself. I went to dinner with Mary and Edmund nearly every night as Mary was about to explode. She was getting ever more bossy and rude, her moods going up and down without neither me nor Edmund understanding why.

" EDMUND! " She screamed one evening after supposedly having gone to bed.

Edmund ran into their bedroom and I stayed behind, not wanting to interrupt a possibly private moment. We had just finished eating so I gathered the plates up ready to wash them when Mary shouted my name. I rushed over to see what was wrong and found Mary lying in bed with her legs apart, a puddle in the middle of the bed as Edmund had panicked, wide-eyes.

" It's coming Eleanor, go get a Doctor, quick! " He said whilst ushering me out of the door.

I hesitated a moment, trying to grip what was happening and then rushed out of the house and ran through the streets heading for the only doctor I knew - James Smith. Running hurt my bruises ribs to no end but I pushed through the pain and pushed past the people in the street until I arrived at his door which I flung open, nearly falling down as I entered the man's establishment.

" Good lord, what is going on? Oh, Eleanor, you shouldn't be running with your - " He started, standing up from behind his desk where he had been reading.

" Mary… baby… Coming… " I huffed, out of breath and panting.

" Who's Mary? " James asked. " I don't understand. Take a deep breath. " He advised.

" No time. She's having a baby. We need you, now! " I pressed, my voice rising. " Come on! "

James suddenly realised what I was talking about and rushed into a back room before emerging a few seconds later with a small bag. " Come, show me the way! "

We ran back to Mary and Edmund's house, though at a slower pace than when I was going the other way as James was an old man and not very agile. When we burst through the front door, Mary was screaming in the bedroom and I could just about hear Edmund trying to calm her. I went to follow James but he told me to stay outside and look after Edmund whilst he delivered the baby.

It was a long three hours until James finally emerged from the bedroom. I offered Edmund something to drink, a game of chess or anything that would stop him pacing back and forth in the living room, but he ignored everything I said and bit his lip every time Mary's screams grew louder. Eventually her screams stopped and James emerged from the room, sweaty and looking exhausted, but a large smile on his face. " You have a daughter. " He announced to an anxious Edmund.

Edmund nearly ran into the room to join his wife and new born baby and I made my way over to James who set his bag onto the table and went to wash the blood off his hands in the basin of water that was going to be for the dishes. " Thank you James. " I smiled to him. " I don't know what we'd have done without you. "

" Healed faster I suspect. " He joked as he looked over the bandages that had half fallen off my body after the running. " Come here, I'll change them for you. "

Soft voices could be heard from the bedroom as James changed my bandages and I looked out the window at the starry night sky and decided that I certainly never wanted children if it meant going through three hours of horrendous pain. I then paid James for his service and waved goodbye as he left. I knocked softly on the door and Mary muttered a small 'come in' and, as I opened the wooden door, a large smile appeared on my face. Mary looked exhausted but ecstatically happy as she watched her short, blonde haired husband cuddle their daughter. " We've named her Nora, after you of course. " Mary smiled up at me from her bed.

" You shouldn't have! " I exclaimed, grinning. " Thank you! "

Edmund let me hold little Nora, the sweetest little baby I had ever seen. I smiled down at her as she sucked on her tiny little thumb and then gave her back to Mary. " I'll be on my way now, if everything's alright with you. " I said the Edmund who looked on in amazement at his family.

" Of course. Thank you for your help. " He said, hugging me.

I walked back home feeling light hearted and happy until I accidentally bumped in to someone. I turned to apologise and came face to face with Charles Lee and my smile immediately disappeared. He was about my height, with a bushy brown moustache and a billowing brown coat. He scowled at me menacingly, angry that I had even dared brush passed him.

" Sorry. " I stammered, taking a step back from him.

" Sorry doesn't cut it you vile assassin. " He spat at me, smirking when my eyes went wide. " How do I know you're an assassin you may ask? Haytham may be keeping his mouth shut about it, but Benjamin Church isn't. He's told me all about you. " He warned me, coming towards me.

" Back off Templar and I'll resist slitting your throat. " I hissed, backing away some more whilst assuming my usual battle stance, slightly bent forward and keeping my hands ready to draw my sword, my feet ready to pounce.

Lee laughed, mocking me. " Stupid girl. " He shook his head. " You can't best me. "

" Want to bet on it? " I grimaced.

" Enough. " Haytham suddenly appeared out of the darkness from the backstreet to my right. He looked tired and short tempered, but I was relieved to see him. Hopefully he'd save me like he always seemed to do.

" But sir, she's the assassin. " Charles insisted, turning to his master.

" Well done Charles. If you want to kill her, then do so quickly. After all, she's only a frail injured girl, so if beating her makes you feel better, go on. " Haytham sounded very bored tonight as he looked up at the bright stars in the sky. Charles frowned at his words and looked back at me.

" Get lost then girl. You won't be so lucky next time. " He scowled.

" Good, I'll have the satisfaction of feeding you your balls. " I winked at him before walking off, leaving him fuming mad as Haytham walked in the opposite direction to me. I laughed to myself as I went home and wondered what they were up to as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thank you to everyone who are following this story and those who have added it to their favorites. It brings a huge smile to my face!**  
**GracieClaire: Thank you, hope you like this chapter as well! :) **  
**DR34M3R: Aww thank you so much! I was worried this might end up the same as everything else, so I'm trying my hardest to keep it all away from that.**  
**Kaytee33: I just love Haytham's sarcasm, it's the best thing about him x)**  
**Deception is Decepticon: How can I not realize how brilliant Haytham is? I only started AC3 over christmas and I was instantly awed by him. I loved him so much that I was annoyed when I had to switch and play as Connor x) I want a whole game where I can play as Haytham!**

**I've been playing around with this thing called RPG Heroine Creator by DollDivine and I've made Eleanor's outfit which I've posted on my tumblr in case anyone wants to see :) My tumblr name is dream-countess and the post is "post/42096482423/eleanor-van-etten" (I hate that we can't post links on here )**

**Hope you like this chapter and please review :)**

* * *

Six weeks later, I was finally able to take those dreadful, itchy bandages off. The renovations on my house were underway so I was staying at an inn for a while. I bought a deep red sleeveless waistcoat and I was now looking rather good if I did say so myself, but my money was running short again. I'd be able to finish renovating my house but after that, I wouldn't have much left. I tried thinking about what I could do to get some money, and tried helping people about by delivering letters for them and doing shopping for old people, but it didn't pay much at all.

Little Nora was a handful and Mary often needed me to baby sit whilst she did the housework. If truth be told, I think Mary just wanted to do something other than be a mother from time to time because a baby was a lot of work, thus further deepening my wish to never have children. Don't get me wrong, I loved Nora to bits, but she was far too much work and tired me out in only a few hours. I don't know how mothers cope with their children, much less when they have several. Imagine that! When I could, I escaped from Boston and took long walks in the Frontier.

One day, I decided to pay Achilles a visit. We hadn't spoken in over a month because he constantly refused to speak to anyone, preferring to mourn his family in peace. Nora's birth helped me get over Connor's death, but it wasn't so easy for Achilles. Luckily, he opened his door for me that day, and we spent a few hours just talking as we sat by the fire, reminiscing about his deceased family. I felt bad for having left him alone, but he bore no grudge and was happy to see me.

" My dear Eleanor " he sighed, " I think it's time we doubled our effort against Templar rule. They are slowly taking control over every city, gathering more supporters by the day. " I nodded, waiting for him to continue. " There are only eight of you left now, so I'm afraid you are going to have to take bigger contracts than usual. "

" That is no problem. " I smirked, eager at the prospect of sinking my blade into Templar flesh. " Just tell me what to do and I shall do it. "

* * *

My contract was Victor Wolcott, a British doctor who worked for the Templars and who killed people so that he could dissect their bodies in order acquire more knowledge and power. My first job was to locate him so I went around Boston investigating every doctor's establishment I could find with the excuse of needing bandages or ointment. Eventually I found him in the north district in one of the richest and most lavishly decorated shops I had laid eyes on. Victor was intimidating, dressed all in black with a top hat, black glasses and a large beard covering most of his face so that only his nose and cheeks were visible. He also had a deep husky voice devoid of emotion as he sold me some herbs and I left the shop feeling a little nervous. He was the first independent killer I would have to assassinate, all the others had been bosses that hid behind their guards and who weren't all that good at hand to hand combat. But this man was different. He operated independently and was obviously very fit. Achilles had warned me about him as he was sleek and cunning and you never saw him coming until it was too late. So I needed him to be in the dark about my attempt on his life until the very last moment otherwise I would probably be killed.

So I spent the next few days watching him, dressed in various different clothing that I had acquired, varying from poor people's clothes, rich noble dresses, military uniforms and beggars. He spent his days at his workshop either dealing with the public or cutting up corpses. When night fell he prowled the streets for a victim which he led into an alleyway and cleanly slit their throat to limit physical damage. Every few days he visited the Green Dragon Tavern but I never dared follow him inside as I often saw Charles Lee or Haytham Kenway enter or exit the building. As both of them knew me, I risked exposing my mission if either of them saw me. After a week's worth of spying, I formulated my plan. I was to sneak into the upstairs room of his workshop during the day and wait until nightfall when he would go up to fetch his coat and use the dark and surprise to destabilise him and strike him down. I readied myself at midday, dressing in a long black cape with a large hood that hid my face in shadows. I covered myself in knifes and cleaned my hidden wrist blade. I attached my belt around my waist, complete with the brand new buckle decorated with the Assassin seal and jumped out of my window. I kept to the rooftops as I made my way to the north district and arrived a little while later at Victor Wolcott's establishment. I pushed open the window to the upstairs room and quietly slid inside. The sky was turning pink already so I would not have long to wait.

I was in a very small, square room and the door opened directly onto the top of the stairs. Inside was a large coat hanger, a bathtub and a tall wooden dressing screen which I hid behind. From there, I could hear voices coming from downstairs, coming and going until eventually it died down. Soon after, I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, slow, heavy footsteps and I readied myself to the attack. I would wait until he was in the process of putting his coat on so that he would be in an impractical position, rendering defence a difficult task. Sure enough, the footsteps directed themselves over to the window and I could see the doctor pull the curtains at the window, making the room very dark except for the light shining through the door from downstairs. I smiled to myself, thinking this was far too easy and listened to his footsteps as he picked up his coat. I crept out from behind the screen and extended my hidden blade and I watched him from behind. Just as I was about to strike he turned around and kicked me in the knees, causing me to loose my balance and let out a small yelp of surprise. He acted quickly and took out a large butcher's knife from his pocket and slashed at me in the dark, but I was quick and managed to duck, sinking my blade into his thigh. Victor fell, growling like a rabid dog as he continued to slash at me from his kneeling position of the floor. I kicked his blade out of his hand and positioned myself behind him, grabbing his hair in my left hand to pull his head back.

" You have killed your last victim, templar. " I growled as I held my hidden blade across his neck, ready to slice it open the same way he sliced his victim's necks.

The man laughed darkly in response and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Panic rose inside of me as I looked for who it was and saw a familiar hat appear. I lost no time and ended Victor Wolcott's life at the same time as Haytham appeared at the top of the stairs, his hands behind his back as he inspected the scene, completely relaxed as he looked at the bloody man at my feet in the darkened room. I froze, unsure of what was to happen. Should I pounce on him and end his life? Or should I flee through the window? Unsure of myself I ended up doing neither and just stood there, staring at the man who had three times saved my life.

" Eleanor. " He greeted me, coming into the room to look at his fallen ally.

" Haytham. " I answered, taking a step away from him.

He did not feel threatened by me at all as he came towards me and took hold of Victor's hand to remove the ring from his middle finger, cleaning the blood off it and slipping it into his pocket. " I didn't expect you to be able to carry out something this big. Victor was a hard man to surprise. " He commented as he stood up again.

" I told you I'm good. " I retorted as I watched him wearily, still holding my blade in my hand, expecting him to attack me at any moment.

" It seems I had mistaken you for an incompetent whore. I apologise. " He nodded in my direction and turned to leave.

" Excuse me? " I cried out, anger rising inside of me. " I am far from incompetent and I have never been a whore! How dare you! " I shouted at him.

He chuckled and continued down the stairs, ignoring me. I couldn't believe it, who did he think he was? Out of stubbornness I followed him and grabbed hold of his arm before he could make it to the door, making him face me. " Just because you're a rich Londoner Templar master doesn't mean everyone else is beneath you. Especially not me. " I warned him. " Never underestimate me again or it'll be the last thing you ever do. "

Haytham merely smirked. " I give you my word, Eleanor. " He sounded honourable, as if he was speaking to a friend he was promising to help. His attitude infuriated me, I wanted a reaction from him rather than the usual I-don't-care attitude he always seemed to bear. " Am I bothering you? " He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me.

" I don't know what to think about you. " I admitted. " You're polite and seem kind, which is the opposite of what a Templar is supposed to be, yet the only emotion you seem to possess is sarcasm, which isn't really an emotion. And you've not killed me despite the multiple occasions you've had, and yet each time you have chosen to save my life. " I blabbed, unable to contain my frustration towards the man's abnormal attitude. " What is your problem? "

Haytham only stared deep into my eyes. I would have expected him to smirk again like he always did, yet he only looked at me. I thought I saw sadness there for a second but I must have been mistaken. " Do not believe what your mentor is telling you. Templars are not the enemy. " He stated before exiting the building and leaving me standing on my own, once again questioning not only his attitude, but my hatred against the Templars. Were they truly not as bad as I was told?

* * *

I told Khan about my fourth encounter with the grand master and he could only shrug. " He's probably playing with your mind Ella, don't listen to him. " He said, patting me on the back as we sat on the edge of the harbour, our legs dangling over the water.

" But what if he's being honest? I mean, why hasn't he killed me yet? He even knows where I live and yet he's not once been hostile towards me. " I insisted as I leaned my head on my fellow assassin's shoulder.

" I don't know. " He sighed, wrapping an arm around me. " It seems like this war between Assassins and Templars will never end. All I know is that we have to keep fighting because without us, hundreds of innocent lives will be taken. "

I nodded slowly, agreeing with him. Khan was like an older brother to me, we had known each other for over ten years. He had been the fist boy I had ever beaten up and once he was in the mud looking up at my fourteen year old snarling face, he smiled and offered a truce. His wedding was two weeks away and I had yet to meet his fiancée, but in all honesty I didn't really want to meet the woman that was going to steal my best friend away from me. Though I had never told him, Khan knew how I felt about it all and tried not to talk about her too much around me, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself and his eyes would light up with such love and happiness that I felt genuinely happy for him. Just a few years before we had a conversation when we decided that neither of us would ever marry because we were just to darn difficult and annoying, so we had given up on love. Now it seemed that I was the only difficult person.

" Come on, let's go have dinner in your new home. " He suggested, standing up and extending a hand to help pull me up. " I've not seen the finished result yet! "

He started jogging and looked over his shoulder at me with a sly grin which meant he wanted to race me. We got half way there and Khan bumped into someone and fell on the floor. I started laughing, making use of his mistake to get ahead of him but stopped and turned when I heard shouting. When I looked around, Khan was in a verbal argument with a mean looking man dressed in a similar coat to me except his was green, pushing Khan backwards.

" No one pushes me out of their way like a piece of dirt you savage! " He was shouting.

I didn't hear what Khan answered but it enraged the man and he swung a punch at my friend who blocked it easily, head butting him in return. The people in the street stopped to watch the fight, some people gasping and other people cheering them on as I ran up to them and pushed them apart from each other.

" Enough! " I cried, eyeing Khan meaningfully and he sighed and let it go. The other man however, wasn't so clever.

" And who are you to tell me what to do, hey? " He tried provoking me, grabbing my collar and looking me in the eyes. I lowered my eyes to look at his hands and inhaled sharply when I saw the ring around his finger. It was the same on Haytham had picked off Victor's corpse, bearing the mark of the Templars. " What's wrong, scared are you? " He mocked me.

" I'm more scared of the dark than I am of a child like you. " I spat at him, pulling away. " What's your name anyway? "

" Thomas Hickey, who's asking? " He replied, still in an offensive stance as he watched Khan and I wrap our arms together.

" Tell Haytham I said hello. " I winked at Thomas as Khan and I took off, leaving the man confused and without words. Khan told me that I shouldn't have said that because it might anger the grand master but I could only shrug.

" Maybe I'll finally get a proper reaction out of him. " I smirked as we entered my new home.

On the outside it was just like every other house on the street. It was semi-detached, the house on the right belonging to a middle-aged French couple. There were three floors, one which was in the roof, and three windows on each level. Upon entering the white double doors I had fitted, a dark oak staircase was laid out in front of us. To the right was the living area where I had bought two French red sofas sitting upon the gold and red carpet that lightened the dark oak floorboards. I had red wallpaper on the walls and a large mirror on top of the white marble fireplace. On the other side of the stairs was the kitchen which had the same oak flooring but plain white walls and light maple cabinets, giving the room a bright cheery feel also thanks to the large windows that opened on two sides of the room: onto the street at the front of the house, and onto the small alleyway to the side. Up the stairs the dark oak floor continued, both in the plain green walled spare bedroom and the large office I had installed for myself. I had bought a second-hand black varnished desk with gold handles, as well as matching bookshelves. And finally on the top floor was the bathroom, which was nothing out of the ordinary, and my bedroom. I had two large windows, one on each side of the room, making it light and bright. The walls were a deep red and I had hung several paintings of the dockyard on the walls, my love of the open sea showing itself. A large brown and green carpet was half hidden under the teak bed that dominated the room. I loved every aspect of my house, and was prouder than I ever had been before.

" Wow, it's beautiful. " Khan whistled, utterly impressed as he looked around. " Almost worth the boxing injuries. " He smirked, nudging me in the stomach and winking.

* * *

Unfortunately the money had run out and I had no choice but to start boxing again. But this time I played it safe, only going up against the less fit, the injured and the tired to lessen the risk of my getting injured. I boxed once a week over the summer and into the autumn, making myself a reasonable income without hurting myself. At this pace, I had time to actually enjoy the fights like I used to, and had enough money to buy some presents for Nora who was growing faster than I could come to terms with. Achilles had more missions for me and I had to bring down various types of Templars, from merchants to sailors to hunters. I was getting better at planning my assassinations and grew more and more discreet by the day. Achilles and Khan were proud of me, and Mary and Edmund noticed the change in me though they didn't know what it is I actually did, and were glad that I was happier. I once bumped into Charles Lee on my way out of the boxing ring and he only sneered at me but other than that, he ignored me. I had no sign of Haytham though, except for a small note I found on my bed one evening at the end of the summer. I had spent the day with Nora whilst Mary and Edmund went off on their own for the first time since Nora's birth, and was eager to jump into my soft bed. But when I saw the folded white letter on my bed, I froze and looked around. The windows were shut and there was no sign of a break-in anywhere else in the house, so I opened the letter. It read _'Hello to you as well Eleanor. Forgive me for taking so long to answer you, I have been busy taking down your order just as you are mine. Nice work on Graham Johnson by the way.' _and that was it. It was not signed but Haytham didn't need to, I knew he was answering me after I had mocked his accomplice Thomas Hickey. I didn't know what to think of it, but I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face at his sarcasm. Did it truly know no limits?

In fact I didn't see him for a whole year. By that time it was 1756 and the first spring flowers were blossoming. I was wearing a short sleeved white dress over my normal heavy black boots with a deep green cardigan that Mary had knitted for me over the top. My red hair was flowing in the wind as I happily walked through the streets of Boston after having spent the day with Khan down at the docks, playing the same silly games we had been playing since we were teenagers. Haytham suddenly stepped in front of me, making me gasp in surprise and he smiled at my reaction.

" Glad to see I still make an impression on you. " He greeted, bowing his head to say hello.

" You always will, Templar master. " I rolled my eyes at his smugness. " Haven't seen you for a long time. " I continued walking down the street and Haytham fell into step with me, looking around at the life that thrived around us.

" I've been busy. " He sighed. " You know what it's like, killing old friends and opening doors. " he explained vaguely. " I take it you heard of Edward Braddock's passing? "

I nodded. " That was you? " I questioned him. Haytham nodded and I chuckled. " And here was I thinking you only killed good men. Well done. " I smirked in sarcasm as he looked down at me.

" I told you I'm not the enemy. " He repeated his words from the last time I saw him, knowing that it confused me. He looked amused as he watched an old woman swat her husband for flirting with a young woman and I suddenly realised that Templars weren't monsters. They were human as well.

" What do you mean by that? " I asked him. " When you say you're not the enemy? "

Haytham looked down at me again and smiled. " We seek justice, order, purpose, just as you do. " He explained openly. " You are the ones who fight so hard for nonsense you call freedom. "

" Freedom is not nonsense. " I cried. " It's what makes us who we are. It defines us. "

" By defining us, do you mean causing chaos and war? Because that's all it brings. " I had never heard such emotion in the man's voice as he spoke then, agitation and anger coming through.

" No, freedom is peace. It's what we fight for. When we have freedom, we are at peace. " I could only disagree to what he was saying, but deep down he was making me think.

" But without order or direction, how can you ensure peace? There was a time when the Assassins fought for peace, but no more. You have grown into fighting against us, nothing more. " He sighed, and I realised we were standing in front of my home.

" That is not true. " I argued, standing in front of the man and looking up into his eyes. " I don't fight against you, I fight for freedom and justice. "

He stayed silent for a while, studying my determined face. " If that's true, then why are you against me? " He murmured, staring at me defiantly.

I had no answer and could only frown. The truth was that I had been told to fight against him so I did without question. But I should be thinking for myself, making my own decisions. Should I really be against Haytham, the man who had three times saved my life and only ever shown sympathy towards me, speaking of the justice and order the world lacked so much? " Is this why you have kept me alive for so long? " I suddenly asked him. " So that you could talk me into betraying my order? "

Haytham looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly composed himself. " It is not of my doing if you are questioning your allegiance. " He said simply before turning to leave. " Good evening Eleanor. " he called without looking back at me.

I was frustrated and confused all evening as I made myself dinner. I then curled up in front of a fire with a book in my hands but I couldn't concentrate on the words. I could only hear Haytham's voice, repeating '_justice, order, purpose' _over and over again. I had never had a conversation with a Templar before Haytham, I had never been exposed to their point of view before. I had always assumed that they were fighting for power, greed and riches. Achilles had once explained to me that the Templars were selfish people who wanted to control the world and abolish freedom and justice. He made them sound so cruel and inhumane yet all I needed to do was look at Haytham to know this couldn't be true for all Templars. True, he hated the concept of freedom, but what he said about it creating war and chaos was true, you could not deny that. And he was right, order would bring peace and justice if it was in the hands of the right people. But was peace worth the paying the price of freedom? I couldn't make up my mind.

As I always did, I related my encounter with Haytham to Khan the next day and I seemed to put him deep in thought as well. Just like I did, he had always thought the Templars power hungry and greedy, but Haytham's words made him doubt the truth in those thoughts.

" Do you think Achilles knows this? " I asked him.

" Of course, he told me once that one of his friends became a Templar and they fought about it for hours until Achilles killed him. " Khan told me. " Maybe Haytham's just trying to manipulate you into working for him. After all, he's always called you young and ignorant. Maybe he's making use of it. " He suggested.

" But I'm not young and ignorant! " I protested, growling at my friend.

" I know Ella, but Haytham thinks so. Maybe he saw it as the perfect way to infiltrate the assassins so be careful. " He was worried for me and kept warning me because he knew I wanted to talk to Haytham about this again. I just couldn't walk away from something I didn't understand.

" I'm always careful. " I smiled at my friend who burst out laughing.

" I've known you for over ten years and not once have you been careful! " He teased me. " Remember that time one of your shirts blew out of the window and ended up a tree? You didn't care that you couldn't climb properly, you still climbed up that tree. You're just so stubborn! "

" It was my favourite shirt Khan, I couldn't just leave it up there! " I whined. " Besides, you were there to catch me. "

Khan rolled his eyes and raced me back home before he got upon his horse to go back to his new wife, who I still had not met. I don't think she even knew I existed actually, but that was fine by me. I didn't want to meet her, because Khan was mine no matter what anyone said. He was my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still can't believe how well this story is doing. 14 followers in only three chapters? I can't thank you enough! elfen silver power ranger: I'm glad you're enjoying it, thank you for reviewing! filledwithsilence: I updated a day earlier for you! :) I might start updating a little quicker from now on as well.**  
**Hope you all like this chapter, and please review :)**

* * *

The summer of 1756 was one of the hottest I had ever experienced. I took to wearing only my white shirt and trousers around town and wrapped my hair up into a bun to keep it off my neck, but I was still too hot under the searing sun. I kept getting odd looks from various people but I couldn't care less, I never had. I considered myself a man and never made any effort to make myself look like a real woman because I had grown up surrounded by nothing but men who thought of me as one of them. In fact the very prospect of men eyeing me up confused me until I realised that someone could actually find me attractive. I liked to look good, that is, wearing expensive men's clothing though I always made sure it hugged my form because it was more practical for moving around. I had just never given it any thought. Sure, I had thought of marriage and imagined finding the perfect man but that was all it was to me, a dream. So when I found Haytham buying some fruit from a market store and joined him, I felt uncharacteristically awkward when I noticed him looking at my body rather than at my face.

" Is there something wrong with my shirt? " I asked, looking down at myself before understanding why his eyes had wondered.

" Nothing at all. " His husky voice answered as he passed some money over to the vendor who tried to hide a smile from us.

I bought my own fruit and caught up with the Templar who was already half way down the street. " I've been thinking. " I started happily.

" That's a novelty. " He smirked, looking down at my offended face. " Don't leave your mouth hanging open like that, you might swallow a fly. "

Outraged, I immediately slapped him across the arm, wondering how he could still be wearing his heavy gear in this heat. " How dare you! " I cried. " I've not said anything rude and you're just standing there insulting me every chance you get! "

" And yet you remain. " He pointed out.

I had no answer because he was right. Something about him intrigued me and I couldn't walk away from him when he was around, so I simply grumbled under my breath and followed him.

" Are you going to tell me what you've been thinking or are you just following me for no reason? " He eventually asked when I didn't say anything.

" Well, " I started, unsure of where to start. " I understand what you said to me last time, about your cause. I understand and agree to some extent, but… " I frowned, looking around me. " Could we speak somewhere more private? " I suggested, eyeing a few men that were watching us from the corner of the street, seeming very interested in the both of us.

Haytham nodded and directed me towards a small tavern that was deserted at that time of day. The barman was surprised when he saw us walk in and we ordered ourselves a drink before sitting at the table in the back corner, far from the barman so he couldn't overhear us.

" You were saying. " He nodded to me as he lifted his cup to his lips.

" I didn't realise the Templars fought for justice and order. I thought you only wanted power. " I started before he cut me off.

" Some Templars have indeed been corrupted in the past, but it is not in our beliefs. " He commented, watching me from underneath his hat.

" Um, ok. But what I meant to say was that I agree whole heartedly with what you said to me but I have to disagree when you say that freedom is nothing but nonsense. I would rather live my life fighting for my freedom than to live at peace with someone telling me what to do. " I explained to him whilst he listened carefully, not interrupting this time. " I do not hold your allegiance against you, in fact I quite admire you for choosing to devote yourself to what you believe is the just cause but I'm afraid I cannot and will not cease defending the Assassins. "

Haytham paused for a while, looking down at his cup before speaking. " You are wiser than I thought. " He started, before pausing again. " Therefore I no longer think you are ignorant for choosing your allegiance though I would still prefer it if you came over to my side. " He said, looking at me.

" What I did think though, however crazy this might seem, but I think we should work together. At least for a time, to free America from the British and declare our independence. We would achieve much more if we worked together, and I believe we could be almost invincible. " In truth, the idea had been infiltrating my mind ever since I had fled the Southgate Fort the first time I had met him. Seeing him and his allies infiltrate the Fort so easily and kill the same man we Assassins wanted dead had made it painfully clear that we had the same objectives, just different ways of proceeding.

Haytham smiled and then started laughing. " You are right, it is a crazy idea. " He took another sip from his drink and slammed the cup down on the table. " It is a good plan but I fear neither my men nor yours would agree to it. I'm afraid there is simply too much hate between us. "

" But we don't hate each other. " I stated, unhappy that my idea wouldn't work.

" We do not? " Haytham smirked as he teased me like he always did and for once I decided not to take it to heart and instead took it as nothing more than a friendly tease.

" No, I simply dislike you. " I grinned back at him, turning his smirk into a smile. " So we'll agree to disagree? " I asked, extending my hand as a sign of peace.

Haytham studied my hand for a while, making me think he would laugh at me, but then he firmly took hold of my hand and shook it. " Agreed, little assassin. "

We ended up spending the whole afternoon in the tavern, buying several more drinks and talking about various things from what we thought of the local produce to our favourite season. I learnt that while Haytham enjoyed the heat, he simply loved the beauty that snow brought to everything it touched, that his favourite colour was blue and that he really loved the music a violin could produce. I found myself enjoying his company far more than I should have and enjoyed listening to his deep voice and the sarcasm that dripped out of his mouth made me laugh. But when I asked about his family he tensed up and refused to speak, making me feel rather foolish for asking.

" I'm sorry, let's talk about something else. " I coughed nervously, gulping down the last of my drink. " I just hoped to discover a happy family for once. "

Haytham looked at me with sad eyes while I apologised with a nervous smile. " I remember you telling doctor Smith about yours. Would you care to expand? "

I hesitated, taking a deep breath. " I'll tell you one day, if I ever trust you enough to do so. " I smirked, teasing him once again. " Only Achilles and Khan know about that. "

" Khan? " Haytham frowned. " Your husband? "

I burst out laughing, giggling like a child under the growing influence of the light alcohol we had been drinking for the past few hours. " Kahnawà:ke has always been and will never be anything more than my best friend, my brother in arms, my team-mate, my confident, my - "

" I understand. " Haytham cut me off, covering my mouth with one of his hands. " An Assassin, like yourself? "

I rolled my eyes and stared at him like he was an idiot for even asking the question, which I actually believed at the time. It seemed obvious to me, why would I allow myself to hold so much affection for someone if they didn't share everything in my life?

Not long afterwards, the sun started setting and the tavern started getting busy. " Sorry Haytham, I have to go to work now. " I decided, standing up.

" You mean you have to go bet all your money on the hope that you can win a fight in a dirty, dusty, noisy pit while being watched by a dozen drunken men. " He sighed, to which I nodded. " Mind if I watch? " He asked.

I looked at him like he had grown a second head before nodding slowly. " I didn't think it was your sort of thing. " I shrugged as we left the tavern.

" It isn't. " He said simply.

I left it at that as we made our way through Boston to my local boxing club. When I entered, a match was in full swing and about fifteen men were cheering them on from around the ring. I went up to John, the manager and accountant, and handed him a small sack of money. " Good evening John! The usual please. " I smiled at the short bearded man as he scribbled something in his book.

" Of course Eleanor, your opponent is that man over there. " He said, pointing at a tall well-built man who must have been in his mid thirties, his face and arms looking sunburnt and sore.

" All of it on Eleanor. " Haytham said proudly, putting down his own purse of coins on the table. When he saw the look I was giving him he simply smiled. " I may as well make some money off of you. "

I rolled my eyes and discarded myself of my boots and sword, which I decided to leave with Haytham who might as well make himself useful to me, and went to wait on the opposite side of the ring from my opponent while waiting for the match to end, which it did fairly quickly.

* * *

I took my spot in front of my opponent and quickly assessed him. The sun had burnt both his arms so that would be a good place to hit. The rest of him seemed solid and uninjured other than that he had tired feet, which I wouldn't be able to use as an advantage in such a small place. He was taller and had more muscles than me so I would have to avoid being cornered at all costs. I nodded, signalling that I was ready. When he nodded back, I charged at him, bringing a smile to his lips as he thought I was acting irrationally. But instead of trying to strike him down, I simply aimed for his arms as he lifted them to protect himself and he hissed in pain as the sunburn made him extremely fragile. I smirked and kicked him in the leg, getting ready to strike again when he unexpectedly flung his arms out, holding me against him as he dived to the floor, crushing me underneath him. Groaning in frustration, I wriggled underneath him as he slid in between my legs and as soon as he lifted his chest off of mine, I punched him in the face and he answered my kneeing me in the groin, making me groan loudly in pain as I lifted myself off the ground to try to dull the thumping pain that coursed through my body. He wanted to play dirty, so I would play with him. I head butted him, making the most out of him still being between my legs, and punched him again for good measure. When he fell backwards, I jumped to my feet and went to kick him, but he grabbed my foot and twisted it. So as not to end up with a broken foot, I twisted my body away from the man in the same direction as he twisted my foot and landed on the floor once again. I heard him get up behind me so I waited for him to strike. He went to jump on me but just as he did, I rolled over and he landed painfully on the floor. I kicked him hard in the spine and he cried out, clutching his back with his hands and refused to move. I counted the seconds in my head, and when I got to thirty, I grinned widely and lifted my head up as the crowd cheered at my victory. I spotted Haytham smirking at me, wiggling his eyebrows and I laughed.

I helped my opponent stand up and we shook hands, and I went back to John to collect my money. As I attached the money to my belt, Haytham appeared and gave me my boots and weapons back and watched me as I put them on again.

" I have to admit I've never seen anyone fight so gracefully. " He complimented me, and I smiled widely up at him. " You are very skilled. "

I winked at him as I took hold of his hand without thinking and led him outside onto the dark streets of Boston. " Come on, I want to show you something. " I felt happy and light hearted, and desperately wanted to share something with Haytham and I could think of only one thing.

Not letting go of his hand, I led him through some back alleyways, through people's small gardens and finally arrived at the docks. Neither of us spoke of which I was thankful. I had finally realised whose hand I was holding and felt terribly embarrassed, but dared not let go in case he realised I was embarrassed and chose to tease me. So I held onto his large, soft hand and guided him to a secluded part of the port, the farthest tip of the port where you were surrounded by water and looked directly at the ocean and on a night as clear as this, the moon and the stars shone like diamonds in the sky and were reflected in the softly rippling waves of the ocean. We sat down on the edge, our legs dangling over the water in silence, breathing in the salty sea air and hearing nothing but the waves crashing around us. It was the most peaceful place I knew of and I closed my eyes in delight.

I had let go of Haytham's hand when we sat down but as I sat there with my eyes closed, I felt his hand brush over mine before slithering in between my fingers. I opened my eyes and looked over at him, seeing the moon shine in his grey blue eyes as he looked down at me, his pony tail fluttering around his neck where he had taken his hat off. I felt myself smile up at him before I knew it, and felt the sudden urge to kiss him. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the waves of the ocean as I cursed myself for wanting to kiss a Templar. Not just any Templar, the god damn Grand Master! I still didn't know why he was being so nice to me all the time but I knew I had lost the battle. I was starting to feel something for him when I knew I shouldn't. I wanted to spend time with him, see him smile and protect him. But at that moment I mostly wanted to feel his lips against mine.

I sighed as the was went on inside my mind and I felt Haytham's shoulders vibrate as he chuckled a little. " What is the matter young one? " He asked calmly, hiding his laugh.

I sat up to look at him. " For the last time, stop calling me young! " I protested, frowning.

" Don't frown, it makes you look like an old woman. " He smirked, searching my eyes for the frustration and anger he knew he produced so easily inside of me.

I took a deep breath, calming myself down and looked at him sternly. " You are insufferable. "

Haytham grinned and squeezed my hand in his. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and thought that it looked pretty. I don't know how two hands could look pretty but it did, and I smiled again. I felt Haytham's gaze upon me so I looked up at him but he wasn't looking me in the eye. He was looking at my lips. I immediately stopped smiling and begun to panic, but before I could move his lips were on mine and a wave of pleasure shot through my entire body as I melted into the soft, tender kiss. He held my face with his free hand, stroking my cheek with his thumb and I instinctively wrapped my free arm around his neck, holding him against me as he kissed me softly, delicately, as if I would brake if he was to harsh. My insides melted into a warm, happy mess and I smiled as our lips parted, looking up into his grey blue eyes with an overwhelming sense that everything was as it should be.

He smiled back at me and rested his forehead against mine and looked me straight in the eyes, still stroking my cheek. " Your arrogance, impulsiveness and childish behaviour are rather addicting. " He sighed happily.

" Your sarcasm, teasing and mysteriousness are as well. " I smirked, mimicking his nonchalance and earning a smile from his soft lips.

" Damned Assassin. " He cursed me, kissing me on the tip of my nose. I groaned unhappily, making him chuckle as I leaned up to press my lips against his again, this time more forcefully as I intertwined my fingers in his hair, ripping off the red ribbon that he used to tie it back. Haytham kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him, before abandoning my lips in favour of my neck, leaving a warm trail of kisses down my chin to the bottom of my neck, where he rested, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

I grinned to myself, feeling childish and giddy like I used to feel whenever it was my birthday and I knew I was going to get a present. I just wanted to smile and laugh and hug Haytham like he was a giant teddy bear and run around shouting that he was my teddy bear and no one else's. And yes, I was new to this feeling so I didn't exactly know how to deal with it. I didn't care that he was a Templar, I didn't care that he was the enemy. He was just Haytham to me now, and there was no point in fighting how I felt about him anymore, and I only wanted him all to myself. " What are you thinking about? " He asked, nudging my neck with the tip of his nose as I smiled, breathing in the smell of his soft hair.

" I was just thinking how odd it is for this to happen when you don't know much about me. " I sighed, and Haytham pulled away to look down at me.

" Then tell me. " He smiled. " I want to know everything. "

I sighed heavily, debating on what to tell him exactly. Where did I start? " My parents were murdered when I was eleven. " I started, feeling the need to tell him everything about my family. Haytham watched me intently as I explained. " There were four of us - my parents, my older brother and I. We lived in the rich area of London called Belgravia, opposite Eaton Square, because my father was a top banker. His business partners often came for dinner to talk about their work, so I dismissed any danger when Pierre Duchateau, one of his partners, arrived after sunset one day. But I heard him and my dad shouting in the office, and one of father's guards was stationed outside the door so I couldn't listen. So I sneaked outside to try to listen from the window. I didn't understand what they were saying so I can't remember any of it, but before long, smoke was coming out of the window. I panicked so I rushed back inside and I called for my mother, for my father, for anyone… " My voice broke off at the memory and Haytham pulled me into his arms, giving me to courage to continue. " Before I knew it the smoke was so thick I couldn't see and I heard someone calling from outside. I thought it was my brother so I ran to the front door which was wide open and found myself in the streets. People were screaming and running around and no one paid attention to me. I asked people if they knew where my parents were but they all pushed me away, disgusted at how dirty I was. Before I knew it, I was completely lost and I curled up in an alley and fell asleep. The next morning I tried to go home but all I could hear was people gossiping about the fire and how my family was dead. When I finally did find my house, it was nothing but a black shell, most of the roof had fallen in and there was no way anything inside was intact. "

I sighed, not leaving Haytham's embrace as I felt him rub his hands in circles on my back, calming me. " What did you do then? " He asked.

" The only thing I could. I found some other orphans and asked if I could live with them. They told me I could as long as I stole my own food, which I found horrific but I soon found out that it was the only way I'd be able to eat, so I did. The first time I tried I was caught and had to run for my life and hide in the sewers. Luckily a boy about my age taught me how to steal but I cried myself to sleep every night. No one was looking for me and no matter who I tried to talk to, they all sent me away, even the police. I knew I wouldn't be able to live like that forever. I couldn't wash, barely had enough food and I was always outside. So when I heard about a boat setting sail for the New World I thought it was my only hope of having a good life. So I stowed away and arrived here when I was nearly thirteen. "

Haytham pulled away and kissed me softly on the lips, making my stomach flutter. " You've come a long way since then. " He smiled sadly when he noticed the tears in my eyes. " Do you know what started the fire? "

" Pierre Duchateau did, it was all over the news papers. " I confirmed. " But he had disappeared so no one could do anything to him. " I swallowed, pushing the tears back.

" My father was also murdered. " Haytham told me. " We didn't live far from where you did actually, at Queen Anne's Square, in Bloomsbury. We were very rich as well, still am as you already know. My father started training me with a sword as soon as I was six years old, and he taught me how to think by myself. When I was ten years old, my house was attacked. " Haytham swallowed, his eyes dark with memories and I ran my hand over his cheek to try to soothe him. " Several of my servants were killed. I tried to fight back, to stop them from pillaging my house but I couldn't do much against them. One of them was about to kill my mother, so I plunged my sword through the man's face. Then… My father was killed. And my half-sister was abducted. I felt like the world had collapsed around me. " Haytham bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath, brushing his nose against mine.

" Who did it? " I repeated the same question he has asked me.

" I killed two of the men a long time ago during the Spanish Independence war. But I have yet to find out who launched the attack, and who kidnapped my sister. " He spoke coldly.

" You still haven't found her? " I asked stupidly. " I'm sorry. " I whispered, not knowing what to say to him.

" Don't be. It made me who I am today. " He continued. " Just as what happened to you made you who you are. "

" Is that such a good thing? " I asked, more to myself than to Haytham.

" I wouldn't be sitting here if it weren't. " He said before pulling away and standing up.

" You're _not_ sitting here. " I teased him as he extended his hand to pull me up, which I gladly took. He pulled me so hard that I flew into his embrace and he held me close to him.

" Have I told you how infuriating you are? " He whispered into my ear.

" Not for a few minutes. " I laughed as I wriggled out of his embrace, picked his hat up and put it on myself, earning a frown from the Templar master. I laughed again and ran off, looking over my shoulder to see him running after me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling more comfortable than ever. I sighed contently and ran my fingers over the arm that was wrapped around my waist. I then turned over to watch Haytham's peaceful face as he slept still, his hair loose and messy making him look younger than usual. I smiled happily, remembering how we had raced back to my house, and even up the stairs as he refused to loose. Once he had cornered me in my bedroom, he tackled me to the bed and tickled me until I yielded and gave him his hat back, which he simply threw on the floor and kissed me deeply. We didn't go any further than that which I was secretly glad about as I had felt more and more nervous and scared at the thought of doing… That for the first time. Instead we simply stripped to our undershirts and breeches and curled up under the warm covers and fell asleep happily.

" Stop watching me. " Haytham suddenly murmured, as if he could see through his eyelids. When I didn't answer he opened his eyes to look at me, frowning as he found it hard to adjust to the light but a smile came over his features as he saw me looking back at him. " Good morning Assassin. "

" Good morning Templar. " I smiled, lifting my head up so my nose brushed against his.

We soon got up but neither of us bothered to dress. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen where I had some bread from the day before. I watched as Haytham rummaged through my cupboards to find some knifes and some homemade jam which he sniffed and nodded to himself, deciding it was alright and proceeded to spread it on some of the bread. I smiled to myself at his attitude, and enjoyed looking at his body. His beige shirt was untucked and baggy, the top half of the buttons left undone exposing his broad muscular chest. His white trousers, though quite baggy from the knees down, were quite tight around his bottom and I shocked myself as I imagined doing things with such a wonderful body.

" Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to eat? " He suddenly asked in his usual half bored, half sarcastic voice.

" I thought I might just watch. " I grinned when he looked round at me with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head, exasperated and cut an extra piece of bread which he covered in jam which he then gave to me.

" Since you're too busy watching me. " He said whistle shoving his food into his mouth and walking back upstairs leaving me to laugh to myself. He was as crazy as I was.

We spent most of the morning much in the same way, lazing around on the sofa in each other's arms finding nothing better to do than teasing and insulting each other with wide smiles on our faces. I hadn't had that much fun in a very long time and was enjoying every second I had with him. It was as if time had stopped and there was only Haytham and I left in the world.

But when midday came he decided he needed to get back to work but promised he would come back once the sun had set so I begrudgingly accepted and kissed him passionately on the lips before he left. As soon as the door shut behind him, I felt lonely again. I had forgotten that I felt like that most of the time, and I felt sad.

So I washed and dressed and went to see Mary and Nora while Edmund was at work and as we talked Mary kept looking at me and smiling as if she knew something. After a while I got fed up so decided to question her about it.

" What do you know that I don't? " I asked, my hands on my hips.

Mary giggled. " You know it as well. " She winked as she brushed Nora's long blonde hair, just as golden as her mother's locks. Her big green eyes the same shade as her father's - and incidentally the same as mine - looked up at me in amazement just as they looked at everything with the same overjoyed look on her face.

" Stop being so secretive Mary! " I grew angry, tapping my foot on the ground.

" You're in love. " She giggled again, Nora laughing as well as she liked to hear her mother laugh. " It's obvious, you have a different look in your eyes than normal, and you smile more easily. "

I frowned. " Is it that obvious? " I asked, sighing as I sat down on the chair next to them.

" Of course dear. Now tell me all about him! "

I sighed and told Mary what Haytham was like, leaving out the part about him being a Templar. She didn't know about the Assassin/Templar war and I wanted to keep it that way, it was safer. But I told her how kind and well mannered he was, how sarcastic and annoying he could be when he wanted to be, and how he fought for what he believed was right for everyone.

" Yes, that's all very nice but how does he make you feel? " She asked, annoyed at my matter of fact description of him.

" Feel? " I repeated, having to think before I answered. " I don't feel lonely anymore when he's around. Even if he's always teasing and insulting me, I can't get truly angry at him. He interests me and I want to know everything there is to know about him. And I don't feel like the poor, forgotten, unloved Eleanor when I'm with him, but rather a real woman with real qualities and… Well I suppose I feel like I'm actually worth something. And he makes me think for myself rather than just listen to people which I greatly admire in him. And I feel like a little girl again, innocent and care free and I just want to hear him laugh and hug him, and - "

" You don't need to say anything more! " Mary laughed, waving her hands in the air to make me stop. " This Haytham sounds like a good man, I should like to meet him. " She smiled.

I told her she could one day, and when the sun started to set a few hours later, I went home hoping to find him waiting for me already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's been writing all week-end? I wrote two whole chapters in the past three days, which is a record for me. I'm always a good few chapters in advance so I've just finished writing chapter 13 :)**  
**As always, thank you so much for the support, the favorites and everyone who follows me - it makes me smile and pushes me to write better and faster. Kaytee33: I'm glad you thought that, I wanted it to be sweet and innocent because so much is going to change in the future! Laura201112: Thank you :) I hope you continue to like it! AssassinsGurl2012: I'm so glad you love it! :D **

**If anyone is wondering, there will be about 15 chapters before Connor's story starts, and then possibly another 10 after that. It's only estimations at the moment but that's what I'm gathering. I hope you all enjoy it and please review, it brightens my day up :) And a huge thanks to TAyukii, I posted this one much earlier than I would have just for you :)**

* * *

But Haytham wasn't waiting for me. In fact he didn't turn up at all that night and I ended up falling asleep angry, deceived, hurt and slightly worried. He didn't turn up the next day, or the day after that either. In fact, I didn't see him for the next week. In that time, Achilles had given me two contracts and I had executed both Templars easily without any difficulty whatsoever. But what was very unusual was that whenever I spied on the Templars, not once did I see Haytham, Charles Lee, or any other major Templars. It was like they had all fallen off the face of the Earth and I started to worry. Had something happened to Haytham?

I asked Achilles about it and he said that none of the Assassins had seen head or tail of the six Templar leaders. It was good news it seemed, one that should rejoice the Assassins. But I wasn't rejoiced, in fact it was quite the opposite. Khan saw and followed me home one day and I told him everything that had happened between Haytham and I. I saw no point in hiding it from him even if he was going to be angry, because I couldn't hold it in.

Khan sighed and rolled his eyes. " It's just like you to fall in love with a Templar. " He grumbled. " But I suppose I should have seen it coming. "

" You're not mad? " I asked as I sat across from him on my sofa.

He shook his head. " Of course not, you can't help who you fall in love with. We'll go looking for him in a few days if he still hasn't turned up, I promise. " He said, kissing me on the forehead before leaving me to myself. I was glad he was on my side even though I knew he hated the Templars with a burning passion, and gratitude took over from the worry I had been feeling before.

The next day I decided to go to the docks and look out at the ocean all day to think. On the way there, I passed one of the large forts owned by the crown. It was a horrible looking place, full of guards and weapons and often attacked small ships that refused to serve the king. I paid no attention to it until I heard one of the guards speaking at the entrance.

" I hear they are going to be executed today. Serves them right, the bastards. " Said one.

" That Hickey character certainly deserves to have his head chopped off. " Said another.

" I don't trust none of them. Especially not Kenway. " Spat the third, making me pause in my tracks. I looked over to them and saw they were standing guard at the entrance, paying no attention to any of the passers by. I strolled over to a fruit stall that was situated nor far from the guards so listen to the rest of their conversation.

" Captain Hufford says they are to be shot for being traitors to the crown. "

" All six of them? "

" No, not Lee and Kenway. They are to be hung publicly to let the last of their followers know that they will be flushed out for good. "

" Haha, I bet they pissed themselves when they found out! "

" They all got angry except for Kenway. He just ignored us like he always does. "

" I reckon he's the devil, he don't seem to feel nothing. Have you seen his eyes? "

" I know, they're empty. I hate passing by their stocks, it scares the shit out of me. "

" Me too, every time Hufford sends me to patrol the eastern courtyard I feel like - "

I walked off, having heard everything I needed. Eastern courtyard, stocks. I could free Haytham and leave the others to rot, thus effectively ridding the New World of the Templars and keeping Haytham all to myself. But would Haytham let me leave his friends to die? Doubtful. Knowing him he'd probably want to be left with them unless I freed every single one of them. Would I do that? Yes, of course. I would rather that then leave Haytham to die. He'd saved my life three times, now it was time for me to repay him.

I scanned the Fort's high walls and spotted some boxes stacked up underneath where there was a dip in the wall where a cannon was stationed. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and climbed the wall, pulling myself up onto the cannon. A soldier was stationed there, facing the other way so I leapt onto his back and slit his throat so he didn't make a noise. I crouched down so the guards from the other towers didn't see me and looked around. The Fort was essentially square with a large centre courtyard filled with guards. Each corner was extended into a pointed area like the one I was currently standing in, with ramparts around the edges and on the ground floor was a smaller courtyard, also filled with guards. From where I was crouching, I could see at least fifty armed soldiers, and I couldn't see half of the Fort.

" Henry are you alright? " Called someone's voice. " Henry? Are you there? Henry! "

I realised that the man I had just killed was the Henry this man was looking for and panicked. I hid around the corner as the guard came up the stairs and managed to silence him before he left out the yelp of surprise when he saw his fallen colleague. I quickly picked both bodies up and dropped them off the side of the Fort, away from the road so no one would see them. I looked around again and decided that the easiest way for me to get to the courtyard Haytham was in was to stick to the ramparts. The only problem was that once I started killing the guards up there, the entire Fort would know I was there and start attacking me. Thus I was stuck, biting my nails in nervous anticipation. The only way to do it would be to not kill them, but how? How would I get round there without… Oh of course!

I climbed onto the outside wall and dropped off, holding onto the edge with my hands and made my way across the Fort's eastern wall like that, hoping no one would notice my fingers on the edge of the wall as I passed them. Luckily no one did and I disposed of the soldier, this time by stabbing him in the back and pulling him off the wall to land on the rocks bellow me, and pulled myself up when I reached the next corner courtyard, topped with another cannon. I was growing even more nervous, constantly looking around to check no one was acting out of the ordinary. I peered over the top of the stairs and saw a row of stocks that held Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church and Jonathan Pitcairn. The other row of stocks was underneath me so I couldn't see them, but I knew it was there because I could hear Charles Lee in an argument with one of the guards that I also couldn't see. The other guard was standing behind Church and had a smug look on his face as he watched the prisoners, and I noticed three other guards sitting on a bench cleaning their swords. I had no choice, I would have to run in there and alert the whole Fort of my presence. With some luck I'd be able to free the prisoners before reinforcements arrived so that we could fight them off all together and have a chance of surviving.

Before reason could tell me that I was being suicidal, I positioned myself over the sitting guards and landed on top of one with my knife digging itself into his neck, killing him instantly. The four other guards immediately looked round and started shouting, pulling their swords out to attack me. I looked up and saw that there wasn't one but two soldiers shouting at Lee, who looked worse for wear as his face was black and blue and covered in blood. Haytham looked better, but he was still bruised and bleeding and looking very tired, dressed in only his trousers and white shirt as were all the prisoners. His eyes begun to light up when he recognised me but I didn't have time to do anything as the two men sitting on the bench started to attack me.

I stabbed the tip of my sword through the heart of the guard on my right before spinning round and ducking as the other man's sword swung over my head where my chest would have been before. I hit him in the knees, sending him to the floor and impaled him in the neck with my sword just as the third guard got to me. Again, I ducked and quickly took out one of my daggers which I thrust into his groin, leaving him incapacitated on the floor whilst I took care of the two remaining guards. I ducked and jumped over several of their attempts to kill me and eventually I was surrounded. On of them went to stab me so I whirled around him so that he stabbed his colleague and at the same time I thrust my dagger into his neck to end his life, before throwing my dagger at the still agonising man on the floor, ending his life. I could hear other guards making their way towards me so I acted fast and slammed the hilt of my sword onto the lock that kept Haytham's stocks shut. Once it was released, Charles Lee ran over to the guards and picked up a sword whilst William Johnson released the three others. Haytham hobbled over to me and I noticed his left thigh was injured but he seemed to ignore the pain.

" Are you mad woman? " He scolded me, his eyes furious. " You'll get yourself killed! "

" Well shut up and help me then! " I shouted back at him, tossing him a sword.

Haytham sighed heavily and turned to his fellow Templars who were looking at us with confusion, shock, disgust and anger all at the same time.

" You're actually friends? " Spat Thomas Hickey, looking me up and down.

" What's going on master Kenway? " Asked John Pitcairn. " I thought she was the enemy. "

" This is hardly the time for questions! " I snarled at them all, waving my arm towards the couple of dozen soldiers that were nearing us. " You'll need to work with me if you want to live. " I spat as I ran past them directly at the incoming soldiers, damning myself for getting into such a troublesome situation. To hell with it, if I was going to die, I'd take as many with me as I could!

I randomly chose one of the soldiers and ran directly towards him, swinging my knife into his forehead whilst swinging my sword around me to keep anyone else away from me. I turned around and had to block a hit with my sword, and kneed the older man in the groin before kneeing him again in the head when he bent over and, as I ducked to avoid someone else's sword, I sunk the tip of my sword into his heart. Standing up again I saw Haytham struggling to join the other Templars and I, slowly staggering towards us. I shook my head to tell him to stay back but he ignored me, so I went to push him back. Unfortunately by that time I was completely surrounded and had to fight my way through, slashing and hacking at the soldiers around me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see three soldiers run over to Haytham who could barely lift his sword up and I panicked. I didn't free all these Templars for Haytham to die! I snarled at the young boy in front of me who simply dropped his sword and ran away and charged head first at the last guard blocking my way to Haytham. He was prepared for the attack but I caught him off guard when I suddenly changed course and ran to his left, swinging myself around and slashing his back with my sword and ending his life by stabbing him in the back of the neck.

Haytham was now on the floor surrounded by the three laughing soldiers and anger boiled inside of me. I tightened my grip on my weapons - my long sword in my right hand and my dagger in my left - and charged at them while letting out a cry of anger and rage. One of the men turned around in time to see me jump on top of him with my dagger pointed directly at his face, and it embedded itself into his mouth. The other two guards looked down at me as I stood up, my face covered in blood as I snarled at them. The younger one swung his sword at me so I ducked and twirled around him to come at him from behind, but he anticipated the move and turned around to face me again. I attempted to stick my sword into his heart but he deflected the move and punched me in the face, sending me backwards a few steps from the brute force of it. But I wasn't deterred and spat at him. I ran towards him again and changed tactic, this time sliding my leg under his so he tripped and fell and when he looked up at me I already had the tip of my sword positioned over his head ready for decapitation. But before I could I was sent flying backwards, a soaring pain in my shoulder and I landed on the floor in pain. Confused, I lifted my hand to investigate the pain and felt myself bleeding out, and then I noticed the other guard recharging his pistol, a wicked smile on his face. The two guards were now surrounding me as I hopelessly swung my dagger at them, my right arm rendered useless.

The end of a sword suddenly appeared out of the stomach of one of them, who then dropped to the floor revealing a struggling Haytham. He went to attack the other guard but in his weakened state, Haytham couldn't deflect the hit and his sword flew away from him. Pushed by my will to save him, I struggled to my feet and jumped onto the man's back, sticking my dagger into his back once, twice, three times until he fell to the ground. When I looked up, Haytham breathing heavily and smiling weakly at me, nodding his thanks. I turned to look around and the Templars were finishing off the remaining soldiers who hadn't fled and I sighed in relief that it was over, letting myself roll onto my back on the bloodied ground and close my eyes as I tried to block out the pain of being shot.

* * *

I must have passed out because when I opened my eyes again, I was laying on an uncomfortable, small bed. I looked round and saw Haytham sleeping in the bed next to me. Relief took over and I sighed heavily, smiling as he groaned in his sleep. He was wearing a clean white shirt and brown trousers and was covered in bandages and cleaned cuts. His right eyebrow was cut and the eye was black. His stomach was heavily wrapped in bandages as was his left thigh. I went to sit up but a sharp pain shot through my right shoulder, down my back and arm as I put weight on it and immediately let myself fall back down onto the bed.

" I wouldn't put any weight on that for a good few weeks, you've been shot. " Came a calm voice. I looked around to see a tall man dressed in expensive looking red and brown noble clothes. He looked tired but relaxed as he leant against the doorway to the small medical ward I was in. " My name is William Johnson, it's a pleasure meeting you. " He said quietly as he came into the room.

I didn't know what to say to the man. He was doing exactly what Haytham had done the first time I met him. He was being calm and kind when I expected him to want to murder me that very second, but I was still wary of him. I backed away when he came nearer to me and searched him for signs of weapons but couldn't see any.

" Shh, girl, I will not harm you. Not after you saved all of our lives. " He calmed me, lifting his hands in the air s if to prove he wouldn't harm me.

" Alright then. " I decided to give him a chance and tried to sit up using only my left arm. William saw me struggle and helped me sit up and propped up some pillows behind me so that I could lean comfortably against the wall as there was no headrest on the damned bed. " What happened ? "

" After you fell unconscious, Haytham had us bring you here and made the doctor heal you. He wouldn't let himself be healed until you were safely wrapped up in bandages and only then did he let the doctor take a look at him. Charles, Benjamin and Thomas went around to make sure the Fort was safe and Jonathan has gone to call for reinforcements in case the crown sends another attack on us. But for now, you're safe. " He explained to me. " Especially as Haytham threatened to kill anyone who touches you. " He added, winking at me.

I smiled at the thought and looked over at the Templar leader still deeply asleep. Had I done the right thing, freeing the Templars? Not only had I freed them all, I had given them full possession of a fully equipped Fort. What had I done? I had betrayed the Assassin order and empowered the enemy, just because I couldn't bare to see Haytham executed. Stupid me! I should have waited until he was brought out to be publicly executed and saved him that way, it would have been easier and I wouldn't have ended up doing the Templars a favour! Why couldn't I be the sort of person who stopped to think now and then instead of charging head first into trouble all the time? It wasn't fair.

I noticed William was watching me so I glared at him. " What ? " I grumbled.

" You are an Assassin. " He stated, to which I nodded slowly. " Then why did you save us? Surely our deaths would serve your purpose greatly. "

I sighed heavily. " It would have yes. " I agreed, looking over to Haytham. " But I couldn't let that happen. " He looked so peaceful but it physically pained me to see him hurt.

" I knew Haytham was hiding something. " He exclaimed, laughing. " He doesn't go around threatening to kill his friends for nothing. "

" He really did that? " I asked the man, deciding I quite liked him.

" It seems you have a profound impact on our dear leader, despite his attempts at hiding it. " He smiled. " But beware, not all of us are as accepting. " He warned me as he stood up and left me to ponder his words. I suspected Charles Lee and Thomas Hickey were the 'less accepting' of the lot.

I looked around and sighed. I was bored. I got out of bed, realising for the first time that I was wearing a clean white shirt and white trousers, both of which were far too big for me. I picked up the belt that was at the end of the bed and attempted to put it on but with only one arm, it was hard.

" Are you always so hopeless at dressing yourself? " I heard Haytham tease me and I turned to look at him with a wide smile on my face.

" Shut up. " I laughed and sat on his bed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. " How do you feel? "

" Like I've been crushed by a dozen horses and beaten up. Other than that, I feel fine. " He groaned, clutching his side in pain. " How are you? "

" Hungry. " I shrugged. " What happened to you? "

Haytham chuckled, his deep voice resounding inside of me and making me forget my dark thoughts. I was just glad he was safe. " You're shot and all you can say it that you're hungry? " He smirked and kissed me on the tip of the nose, making me frown. I wanted his lips. " As you know, I left your house to meet up with my men at the Green Dragon. But once there, there was a raid on the tavern and we were taken unawares. Long story short, we were captured, knocked unconscious and brought here. " He explained as he played with the tips of my hair as they dangled down against his chest. " The better question is why did you save us? "

" That's hardly a question. " I exclaimed. " They were going to kill you! "

" And you couldn't let that happen? " He inquired, searching my eyes for something.

" Of course not. " I couldn't believe he was asking that question. " I… I don't know what I would do if you died. " I admitted, feeling nervous about admitting that I had feelings for him.

This seemed to please him because his lips slammed against mine passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me as I melted into the warmth of his body. All the pain in my shoulder disappeared and all I could feel, smell and see was Haytham. I smiled against his lips and rubbed my nose against his like we always seemed to do. It was our little thing and I liked it. Haytham broke the kiss and brushed my hair out of my face with his hand, a small smile on his face as he looked at me. " You are beautiful Eleanor. " He sighed, making me grin and kiss him again.

* * *

Half the day passed while we teased, kissed and talked about everything and anything. Haytham was slowly opening up to me completely and I couldn't help but love him more and more. Love him? Yes, definitely. How could anyone not love him? He was perfect in every way and I didn't care that he was a Templar anymore. He was just Haytham. He teased me about how angry I got when I fought, but then told me it was actually quite attractive despite all the blood that had covered my face at that time. I laughed and told him he had a mental problem, to which he simply reminded me that I had saved six templar leaders from execution. I could only stick my tongue out at him like a child, and to further annoy me he simply licked my tongue with his.

" Excuse me, master Kenway? " Came William's voice from the door suddenly, scaring me a little as I had almost forgotten where we were.

" Yes William? " Haytham looked over to his friend, his voice becoming cold and serious once again. I looked down at my hands and felt awkward at being found in such a situation.

" If you are feeling well enough, the men would like for us to hold a meeting in the hall. "

" Of course. " Haytham agreed and William disappeared again. " Come with me? " He added, turning to me.

" What? " I asked, confused. " Why? "

" If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead. I think you've more than earned your place at our table. " He explained, standing up to pull on his grey blue coat that was folded up on another bed.

" But I'm an Assassin. They all hate me. " I protested. " And I could easily turn around and tell Achilles everything tomorrow. "

" Will you? " Haytham asked darkly.

I thought for a second and then replied without hesitation. " Yes. "

This seemed to catch him off guard and he paused for a second, then picked up my grey coat and tossed it over to me. " Don't tell them about it and you'll be fine. " He told me coldly and left the room, leaving me confused. If he didn't want me to tell Achilles about their plans, why was he still letting me join them for their meeting? Sighing, I struggled to put my coat on, my shoulder protesting painfully as I did so, and then ran out after Haytham.

The Templars were all sat around a table in a dimly lit room. I noticed though the windows that the sun had set and the stars were shining brightly. They all looked up as I entered the room and I grew nervous, unhappy that I was unarmed. Haytham was directly to my right, and next to him was William Johnson and then John Pitcairn. To my left was Charles Lee, Thomas Hickey and Benjamin Church. I instinctively hovered on Haytham's side, feeling stupid as I had to sit at the end of the table where everyone could watch me.

" Eleanor, I gather you know my men. " He said, waving to his fellow Templars who all but gawked at me except for William, who smiled slightly.

" Yes. " I squeaked, smiling faintly back at William.

" Men, this is our saviour. " Haytham declared proudly, though he didn't show any emotion on his tired, worn face. " As you all know, she is an Assassin but her friendship to me and her sense of justice lead her to save all of our lives and leave us with our hands on this Fort. " I swallowed hard as I looked at my hands, trying to ignore the stares I was receiving from everyone.

" What's her name anyway? " John Pitcairn asked.

" Eleanor. " Haytham answered.

" Eleanor Van Etten. Thought it was about time you knew. " I added, looking at Haytham who raised an eyebrow at the name. " My grandfather was Dutch. " I explained quickly.

" But she's an Assassin sir, surely she'll compromise our position! " Exclaimed Charles, ignoring the small exchange.

" Yeah, the bitch can't be trusted. " Thomas agreed.

" Please do not insult our guest Thomas. " Haytham reprimanded him in a harsh tone as I glared at Thomas, who only glared back. " I have complete faith in Eleanor despite her allegiance. We have often spoken of the matter and I trust that we will only ever do what she feels is right even if it means going against her order. I think she has proven that to us all today. " He said, looking around to see if anyone wanted to challenge his words.

I was grateful to Haytham for defending me against his friends but I could see that none of them were going to be nice to me very soon. Not that I blamed them because I didn't like them either. It was principle, even if I had betrayed my order for them. No, not for them, I did it for Haytham. And no one needed to know, did they?

" But it might be a ruse sir. " Thomas insisted. " Use the opportunity to infiltrate us and bring us down from the inside. "

" If that was true Thomas, then we still need to thank her. For we are still alive and we can still stop her from bringing us down if she attempts to do so, which I have no doubt that she will. She's a stubborn young thing. " I smiled slightly as he said this, and I noticed William hide a smile as well. " Now does anyone else have any problems or can we get onto the real business? "

No one answered and the Templars went on to discuss their plan of action. They decided to set up the Fort as their principle strong hold and make up their own guard to populate it. They had enough men already to keep it all in working order and set about deciding who would command what and so on and so on. Eventually, Haytham looked up at me and bit his lip nervously.

" We have news about someone of interest to you. " He informed me.

" Oh? Who? " I wondered half-interested.

" Pierre Duchateau. " He spoke harshly, knowing my attitude would immediately change at the name of my family's murderer.

" What? What news? " I exclaimed, standing up and listening intently.

" He traveled here to Boston some months ago, and dealt with Edward Braddock. The red coats hardly have any information on him but we know that he is head of one of London's top banks and owns a trading company. He's filthy rich and loyal to no one but himself. " Everyone was watching me now, no one understanding why this was of interest to me other than Haytham.

" Thief. " I hissed. " That company belonged to my father. As was the position at the bank! " My voiced rose suddenly and I grew angry. " When did he leave? Where is he now? "

" He only stayed three months. He took a ship headed to Spain but the port is well known for being the crossroads between America and most of southern Europe. He could be anywhere. " I sighed unhappily at Haytham's words and fell back into my chair feeling defeated.

" Let me know if you ever hear anything about him. No matter how small the information is, I want it. All of it. " I informed him, to which he nodded. The Templars then took to discussing their plans again and I grew bored, but stored at the back of my mind as many names as I could for future reference. As Haytham already knew, I would be telling Achilles everything as soon as I got to see him, though I would have to find a pretty damn good excuse for knowing it all. Maybe I could say that upon hearing of their escape, I entered the Fort to eaves drop on their plans and, after ending up in a small fight with them, I got shot and ran to safety. Yes, that seemed like a good enough story as long as none of them opened their mouths. I'd have to ask Haytham to make sure they didn't. My life just got a whole lot more complicated than it already was.

As I sat there deep in thought, Charles Lee walked over to me whilst everyone else was talking at the other end of the table. " You seem to mean a lot to my master, but know that I do not appreciate your presence. But… Thank you for saving our lives, for whatever reasons pushed you. " He spoke quietly.

I nodded. " As long as Haytham protects you, I will try to still my blade. " I smiled up at him innocently, letting him know that the dislike was reciprocate. He understood and went back to the others who were arguing over something I didn't care about, so I wondered over to the window and stared up at the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Valentine's Day so here's the Christmas chapter. Yes, I know, I'm so logical :D I know there isn't much happening in this chapter, but it's about character/relationship building. I really hope I'm writing Nora okay, because I'm not so good writing children... **  
**TAyukii: Again, THANK YOUUU :3 Decepticon-silverstreak: Ah, their relationship does nothing but grow! I can't wait until I get to much later in this story (I'm so impatient ) Thank you so much :) LurkingLady: Hesitant? How come? (Just curious). Somehow, I reckon he'd make a good vampire - someone needs to write a spin-off! XD Thank you so much for the compliment, I'm always scared to be ooc with him. He's too perfect to be changed!  
20 followers now, it's unbelievable. Thank you to all of you! As always, hope you enjoy, and review pweaaaase! **

* * *

For the next six months, my relationship with Haytham continued in much the same way. Once the Templar meeting was over, Haytham took me home and we slept in each other's arms until noon the next day. We were both exhausted and injured but we pushed through it, too proud to admit any form of pain to the other. We were like children, constantly trying to be better than the other, but we always laughed and mocked each other because of it. When he left to go back to the Fort, I went straight to see Achilles and told him everything I could remember. Thankfully he was too focused on the valuable information to question my story and so believed me without hesitation. I felt bad for lying to him but I hated myself for betraying the brotherhood enough as it were, I didn't need him to shout at me, or worse, banish me. And thanks to that information, the Assassins successfully eliminated seven Templars and their allies, two of which I did myself. Haytham knew about this but never said anything about it. In fact it became taboo to speak about the Templar and Assassin war, we just liked to pretend we were a normal couple instead of arch enemies.

But because the Templars knew who I was, I had to buy a new coat with a hood to hide my face when I was out on contracts. It was black with a band of red fabric running down the middle, around the bottom and around the sleeves, and came down to my knees. Haytham told me once that he told his men that I had kept their plans a secret even though I still carried out missions, so I was more or less safe from their blades. But I still didn't want to tempt any of them and kept myself hidden, especially the time that Benjamin Church appeared just after I had assassinated the second contract. It had been close, but I managed to escape the area without him realising who I was.

* * *

It was winter 1776 and I was to spend Christmas with Mary, Edmund and little Nora, who was now nearly two years old. She was growing so fast I couldn't believe it. She was going to be one of the most beautiful women in the world when she grew up, I just knew it. Her bright green eyes still shone with excitement at everything they saw and her laugh always made me smile. She also reminded me a little of me when I was younger because she hated to sit still long enough for Mary to brush her long golden locks and preferred to run around playing games. I adored the little girl like nothing else in the world and was prouder than words can describe to be her godmother. I would often spend the afternoon telling her stories and helping her learn to talk. She would run around me acting out the stories I would tell her and she insisted that one day I would tell stories about her. " I be best fighter! " she would exclaim. " I kill bad guys and everyone loves me! " I would try to tell her that it's better to be a princess, or at least someone who lived a peaceful life, but she wouldn't deter from the idea of becoming one of the heroes from my stories. I tried to tell her other stories, about women falling in love but Nora found them boring. " Dragons! " She would demand, pouting when I tried to tell her non-violent stories. Mary tried to help me, telling her that war isn't fun, but Nora just walked off in a sulk.

After one such afternoons I went back home to find Haytham awaiting me in the hallway with a smile on his face. " Ah there you are, I was beginning to wonder. "

I smiled back as I pulled my snow-covered boots off my feet, placing them in a corner to not make a mess. " Sorry, I was with Mary and Nora. " I explained as I took my scarf and coat off, standing on my tip toes to kiss him on the nose. " Why, did you miss me? " I winked.

" Of course, I cannot breath when you are not by my side. " Sarcasm rolled of his tongue as usual and I laughed, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him to the warm fire in the living room. " Remind me again who these women are? "

" Do you ever pay attention to what I tell you? " I asked, exasperated. I had already told him twice during the six months we had been together. Haytham smiled innocently and I rolled my eyes. " Mary and Edmund are married and live not far from here. We've known each other for five years and they know nothing about the Assassins and Templars. Edmund is a farmer and they both moved here from Ireland six years ago. And Nora is their daughter, and incidentally my god-daughter. " I explained. " And they've invited me to spend Christmas with them. "

Haytham raised an eyebrow at that. " And you accepted? " He inquired.

" Of course! " I exclaimed. " Why wouldn't I? "

" Can a man not ask about his lover's activities? " He said, feigning innocence as he leant over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

" A normal man can, yes. But you're not normal. " I teased him. " Are you jealous? "

" I am never jealous. " He retorted immediately.

" Liar. You can come as well if you like. " I told him. " Mary keeps asking me to bring you. "

" I have other things to do than waste my time with such frivolities. " He replied uncaringly.

* * *

And that's how, on Christmas day 1756, I found myself knocking on Mary and Edmund's door, standing outside in the snow next to a complaining Haytham. " Stupid continent, why does it have to be so cold this time of year? " He kept mumbling under his breath. " And the summers are so hot and humid… The weather is terrible, honestly… "

The door opened to reveal Edmund wearing his best red and brown suit, his brown hair brushed to one side and his green eyes looking tired but delighted. " Eleanor, merry Christmas! " He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me.

" Merry Christmas Ed! " I laughed as I hugged him back. " This is Haytham Kenway. " I added, introducing the Templar to my friend.

" It's nice to finally meet you, and merry Christmas! My name is Edmund Moore." Edmund greeted, a large smile on his face as he shook hands with Haytham, who returned the greetings. Edmund then lead us inside where the wonderful smell of Mary's cooking was overwhelming and before we could even take our coats off, Nora was running towards me.

" Ella! " She screamed as she opened her arms wide so that I could pick her up. " Merry Christmas! " She kissed me on the cheek happily.

" Merry Christmas sweetie! " I replied, kissing her back. I noticed she was looking over my shoulder and I turned around to see Haytham looking at the blonde girl with the most amusing look on his face I'd ever seen. It was a mix between shock, interest, disgust and amusement. " Nora, this is Haytham. Haytham this is my little warrior princess. "

Haytham raised an eyebrow. " Warrior… Princess? " He questioned, a laugh tugging on his lips as he tried to stay serious.

" I'll be hero when I'm bigger! " Nora explained. " You'll see! "

I grinned and put Nora down and she ran off into her bedroom. " So that's the sort of influence you have on young children? " Haytham asked quietly as we made our way into the kitchen.

" Of course not, I keep trying to make her want to become something innocent. " I hissed.

Haytham chuckled. " Like what, a farmer's wife? How fun that is. "

Before I could counter his sarcasm, I found myself wrapped tightly in Mary's arms. " Merry Christmas Ella! I'm so glad you could make it! "

" Wouldn't miss it for the world. " I answered, pulling away from her. " This is - "

" Haytham Kenway. " Mary finished, putting her arms on her hips as she inspected the man with a firm look in her eyes. " Well sir, you certainly look good enough for our Ella. " She decided with a nod and broke out into a smile. " My name is Mary, welcome to our home and merry Christmas! " She flung herself at Haytham before he could react and she gave him a quick hug. " Let's bring out the wine! " She grinned and rushed back into the kitchen, from where Edmund appeared again, looking flustered at his wife's over excitement and Haytham had a look of shock on his face. I could only laugh.

* * *

A couple of hours later we were sat at the dinner table. Edmund at the end with his wife on his right. I was sat in front of her with Haytham to my left and Nora was in front of him, looking at her father in anticipation as she watched him carve the large turkey he had spent a lot of money on.

" So Haytham, what line of work are you in? " Edmund asked once we were all served. I raised my head quickly, worried about what he might say. What could he say exactly?

" I'm in trading. My father was a successful businessman and I came here to further expand his company by owning fields in the New World and trading back in England. " Haytham replied calmly, not seeming bothered at all by the question.

" Oh? What kind of produce do you sell? " Edmund asked, his interest spiked.

" Mainly fish and wheat. " Haytham explained. " But also some more exotic products like tobacco and chocolate. "

" Chocolate! " Nora exclaimed happily with her mouth full of food.

" Nora, manners! " Mary scolded her. " Don't speak with your mouth full of food! "

" Sorry. " Nora blushed and looked ashamed, but I noticed Haytham wink at her and she smiled back at him. I shot him a questioning look about the interaction but he only smiled innocently. I certainly never thought he would be the sort of person to like children.

After dinner, Nora was happily playing with her new doll and the rest of us were sitting around the half cleared table talking and laughing. " I must admit Haytham, I never imagined Eleanor would fall in love with someone so proud and posh. " Mary suddenly said, and Edmund scolded her for being rude.

" It is nothing. " Haytham smiled. " I must admit I never thought I would enjoy the company of someone so… " He paused, frowning as he looked at me. " Unusual. " He decided, smirking.

Mary and Edmund laughed. " That's one way to describe the girl! " Mary giggled. She was not used to drinking alcohol and the three glasses she had already drunk were showing. " She needs to start wearing dresses and looking like a lady. She would be so beautiful! "

" Yes, she would. " Haytham agreed, lifting his glass at her words. " I'll drink to that! "

" As will I! " Edmund laughed, raising his glass to meet Haytham's.

" So that's it? I bring someone here and you all gang up on me? " I feigned outrage as I stood from the table. " Well that's it, I'm going to play with Nora, at least she likes me the way I am! " I stuck my tongue out at them all and went to sit on the floor with my goddaughter.

" Ella, outside! " Nora clapped her hands together as she ran towards the door to their small garden. " Snowman! "

I laughed and agreed. I wrapped her up in her coat and my scarf, and put my own coat on before leading her outside into the thickening afternoon snow. Everything was white: the sky, the ground, the rooftops and the walls. It was beautiful. Nora started running around, the snow coming up to her knees and she picked up a load in her hands and threw it in the air, giggling as it fell down on top of her. It was one of the sweetest little things I had ever seen and couldn't help but grin.

It took us an hour but we managed to make a snow man that came up to my shoulders. Nora was ecstatic even though she was freezing cold and pointed at a tree. I reached up and broke of some twigs and gave them to her so that she could push them into the snowman's sides to create arms. Nora then dug a hole in the remaining snow to find the stones that were underneath and I picked her up in my arms so she could make a face. We stood back and admired our work and Nora ran indoors.

" Mummy! " She shouted. " Daddy! Snowman! " I looked in through the door to see the huge footprints she had left inside and hoped Mary wouldn't mind too much. Nora pulled her parents outside and Haytham followed, raising an eyebrow at me as he looked out the door to see the snowman.

" That is why you spent an hour in the snow? " He asked, appalled.

" It was fun. " I retorted, hitting him on the arm slightly.

Haytham wasn't convinced and went back inside. I joined him, glad to find some warmth again and shut the door leaving the happy family outside for a while. I coughed slightly, and went to sit next to Haytham in front of the fire.

" They are rather nice people. " He said. " Even though they obviously lack in correct manners and their house is in a rather poor state of affairs. "

" They're only farmers! " I defended them. " Not everyone has the amount of money you have. And anyway, they're doing very well. "

Haytham snorted and we left it at that. We spent another couple of hours with the Moores until we all grew tired. Haytham and Edmund seemed to get along well together, though I could tell they would never be best friends but it was good enough for me. They laughed together and Mary whispered into my ear how good-looking Haytham was, to which I only winked and nodded. You'd have to be a fool not to know Haytham was ridiculously handsome. Nora fell asleep soon after coming indoors from the snowman and Mary ended up falling asleep at the table because of the mixture of alcohol and stress. Haytham and I left soon afterwards, wishing Edmund a good evening and asking him to say goodbye to the women for us.

It was still snowing as we made our way back to my house and we walked hand in hand. " See, it wasn't that bad. " I smirked up at the Templar as he watched the snow fall in the sky.

" Hmm? Yes it was alright. " He shrugged. I laughed and nudged him in the ribs and raced him back home. I was in front of Haytham because he wasn't entirely happy about running on snow where I had spent every winter since arriving in America doing so. When I arrived at my door, I went to lean against it to show off to Haytham but the door swung open and I fell inside, landing on my backside and was greeted by a hearty laugh.

Haytham pulled out his pistol as he looked at the person behind me and I looked behind me to see Khan laughing at my stupidity. " Am I glad I saw that! " He laughed, not noticing Haytham as he approached us from outside.

" You bastard! " I cried, laughing as well. " Haytham this is Khan. Please put that gun away. And Khan, this is Haytham. " I said quickly, waving my arms around and pushing past Khan into my warm house to get away from the cold. I went straight into my living room and when neither man followed, I peered out into the hallway to see them standing face to face eyeing each other menacingly.

I rolled my eyes. " Please, it's Christmas. Be friends. " I sighed from the doorway. " And shut the god damned door! " I added sternly, shivering as the cold air blew in from the empty street.

" So you're the templar. " Khan groaned. " I expected someone taller. "

Haytham scoffed. " Am I supposed to be intimidated by some poor Mohawk? "

" You should be. " Khan hissed. " No one protects Ella better than me. "

" Like I said, I am unimpressed. Eleanor can handle herself. " Haytham replied, pronouncing my full name clearly to point out that he didn't like my name shortened. Haytham puffed his chest out to attempt to reach Khan's height but failed. Khan was tall, muscular and scruffy, his shirt untucked, his feet bare on the wooden floor and his waist length black hair messy as it hang around his face. Haytham was muscular as well, but his appearance was well kept, his hair brushed back into it's usual pony tail, his shirt, waistcoat and coat making him look as rich and proper as he was. They were complete opposites, in every aspect of the matter.

" That's enough! " I shouted, putting myself between the two. " Honestly, you're worse than children! " I scolded them. " Khan, make us all some tea. Haytham, go and sit down. " I ordered them around and oddly enough, after sending each other a final glare, they both obeyed me. I was left standing in the hallway and I sighed. Here I was thinking Christmas was going to go by without any problems at all.

First I joined Khan in the kitchen. He was muttering under his breath when I joined him as he boiled some water. " What was that about? " I asked, my hands on my hips.

" He started it. " He whined, immediately realising how childish he sounded. " Sorry Ella. It's just… I don't know. He's a Templar. The Templar grand master at that and you know how I feel about them. I don't trust him. "

" I know you don't but haven't I told you enough about him for you to give him a change? " I pleaded, putting a hand on his shoulder to try to soften him up.

Khan sighed. " But you're my little sister. I'm supposed to hate the men you like. " He insisted, pouting playfully so that I laughed. I left him to finish up and went to speak with Haytham, who was pulling his boots off and making himself perfectly at home, his coat and cape draped over the sofa behind him.

" Be nice to Khan, he's done nothing wrong. " I started, trying to hide a smile as he struggled to undo the massive knot in his shoe laces.

" He's an assassin. " He shrugged. " A Mohawk. And clueless. "

I sighed heavily. Haytham would be harder to convince. " One: I'm an assassin yet you don't hate me. Two: I remember you freeing Mohawk prisoners two years ago when we first met. And he's only half Mohawk. Three: What makes him clueless? "

Haytham stared at me for a while before answering, noticing the harsh look on my face as I dared him to insult my best friend. " He hates me simply because you are in love with me. That makes him stupid. "

I raised an eyebrow. " When have I said that I'm in love with you? " I teased. He replied by kissing me passionately before pulling away, a smirk on his face telling me all I needed to know. " Okay, but still. He's not stupid just because he's defending me against someone who technically should be my enemy. "

Haytham shrugged and said nothing, and before I could argue Khan arrived with our tea which he placed on a small table in front of us. We sipped our drinks in silence, all three of us on the same sofa, me in between the two sulky men.

Eventually I sighed heavily. " Can you at least pretend to be friends? It's Christmas. " Silence. " Please? " I begged.

" How do you feel knowing your order will be brought down soon? " Khan asked.

" I would not know. Care to enlighten me from your rich experience? " Haytham retorted uncaringly, putting his empty cup down.

" You think you have the answer to everything don't you? "

" No, I simply search for a better world. "

" One where we are all sheep and obey your every order? "

" No, one where peace reigns and everyone is equal. "

" I hardly think control is the answer. "

" Because chaos is? "

" No, freedom is. "

" Like I said, chaos. "

I started laughing at the exchange, partly because it reminded me of when Haytham explained his point of view to me, partly because they were both speaking like children trying to outdo each other. " Can't you see you both want the same thing? " I said, still laughing. " We all want peace and equality. The Templars want it through order, the Assassins want it through freedom. That's it. The only difference. " My voice was getting colder as I realized what I was saying. " A war that's been going on for centuries because of what? Surely at some point someone could have found a way to cooperate and find a way to achieve the ultimate goals. It's pathetic. "

I stood up and looked at the two men as they gawked at me like I was mad. " It's true though isn't it? This war is pointless. We would be so strong if we pulled together, we'd be able to make global peace! But instead we're squabbling like children, picking each other off one by one and rendering everyone's effort completely useless. It's folly! "

" I've already told you Eleanor, it is a good idea but no one would agree to it. " Haytham replied calmly.

" We're too different to be able to work together. " Khan confirmed. " It's not a pointless war, we're fighting for justice against those who seek their own. "

Haytham's jaw tightened but he restrained from answering and I sighed. My dream was definitely out of question and I would always be in the limbo between the Assassins and the Templars I so desperately wanted to reunite. But in the end I suppose one person cannot simply cease an age old war with nothing but words. I was simply too naïve to see it.

Luckily after my outburst the two men seemed to accept each other's presence and though they obviously didn't like each other, they remained polite as we all shared a slice of Khan's homemade cake and shared a few jokes. Eventually, Khan made his way home through the thick snow and Haytham and I snuggled into my warm bed.

* * *

Two weeks later, I arrived home to find a hot meal waiting for me, all prepared by Haytham. It was the first time he had ever done this, and though I greatly appreciated it, I couldn't help but wonder what the catch was. " Is there something wrong? " I asked him as I sat down.

" I need to talk to you, yes. " He confirmed unhappily. " I don't know how you are going to react to the news though. "

" Which explains all of this. " I was growing incredibly nervous and dozens of scenarios were playing through my mind. Was he leaving me? Had he done something horrible? Like kill Khan? No he wouldn't do that. Who had he killed? No, surely he's not done anything wrong.

" Do you remember when I told you about the night my father was murdered? " He asked, confusing me. When I nodded, unsure of where this was leading, he continued. " My half-sister Jenny was taken, as you remember. Well, before I came to America, I left my friend James Holden to look for information about her, among other things. "

I nodded. " What does this have to do with anything? " I asked.

" He has found her. " Haytham spoke quietly, searching my face for reaction.

" So you're going to find her? " I asked, still not fully understanding.

Haytham nodded. " Her exact location is yet to be defined but we know she is in the hands of slavers somewhere in the Ottoman Empire. I'm to travel to London to meet up with Holden and then we travel to Asia Minor to find her and free her. " He explained.

I gawked at him for a long few seconds then started thinking aloud. " The Ottoman Empire? That's on the other side of the world! You'll gone for months, possibly for years! What about your duties as Templar Master? Are you stepping down? Who's going to be in charge? "

" Slow down. " He chuckled, coming over to me, taking my face in his hands. " I am not stepping down as Grand Master, merely taking leave while I avenge my father's death and free my sister. Charles Lee will be left in charge during my absence, and I have informed him that if any of them lay a finger on you, they will suffer my wrath. " He spoke softly, his eyes full of pity and sadness. " But yes. I'm afraid I will be away for at least six months, if not longer. I am sorry. "

I swallowed, my heart telling me to keep him near me, to tell him not to go because I needed him by my side. But I knew he had to go. " I understand. Your family comes first, as it should. "

" Thank you. " He purred, kissing me passionately.

And that's how, on the 15th of January 1757, I watched his handsome figure become smaller and smaller in the distance as his ship left America. I felt lost, as if a chapter of my life had ended. I knew he would come back as soon as he could, and he had promised to write to me as soon as he arrived in London, and then as soon as he arrived in the Ottoman Empire. But a few letters wouldn't fill the gaping hole he had left in my life. I knew it would be a long time until I could hold him again, until I could tease him and mock him, until I could fall asleep listening to his slow, deep breathing.

I turned around, tears blurring my vision, and attempted to smile at Khan, who smiled sadly back to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we went home in silence. Silence is definitely the word to describe my house now, empty and cold without Haytham's presence.


	7. Chapter 7

**edgaryg: Aww that's so sweet, thank you :3 I'm really glad I can make you smile! I hope I continue do to so :) **  
**AssassinsGurl2012: Spoilers! =P One thing I can say is that they will live happily ever after, though it won't be an easy road! **  
**TAyukii: I had to rewrite this chapter after reading Forsaken because I thought he went to find Jenny a lot later, so it was a pain to keep it canon. Thank you for your wonderful reviews as always xx**  
**LurkingLady: I'm so glad you like Nora! I really want her to be a sweet little girl but she's such a pain to write as I don't know any young children. I have the same hesitation with reading Connor stories XD Ooooooh well if you ever do write a one shot about it, please let me know, I'd love to read it :D**  
**And thank you to everyone else for reading :) (HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TRAILER FOR THE TYRANNY OF KING WASHINGTON? OMG I CAN'T WAIT!)**

* * *

The first few weeks were hell. I started boxing several times a week, not for the money but simply for something to do. I spent more time with Mary, Edmund and Nora and took to sleeping on Haytham's side of the bed in the hope of feeling less lonely. We had only spent eight months together but it felt so much longer. I felt like I was a completely different person and when I thought back to who I was, I couldn't believe I used to be so blind and impulsive. I guess Haytham was right when he used to call me ignorant and naïve, because I had been. I understood now what he used to say about me, and was grateful to him for having made me mature into a woman rather than stay a child forever.

Khan and I renewed our efforts against slavers and thieves, ridding the streets of Boston and freeing the Frontier of their grips. He also taught be how to free run in the tree tops. I learnt how to do so in town when I first became an assassin, but the trees were difficult for me. I could climb them well enough, but once at the top I always found myself stuck. " Run across the branches and jump to the next tree! " He would call from the ground.

" What if the branch breaks under my weight? " I would call back, lacking the confidence I needed to be able to blindly run through the tree tops like he did.

" Trust yourself. " Was always his answer. Easy to say for someone who knew what he wanted to do with his life. But I was becoming more and more unsure about everything.

I grew bored of my life and though I loved spending time either with the Moores or with Khan, I felt like something was missing. And I knew it was Haytham. Nothing felt the same anymore, I had most defiantly changed since he and I had started our love affair. The boxing I used to love was now just there to change my mind and put food on the table. The contracts Achilles would give me became almost boring, being the same thing time and time again. Achilles and I had grown apart, and I no longer felt like I could tell him everything. Even the weather seemed boring, the grey sky making Boston and the Frontier seem depressing and wet. Khan alone remained the same and I had never felt so grateful to have him. No one could ever understand the level of understanding and faith that we shared.

True to his word, I received a letter from Haytham three months later, sooner than I had expected. It used to take much longer to travel back to England.

_Dearest Eleanor,  
__I write to you from my hotel in London from where I depart in the morning. We are to head through France to Marseille where Holden and I take a boat to Beirut and there we début our search. As I told you before I left, I am quite unsure about how I feel about the prospect of seeing my sister after so many years. I wonder if she will recognize me. Will I recognize her?  
__Yesterday I took the liberty of investigating Pierre Duchateau's office at his bank. I was passing by when I recognized the name and thought I might help you in your quest to find him. He wasn't present of course, and I heard that he rarely is. He spends his time traveling the world, and was recently in Africa to buy slaves. I do not know where he will go afterwards but I have found out that he has contacts in London, Paris, Bordeaux, Rome and New York. The New York contact is a French slaver by the name of Antoine Renault. Try to still your blade until you have the information you need.  
__I hope to be reunited with you sooner rather than later. Your absence is making itself known more violently than I could ever have anticipated.  
__Yours faithfully,  
__Haytham Kenway._

When I read the letter I could hear his voice reading it in my head and his last words left a sad smile on my face as I wished he were there with me. I had a hard time imagining Haytham traveling through Europe and even to Asia but remembered that he had already traveled all through France, Italy and more eastern countries during the Spanish succession war. I was also very grateful to him for having researched Pierre Duchateau for me, and suddenly realized that I had a chance of getting my vengeance after so many years. How long had it been? Eighteen years already since I had last seen my family alive, before my house was burnt down because of the selfish Frenchman. I still didn't know why he had done it, and I had often wondered if he was a Templar but I knew that he probably wasn't. Haytham had never heard of him and as a very important member of the order, he knew about most of the Templars. And Antoine Duchateau was definitely unknown to him.

I showed the letter to Khan and together we decided to travel to New York to search for this Antoine Renault. It would be the first time I had gone anywhere other than Boston, Frontier land or Davenport Homestead and I grew exited. Would New York look like Boston? Would it be cleaner? Bigger? Would the people be the same? I had so many questions and I couldn't wait for them to be answered. Though the reason for the voyage was dark and hurtful, I was glad to have something to do.

Khan informed his wife Cassandra about his trip to New York. He told me she wasn't particularly pleased about it but didn't say anything. I was growing worried about the state of his marriage, because he spoke less and less of his wife every time we saw each other. I didn't dare ask him about it because I could see it was something he didn't wish to talk about. But there was a problem somewhere, and I didn't like it. As we got onto the ship that would take us to New York, I held him tightly in my arms and told him I would always be there for him. He didn't answer, but he held me tighter before letting me go.

It only took a couple of days to get to New York but it was enough for me to fall in love. When I was younger I had been sick at sea. I don't know how I managed to stay undetected all the way from London to Boston as I kept throwing up through the small openings in the ship, but I did. And now, nearly twenty years later, I had felt rather nervous about setting sail on the open sea. But after barely an hour, I was in love with it. The open sea, the salty sea air brushing my hair out of my face and the crashing sounds of the ocean against the ship's hull… It was all so beautiful. You could see nothing around but open water and I felt freer than I had ever felt before. Out in the open water, I belonged to no one. No one could tell me what to do, there were no rules, no laws, nothing expect the open ocean ahead of me. Of course, the captain of the ship had his rules but as a passenger, as long as I didn't assault anyone, I could do as I pleased. And that I did.

I climbed the highest mast of the ship three hours into the voyage and sat up there for the whole afternoon, watching other ships in the distance as they approached the nearest ports. Then when we were too far from land to see any ships, I watched the clouds reflect on the ocean, the patterns it made, and closed my eyes to listen to the wonderful sound the ocean made, and felt perfectly calm. It was truly wonderful. So wonderful in fact that I felt saddened when we arrived in New York and had to walk on land again, surrounded by the buzzing shouts of men, women and animals.

* * *

" Do you know a man named Antoine Renault? " I asked the owner of the bar Khan and I were in. It was on the main street of the town and seemed like the best place for a rich banker and tradesman to stay while he was in town.

" The slaver? " He asked as he served a drunk man another drink. I nodded and he continued. " He stayed here a weeks back. Rude he was. I didn't trust him. "

" Where is he now? " I wanted to now, my interest spiking higher than ever before in my life.

" No idea. He paid for his room and left with his mate didn't he? " The barman continued, barely paying attention to me as he continued serving other patrons.

" Who is this other man? " I kept on questioning the bearded man.

" A local tobacco grower. Lives on the northern outskirt of the city in that big house. " He waved his hand in the air. " Why d'you want to know anyway? He done something? "

" That's private matters. " I frowned. " Thank you for your help. " I added, tossing him a few coins for his services, and left the establishment to find Khan leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the street, talking to an old beggar man.

" I've got a lead. " I informed him as I walked up to him. The beggar man took a step back, intimidated by my sudden appearance. He must have been around ten years older than me, with a big bushy grey beard and very tanned skin. His blue eyes shone like a light in the middle of his dark tattered appearance.

" Good. Charlie here has seen him around. " Khan told me, indicating the beggar.

" Yes ma'am. Renault is a vile creature. Bastard sold my wife to Benjamin Dubois. " The beggar said. " If you're wanting to kill him, then I'll help. "

" Thank you. " I nodded appreciatively. " There is a large house owned by a tobacco grower north of here, do you know where it is? " I asked him.

" Yes, yes, it belongs to the very man I just told you about. I'll take you there if you follow me. " He nodded enthusiastically. " This man, Benjamin Dubois, is in close contact with the man you seek. You shall get the information you need. "

Khan and I followed Charlie, the beggar, all through New York. It was very different to Boston, the buildings were taller, the streets were wider. It smelt cleaner as well, but the people were all the same and the red coats still flooded the streets with their annoying drumming.

Sure enough, the house was huge. It sat in the middle of a large tobacco field where I could see half a dozen slaves working. Some of them were from Africa, others were native Americans. " Benjamin rarely comes outside. He stays inside of his office working all the time. " Charlie told me as we watched the house from the street.

" How do you know this? " Khan asked him.

" My wife Catherine is his daughter's personal slave. I manage to see her once a week and she tells me everything she can in the hope that it serves useful one day. And it has. " Charlie explained.

" I shall free her. " I told the beggar. " You have my word. "

His eyes grew wide with hope and he beamed at me. " Thank you ma'am, thank you! "

" Stay here and make sure no one notices what is going on inside. We'll deal with the slaver. " I informed him, looking to Khan for confirmation.

* * *

We walked straight up to Benjamin Dubois' front door and knocked. An African slave answered the door and I told her that I would like to speak to her master about selling Khan, a native that I had found stealing from my home. She told us to wait in the hall way and I had to suppress a laugh as I watched Khan pretend to be a defenseless slave. We had left his coat and weapons with Charlie so he was only wearing a white shirt and brown trousers, and I had taken intense pleasure at throwing some mud at him to make him dirty and slave-like. He shot me a death look as I grinned at him, straightening my coat as I prepared to speak to the slaver.

" Good afternoon. " He greeted, making his appearance.

" Good afternoon sir. " I bowed my head.

" I hear you want to sell me this slave? " He inquired, taking a good look at Khan.

" Yes sir. I captured him as he attempted to steal my horse but I can't afford to keep him. I thought, seeing as he's strong and capable, you might like to set him to work on your fields. " I explained in a much softer voice than I usually spoke with, as if I was a soft, poor woman.

" He indeed seems more than capable. Please, follow me to my office and we'll sort payment out. " He said, snapping his fingers so the slave from earlier arrived. " Take him to get cleaned up. " He ordered her, leading me away from Khan into his office.

As soon as his door was closed, I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall with a knife to his neck. " Where is Pierre Duchateau? " I seethed.

He had the stupid reaction of laughing. " You think you can handle me like that girl? " He mocked me. " I do not know a man by that name. " He lied, and lifted a knee to hit me in the stomach, setting himself free. He grabbed a knife from his desk as I recovered from the unexpected pain and launched himself at me but I easily countered and had him on the floor in a matter of seconds.

" You are friends with his associate Antoine Renault. Tell me where he is and I'll go easy on you. " I breathed from behind him, my knife pushing into his neck.

" Never. " He hissed angrily. I pressed harder with my knife, drawing blood but still he refused to speak. I removed my knife and punched him as hard as I could in the head, sending him to the floor where I kicked him in the balls, making him cry out in pain.

At the sound of her master's pain, the slave girl from before appeared in the doorway and understood the situation in a matter of seconds. " Go. You are free now. " I told her. She seemed to hesitate for a second, then ran off when she realized there was no hope for her master's survival. " Tell me where Pierre Duchateau is and I'll end your suffering quickly. " I repeated to the slaver at my feet.

" France! " He cried out when I kicked him again.

" Where in France? " I questioned, lifting him into a kneeling position.

" He took a ship to Bordeaux not long ago. I don't know where he plans to go from there! " He cried. " Now go to hell you wrench! "

" Thank you for your help. " I sneered slitting his throat and telling him fall to the ground. He hadn't deserved to live I told myself. No, he was a vile slaver who had no respect for life. He deserved him ending.

I left his office and found Khan in the hallway informing the other slaves that they were free to leave and lead their own life. There was a young girl sitting on the floor, crying, and I knew it was Benjamin's daughter. The slaves all ran off to safety except for one, who stayed next to Khan. She was European, a few years older than me with walnut brown hair and brown eyes. " Eleanor, this is Catherine, Charlie's wife. " Khan told me, indicating the remaining slave. " And this is the slaver's daughter. " He added, pointing to the crying girl on the floor.

" Leave her, she's done nothing. " I said. " I have what I came for, let's go. "

* * *

Back on the streets of New York, we caught up with Charlie who was in a row with some red coats. When he saw us, he immediately changed his attitude, lowered his head and apologized to them, then made his way over to us. He threw himself at his wife and held her tightly against him. " Catherine, thank goodness you're safe. I was so worried! " He cried.

" You know these people? " She asked, looking back at Khan and I.

" They want to bring down the man who sold you. They are good people. " He explained. " Thank you, if there is anyway I can repay you, I will be more than happy to oblige. " He added, smiling brightly as he held his wife.

" Just stay out of trouble and that is thanks enough. " Khan smiled at the two.

" Here, have this. " I handed them a large sack of coins I had picked up from Benjamin's office. I had kept one for myself but decided that the poor couple could use the other one more than I.

" I can not accept so much ma'am! " Charlie cried. " You've done more than enough already! "

" Think nothing of it. " I smiled, pushing it into his hands.

Khan and I left the happy couple and made our way back into the heart of New York. I told Khan about Renault being in Bordeaux and that I wanted to follow him there. " It might be the only chance I ever have. I don't want him to disappear again. " I explained.

" I understand Ella, but I can't follow you. " He sighed sadly. " Cassandra will never let me leave her side for so long. " I took a deep breath, suddenly unsure about my voyage. The prospect of traveling all the way to France on my own was somewhat scary, and I didn't now if I'd be able to do it on my own. " You'll be fine. " Khan added, hugging me when he saw my reaction. " You're a big girl now. "

" But it's so far away. And I can't even speak French! " I exclaimed, making him chuckle.

" You can't speak my language either but it's never stopped you from communicating with my family. " He said soothingly. " You said it yourself, you might never get another occasion like this. Seize it, and kill the bastard. Take back what is rightfully yours. "

* * *

The next day, we went to the docks and I paid for a one way passage to Bordeaux, south France. The ship left three days later so I began to prepare. I bought some normal clothes for me to wear so as not to attract unwanted attention. This consisted of light brown tights and leather shoes. A knee-length brown skirt with red trimmings at the bottom, a black shirt with large sleeves and a deep red under bust corset. When I put it all on, I looked like any normal citizen, not rich but not poor, and it felt odd to look so feminine for a change. I let my hair loose in it's usual waves and packed my bags with my normal clothes, a journal in case I needed to write anything down, my weapons and all of my money. I didn't know how much I would need because I didn't know where I would be going, or how long it would take me.

Saying goodbye to Khan was harder than saying goodbye to Haytham. Where I loved Haytham with a fierce passion, Khan was my shadow. He had always been there a few steps behind me, supporting me, advising me, and now I was going away to a foreign land without him. And I had never felt so scared.

" You'll be fine Ella, I have complete faith in you. " He muttered as we stood at the port, a few feet away from the ship I would be leaving on.

" But what if I can't do it? What if I get lost and can't find my way home? " I protested.

" Stop underestimating yourself. " He scorned me. " You can do anything if you put your heart to it, you're too stubborn not to. " He smiled and kissed my forehead. " I'll miss you. "

" I'll miss you too. " My voice broke and I pushed back tears as I squeezed him in my arms. " I'll miss you so much. "

The ship was about to leave so I picked up my bags, ran onto the ship just before the plank was taken away, and the ship set sail. I waved to Khan for a while and when he was only a speck in the distance, I turned around to take in my new setting. Men bustled around the ship, pulling ropes, setting sail and running around everywhere. The April sun shining down on my shoulders helped fight against the cold sea air and I realized just how alone I was. No one was there to save me if I got into trouble, not Haytham, not Khan, no one. I swallowed hard and made my way down to the small room I had paid for. This was going to be a long voyage.

* * *

It turned out that I was one of the three women on board the ship. The rest were men, sailors, tradesmen, philosophers and explorers. They all left me in peace, for which I was thankful, and I spent my days outside looking ahead desperately seeking the first sights of land. Two months I was told, two months until we reached Bordeaux. The first two weeks were the longest weeks of my entire life. I was beyond bored and felt like I was going to die if I didn't find an activity. Luckily, I did find an activity thanks to the sailing master, a Frenchman called Kevin Roux. True to his name, he was just as ginger as I was, with a bushy beard and big blue eyes. He was in his early thirties and had spent the last twenty years of his life on various ships.

He was in charge of the sailing and was nearly always at the helm, or what I called 'the big wheel', and I envied how good he looked. Sure, the ship's captain had the most power, but the sailing master had the best job. And he looked more like a commander. Kevin noticed the looks of envy I shot his way and one day he decided to show me how it was done.

" It's a heavy boat, so you will need a lot of strength to steer the helm in the right direction. " He warned me before letting me have a go.

" I'm stronger than I look. " I smirked, grabbing the wheel in anticipation. But Kevin was right, it was very hard to hold onto and as soon as his hands left the wood, it began swinging to the left and I could barely hold onto it. Kevin laughed and pulled on the wheel to set up back on course.

" You get used to it, _ma petite_. " He laughed, and I frowned.

" Let me try again. I know what to expect this time. " I asked, feeling like a child.

Again, I grabbed the helm and braced myself for the force of the sea which would try to change the course. When Kevin let go, I felt my arms strain to hold the helm in place but I managed it and I grinned triumphantly. I looked over to Kevin who observed me with his arms crossed, nodding. " _Très bien_. Now you need to check you are steering us in the right direction. " He instructed, and pulled a compass out of his pocket. " Which way to France? " He asked.

" East? " I answered, not knowing anything in that domain.

" How many degrees? " He asked, and I frowned.

" What does that mean? " I questioned him and he laughed again, and set about explaining things to me. I held onto the helm all afternoon as he explained the basics of navigation to me, how to hold onto the helm for hours without my arms tiring from the strain, how to read a compass, and a load of other things I didn't even know existed.

In fact, I spent the rest of the voyage by his side learning everything he knew. By that time we were rather good friends and I was quite sad to leave his side, leave the open ocean and the freedom it gave me. I loved steering the ship and Kevin told me he was more than happy to continue teaching me if I ever voyaged on one of his ships again. I smiled my thanks and hugged him when our feet landed on dry land for the first time in seven weeks.

" I'll try to find you again one day, I promise. " I smiled to him.

" I shall look forward to that day. _Au revoir mademoiselle. "_ He smiled.

" Take care Kevin! " I waved as I walked into Bordeaux.

* * *

Bordeaux was nothing like Boston or New York. It was so much older and all the buildings were beautifully made of stone and had sculpted arches, columns and fountains, statues, large gardens and gold plated fences. It was all so rich, so old, it took my breath away. For over an hour, I completely forgot about my reason for being there in the first place and happily walked around town admiring everything. I couldn't understand the merchant's shouts as they tried to sell me cheese, fish and wine, but I enjoyed hearing something other than English. The city sounded different, smelt different, and I felt like a different person there. As I made my way into one of the cheaper inn's for the night, I felt like I could be anyone I wanted to be. I didn't have to be Eleanor, the orphaned British girl with no money, job or friends. No, I could be Eleanor, the strong, independent, determined British-American woman on a mission. And I loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AssassinsGurl2012: I know, I'm really unhappy that Ubisoft aren't bringing out another Connor game like they did with Ezio. I mean it only took me barely over an hour and a half to finish the Infamy =/ BUT it was good. (Shirtless Connor yummy yummy! :D)  
****TAyukii: Thank you! I really try to put in as much feeling as I can, as if it really was Eleanor that was writing her biography. And I'm happy that you understood the feeling the ocean gave her, it was tough to write. And don't say that! I had a look at your DA account and you draw really well! :)  
****edgaryg: Don't be depressed! There's much worse coming yet XD The fresh start is slowly seeping it's way in, Eleanor's finally starting to think for herself rather than trust what everyone else sais.  
****LurkingLady: Yes! And here he is x) I can't stay away from Haytham too long, I mean urrrgg he's too perfect! Haha send your nieces over in the post then! XDD  
****GracieClaire: Thank you for your support, it means a lot :)  
****Shudderfly23: Thank you for your wonderful review :3 I hope this chapter is up to standards! **

**This chapter would have been up yesterday but I got distracted with the Tyranny of King Washington... Which URRRG hit me right in the feels. Aaaanyway, I didn't spend too long on Eleanor's travelling because it'd be rather boring to read. And repetitive. But anyway, here it is. Thank you to everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. You're all so precious :3**

* * *

The very next day I started my search for Pierre Duchateau. Bordeaux was internationally renowned for being one of the biggest slave ports in the world so I asked around. It took me three days before anyone had even heard of him, and then the man could only tell me where he had slept. I made my way to the inn I was told about, and asked the patrons there. They refused to speak until I produced some coins, and they informed me that Duchateau was a regular customer and had last been seen three weeks before. They sent me to the stable boy who told me he had bought a horse and headed for Limoges. So I purchased a horse from the young boy despite my fear of the smelly things, and raced north-east for three days and arrived at Limoges.

It took me two weeks in Limoges before I found trace of the man. He was proving very effective at being a shadow and I was growing tired and thinking of giving up when I overheard two men arguing by a fountain and his name popped up in the conversation.

" Pierre Duchateau will never buy your _merde_, your _esclaves_ are _sales_ and disgusting! " One of them shouted in a terrible English.

" Oh will you shut up. " The other man was British and had the same posh accent as Haytham. " Just tell me where to find him, I did not ask for your opinion. "

" He has gone to Tours. He will not be back in Bordeaux for another three months. "

I smiled to myself and the next day I headed north-west to Tours. Amazingly, the first person I asked knew who he was. I was paying for my room at one of the inns and the woman told me that he had stayed in the same room as I not a week before. She didn't know where he had gone but told me that he was in good contacts with the local land lord just outside of town. So I headed to his large house that dominated the region the next day, and paid him for information about Duchateau.

And that's how I found myself traveling to Auxerre. I was growing increasingly… Exited? Was that the word? I couldn't put my finger on what I was feeling. But being so close to him, so close to the man who had effectively destroyed my life, was making me feel nervous, exited, scared, and a bunch of other emotions. What would I feel when I finally came face to face with him? Would he even remember what he had done? What would I say to him?

Auxerre was a much smaller town but equally as beautiful. It was a medieval town and the houses were narrow and tall, the white houses covered in dark wood patterns, the cobbled streets narrow and opening onto small squares with beautiful fountains in the middle. I was staying in an inn not far from the main square as it was the cheapest one that wasn't full of rats, and was busy talking to a man who was telling me about his dislike for Duchateau.

" He is cruel man. " He hissed. " He raped my sister and beat her husband, the man needs to be stopped! "

" He will be. " I assured him. We were sitting at a table in the darkened tavern area of the inn. " As soon as I find him, I will make sure he never hurts anyone again. "

" _Fantastique_! I have waited years for someone to tell me that! _Miracle_! " He grinned and tapped me on the shoulder. " _Marie, de la bière pour la demoiselle_! " He called to the barmaid.

" No, that won't be necessary! " I turned around to call to her. I laughed as she winked back at me and then froze when my eyes fell on the last person I expected to see. I stood up, not leaving those eyes as my feet made their way towards them. I wasn't smiling, I could only stare unbelievingly. " Haytham? " I asked when I was only a foot away from him.

" Eleanor, what are you doing here? " He asked softly, looking as surprised as I felt.

" Oh I've missed you! " I exclaimed, throwing myself into his arms.

" I've missed you as well my dear. " He whispered into my ear as he held me tightly against him. " But why are you here? Who is that man you were with? "

I rolled my eyes, a smile still on my face. " I only met him tonight, he was telling me about Pierre Duchateau. " I explained. " I've been tracking him ever since I received your letter, I'm very close to finding him. "

" Wonderful news. " He smiled.

" All thanks to you! " I grinned and kissed him. " But what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Ottoman Empire looking for your sister. "

" I was, and I have found her. " He told me, indicating the middle-aged woman behind him. She looked at least ten years older than Haytham, her long black hair full of grey and white hairs and her eyes look sunken and tired. " This is Eleanor. Eleanor, this is Jenny and this is private Jim Holden. " He introduced me to both his sister and a man further behind in the shadows, his face tired and pale. He looked deeply sad, as if he had recently learnt the death of someone close to him.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. " I smiled, catching Jenny's gaze.

" Are you a Templar as well? " She asked harshly.

" I'm an Assassin. " I hissed back, offended not only by her tone of voice, but by the insinuation. She was a harsh woman, I could tell. I understood now why Haytham had never liked her as a child. At my words, she raised her eyebrows in surprise and then frowned.

" Yet you are involved with each other? " She looked as us both separately.

" Not everything is as plain as you see it sister. " Haytham ended all possibility of conversation and took my hand to lead me back to the man I had been sitting with earlier. He introduced himself to the man who seemed to be somewhat intimidated by Haytham, and he eventually left us to ourselves. Jenny and Holden had gone upstairs to their room whilst Haytham and I recounted the last nine months of our lives to each other. I learnt that he had found Jenny in a Harem near Damascus, her position diminished to that of a servant girl because of her age. He told me how he and Holden had broken in and freed her, but Holden had been captured by the eunuch guards and taken to their temple to become one of them. The ritual was gruesome, and involved cutting the manhood off and being buried in the sand for ten days with no food or water under the searing hot sun. Only the survivors were deemed strong enough to become guards, and Holden was lucky enough to have Haytham there to save him. But Holden had not recovered from the physical and mental shock and barely spoke anymore. Haytham was obviously saddened by his friend's misfortune, it was clear to see that Holden was a dear friend to him.

* * *

The next morning over breakfast, I was preparing myself to say goodbye to Haytham again. He was going to a French castle, what he insisted was called a 'chateau', somewhere near Troyes to find and kill his mentor, the European Templar Grand Master himself, Reginald Birch. He had found out that Reginald was the one to plan the attack on his home when he was only ten years old, and who had his father murdered and his sister sold into slavery. I was glad he finally knew the truth but I was also very worried. His life was a complete lie, full of treachery and deceit and I prayed that he would be able to overcome the pain.

All four of us were sitting at a table in silence that morning when a young girl came to serve us some tea. She seemed to linger next to me once her job was done and I asked her what the matter was. " You are looking for Pierre Duchateau, _oui_? " She asked in a heavily accented English.

" What of it? " I frowned.

" I served him some tea last week. I overheard him saying he was going to talk to a man called Reginald Birch. I don't know where that is though, I'm sorry _Madame. " _She whispered quietly enough so that only Haytham, Jenny, Holden and I could hear her.

" It is of no matter, I know where this man is. Thank you very much little one. " I smiled brightly to her, trying to cover how nervous I had become. I handed her some coins and told her to keep them for herself, and she skipped off with a large smile on her face. " It seems I'm coming with you. " I sighed as I turned back to Haytham.

He didn't reply, and neither did Jenny. I still hadn't heard Holden speak so I wasn't surprised when he only swallowed and looked over at Haytham, telling him something that I couldn't grasp. We headed out not long afterwards and traveled on horseback. We stopped a couple of hours after lunch on the second day, and Haytham told us to prepare ourselves for battle. I changed back into the trousers, shirt and deep red waist coat that I always wore until I traveled to France, and attached my sword to my belt, and hid three knifes on my body. When I came out from behind the bushes, Haytham looked me up and down and frowned. " I preferred the corset and skirt. " He smirked, trying to make light of the situation. It worked of course, because I began to laugh.

" You would, you pervert. " I rolled my eyes and he smiled down at me.

" When are you going to remember that you're a beautiful woman? " He whispered, holding my face between his hands as he grazed my lips with his.

" The day it's true. " I stuck my tongue out at him and he simply kissed me. He then turned to check that his sister was alright, and then took a good look at Holden. " Are you sure you're alright to fight? " He asked him.

" Begging your pardon, sir, but it's my cock and balls they took off me, not my gumption. " He replied harshly, looking rather offended. I felt sorry for the man, and wished I had known him before he was traumatized.

" Sorry Holden, I didn't mean to suggest anything. I've had my answer and that's good enough for me. " I looked over to Haytham as he spoke softly, apologizing to his friend. I realized then that Holden was the only person from his life before America that hadn't betrayed him, other than Jenny of course. And I felt incredibly sad for him. He didn't deserve a life so broken.

* * *

As soon as I saw the castle in the distance, my throat tightened and my mouth went try. Pierre Duchateau was surely there, and I still had no idea of what I would say or do to him. Did I want to punish him? Of course I did. But did I want to torture him? I couldn't answer that question. Of course I felt like it, but then again I didn't want to lower myself to such standards. Not only that, but how would I get him to talk? I needed to know why he burnt my family to the ground, I needed to know why he had stolen the family business, and make him give it back to me. But most of all I wanted to know he regretted it. But it scared me. I was scared of finally facing the man who had destroyed my life and on several occasions I very nearly turned my horse around and galloped away. But I couldn't.

" That you, Master Kenway? " The guard at the gate asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

" Indeed it is, and I have three companions. " Haytham replied calmly. But before anything else happened, Haytham had extended his hidden blade and killed him.

" Do you mind telling us what that was about? " Jenny asked, taking the words right out of my mouth as I gaped at him. I thought we were going to walk in there and blend in.

" He was about the whistle. He didn't last time. " Haytham explained, and I scoffed a little.

" That was years ago though. " I protested.

" No, they know we're coming. He would have warned the others and we wouldn't have made it across the lawn before they cut us down. " Haytham shook his head, defending himself from where he stood on the ground. I descended from my horse to join him.

" Whatever. He's a Templar anyway, he had it coming. " I sniffed and ignored the look Haytham shot in my direction.

" How do you know he was going to alert the others? " Insisted Jenny.

" I don't know. " Haytham snapped, making me turn to look at him. " I suspect. I've spent years suspecting, ignoring the obvious. The book you saw in the carriage that night - Reginald has is with him. He'll have it in that house if I'm not very much mistaken. It was he who organized the raid on our house. He who is responsible for Father's death. " Haytham was growing angry, his voice rising as he spoke to his sister. I put a hand on his arm, and he immediately calmed down when he turned to look at me. " I'd refused to believe it before, but now yes, I know. Things have begun to make sense to me. Like, one afternoon when I was a child, I met Reginald by the plate room. I'd wager he was looking for the book then. The reason he was close to the family Jenny, the reason he asked for your hand in marriage, was because he wanted the book. "

" You don't have to tell me, I tried warning you. " Jenny snapped back.

" What book? " I asked, not understanding anything that was being said.

Haytham paused for a moment, looking deep into my eyes. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, searching for his words. " It is difficult to explain. " He sighed. " It is a book about the First Civilization, a race of people who existed before humans. Reginald has always been more interested in that than by anything else, and had me capture a young boy to aid his mother in translating this book. It is supposed to lead to a precursor site which is supposedly hiding a weapon, knowledge or something very powerful. It is why Reginald sent me to America. " He explained briefly.

" But that's nonsense. " I retorted. " Even if such a civilization had existed, of which I highly doubt, then why would we want to own it's leftovers? Surely it's dangerous. "

" That is of no matter to us. What matters is that it is the sole reason Reginald had my Father murdered. Did Father know that Reginald was a Templar? " He asked, turning to his sister again.

" Not at first, but I found out and told him. " She answered.

" That's when they argued. " Haytham seemed to realize. " I heard them one day, and then Father employed the guards afterwards - Assassins no doubt. Reginald told me he was warning Father "

" More lies Haytham. " Jenny said sternly.

I stopped listening to them for a while as they spoke about the attack on their house. Of course I was interested but I had also realized something. Something I had forgotten until now, something so insignificant next to the murder or my family. Father had once found a very old book, one that he couldn't decipher, and he was about to throw it away when Pierre Duchateau found it. He seemed to recognize it immediately and said it was of extreme importance, relating something about an ancient civilization. Father thought him mad but the next day, a tall man entered the house and asked to purchase it. He paid a handsome amount of money for it and Father didn't understand why anyone would part with so much money for something that was unreadable.

" My father sold the book to your father. " I suddenly blurted out, catching the sibling's attention. " He found it one day and was going to through it out when your father bought it for a lot of money. " I explained briefly.

" You're sure it's the same book? " Haytham asked.

" I think so. If I see it, I will recognize it. I drew a flower on the back page once. " I nodded.

There was a pause, and then Holden spoke for the first time that night. " What do we do, sir? "

" We do what they did the night they attacked us at Queen Anne's Square. We wait until nightfall. And then we go in there, and we kill people. " Haytham decided, and I nodded, more than happy to do just that.

So we waited until nightfall, which wasn't long as the October sky soon turned dark much earlier in the day than the summer months I had spent traveling through France by myself. I now had even more questions for Pierre Duchateau, and grew angrier than before. He hadn't murdered my family for a book had he? For some reason it hurt me less to think they had died so that Renault could steal the family business rather than for a book. But at least it explained why he was now with Reginald Birch inside the castle. Chateau I mean, Haytham kept telling me that it was called a chateau.

" It's a bit of a coincidence isn't it? " I asked Haytham as we watched the sun set. " Our father's killed for the same reason, both murderers now working together? "

" Not when you think about it. " He replied softly. " If they had been working together before this even started, then it's no surprise that the book was tracked from your father to mine. "

" So much death for a book. " I sighed. " Do you believe in this civilization? "

Haytham shrugged. " I mocked Reginald's belief for years. Yet when I read the translated book, I started to believe. But now I don't know, I don't think I want to know. Is it worth believing in something if it costs countless lives? " He sounded profoundly sad and it broke my heart. I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat in the grass and held onto his hand.

" You don't need to believe in anything except in yourself. " I told him. " I learnt long ago that belief is what causes war and grief. It serves no purpose. Humanity is the only thing I believe in. "

" I guess you are right. " He sighed.

Not long afterwards, we were ready to attack. Three men were sent out to look for the guard Haytham had killed at the gate, which they found quickly. Jenny had stayed back because she couldn't fight, but Haytham, Holden and I had climbed trees, ready to pounce on them. Jenny started screaming for help as we had decided, and the search party went to look for her. As soon as the first man was underneath me, I jumped from where I was perched on the tree and landed with my dagger in his head.

" Good screaming Jenny. " Haytham said to Jenny as she emerged from her hiding place.

" Pleased to be of assistance. " She said happily. " But I'm not staying in the shadows when we get there. I want to deal with Birch myself. " She frowned, gripping her dagger tightly. " I'll repay him kindly by taking his cock and… " her voice broke off as she looked over to Holden. " I'm sorry. "

" That's alright Miss. Make sure you do take his cock and balls before you finish him. " He growled, and I admire the poor man.

" We need to go. " I ushered them, walking off by myself, hoping they were following. We crept pass the guard at the gate and paused at a fountain where we caught our breath after all the silent running. I saw eight more guards at the front porch, looking round to try to spot us. So much for a quiet entrance I thought, but never mind. We were going to kill them either way - or at least I was. I couldn't see Renault among the men but then again I wasn't surprised. He wasn't a guard, just a low-life piece of scum, he was probably hiding upstairs in his room.

On Haytham's signal, we jumped out from out position and cut down the guards quickly. Within a couple of minutes all eight of them lay dead at our feet but we had been seen and were now being shot at from inside the castle - chateau sorry. I ran straight for the front door, not looking back to see if the men were following me or not. I didn't care anymore, I only wanted Duchateau.

There was a man just inside the front door and I stabbed my dagger through his neck before he could react. I ran straight upstairs and started opening various doors, finding them all empty. I could hear Haytham and Holden fighting the remainder of the guards downstairs and I opened the last door. Inside, there was a guard who threw me backwards and I fell back against the balustrade which broke under my weight. My dagger fell out of my hand and shot down to the ground floor and I grunted in pain as the man wielded his sword ready to strike me down. I kicked him in the knee but he barely took a step backwards. I took out my second dagger which I had hidden inside my boot and rolled over to avoid being sliced in half as the sword came down and embedded itself in the wooden floor where I lay not two seconds before. I swiveled around and stabbed the large man in the thigh from my position on the floor and he howled in pain. But he didn't waste time and took out his own dagger from his belt, abandoning his sword that was stuck in the floor.

At the same time, Haytham appeared from behind him and held him by the neck. " John Harrison. Did you know? Did you help take my father and corrupt my life? " He snarled.

The man nodded slightly and Haytham went to kill him but I stopped him. " Wait! " I cried. " Where is Pierre Duchateau? " I demanded, but the man only sneered and swung his dagger at me again. " Where is he? " I seethed.

" So you're the girl who's been tracking him. " He laughed as I blocked his assault. " He was told about you, and took no chances. He's long gone now you little wrench! "

Frustrated I ducked once more as he swung his dagger at me and embedded mine into his stomach. " I. Am. Not. A. Wrench! " I spat at him as I watched blood pour out of his mouth. I then removed the dagger and slashed his neck and watched him fall to the floor at my feet.

" You destroyed our family. Did you think I'd never find out? " I heard Haytham shouting from the room John Harrison had came out of. Reginald Birch's answer was too quiet for me to hear and I waited a moment as I caught my breath, trying to understand Harrison's words before he died. Duchateau knew I was following him? How?

Jenny passed me and entered the room Haytham and Birch were in, and I entered behind her. " There speaks the Assassin in you. " Birch mocked Haytham for whatever he had just said.

" I'm not ashamed of my roots. I've had years to reconcile my Assassin blood with my Templar beliefs, and I have done so. " He replied and I couldn't help but smile somewhat. Haytham had told me long ago that his father had been an Assassin and though I often wondered how he could go against his heritage as he had, I was now proud of him as he faced the man who destroyed his life.

" Ah, so this is it. You consider yourself a moderate, do you? " Birch mocked him again. " And you think you can change things by allying yourself to an Assassin wrench? " He continued, nodding in my direction but without leaving Haytham's gaze.

" I'M NOT A WRENCH! " I cried angrily, taking a step towards him but Jenny held an arm out to stop me.

" Killing you is to take revenge for what you have done to us. " She said, and Birch's gaze drifted to her for the first time.

" And how are you, Jenny? Time as not withered you, I see. " He smirked. " And your life as a concubine, was it a rewarding time for you? I should imagine you got to see so much of the world, so many different people and varied cultures… "

Before he could finish, Jenny had launched herself at him, ready to strike him down but Birch had been ready for her, and was now holding her against him with a knife to her throat, her dagger fallen on the floor. She kept struggling in his grip, not caring that she was cutting herself on his dagger. " Keep still woman! " Birch told her, but she didn't listen.

" Do as he says. " Haytham warned her, looking scared for his sister.

" For the love of god, stay still! Do you want to die here? " Birch cried as she continued.

" Better that and my brother put you to your death than allow you to escape. " She hissed, and I began shaking my head.

" No, I need him alive. " I ushered.

" Oh, you need information on Duchateau? " He grinned. " Well you won't get it. "

" I think I will. " I growled, gripping my dagger in my hand, waiting for the right moment to strike. " You don't know how good I am with a knife. "

At the same time, Jenny managed to trip Birch up and he fell to the floor, landing on her dagger as he howled in pain. I wasted no time in pouncing and held my dagger to his neck. " Where is he? What do you know of him? " I questioned him.

" He left here two nights ago. " He said, blood trickling out of his mouth as the wound on his back was slowly seeping the life out of him. " But he told no one where he was going. He's a clever man with good contacts. That's how he knew you were coming after him. " He laughed. " What do you want him for anyway? "

" He murdered my family. " I hissed, punching him in the groin before standing up to leave his fate in the hands of the Kenway siblings.

" I tried to do what was right Haytham. " Birch muttered from the floor. " Surely you can understand that? "

" No. " He answered, looking down at him with emotionless eyes. Jenny decided at the same time to slit his throat and he died almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

**madameHunterr: Thank you for reviewing! I still can't believe this story is doing so well *squee***  
**Shudderfly23: Omg I'm sorry I completely forgot to let people know about the spoilers! Sorry :( I know, I keep having to push myself to pay more attention to the plot rather than the lovey dovey stuff x) Thank you though! I read the book in a few days and just HAD to use it in my story. It also gave me a lot more depth for Haytham's character, I mean he's just so... aszaihegiohggg. Meh, he's perfect :3**  
**edgaryg: I know, I know, I just keep having these ideas and just have to include them, and they are usually rather horrible for the characters... I can't help it XD And we're nearly at the top of her suffering so bare with, there are a few more depressing chapters to come before it all sorts itself out! But I think the story needs it, I mean an assassin and a Templar can't make things work out just like that. (Well, not in my mind anyway XD) Thank you for your wonderful review, it really made my day :3**  
**The Biggest Geek In The World: I want to be her as well! I can't imagine anyone more gentlemanly than Haytham, it's what really struck me when I played AC3. Thank you for your enthusiasm :D**  
**AssassinsGurl2012: Thank youuu! :) Both Haytham and Connor have pretty awful lives. Just makes me want to hug them **  
**Laura201112: Thank you for sticking with me, it means a lot to me :)**  
**LurkingLady: Ah, drama, the very thing that keeps everything moving! I'm glad you agree with me condensing it. I did actually start writing it more precisely and after two pages I just looked at it and thought BORING! So I started again x)**

**As always, a HUUUUGE thank you to everyone who bothers to read, favorite, follow and review 3 **  
**(Does anyone watch Spartacus? I nearly died of a heart attack watching ep.4 today... Urrrrg my feels! IT HURTS!)**

**This chapter is more or less an attempt at getting Eleanor back into a semblance of normality. But meh, you know, what sort of a normal life can an assassin lead? Especially living with the Templar grand master... **

* * *

I left Haytham and Jenny alone for a while and stepped out onto the landing. Two people were making their way downstairs, looking very pale and gaunt, and carrying bags as Holden followed them into the hallway. Haytham appeared by my side and went after them when the woman gasped at the sight of all the dead.

" I'm sorry. " He apologized, though what he was sorry for, I don't know.

" We don't want your apologies. " She said. " We thank you for setting us free. "

" If you wait for us, we'll be leaving in the morning. If that's alright with you Eleanor? " He continued, looking over his shoulder as I came to stand next to him.

" Of course. I have nothing to go on anymore. " I sighed unhappily. " Who are these people? "

" My name is Monica, this is my son Lucio. " The woman said, weary of me.

" They are the Assassins that translated the book. " Haytham explained.

" Assassins? " I asked, a smile appearing on my face. " I've never met European assassins! "

" You are an Assassin? " The woman asked, frowning deeply when she noticed the Assassin seal on my belt. When I nodded, she continued. " What are you doing with this man? He is not an ally. "

" No he's not. But I can't choose who I fall in love with. " I said sternly, making sure she understood. " Do you need anything before you leave? "

The woman shook her head and ushered her son out of the door. I watched them leave then turned to walk back upstairs to look for any sign of Duchateau, but Haytham grabbed my arm and made me face him. " Who you fall in love with? " He repeated my words, his eyes full of emotion, his voice soft and almost broken.

" Are you so blind that you would think I do not love you? " I murmured. " Of course I love you Haytham, I have for a long time. "

He smiled and kissed me softly, holding me in his arms tightly. " I love you Eleanor. " He whispered into my hair as we parted. " Thank you. "

Before I could say anything, Holden cleared his throat from behind us. " What do we do now, sir? " He asked, and I saw Jenny appear on the top of the stairs, looking down at the carnage. I looked around as well, and noticed for the first time the bodies and blood that covered the ground floor.

" We leave in the morning. " Haytham decided. Before I could walk off, he handed me a book and I looked up at him questioningly. " This is the precursor book I told you about. "

I nodded in understanding and opened it, flicking through the pages to find the last one, where a small, ref flower had been drawn. " This is the one. " I muttered, remembering the night I had drawn it after hearing my father say it was a useless book. " This is the one my father had. "

I gave the book back to Haytham and disappeared before he could say anything more. While the men removed the bodies from the house and Jenny prepared a meal for us after the long day we had, I rummaged through every draw in every desk and cupboard in the house, desperately seeking something that Duchateau might have left behind. But I couldn't find anything that even mentioned him, it was like he had never been here and I slammed the drawer shut, letting out a cry of frustration, and kicked the desk for good measure.

" Nothing? " I jumped a little as Holden's voice surprised me.

" No. He's like a ghost. " I grumbled, crossing my arms angrily.

" I wish I could help. " He said. " Haytham cares for you more than I thought him capable of. You make him very happy. " He spoke calmly.

" As he does me. " I smiled sadly. " Are you alright Jim? " I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder as I looked into his deeply sad eyes.

" All I want is to see Haytham happy. " He answered and walked off. I like the man very much, he was the only true friend Haytham had. He truly cared for him, and was polite, honourable and had a heart of gold. But I pitied him for what had happened to him and felt incredibly sad.

* * *

I was woken by Jenny's screaming. I rushed down to see what the problem was and found Jim Holden hanging from a clothes dryer. He had left a note but I didn't read it. I passed it to Haytham when he arrived not long after I did, and he read it quickly, screwing it up and immediately pulling his friend down. He was deeply upset, I could tell, but he said nothing as he removed the rope from Holden's neck. I helped bury him and held Haytham's hand as he stood over his grave.

" He was a good man. " He said. " I've never known a greater man than he. Never will. " He whispered and turned to hold me in his arms and I knew in that moment that Haytham had broken under the weight of it all.

I'm not surprised really, one man shouldn't have to live through what Haytham had. To witness his father's murder, to then be raised by a man he admired and then learn he was the one who caused the attack on his family's house… And then find his best - no, his only friend hanging from the ceiling after having been tortured… No one deserved that. No one.

Jenny left to return to their house at Queen Anne's square in London. She said goodbye to Haytham and I politely but without much enthusiasm and soon we were alone in the large château. I packed our bags while Haytham sat by Holden's grave despite the October rain, and I saddled the horses for us to leave on. We left soon after lunch and made our way back to Bordeaux, which only took us a week thankfully, and arrived - with a huge amount of luck - only a few hours before a ship left for New York. I was saddened to find that Kevin Roux was not on board and I would not be able to continue the training he had started. I asked around for him and they told me he was on another ship destined for London. Upon hearing my questions concerning another man, Haytham spoke up and asked about this Kevin, so I laughed and told him that he was only a sailor who had been teaching me to sail on my own. He didn't seemed particularly pleased and brooded in our cabin. In fact, since leaving the château, Haytham had barely spoken to me, only clinging to my body while we slept and avoiding eye contact during the day.

" Please talk to me. " I begged him one evening in our cabin. " I hate seeing you like this. "

" What is there to say? My life is a lie. " He scoffed from his chair. He always sat at the desk in our cabin and I stood behind him, brushing his hair with my fingers. I sighed heavily and took hold of his hand, pulling him to the bed where I sat him down and faced him.

" You're barely talking to anyone anymore. I know you're suffering, but please don't lock me out. " I pleaded with him, brushing my hand over his cheek.

" Holden was the only true friend I ever had. When I was a child, I was never allowed out on my own. I never played with anyone but myself, never had any friends. Then I became Reginald's companion, and followed him all around Europe, and didn't make any friends either. We were never in one place long enough to do so. And even in America, the closest person I have to a friend is Charles. He admires me, that much is certain, but he disagrees with a lot of what I do. He's an ally, hardly a friend. But Holden… Holden was a friend. " He muttered.

" I liked him. " I agreed. " He was loyal and kind, I wish I had known him before… " My voice trailed off, not wanting to explicitly talk about his downfall.

" You would have liked him even more. " Haytham smiled sadly. " I think I will always grieve for him. And for Reginald's betrayal. " He sniffed, refusing to break down.

" I'm terribly sorry. " I whispered. " If ever there's anything I can do… "

" Don't betray me. " He demanded, looking me in the eyes. " Please, don't ever betray me. " He pleaded me. " Reginald and I had such a good relationship, and now I realize it was all lies and treachery. I don't think I would be able to handle any more of it. "

" I promise Haytham. I won't betray you even if my life depended on it. " I reassured him, and he kissed me deeply, pulling me to him. But even when my body was pressed against his, I wasn't close enough, not with all the clothes that separated us.

* * *

We arrived back in New York in early December and got back to Boston a few days before Christmas. The ground was covered in snow and I felt glad to be home again. In fact I was glad to know I had somewhere I could call home, and I skipped happily in the streets as Haytham followed me, shaking his head at my childish behaviour. But he was feeling better than he had, and I was ever so relieved. I hoped that I had helped in some way, even a small way. I didn't want to be useless to him.

I took my key out to open my front door but Haytham noticed a light from inside. We armed ourselves - him with his sword and me with my dagger - and crept inside, ready to pounce on whoever had broken into my house. But we needn't had worried as I immediately recognized the person sitting on my sofa. " Khan? " I asked as he turned to face me. " What are you doing here? "

He ignored Haytham and threw himself onto me, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist. " I'm so glad you're home. " He gasped as he dug his face into my hair. " I never want to be away from you for that long again. "

I smiled and relaxed into his embrace. " I missed you as well. " I smiled. He pulled away and nodded to Haytham, whose knuckles were going white under the strain of his grip on his sword. I cocked an eyebrow to warn him not to cause a scene, so he went back outside to fetch our bags. " What are you doing here? " I asked Khan again.

" I was kicked out. " He mumbled, looking at his feet.

" What? " I exclaimed. " Your wife kicked you out? "

He nodded slowly, looking at Haytham as he appeared again. " It's her house, not mine. Things haven't been going well for a while now, so she kicked me out three weeks ago. " He explained.

" I'm so sorry. " I whispered, hugging him again. " How are you coping? "

" Fine. It was agreed between us. " He replied with a shrug. " I'll go find somewhere else to live now you're home. "

" Nonsense! " I cried. " You're staying right here, isn't he Haytham? "

The Templar shot me a confused look but then agreed when he saw the look I gave him. " Of course Kahnawà:ke, you are welcome to hide yourself away in another woman's home. " He sneered.

Khan growled at the remark but said nothing. It was going to be hard keeping the peace between these two. Haytham soon went into the kitchen and Khan watched me as I let myself drop onto the sofa and stare into the flames. " Did you find him? Duchateau? " He asked cautiously.

" No. " I whispered. " He got away. I was so close god damn it! " I suddenly cried out in frustration. With Holden's death and the state it left Haytham in, I hadn't been able to let out the frustration, anger and disappointment I felt about not finding Duchateau.

" What happened? " He asked, coming to sit next to me.

So I explained everything to him. From my arrival at Bordeaux to Birch's last words. " So it was all for nothing. He knew for god knows how long and has gone back into hiding and I'm never going to find him again. It was a waste of time. " I sighed heavily, feeling defeated, exhausted and sad.

" You'll find him one day, I'm sure of it. " Khan tried to reassure me. " At least you now have a lot more information on him. And even if you didn't find him, you're obviously closer to _him. _" He smiled, though rolling his eyes when he nodded towards Haytham in the kitchen as he emphasized the word 'him'.

" I guess. " I sighed. " I am very glad to have been there with him. He needs someone there for him Khan, he has no one else. "

Khan didn't answer, and I knew it was because he didn't care. I hated the fact that the two most important men in my life were enemies. I really wanted them to get along, needed it almost, but they were both too stubborn. Not that I can blame them really, I was more stubborn than the two of them put together when it came to it, but still. I wanted us to make a happy family. But I had forgotten that happy families don't exist.

* * *

Christmas 1757 was certainly eventful. Mary, Edmund and Nora came round to spend the day with Haytham, Khan and I. My boys spent the whole time trying to provoke the other, trying to cause a fight and poor Edmund was stuck in the middle of them, completely at a loss of what to do. Mary - though intimidated by their attitude until I had explained the situation - kept laughing at their immaturity. Nora was oblivious to my jealous lover and possessive best friend and kept trying to steal everyone's food. Mary would tell her off, Khan would discreetly add more food onto her plate and then send a smug look of victory to Haytham when Nora would cuddle up to him. But the Templar had me, and when Nora came over to play with me, she would include Haytham, so he would return the smug look to my native friend, thus ensuring the never-ending competition between them.

I was very happy to escape their bickering for Nora's third birthday in early February. I took her down to the port, just the two of us, and found an area with lots of sand to make a sand castle despite the cold wind. She was growing into a very strong minded young lady and was sure that she would grow up to be a powerful leader and fighter. As I watched her run after a cat in the streets, her long blonde hair swaying around her beautiful face, her stern voice commanding the cat to obey her, I had no doubt that she would be a strong woman. She already was.

" Cassandra is selling the house. " Khan announced when I arrived home that night. " She's going back to live in France as soon as she has the money. "

" So there's no chance of it working out between you? " I asked, saddened by the end of his marriage. Though I had been jealous of having to share him, I only wanted him to be happy and find someone to love him as I loved Haytham.

" I don't want t to work out. It was a mistake. " He groaned, finishing his hot evening drink. " Don't worry about it, I'm glad to be rid of her, she was a pain in the arse. "

I giggled and ruffled his hair up as I went to get an apple. " As long as your happy. "

" I am. " He reassured me. " Kenway's upstairs in your office. " He added. " Doesn't he have his own place to stay? "

" He used to stay at the Green Dragon Tavern. " I explained, munching on my apple. " He lived there with the other Templar leaders until we got together and he just sort of ended up living here. I don't mind, quite the contrary. " I smiled happily.

He sighed. " Don't let him take advantage of you. I'd have to cut him down. " He warned me.

" He buys all the food, so technically I'm taking advantage of him! " I grinned, kissed him on the forehead and rushed upstairs to find said Templar. He was sitting at my desk, his back turned to the doorway as he wrote a letter to his sister. He had received a letter from her only a few days after we arrived home to let us know what she was settled into their childhood home in London and had hired a few maids again, and was doing fine. Haytham replied out of politeness, because they shared the same name and felt as though they should stay in touch, but neither of them particularly liked the other. I wished they would become good friends as I envied the fact that they still had each other, still had a family. But I knew they would never get on, they were too different.

" How is Nora? " He asked, sensing my presence as I watched him from the doorway. " Did you enjoy the freezing winds? "

" Now, now Haytham, don't mock. " I scolded him playfully. " For your information, Nora and I had a wonderful day building castles and chasing cats. "

He chuckled as he stood to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. " I can make your day even more wonderful. " He purred against my lips.

" You can try. " I teased him, laughing as he frowned in offence before locking the door, adamant to prove just how much better he could make my day.

* * *

I still couldn't let go of the fact that I had lost Pierre Duchateau. I had began dreaming of him teasing me, provoking me and I often wondered who had told him about me. Whoever it was, they had known more about him than they had let on. " Be patient. " Haytham would say. " I have no doubt that you will find him one day. "

" But what if I don't? " I wined, snuggling up to him under the heavy blanket we had on our bed. He only shushed me and kissed me, taking my mind off of the subject.

* * *

" Your next target is Giovanni Martelinni. " Achilles informed me. " He's living in New York, spying on the patriots' movements and selling them to the crown. He's also counterfeiting money with Thomas Hickey, who I'm sure you're already aware of. " My heart dropped. If Hickey saw me killing Martelinni, he would tell the other templars, and who knew what they would do to me and Haytham. This was going to be tricky.

I informed Haytham about my mission and he agreed to try to hold Hickey in Boston whilst I travelled to New York. But he wasn't happy about me leaving for two weeks or about me coming so close to his order. He kept his mouth shut about it but for how long? How long would it take for one of us to crack under the pressure of our conflicting allegiances?

I got back to New York finding it looked the same as it had last time. I rented a room and began my search for Martelinni but instead found Charlie and Catherine, the beggar and the slave I had helped last time I had been in New York. " Eleanor! " Charlie called, both of them running after me as I headed for a tavern. " It's good to see you again! How was France? "

They were both cleaner and better dressed than before, and Catherine was heavily pregnant, a large stomach producing itself from underneath her brown dress. " It was beautiful! " I smiled, glad to see them both doing well. " I didn't find the man I was searching for though, but I learnt how to steer a boat. " I grinned proudly, wanting desperately to learn more about sailing.

" A woman sailing a ship? Well I never! " Charlie mocked me. " If I ever hear of that man you were looking for, I will inform you. We owe you so much! " He said sympathetically, patting my shoulder.

" Thanks to you, we have our freedom, our own home and Charlie has found a job. " Catherine confirmed, her tone of voice much calmer than her husband's. " If there is anything we can do… "

" There is actually. " I nodded. " I'm looking for Giovanni Martelinni. " I told them, hoping they would be able to point me in the right direction because I wanted to go home already. I needed to make sure Haytham and Khan weren't strangling each other now that they were on their own.

" Martelinni? Yes he words at a bank. I can show you where if you like. " Catherine nodded. " I hear he is counterfeiting money. Is that why you are searching for him? "

" Partly. " I confirmed. " I shall pay him a visit in the morning. "

" In the meantime, join us for dinner! " Charlie boomed cheerfully, his beer belly bouncing with his enthusiasm. His greying hair and beard made him look older than he was, he could only have been in his mid thirties. His skin was still tanned from his work outside I noticed as I followed the couple back to their home far from the centre of town. Catherine's walnut brown hair shone in the light of the setting sun and I thought of Edmund and Mary. Both couples loved each other dearly and were completely and utterly devoted to each other. But where Edmund was small, soft and submissive to his wife, Charlie was loud, large and cheerful. And where Mary was happy, graceful and talkative, Catherine was reserved, stern and headstrong. Complete opposites yet the same, the New Yorkers accepting me into their home as eagerly as the Irish couple in Boston.

In the morning, I adorned my skirt and corset and posed as a young woman looking for a loan and I was directed to Martelinni's office after a short wait in the small entrance hall of the modest bank near the centre of town. Martelinni was around forty years old, his black hair shiny with grease and his moustache too long and as unkempt as the rest of him. He leant backwards in his chair and his eyes devoured my body as I entered his office and took a seat in front of him.

" Good morning my dear, how may I be of service to someone so beautiful? " He smirked, running his tongue over his top lip. He was repulsive.

" I wanted to ask you how it feels to be a traitor. " I smiled innocently, cocked an eyebrow when he frowned in confusion. " Counterfeiting money, selling information to the crown… You're a busy man, Mr Martelinni. "

" What did you say? " He hissed, not believing what he was hearing. " Are you threatening me? " He scoffed, thinking a small woman like myself couldn't hurt him.

" I believe I am. " I smirked, standing up. Before he could blink, I had pulled out my dagger from my boot and had pressed it against his neck. " Any last words? " I asked calmly.

He swallowed hard, wanting to scream for help but knowing it would do him no good. " My only regret it not violating your corpse. " He spat, and I wasted no time in stabbing him in the heart at his sickening words.

" You won't be violating anyone ever again. " I growled as blood dripped out of his mouth during his lasts moments of life. When his eyes glazed over with death, I wiped the blood off my blade with his shirt, and picked up the bag of coins that was in his drawer in compensation for my work.

No one paid me any attention as I left the bank, acting like a young, shy woman yet again. I smirked to myself happily as I proudly walked down the street, deciding to head home the next day.

* * *

" One more drink my friend! " Charlie pleaded with me as I bid the couple goodbye. Thanks to their help I had only spent three days in New York and I couldn't wait to get home. Even in such a short time, I had come to greatly appreciate the two but my heart lay in Boston, where Mary, Edmund, Nora, Khan and Haytham were waiting for me to get home.

" I'm sorry Charlie, but I really must go home. It's been a great pleasure. " I smiled widely as I thanked him. " I promise to visit next time I'm in the area. "

" You better lass! " He waved his finger at me before pulling me into a quick, tight embrace.

" Take care of yourself Eleanor. " Catherine smiled. At first I had thought she didn't like me but over the few days I had spent with them I had learnt that she was just naturally reserved and rather unemotional. She kept her feelings to herself and I respected that. But we still got along well and I enjoyed her refreshing calmness, especially with her loud husband.

" You as well. " I smiled, hugging her briefly as well.

I enjoyed the short two day sail back to Boston. The spring breeze felt wonderful and I once again felt free and content as I sat up the main mast of the ship, admiring the horizon.

When I stepped into my home the, dropping my small bag onto the hallway floor, I heard my two men arguing in the kitchen, neither of them having noticed my return.

" You're supposed to leave the chicken as it is before cooking it. " Haytham said sternly.

" That is not how my tribe cooks them. We remove the skin and cut the legs off and cook them - " Khan started, his voice betraying the exasperation he was feeling.

" I don't care, do it as I say. " Haytham simply said, no emotion in his voice.

" I'll do it as I want to, unless you want to do it yourself. " Khan countered and they both fell silent. I giggled silently, imagining the whole week I had been away had gone by in much the same way. I was glad they were at least dealing with each other's presence and working together despite their dislike of each other. They were only doing it for me but I appreciated it more than they would ever know. " Don't to that! " Haytham suddenly cried loudly.

" Oh man up Templar, I'm doing it my way. " Khan spoke as if he was scolding a child and I couldn't help but laugh out loud that time. They both paused and suddenly they appeared in the doorway looking at me as if I had two heads whilst I laughed all by myself.

" You're back. " Haytham eventually said when my laughing had died down.

" Can't handle seeing a chicken be manhandled? " I smirked, and I saw Khan smile in victory, his hands covered in chicken grease and blood.

Haytham grunted and went back into the kitchen, sulking. I laughed again and kissed Khan on the cheek. " Don't hug me, not with those hands. " I winked.

" I'm glad you're home. " He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**misguided-intention: I've not seen that film yet, but I hear it's pretty good. And anyway, red haired, scottish AND**** a fighter, what more could you want? :D I'm glad you like my story :)  
****TAyukii: Oh don't worry, I know what it's like! I'm glad the lighthearted parts come over well, I really don't want this to be depressing all the time, even though Eleanor's living through some really hard times. And that's exactly the impression I wanted to give! Thank you so much! :D Oh I can't wait to see what it looks like :)  
****LurkingLady: I know, he commits suicide in the book as well and I was in shock when I read it. I thought about keeping him alive in my story but it would be changing his character too much. And I just love his story so much, even if he's only a minor character. Mouahahaha yes that's exactly Nora! XD I picture her as a really commanding, bossy girl x)  
****AssassinsGurl2012: I know, Holden deserves more love :( I really really loved him in the book, I wanted him to go back to America with Haytham but nope... Glad I made you laugh, I had fun writing them argue like kids xD  
****misguided-intention: Haha good to know that I made you laugh! Glad you're enjoying this :)  
****The Biggest Geek In The World: Aww thank you, that's really kind! It really makes me smile to see this story get so much love :3  
****edgaryg: I read Forsaken and I discovered this whole other side to Haytham's personality. I mean I loved him in the game but the book was like WOW. So I'm getting all of this side from there, exploiting his lovely soft side :) I'm relieved that it's working well within this story! I'm still scared of making him out of character from time to time. I guess I'll always fret about it. I know I feel with other fictions so it makes me feel honoured to know you feel the same way about mine! You're too kind :3**

**Have you guys seen the news about AC4? Black Flag featuring a pirate Edward Kenway, father to Haytham. I don't even know if I believe it, it seems weird that they would release the next game so soon (unless it's just an extension like Brotherhood or Revelations) but then if that's what it is, it wouldn't be called Black Flag... And if it is a whole new game, why are they going back in time rather than forward? And we all know how Edward dies, it would be weird if the main character got killed in the end... I dunno. I don't want this to be true. Even if I would die of excitement to see Haytham as a child. What do you guys think about this?**

**As usual, a HUUUUUGE thank you to EVERYONE! You are all so wonderful :3**

* * *

" Up! Get up! " Someone was shouting at me while I slept. " Come on Eleanor, get out of bed quickly! " I opened my eyes, groaning and insulting whoever it was under my breath and focused my vision on the face that was hovering over my face. Khan.

" What the hell? " I managed to mutter, pulling the covers up to cover my shoulders.

" The redcoats are going to attack my village at noon. Hurry! " He pulled the covers off of me and threw my clothes at me before taking off. I dressed quickly and ran downstairs to join him. Haytham was in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow when he saw me run in to pick up a slice of bread, the buttons on my shirt undone revealing most of my chest to him. He smirked and tried to approach me but Khan appeared in the doorway.

" Come on! " He scolded me, tapping his foot on the floor.

" Coming, coming! " I cried to him, struggling to do my buttons up as I held the bread in between my teeth. " Goaa hep ans vige, oats aaing mm " I attempted to explain to Haytham as he looked between Khan and I, confusion spread on his face.

" I beg your pardon? " He laughed.

" My father's village is being attacked. We're going to save them. " Khan said for me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. " We'll be back later. Eleanor says goodbye! " And before I knew it, Khan had lifted me onto a horse and got on behind me, ushering the horse forward. Have I mentioned how much I hate horses? I've been scared of them since I was five years old, when one of them reared and nearly attacked me back in London. So I sat uncomfortably atop that horse as Khan raced us into frontier land to his mother's small village.

Kahnaka:tonke, or whatever the name was because I couldn't for the life of me pronounce anything in their language, was twenty minutes horse ride from the Southgate of Boston. I was overjoyed to finally arrive and jumped off the horse quicker than I should have and landed rather ungracefully on my backside, making Khan laugh at me. He pulled me up and we made our way into his village, where everyone knew us already. Khan had been brought up in Davenport Homestead as his father had left the village from a young age, but frequently visited his family there. We were greeted by the village elder, Khan's grandmother, an old woman with grey hair who I nicknamed Kanen when I couldn't pronounce her name.

Khan proceeded to explain the situation to her in their native language and I could do nothing but smile at her when she looked at me for confirmation. Of course I didn't understand a word or what Khan had just said so I could only shrug. She smiled back and said something to Khan, who grabbed my hand and took me back to the entrance of the village. " What's going on? " I asked him, confused.

" They have heard about the attack already and have sent out someone to try to stop the attack. " He explained. " But if he should fail, we are the only ones to protect the village. "

I nodded, mentally preparing myself for a full on attack. " Why are they attacking anyway? " I inquired. " What have these people done? "

" Nothing. They want the land to extend Boston, and when they refused to sell the land, they threatened to attack. That is all. " Khan grumbled angrily. I sighed, cursing humanity for making everyone so cruel, and wished once again for the world peace I knew I would never see.

Then, through the trees appeared a man on horseback. When he grew nearer, I identified him as William Johnson, the only Templar other than Haytham who seemed kind. He didn't seem surprised when he saw me and nodded politely. He got off his horse and extended his hand to me. " It's good to see you again Eleanor. " He smiled.

" And you. " I said hesitantly, shaking his hand. " What brings you here? "

" Haytham informed me of the situation and thought I might be able to help. " He explained. " This is your friend? " He asked, looking over at Khan who was eyeing William with distrust.

" Yes. Khan, this is William Johnson, he works for Haytham. William, this is Kahnawà:ke. " I introduced both men who shook hands, though Khan was still unhappy about his presence.

" Hello young man. " William said politely as ever. It was as if the fact that we were both assassins didn't bother him in the slightest, quite the contrary. It surprised me that he was so open-minded but I reminded myself to be careful in case it was just a false image. " I believe I may be able to help your village in this dire situation. "

" Oh? How so? " Khan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

" If I understand correctly, the British mean to buy your land, by force if need be, and use it to extend the city of Boston. " When Khan nodded, William continued. " I propose this: if I were to buy the land, the British would have to go through me, and I will most definitely refuse to sell them my land. " He explained. " Furthermore, I will leave your village intact and your people will prosper. "

" What's the catch? " Khan asked immediately.

" May I speak with your elders about this? " William asked politely, but I could tell that he was getting annoyed by Khan's angered voice.

We led the Templar inside the village to the elders and I stepped outside to stand guard as they negotiated for about half an hour. I could hear Khan's voice rise from time to time, his grandmother's voice rising to calm him down and then William's soft laugh, followed by a few other people's laughter. I was growing confused about what was going on but then I caught sight of the first few armed red coats through the trees near the entrance to the village. I opened the door to where the meeting was taking place and called inside. " They're here. " I informed them and they all paused to look up at me.

" It's alright, everything is sorted. " William said happily and stood to shake hands with the elders. Even Khan seemed happier than he had before and nodded thanks to the Templar. The three of us then made our way out to encounter the red coats, William taking charge as he went to meet with the small force's leader.

" My name is William Johnson. I hear you desire to purchase the land this village is sitting on? " He asked.

" So what? " The leader answered unhappily. " Get out of the way. "

" I have just purchased the land myself and I'm afraid I'm not selling. " William smiled innocently and I couldn't help but smile as well when I saw the look upon the man's face.

" You can't do that! " He shook his head in disbelief.

" I'm afraid I already have. Now, if you would like to take the matter to court, please do. But leave my land alone or I shall sue you. I have the contract here, signed and legal if you need proof. " I admired William for being so bold and sure of himself and found myself loving the turn of events.

The leader frowned angrily and grumbled something I couldn't hear, and left with his men following suit. Khan then turned to William and shook his hand. " Thank you, Templar. That was uncharacteristically kind of you. "

William only smiled. " Not as unusual as you might think. " He said, and winked at me. " Haytham asked me to let you know that he shall be away tonight but wants his breakfast on his plate for tomorrow morning. "

I laughed. " Tell him he can get lost. " I said, and William smiled, taking his leave. I looked over to Khan who looked completely bewildered. " What's wrong? "

" Templars. " He spat. " They keep coming to your rescue. "

" Well, they are knights, they're supposed to. " I laughed, hugging him. " He only came because of Haytham, stop fretting. " I reassured him.

" I'm not fretting. He seemed genuinely concerned for my people's safety. It's just confusing, that's all. " He shrugged, squeezing me in his arms. " Come on, grandmother wants to speak to me before we leave. "

Khan and I spent the entire day together. First we had lunch with his Mohawk family, where I didn't understand anything anyone said and had to rely on Khan to translate for me. Then I took to climbing trees and getting better at free running. I was ridiculously slow and Khan only had to walk at a slow pace to keep up with me on the ground, but at least I could see a clear path through the trees at last. It would take time to learn to navigate up there, but I was determined to be able to do it. I loved it up there, it was so beautiful and so peaceful. I felt like I made only one with nature and felt serene. We then retired back to my home when the sun had set, and I cooked us a hot meal to fill our stomach's after the day's work. We talked and talked until I eventually fell asleep in his arms as we curled up on the sofa in front of the fire.

When I woke up, Khan was still sleeping underneath me but I was covered in a blanket. I yawned and got up to find Haytham in the kitchen, writing in a very full journal. " Morning! " I called happily, trying to peer over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

" Good morning Eleanor. " He replied unenthusiastically, shutting his journal. " Did you sleep well? " He asked almost accusingly.

" Alright I suppose. Why? " I shrugged, picking up some bread. When he didn't answer I turned to look at him and found him frowning deeply, looking thoroughly unhappy. " What? "

" You slept on top of him. " He scoffed. " On top of that Mohawk. "

" Hey! " I scolded him. " You know very well what he is to me, stop getting so jealous all the time. " I frowned up at him. " And he has a name. "

Speaking of the devil, Khan appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, immediately understanding the situation. " Good morning Mr Kenway. " He waved his hand half-heartedly.

" Assassin. " Haytham answered after a second, and I knew he had wanted to pronounce his surname but realised he didn't have one. And proud as Haytham was, he refused to use his nickname so Khan was always referred to as 'assassin' or 'Mohawk'. " Did you enjoy having Eleanor all to yourself? " He sneered, stepping nearer to me possessively. I rolled my eyes, I knew what was coming. In the year since they had met, they kept sparring over me. At first it amused me, but now it only bored me. It was childish.

" I did actually. " Khan smirked. " Did you enjoy sending help after her like you do after a child? "

" I merely had the natives' best interest at heart. " Haytham shrugged.

" You do not know my people. You do not know what is best for them. " Khan's voiced rose.

" I know a lot more than you imagine, assassin! "

" And how did you find that out, through dodgy Templar doings, eh? "

" Actually, yes. I aided some natives and in return - "

" An honest man asks for nothing in return for a favour! " Khan's voice was now rather loud and Haytham's face darkened menacingly. I didn't like the way things were turning but I didn't know what to say to either of them.

" And I suppose killing innocent people makes you an honest man, does it? " Haytham threatened Khan. " Or do you simply take pleasure in diminishing my order? "

" Your order is as innocent as the crown. You confess to want justice but - "

" But justice can not be obtained when people are left to riot and cause chaos! "

" Stop it, both of you! " I cried, putting myself in between the two men. " Just leave it alone! "

They both sneered at each other, fuming mad. I pushed at Haytham's chest to put some distance between them in case one of them had the stupid idea of swinging a fist at the other.

" I've never trusted you. " Khan added. " It was stupid of me to give you the benefit of doubt. "

" You don't even know me. " Haytham growled. " Eleanor at least sees me for who I am. "

" What? No, don't bring me into this! " I exclaimed, jumping away from him to stand on my own. " This is between the two of you. And right now I just want you to both shut up! "

" He's right Eleanor. You supposedly know him the best here, surely you should see that this man isn't trustworthy. " Khan spoke darkly to me. " You can not stay with him. "

" Khan you know very well that isn't true! " I disagreed. " How many times have I said - "

" You've said a lot of things about this man but all I've ever seen is a man making you doubt only your allegiance to the assassins but also your own beliefs. That isn't a man you should be around. "

" And it's taken you four years to tell me this? " I cried, outraged. " You can't speak to me in that way, you're supposed to be my friend! "

" What sort of friend am I if I leave you with this… This monster? " Khan shouted.

Silence fell upon all three of us as we realised exactly what was happening. I had to choose. I had to choose between the only man I had ever loved, who made me feel happy and complete, and my best friend, the man who had protected me and supported me through the last twenty years of my life.

" Khan… " I whispered, taking a step towards him.

" Choose. " He replied coldly. At that moment I barely even recognised the eyes I was looking at, the voice I was hearing, the face I was seeing. When had he changed so much? Where was the kind, loving, happy Kahnawà:ke I had spent half my life with?

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. " Please… Khan, please. " I begged him as he swallowed and nodded.

" So be it. " He held his head high and started to walk towards the front door.

" KHAN! " I shouted, rushing after him and grabbing his arm.

" Eleanor, as long as you side with that Templar, I'm afraid I cannot be your friend. You're not yourself anymore. " He said sadly, sighing and then leaving me to stand staring me at my front door, tears streaming down my face.

" Kahnawà:ke…. " I whispered, pronouncing his full name in desperation. I felt as though my whole world had just fallen apart and even as I felt Haytham's arms wrap around me, his body pressed against my back in a reassuring embrace, I felt no better. Nothing would make me feel better. Nothing, because I loved Khan, he was the only family I had anymore and I needed him. And now he was gone forever. All because of me. Because I just had to fall in love with a templar.

" Eleanor… " He started softly, but I wriggled out of him embrace and turned to look at him, tears streaming down my face.

" Make him come back! " I ordered him. " Don't just stand there, do something! " I shouted desperately. He tried to take me into his arms but I pushed him back. " Don't touch me! Make him come back! " My voice broke because of the strain and swallowed hard, trying to push the tears back.

" I'm sorry. " He muttered, not knowing what to do with me in such a state.

" But I need him! I… I love him, Haytham bring him back, make him come back… " I sobbed, finally letting him wrap me in his arms and burying my face into his chest. " It's not fair… " I whispered.

" Life never is. " Haytham said distantly, holding me tightly in his arms as he rubbed my back soothingly as I gripped his shirt in the palms of my hands, scared of letting go in case he disappeared as well. I had never imagined life without Khan, it just wasn't an option I thought possible. There was no life without him, it was as simple as that.

Haytham was the one I had lost my heart to. He stopped me from feeling lonely, made me realize that I could be happy in life and share things with someone. He made me laugh, he made me think, and I was a better person since I had known him. I had grown up, learnt to care not only for myself but for those I loved, and finally realized what was important in life. I wouldn't live without him, and I needed him by my side to face the world.

But Khan… He was the one I would run to whenever I had a problem. He was the one who shadowed my every move, ready to pick up the pieces whenever I was hurt. He taught me to defend myself, taught me to never let anyone put me down. He was the only constant in my life, the rock on which I rested. He was the one who dared me to be who I was, who knew me like the back of his hand. I couldn't live without him either, and I couldn't bare to be away from him.

Haytham carried me to bed that night and pulled the covers up over us in the darkened room. I curled up to him, listening to his heart beat under my head, caressed his naked chest with the tips of my fingers. I had stopped crying but my eyes were still red and puffy, and if Haytham hadn't been there then I would still be in the hallway in a state of shock. All day he had cared for me, bathed me, cooked for me, he even attempted to read a book to me. But I hadn't spoken a word and barely made any eye contact. I knew he felt guilty, I knew he was suffering, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Khan was gone and it was my fault. All my fault.

" Try to get some sleep. " He muttered quietly as he brushed his fingers through my hair. I liked the way his chest rumbled under me as he spoke, and rubbed my cheek against his skin. " You'll feel better in the morning. "

I lifted my head and kissed him softly on the lips to thank him and curled back in his arms to try to get some sleep. I lay awake in his

The next day I walked around Boston all day in attempt to find Khan. I dropped by his usual bakery where he bought bread every morning, but he wasn't there. He wasn't down at the docks either, where we usually sat and watched the ships come into the harbour. He wasn't even at the tavern where he always bought a drink at lunch time with his friend Steven. I only gave up when Haytham found me wandering the streets, my eyes wide with sorrow, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. " Let's get some hot food into your stomach. " He smiled sadly to me. I didn't stop scanning every inch of the streets as he guided us home.

" Would you like some bread with your soup? " He asked me over the dinner table. I nodded and he passed me some, watching me carefully. " Did you sleep well? " He tried to get me to talk but still I refused. I was too deep in thought. " Eleanor, speak to me! " He cried desperately.

I looked up from my smoking soup and watched him. He was frowning, his eyes full of worry and regret. His mouth was partly open, his bottom lip red with teeth marks. " I'm sorry. " I whispered.

" What are you sorry for? " He shook his head.

" I should be stronger. " I sighed, looking down at my food with disgust.

Haytham laughed without humour in his voice and came over to stand behind me and wrap his arms around me. " Never apologize for loving someone. If anyone is at fault here, it is I. I am truly sorry for having come between your friendship, it was foolish of me. "

" Don't ever say that. " I scolded him, turning to face him. " I wouldn't change what has happened between us for the world. "

He kissed me softly and that was the end of the conversation. I knew he didn't believe me, but I didn't have the strength to talk to him about it.

I was still in mourning three weeks later when Achilles sent me on a mission to kill a man named James Brown. He wasn't just a bad guy, he was a Templar. The first Templar I had to kill since I returned from France, and I was a little nervous about it. I didn't tell Haytham for fear he would tell me not to do it, but I didn't have a choice - it was my job to do what Achilles told me to. I myself was rather hesitant to do such a thing, but when I found out that the man was a serial rapist I quickly made my mind up about it. He had to die.

The July sun made the heat hard to endure as I scoured a small town in the Frontier for James Brown. My search had led me to leave Boston behind me and search the empty forests and fields until a young farmer told me about his whereabouts. I wasted no time in travelling to the village and entered the local tavern. I found it full of redcoats drinking their fill even though it was early afternoon, as well as a few other men. James Brown was one of them.

He was young and rather good-looking, his shaggy brown hair hanging around his round face and in his bright blue eyes. He was laughing with a young blonde woman who sat opposite him, looking rather uncomfortable as he drank his ale. I bought a drink from the barman and took a seat at the table next to James' and waited until he made a move. Luckily for me, he did rather quickly, gesturing to the woman to accompany him. I waited a few minutes before slipping outside after him, and followed him down the street to a barn as he opened the door to let the woman in before he went inside and shut the door behind them. I looked around the street and saw no one about, so I made my way towards the barn.

Within minutes I could hear the woman telling him to back away from her, but I waited. Hopefully she would be able to get away and I would strike the moment she left. But her voice started to rise in panic and James was laughing, so I decided enough was enough, and I kicked the door open to find her trapped against the wall, her skirt half way up her legs as James pushed himself against her.

" Get away from her. " I snarled as the two looked at me in surprise. James immediately let the woman slump to the floor as she sobbed and he turned to face me.

" A woman should wear a dress. " He mocked me. " Unless she wants some. "

" I wouldn't touch you with a stick. " I spat, standing a few feet away from him. " Let the woman go and we can settle this between ourselves. "

He laughed and turned back to the crying woman, grabbing her by the hair and making her stand in between us. He then slithered his arm around her waist to cup her breast and breathed down her neck, smirking at me as he did so. " I think you misunderstand the situation, girl. " He taunted me.

The woman was looking to me for help, which only fuelled my growing anger. " I'm giving you thirty seconds. " I hissed, clasping the hilt of my sword in my fingers as I waited, counting inside my head as I was used to doing thanks to the boxing.

At the count of thirty I rushed forwards, pushed the woman out of his grasp and she fell to the floor, but I didn't have time to apologise as the man unsheathed his own sword and we started to duel. The woman had enough sense to run away while she could while I tried to end this man's life. But he was stronger than me, and was using my anger against me.

" Give up now and I'll spare your pathetic life. " He smirked as our swords clashed at eye level, the both of us glaring daggers at each other.

" Keep your smart remarks for when I slit your throat. " I spat back, swinging my sword to try to hit his legs, but he jumped back and attacked my left flank, which I had stupidly left unprotected, and a painful cut was formed all the way down my left forearm. I cried out in pain but continued to swing my sword at him, my vision growing dark with anger as he laughed at me.

Before I knew it, my sword flung out of my hand and I was on my back, staring up at his grinning face as he held the tip of his sword to my neck. " I win. " He teased.

" Do it then. Kill me. " I dared him, desperately trying to think of a way out.

" No need to ask me twice. " He laughed and brought his sword up to end my life. I closed my eyes in resignation, ready to greet death.

" STOP! " Came a commanding voice from the doorway. " Keep her alive, she has useful information. " I opened my eyes to see Thomas Hickey striding in, a vile smirk on his face as he looked down at me. " It's a pleasure to meet you again, assassin. "

" Let me go Hickey, Haytham won't be happy when he hears about this. " I warned him.

" Ah, but that's the thing. Haytham won't be hearing 'bout this. You're my prisoner now. " He grinned evilly and I began to panic. But before I could say anything, James hit me in the head with the hilt of his sword and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**The beginning of the end of the first part of Eleanor's life! I'm getting so excited now :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Biggest Geek In The World: Mouahahaha I love tensions :D Aww really? That's the biggest compliment you could have given me! Thank you so much! 3 You're fantastic :)**  
**edgaryg: I really love reading your reviews, they are always so positive and push me onwards :) Getting Khan to leave was a pain in the arse, I rewrote it about three times 'cos I just couldn't right. And I think I like Khan more than Eleanor XD Thank you so much for always reviewing, it means a lot :3**  
**LurkingLady: Oh no I didn't want to make you cry! But thank you so much, it's a huge compliment to be told that I write well enough for that *hugs* sorry though! But yessss Haytham is a big teddy bear when he wants to be. He just needs to be sweet more often instead of big bad Templar boss XD (Forsaken is the BEST :D)**

**Looks like ACIV:Black Flag is true. (PIRATES OMG I'M GOING TO DIE! But... No more Connor...)**

WARNING: This chapter contains some rather erm... disturbing scenes. Well they could be if you're young or whatever. (But I s'pose if you're not bothered by AC, I can't see why this would bother you but meh, caution.)

* * *

I don't know how long I was unconscious but soon I could hear muffled voices talking. I couldn't tell what they were saying, how close they were to me, or even if it were a man or a woman speaking. I tried to focus but it was as if I were listening through a thick wall, hearing enough to know I was not alone but unable to learn anything about the people's identity. And then the pain came, sharp and burning, like my skin was on fire. My head was throbbing as if I had a beating heart instead of a brain, and my wrists and ankles were held together by a ring of fire.

" Ah, she awakes. " I managed to make out a man's voice, and I struggled to open my eyes only to see a few blurred colours of blue and white, but mostly black. " I was wondering how much longer you would be in the land of dreams. "

" Reality… Is so much… Nicer. " I managed to mutter, finally realizing the man was my target, James Brown. My vision cleared and I took in my surroundings. I sat on the floor on a small, dark, damp stone cellar, and my wrists were tightly chained to the wall above my head, which had bled because of the blow I had received, leaving a trail of matted, dried blood down my neck and back. My ankles were also chained together, but I could move my legs as freely as I could, if I had the energy to do so that is. James had stripped of his coat and was now only in a large white shirt that hung on his muscular frame, his tight brown trousers tucked into his brown leather boots.

" I would keep your smart remarks for when I slit your throat. " He smirked, repeating the words I had threatened him with whenever we had duelled. How long ago had it been?

" Funny. " I sighed. " How… how long… " I started, becoming light-headed with the effort.

" It's still the same day, only it's now in the middle of the night. " He informed me. " I expected you to be out for longer, but you seem quite resistant. I'll have to change that. " He grinned.

" Good luck. " I attempted to smile, taking a deep breath to fill my lungs.

James laughed and walked off, opening the heavy wooden door that was on the far end of the wall on my left. I heard him whisper to someone and I closed my eyes, trying to get my strength back. I heard footsteps coming near me and assumed it was Brown so I ignored him, until I was kicked in the legs. " I want to speak to you, whore. "

I opened my eyes to see Thomas Hickey, the last person I wanted to see right then. " Hickey. " I greeted him venomously. " Thanks for the… Wonderful accommodation… " I sneered.

" Glad you like it, wouldn't want Haytham's whore to be uncomfortable. " He smirked proudly. " Now, I have a few questions for you. " His eyes sparkled as he pulled out a short knife from behind his back, twiddling it between his fingers.

" Ask away. " I mused, feigning nonchalance. But inside I was more scared than I had ever been. How long would it be until someone noticed my absence? Haytham would be the first I presumed, but then how long would it take him to start looking for me? He might just think I was late on a mission or something. And even once he did start looking, how would he find me? Hickey was supposed to be his friend, or at least his ally. I doubted he would let Haytham know about this. Or…

What if Haytham did know about this?

" What do you know of the precursor site? " He asked.

" Nothing. " I spat. Of course I didn't, I only found out it's existence a few months before when Haytham told me about it. But my answer didn't satisfy the Templar and he kicked me in the stomach, making my whole body spasm with the cold, sharp pain.

" You do, you assassins are protecting it. " He warned me.

" I only found out about the damn thing when Haytham told me about it! " I cried angrily, earning another kick to the stomach.

" I won't ask again. Tell me what you know! " He growled, crouching down to meet me at eye level, gripping his knife as he held it against my throat.

" I won't tell you again. I don't know anything about it! " I hissed, not caring anymore that I would probably die there, chained to that wall in that damp, dark cell by Thomas Hickey's vicious hands. I might as well die sooner rather than later.

But killing me wasn't what Hickey had in mind and instead of slitting my throat, he sliced across my forearm, deep enough to cause huge amount of pain, but not deep enough so that I would die of blood loss. He knew what he was doing, and as the tears started to fall from my eyes as I bit my mouth shut to stop from moaning in pain, I realised I would have to change tactics.

Hickey paced the room while I attempted to recover from the pain, the blood dripping onto my face as my arm hung limply to the wall above my head. I watched him closely, from the way his feet went in circles to the way he frowned every so often as he contemplated an idea. He then came back over to me, so close that I could have kissed him if I was crazy enough to want to. " Where do the assassins live? " He asked so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear him. " We know where your precious Achilles lives, but where do the others live? How many of you are there? "

" I don't know… " I muttered, tired of him asking stupid questions.

" There is no need to be brave, whore, they wouldn't protect you if they were in your place. " He hissed, brushing his knife against my other arm.

" I'm not them. " I whispered defiantly, pushing back a shiver of fear. He applied a little more pressure on the knife, enough to make me bleed without causing any real pain as he stared at me.

" How many of you are there? " He asked again. I didn't answer, only looked back into his cold, harsh blue eyes. " How many? " He shouted, spitting on me.

" Go fuck yourself. " I whispered darkly. Hickey's top lip rose into a snarl and he cut my arm not once, not twice, but three times, causing me to cry out in pain.

" I'll come back in the morning. You better be more talkative because I won't be so kind. " He snarled, slapping me across the face for good measure before he slammed the heavy wooden door behind him, leaving me in complete darkness.

I sobbed, the cuts on my arms burning with pain, blood dripping onto my hair and face, mixing with the tears. My shoulders and back ached terribly from the position I was sitting in, and my head still throbbed from the blow Brown had so kindly inflicted upon me.

Thankfully, I soon lost consciousness again and the pain drifted away.

* * *

The next day, I was woken up by a bucket of freezing cold water being thrown at me. I looked up to see James Brown smiling at me innocently. " I was told to clean you up. You were covered in blood. " He said happily as if he was doing me a favour.

" Thanks. " I replied sarcastically, yawning from the little sleep I had. It was still dark in the room except for the two large lamps that were set on the floor not far from me, casting flickering yellow and orange light on the cracked walls.

" Thirsty? " He asked, and I nodded. My mouth was dry and pasty. Brown winked and left, returning a few minutes later with another bucket of what I presumed was the same freezing water. " Bottoms up! " He warned me, before slowly tipping it over me again. I opened my mouth to try to drink as much as I could, which was a fair amount, but it left my drenched from head to toe and I already knew I would be shivering later on.

" Thanks. " I muttered, as the man smiled. If he was going to pretend to be helping me, then I would pretend to be grateful. They hadn't beaten me yet.

" So, Thomas told me you weren't being very nice to him yesterday. " He mused, setting the bucket down on the floor. " Why not? "

" He's not the most likeable person I've met. " I scoffed, bringing a smile to the man's face.

" Yes, he's a hard person to like. That's why I'm here. " He winked, crouching down to look me in the eyes. " I can be much nicer. " He smiled and I smiled back, trying not to sigh. He was an idiot. " So, let's start off from where he left you. How many other assassins are there? "

I stared at him like he was an idiot - which he was of course - and refused to speak. " Come on now, just tell me and I won't hurt you. "

" Do I look as stupid as you think I am? " I asked, making him clench his jaw.

" I don't like hurting people, especially not beautiful women. " He smirked, looking down at my body, my drenched clothes hugging me like a second skin, leaving barely anything to the imagination. I was suddenly even more scared than I had been of Hickey and his knife. " Just tell me, it'll be our little secret. " He whispered against my lips.

My breathing was becoming much faster and I felt my heart pounding in my chest, but I refused to speak, even when he kissed me. His eyes lit up as his hands began to caress my thighs and I whimpered in fear. _Please, if there was a god, several gods or a first civilisation or anyone out there, please, please help. I'll do anything! _I prayed.

" How many? " He whispered again, his fingers teasing the hem of my trousers. When I refused to answer he tugged hard of them and I panicked.

" Eight! " I shouted, bringing my knees up against my body to keep him away from me. " There are eight of us, me included. " I whimpered.

Brown smiled in victory. " And where do they live? " He asked.

" I don't know. " I muttered truthfully, knowing he wouldn't believe me.

" Come on, do we have to play this little game over and over again? " He asked, brushing his hands against my cheek, mimicking a loving gesture.

" I swear, we are kept on a need to know basis. And I don't even care, I've never met them! " I cried, desperate to get him away from me. " Just keep away from me! "

He chuckled. " As you wish. " He smiled, and left the room, leaving me to cry again. I preferred Hickey's violent method to this man's horrid, vicious attempts at… No, I couldn't even say it.

The rest of the day went in similar fashion, as did the next day. James Brown and Thomas Hickey took it in turns to question me, but thankfully I had managed to stop Brown from raping me. He had ripped the buttons of my shirt off so that my chest lay exposed, and slowly removed my boots so that the only thing covering my body was my trousers, but I had managed to supply him with enough answers to keep him away from me. So far so good, I suppose. But they were slowly beating any will power out of me, and at the end of the third day I sat there, in a puddle of cold water and blood, my whole body aching and hurting and shivering and I decided enough was enough. I would wait until Hickey next came in and provoke him enough for him to actually kill me, and I would be free. It was the only way for it to stop.

The door squeaked open not long afterwards - or maybe it was a long time, it was hard to tell - and in came the footsteps. I realized whomever it was had crouched down in front of me and they took my face in their hands, and I opened my eyes, ready to face another round of torture, but instead my eyes widened as they met William Johnson's horrified gaze.

" What have they done to you? " He whispered in shock.

" J… Johnson? " I muttered disbelievingly. " Wha… What are you doing here? "

" Getting you out of this mess. " He spoke in a dark, determined voice. " I'll be right back, I promise. " He said, standing up. He left the room for what must have been only a few minutes but felt like forever, the open door staring at me. Eventually William came back into the room, a set of keys in hand and he unlocked the chains holding my arms to the wall. As they fell limply from the wall, I felt the blood shoot back down into my arms and the cuts opened a little, and stung painfully again. He then unchained my ankles and lifted me up into his arms, not caring that his clothes would be drenched in blood and water.

" Thank you. " I breathed into his neck as I held onto him.

" There's no need to thank me, I'm only doing what's right. " He replied kindly, carrying me out of the room and up some stairs. I closed my eyes happily and took no notice of where we were heading until I heard the voice I most wanted to hear.

" Eleanor? " I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Haytham's horrified face staring at me. His eyes were wide with fear and worry and he rushed over to me to stroke my cheek with his hand. " Oh my dear, what has happened to you? "

" Let me put her down and I shall explain. " William answered for me, and Haytham nodded. I was laid on a soft bed, and I smiled at the comfort. Haytham hastily pulled my torn shirt over my chest to give me some decency and sat next to me on the bed.

" I was so worried. " He muttered, brushing my hair with his fingers as his eyes looked over my body, counting the cuts and bruises that had been inflicted upon me, not daring to hold me in his arms for fear of hurting me. " Where was she? " He asked forcefully, looking up at William as he stood on the other side of the bed.

" She was in the cellar. " William answered unhappily.

" WHAT? " Haytham shouted, looking angrier and more intimidating than I thought possible. His whole body tensed as he prepared to launch himself on Johnson.

" James Brown and Thomas Hickey were keeping her down there. God knows what she's been through. " He explained quickly, taking a step back from his master.

" Brown? " Haytham repeated, his voice rising in panic. " He… What did he do? " He looked down at me, his eyes wide with panic, knowing what the man was like.

" He didn't touch me. " I reassured him, my voice frail and faint. " I saved all my answers for him… So he wouldn't… Touch me. " I muttered, groaning in pain.

Haytham swallowed hard and nodded. He leant over and kissed me ever so softly on the lips, warming me endlessly. It was crazy, but his presence and affection made me feel so much better. All the pain was surfacing, the cold and numbness that had set in lifting itself from my body. Haytham took William apart and they exchanged rushed, hushed words. I tried to listen, but I was too exhausted and my eyes fluttered shut. I must have fallen asleep because when I next opened them, Haytham had stripped to his undershirt and breeches, his hair loose around his face as he softly cleaned the cuts on my right arm. I watched him as he worked, unaware that I was awake. His touch was soft and delicate, and though my wounds stung from the warm water, I felt much better to be rid of the dried blood that had coated my arm. He moved around the bed so sit on my left and proceeded to clean my other arm, finally noticing I was awake. " I apologize if I woke you. " He spoke softly, running his hand over my face. " How are you feeling? "

" Better. " I groaned, my throat dry.

" I never wanted this to happen. I looked for you everywhere, if I had known - " he started, growing angry at himself.

" Shh. " I soothed him, lifting my clean hand to brush it against his stubble covered cheek. " It's not your fault. "

Haytham paused, battling with himself. He decided to let it go and instead, gently undressed me, removing the torn, bloody clothes that were left on my broken body. He flinched when he saw the black, blue and purple bruising on my stomach and the hand shaped bruise on my upper left arm. His jaw tightened when he found the cuts around my waist but said nothing as he gently cleaned every wound he found. When he was finished, he lifted me into his arms and carried me to a small bath tub that had appeared without me noticing. He washed my hair and I attempted to clean myself with some soft lavender smelling soap while Haytham changed the sheets on the bed, chucking the ones I had dirtied over towards the door. He then wrapped me in a soft towel and pulled a thin white under dress over my head, then helped me hobble over to the bed where I collapsed, exhausted after the effort. " Get some sleep my dear. " he whispered, kissing my forehead and getting up to leave.

" Stay. " I whimpered, grabbing into his hand with as much strength as I could muster. " Please don't leave me. "

" I'll never leave you. " He smiled sadly, his face softening as he sat back down and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head in his lap and wrapped my arms around his thighs, keeping him as near to me as I could and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The light nearly blinded me when I awoke and pulled the covers up over my face. Haytham was no longer on the bed but I presumed he was the one chuckling at my attitude so I groaned unhappily. " Close the curtains will you? "

" Of course, miss Eleanor. " My eyes shot open when I recognised William Johnson's voice. " Would you like some breakfast? Or rather some afternoon tea, considering the time. " I peered out of the covers to find him smirking at me from the window as he pulled the thin red curtains shut. My stomach growled at the mere thought of food, realizing I hadn't eaten in nearly five days. " I'll get right onto it. " he smiled and left the room.

Feeling much better already, I sat up in the bed and looked around. I was in a large office, with double wooden doors to my left and three large windows on the wall opposite. A large desk was placed diagonally in the corner to my right, sitting upon a large red carpet. Before I could push my thoughts farther, William Johnson appeared with a large tray of food - from fruits to bread and even some French pastries, as well as orange juice and tea - followed by another man, whom I recognised as John Pitcairn.

" This should be more than enough to fill such a small girl. " William smiled as he set the tray in my lap, my stomach growling as the sweet smell of croissants hit my nose. " This is John, as I'm sure you remember him from when you save us all. " He gestured to Pitcairn.

" Good afternoon, miss Van Etten. " He greeted politely, stepping forward.

" Hello… " I replied, confused by his presence and not trusting him.

" Master Kenway has asked us to keep an eye on you while he deals with his business. " William explained, leaning against the desk.

" What he means by that is that Haytham is hunting down James Brown. " Pitcairn explained.

" He's going to kill him? " I questioned disbelievingly.

" Yes. " John Pitcairn confirmed, striding over to the desk and sitting himself down. " He may be a Templar but he disobeyed direct orders. And he tried to rape my wife. " He grunted.

" The blonde woman I rescued? " I asked and John nodded, looking angry at the memory and earning a small amount of my trust. I raised an eyebrow as I watched the two men talk amongst themselves at the desk, going through paperwork. I picked up a warm croissant and grinned as it almost melted in my mouth. This was definitely the best meal I had ever eaten.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. I slept for some of it and spent the rest of the time chatting to William and John. William, I found out, was very interested in the Mohawk customs and I was happy to recount the celebrations I had witnessed and sometimes even participated in at Khan's native village. Thinking of Khan made me sad, and I wondered where he was. Did he know I had gone missing? Did he even care?

When Haytham returned late in the evening, he found me sitting in bed laughing at a joke John had just told us. He was reserved but seemed a nice person, though I wasn't entirely sure about his motives. I liked William though, and the both of them were loyal to Haytham, having a true enough sense of justice for me to respect them.

" Master Kenway. " John greeted when he noticed the tired man in the doorway. " Brown is dead? " He inquired.

Haytham snarled at the mention of the man's name. " Dying. " He dismissed the question, striding over to me. " And Hickey is locked in the cellar for now. "

" As he should be. " John added. " I bid you goodnight Eleanor, Haytham. "

" As do I. " added William and the two men took their leave, leaving me alone with Haytham.

" You look much better. " He smiled, removing his boots, cape, coat and waistcoat.

" I feel it. " I smiled back. " What did you mean 'he's dying'? " I added, frowning.

" Killing him outright would have been too kind. " He growled darkly.

" But he was a Templar, I don't understand why - "

" He hurt you. " he replied, cutting me off. " He disobeyed my orders. He violated you and attempted to violate John's wife. He was a traitor and a disgusting leech I couldn't let him live. " Haytham insisted. " As for Hickey… I used to like the man despite his flaws. There will be a meeting in the morning to decide his fate. " He sighed, joining me under the covers and wrapping his arms around me. " But that didn't stop me from giving him a beating. "

" But why am I being so protected? " I asked, still confused. " I'm still the enemy. "

" That may be, but you are first and foremost my partner. That gives you the order's protection. " He told me. " And I love you. " He whispered against my lips and I smiled contently as he kissed me. I had never fully appreciated how wonderful Haytham was. His lips were as soft as silk, his tongue as warm and sweet as the croissant I had eaten earlier. His hold around my waist was firm yet delicate, protective and dominating. His scent made my stomach fill with what felt like liquid gold and I wanted him, all of him. He was home to me.

* * *

The next morning, Haytham helped me dress in a floor length purple dress with long, wide sleeves. I was apparently supposed to be present at the meeting, as proof and witness to what happened. I wasn't happy about it and I still felt very weak, having lost a lot of blood. But Haytham helped me walk down the corridor into the meeting room, and I realized that we were in the fort I had helped them capture, and we were heading into the same meeting room as before.

Charles Lee and Benjamin Church sat unhappily on the left, facing John Pitcairn and William Johnson. Thomas Hickey sat chained to his chair at the opposite end of the table as he glared daggers at me whilst Haytham helped me sit down at the other end of the table, next to his own chair. Silence fell upon the Templars as they all stared at me. I felt my cheeks burn as I looked down at my hands nervously, wanting this stupid thing to be over with quickly.

" You all know why we are here. " Haytham started, clearing his throat. " So let's get straight to it. Thomas Hickey, you kidnapped and tortured Eleanor for four days when you were aware of my strict orders that she was to come to no harm from anyone in the order. Do you agree? "

" Whatever. " Hickey spat, snarling at me.

" What punishment should he undergo? " Haytham questioned, looking over to his men.

" This is hardly worth punishment. " Benjamin Church sighed, rolling his eyes. " She's an assassin, she shouldn't even be under our protection in the first place. "

" Are you forgetting whom we owe thanks for the ownership of this very fort? " William retorted. " And she helped us fight against Silas' men. "

" And we spared her life in response. Our debt is paid. " Charles Lee groaned, his chin resting on his fist, his face in a bored expression.

" She may be the enemy but no one deserves to be tortured. " John added. " Killing her would have been far kinder. "

" Then let's do that and be done with it! " Church cried.

" We will be doing no such thing. " Haytham countered, his voice dark as he stared daggers at Church. Lee went to say something but shut his mouth when he saw the look on Haytham's face and I slithered my hand over his under the table to calm him down. " We are not here to talk about Eleanor. "

" But the issue needs resolving, sir. " Lee pointed out, plucking up his courage. " She may have helped us in the past but she remains a possible threat because of her… Association with you. "

Church nodded, and I noticed John seemed partially agreeing with him. My heart sank and I felt Haytham's hand grip mine tightly. " Maybe we should keep her here to make sure she doesn't betray us. " John suggested, sending an apologetic look to me. " After all, she doesn't deserve torture or death, but we can't risk her running off and informing the other assassins. "

" I suggest we keep her prisoner. " Lee agreed, pushing the idea further. I felt Haytham tense next to me, fighting to remain calm in front of his men. I myself was growing angry but was too intimidated to speak up. I noticed Hickey smirking happily to himself at the turn of events. " What say you, William? " Charles asked. " Everyone else here agrees, what about you? "

William hesitated. He looked over to me and then down at the table for a second before taking in a deep breath. " I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have her move into the Fort. We would be able to keep an eye on her without her living conditions being diminished. "

Lee, Church and Hickey all grinned victoriously and Haytham sighed heavily. " I suppose I have no choice but to accept. "

" What? " I cried, my head turning to him suddenly. " But you can't do that! "

" I am sorry Eleanor. We shall talk about this later. " He half smiled to me and turned back to the men around the table. " And Hickey? "

" I see no fault in his doings. " Church muttered.

" Nor I. You've already given him a fair beating. " Lee agreed.

" A small punishment should suffice. " John spoke softly.

William shrugged. " He has been a valuable asset to us. I would be sad to see him gone from the order. I suggest a lowering in rank and lesser important missions given to him. "

" So be it. " Haytham growled. He suddenly raised from his chair and dragged me with him, hastily leaving the room. He must have forgotten how painful it was for me to walk but I dragged myself after him down the hallway into the room I had rested in, falling over my feet.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Biggest Geek In The World: You really know how to make me smile, you're just far, far too kind! I'm sooo glad you're still enjoying this! **  
**TAyukii: Neither did I! Thank you so much! :3 I KNOOOOW! I'm so excited as well. And PIRATES! Oh gawd I've always wanted to be a pirate. My favorite part of AC3 was the naval missions so a whole game of it is like AAAAAH! *.* The only thing is, I'm REALLY unhappy that we don't get anymore Connor. I really wanted to see the end of his story :( **  
**AssassinsGurl2012: Oh yes, shit's certainly getting real now! I hope this chapter is up to expectations :) Thank you for reviewing so faithfully :3**  
**edgaryg : Oh gawd, your review... Just... THANK YOU :3 I honestly don't know what to say, you're just way too sweet. I love you reviews! I didn't even plan that chapter, it just sort of happened XD I'm getting so nervous now because we're getting so close to the huge life changing part of the story. I hope you keep enjoying it, it really makes me happy to know that someone enjoys reading this as much as you do!**

**I would have posted this chapter up a few days ago but University has got me working so much that I didn't have the time. Which is really annoying 'cos I wrote this chapter like three weeks ago u_u Anyway, thank you to everyone for sticking with me. I can't believe there are still new people reading this, it's crazy. Love you all!**

* * *

" What just happened? " I cried as I slammed the door shut behind me. " You can't tell me you've just agreed to keep me captive here. Tell me I heard wrong. " Haytham was slumped into the chair at the desk, leaving me standing by the door, barely strong enough to stand on my own.

" That's exactly what happened. " He sighed. " I'm afraid they fear your allegiance to the assassins more than they trust your allegiance to me. "

" But you let them walk all over you! " I protested, my voice rising.

" What would you have me do? " He replied just as loudly. " I am their leader, not their mother! We take decisions together! "

" I don't care! Go in there and make them obey you! " I insisted, fear rising inside of me as I pictured myself living as a prisoner in the fort until I grew old and died.

" They should think for themselves, make their own minds up. " He replied calmly, and I scoffed, mocking him uncaringly.

" You're a Templar. You should be against that sort of stuff. " I spat, my voice low.

" And you are an Assassin. You should not be telling me to order them around. " He retorted, making a very valid point.

" But I'm a prisoner. " I pointed out, attempting to walk over to him. " What am I supposed to do? Sit up here and sew all day? Cook you dinner? Raise children? " I mocked, horrified at the idea.

" What would be so wrong with children? " He replied faintly, looking shocked as the words escaped his lips. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages as his words sunk in. He wanted children? He wanted us to be a family? I hadn't even thought of it because I couldn't see how it would be possible. How could we marry when we were enemies? How would our children grow, at the centre of a cruel war, torn between their parents?

" I'm not that person Haytham. " I whispered, taking another shaky step towards the desk. " That can't happen. Remember who I am. Who you are. " I continued, watching his eyes turn sad for a split second before he wiped his face clean of emotion.

" I shall find a solution. " He nodded, looking down to his paperwork. " Get some rest. "

I sighed heavily, angry at him for not telling me what was on his mind, but I gave up. I was too tired and I managed to make my way to the bed and fall asleep, still in the purple dress.

* * *

It took me two weeks to get over my wounds and regain some strength. I barely ever left the room, and spoke as little to Haytham as I possibly could. He would insist on changing my bandages and looking after me, but neither of us spoke. I was still angry at him for agreeing to have me be a prisoner and on several occasions I tried to convince him to let me go, but he refused, claiming the wishes of his order were above his own needs. That only fuelled my anger even more and I would sometimes completely ignore him. He didn't seem to want to apologize, or even attempt to get me to talk to him, so I closed in on myself, staring out the window at the large, grim courtyard and the large, closed gates of the fort. Sometimes they opened and I would feel my eyes fill with tears as I watched people walk past, oblivious to my captivity. I grew envious of the birds that sometimes came to sit on the window sill and would watch them fly high into the sky before disappearing.

Haytham had bought me another dress to wear, this one a faint red colour in a similar style - floor length with long sleeves - and I hated it. I hated dressing like a rich man's wife who had never seen a hard day's work in her life, and in a vain attempt to look like myself, I refused to do anything with my hair and preferred to leave it hanging around my face. After a couple of weeks, I started to venture around the fort when I knew Thomas Hickey was out. I found that William's office was upstairs on the second floor and I would often sit in there with him and talk. I had resented him for agreeing to my captivity but soon realised that other than Haytham, he was the only person I could speak to.

I learnt that he was born in Ireland and came to America with his uncle when he was twenty-three and had built his own farm and mill. He was in good terms with the natives and he even knew how to speak their language, and had been appointed Superintendent of Indian affairs to help affairs between the British and the Iroquois. I was fascinated by the man's knowledge and intelligence, and often asked him to teach me what he knew. He would laugh and say he didn't deserve such praise, but I insisted, and he explained how he built his farm on a commercial route, and how he befriended the locals out of fascination and how he used the knowledge he acquired to progress in life.

John Pitcairn would sometimes join us, and though I resented him much more for what he had said about me, I soon came to accept it. He was a peacekeeper, and had deep respect for both his allies and his enemies. I would often listen to the two men discuss tactics, both of them trusting me enough to speak openly in front of me. John was a good leader and well liked by his troops, and I would listen and sometimes ask questions, keen to know how he did it. He told me that being fair and just was the main key, as well as respect and honour. I learnt a lot from the two men and was grateful for the distraction they offered from the boredom of captivity.

Sometimes I would come across Charles who would snarl at me, raising his head as if I was nothing but an ant under his boot. My dislike for the man never ceased to grow and I wondered why Haytham liked him. But then I would see them together and realize that Charles was the perfect image of decency in front of his master, kind and loyal and serving. It was disgusting. Even Benjamin Church didn't resort to such behaviour, and god knew I hated him.

I wrote a letter to Mary, Edmund and Nora to tell them that I was travelling for a time, having a lead on my family's heritage. Haytham delivered the letter to them and told me they were relieved to hear from me, but saddened that I had not said goodbye. Haytham assured them that I regretted it terribly but had not had enough time to do so. I even wrote a letter to Khan, telling him all about the fort and the Templars and how Haytham and I were barely speaking. I told him that I missed him, and I begged him to come back to me. But the letter ended up being shredded to pieces and I threw it into the bin, crying as I did so.

* * *

" Eleanor… " Haytham's whisper broke the darkness of the room as we lay in bed one night. We had gone to bed hours ago but neither of us had been able to get any sleep. " I am sorry for what has happened to you. I realize now that you are not made for this life. "

I turned around to face him and just about made out his features in the dark. " I'm going crazy. I've never been so bored in my life and I don't even have anyone to talk to. If it wasn't for John and William, I think I would have killed myself by now. " I complained.

" Do not say that! " He cried, grabbing my wrist. " Never say that again. " We looked at each other for a while and it struck me just how much I had missed him. I may have been angry at him, he may have put his order before me but I missed him. I needed to feel him against me, I needed to hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear. " I will find a way to sort this out. I promise. "

" Can I at least start going out into the courtyard? " I asked. " I could start doing some cooking for you, you know how much I enjoy it. And I could spar with you to keep you in shape. And I could sharpen your weapons and clean the Fort's cannons. Anything. " I pleaded.

Haytham chuckled. " Anything but housework. " He smirked down at me. " Of course you can do all of that. I shall make sure we have the ingredients you need for whatever you want to cook, and I will buy what you shall need to clean the cannons. They have not been used since we arrived here. " He agreed, making me smile happily. " As long as it keeps you happy. "

" Thank you. " I whispered, and I brushed my lips against his slowly, for the first time since the meeting two weeks before. The kiss was faint and delicate, our lips barely touching as if it were our first one. But then Haytham pushed his lips forcefully onto mine, using my surprise to slip his tongue into my mouth and I savoured the moment of bliss, slithering my fingers into his soft dark hair and pulling him onto me, wrapping my legs around his waist as he continued to kiss me roughly. My body felt alive for the first time in weeks, and I knew then that I had fully recovered from my injuries, as my hands roamed the whole of his body, ripping the annoying clothes from his body and enjoying the heat radiating from his toned muscles as he did the same to me. I had definitely missed him.

* * *

And so that's how June turned into July and then into August. Two full months of captivity, kept locked within the confines of the Templar fort. I hated every moment of it and was desperate to run through the forest treetops, to feel the wind in my hair and keep running until I ran out of breath. But there, in that small fort, I could only run about thirty feet before coming face to face with the large stone walls, reminding me that I was trapped. True to his words, Haytham bought me the necessary equipment to clean the eight cannons which I spent hours doing. Charles Lee would watch me carefully whenever he passed through the doors, expecting me to charge at him and run through the door. But I wasn't that stupid, I knew I wouldn't get very far until he caught up with me. He was a fast runner, and so was Haytham.

On the few occasions my path crossed Hickey's, I would glare at him and he would smirk. On one occasion, I got so angry that I launched myself at him and tried to claw at his face with my nails, intent on revenge. But he drew his sword and Haytham pulled me off him, standing between the two of us. I huffed and stormed off to polish some swords for the millionth time. I had honestly never been so bored in my entire life and Haytham was painfully aware of this. He would try to find activities for me, he would find books for me to read but I was didn't have the patience to sit and read. In the end he bought me a violin after the third week and I plucked at the cords with my fingers disinterestedly. William laughed at me and gave me the bow that went with it and I attempted to slide the horse hairs across the violin's cords, and created the most hair raising shriek of a sound. I laughed when Haytham squeezed his eyes shut at the sound and blocked his ears with his hands while I continued to rub the bow against the cords. I knew Haytham loved the violin and I entertained myself by massacring it. But in the end I found myself attempting to play properly, even borrowing William's 'how to play the violin' manual that I found lying around. Well, it was neatly put away in his bookcase but whatever. I played for hours, and mastered how to hold the instrument properly, but the notes just wouldn't come out properly, making me all the more determined to master it. I wouldn't accept defeat, I could do anything.

* * *

But everything changed on a cloudy September evening. The sun was setting and I had cooked a roast chicken with potatoes and carrots for Haytham, William and John. I never cooked for the other three Templars because I hated them, but something told me that even if I did cook for them, they would refuse to eat it anyway. But that night, as we sat down to eat, the alarm bell sounded outside in the courtyard, alerting us of an attack. My head shot round to look at Haytham who had already stood and unsheathed his sword. " What is going on? " John asked, also unsheathing his sword.

" What do you think? " Haytham replied vaguely, peering out of the window. At the same moment, Charles Lee burst into the room, panting after having run.

" Mercenaries, dozens of them. " He huffed.

" Get the men to surround this building, it is the easiest to defend. " Haytham ordered. " Get every man and soldier we have in the Fort and do it! "

The Fort wasn't just home to the six templar leaders, but to about thirty other templars that served under Haytham. They weren't particularly important people but had been bought by the templar's ideals and happily obeyed them in exchange for a roof over their heads. John ran out after Charles and William rushed upstairs to arm himself. He wasn't a fighter but took up arms when he was needed. " Get upstairs and barricade yourself in our room. " Haytham ordered me. " I shall come get you when this is over. "

" No, I'm going to help! " I protested, grabbing his arm as he went to leave.

" These men are probably assassins. " He grumbled before slamming the door shut in my face. Assassins? But Charles said they were mercenaries, why would - Oh. Of course, there was only eight assassins left, seven now that I was out of the picture. Of course they would need mercenaries to fight for them, and thanks to me they knew exactly how the fort was organised. I had told Achilles everything.

I rushed upstairs, torn between trying to escape and staying to defend Haytham. I paced the room I had been staying in for nearly three months, peering outside every so often at the fight that was going on. It was dark now, and the shapes were indiscernible from so high, and I bit my lip nervously, hoping Haytham was alright. If these people were assassins, did that mean Khan was among them? What would he do if he came face to face with Haytham? Would they fight each other or would they still their blades? Who would make it out alive?

" Hide. " Haytham shouted at me as he burst through the door, locking it behind him. " Now! " I panicked and ducked underneath the desk, obeying him without question. I heard the door break down and heavy footsteps make their way inside. " Do not think you have the advantage. " Haytham growled darkly.

" Come to meet your end. " Replied a deep, strong voice that I didn't recognise. Swords started swinging and I felt utterly useless, hiding away like a child. But I was unarmed and I hadn't gotten back into shape after my injuries, I would be utterly useless. Cursing myself, I peered around the corner of the desk and my eyes widened in horror when I saw the man Haytham was fighting. He was over a head taller than the templar, with bulging muscles barely covered with a thin short sleeved shirt and tight trousers. He had shaved his hair and it was only just growing back, and had a nasty looking scar on his lip. But what shocked me the most was the large assassin symbol attached to his belt, the metal shining proudly in the candle light as he wielded his sword expertly, knocking Haytham to the ground. I whimpered quietly as I watched him fall to the floor, his sword flying from his hands. The assassin laughed deeply and stepped on Haytham's chest, stopping him from moving. " Goodnight, Templar. " He said.

I panicked, rushed out of my hiding spot, grabbed the metal tipped feather Haytham used for writing and stabbed the assassin in the back of the head. He screamed in agony and I quickly grabbed Haytham's fallen sword and imbedded it in the man's stomach. His eyes gawked at me as he realised he was a dead man and he whimpered. " Why? " He whispered.

" I'm sorry. " I cried, my eyes filling with tears. " I couldn't let you kill Haytham. "

The assassin's eyes filled with understanding and he nodded. " I hope… You find your way. " He groaned, and then fell to the floor, his eyes staring into nothingness as I began to cry. I then felt strong arms around my waist and my hearing vanished as I watched the fallen assassin as I was dragged out of the room. I paid no attention to anything that was going on, all I could do was replay the man's death in my head over and over again. I had killed an assassin. I had killed a brother, a fellow member of the order. He had known I was a prisoner, he had probably been sent to rescue me. What had I done? How could I live with myself now? Had my love for Haytham truly overcome all and any allegiances I had with anyone else? I had become a monster.

* * *

" Eleanor! " I could vaguely hear someone calling my name. " Please Eleanor, can you hear me? " I laughed to myself, knowing I had gone completely crazy because it sounded like Khan's voice. " I'm begging you, look at me! "

There was no point in responding. I was a disgrace, a traitor. In the past few years I had helped the Templars more than I had helped the Assassins. Proof? Well, I had helped the Templars kills Silas Thatcher, I had freed them from the redcoats and successfully supplied them with a fully equipped fort. I had homed the templar master and defended him with my life, even taking the life of an Assassin. What was left of who I used to be? I wasn't care free and light hearted anymore. I hadn't boxed for months, and had been living in a luxurious house for a couple of years. I had lost my best friend over a stupid argument and betrayed the people who had saved my life. Who was I?

" Eleanor! " The voice cried again, and I felt myself be shaken so I focused my vision to look up at the annoying person who wouldn't leave me alone. My mouth fell open as I recognised Khan.

" Kahnawà:ke? " I muttered. " Sweetie? " I couldn't believe it, I must have been hallucinating. But Khan's eyes filled with relief and he pulled me into the most heavenly embrace.

" I was so worried Ella. " He muttered, his voice broken with emotion.

" Khan… " Was all I managed to reply as I began to sob uncontrollably in his arms, grabbing onto his clothes so tightly that he wouldn't have been able to pull away if he wanted to. I didn't know where I was, what had happened or how long it had been since I had killed the assassin, but I didn't care at that moment. I was back in Khan's arms and he was there to protect me. He rocked us backwards and forwards for a long time while I cried myself dry. I was lost, completely lost, and I had no idea who I was anymore. I felt like I had finally started thinking for myself, truly, properly thinking and I found that I had been walking on ice, and the ice had broken when I stopped to think. And now I was drowning in questions, regret and confusion.

" It's okay Ella, I'm here, I'll always be here. " Khan whispered into my hair while be brushed it with his hand. I knew I had missed him, but feeling him against me made my heart ache. He was everything to me, and I didn't know how I had managed to live without him for so long.

" I'm sorry. " I sobbed. " I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have driven you away, I shouldn't have doubted, I shouldn't have wondered. "

" Shh… " He soothed me, pulling away to wipe my tears away. " You have done nothing wrong. " He said, kissing my forehead softly.

" I have! " I cried. " That assassin is dead because of me. I killed him! Not Haytham, me! " My throat hurt because of all the crying but I couldn't stop, and I fought against Khan as he tried to hold me again. " I've betrayed the order, I've betrayed you. "

" You have not betrayed me. " He said sternly. " You have betrayed the order yes, but not me. You killed him to protect the man you love, there is nothing wrong with that. Now you need to calm down, you're safe now, you're free. "

" Free? " I sniffed. " Where am I? " I asked, looking around at the small, dimly lit bedroom we were in, sitting beside each other on a small double bed.

" The inn I've been living in for the past four months. We're in Concord, in the Frontier. You collapsed soon after I pulled you out of the fort. " He explained.

" What about Haytham? Is he alive? Is he safe? " I panicked, fear rising inside of me.

" He is safe. " Khan nodded. " He and the other templar leaders escaped from the fort as the mercenaries set fire to it. He is the one who told me to get you out of there. I arrived in the room in time to see you kill Erik, and when Haytham saw your reaction, he pulled himself from the floor and ordered me to get you out, to keep you safe. "

I swallowed, my eyes not leaving his. I didn't even know what to think, my mind was just blank. Of course I was grateful to Haytham, and I was relieved that he was safe. But what was going to happen now? The tensions between Assassins and Templars were going to be a million times worse now, and there was no way Haytham would be able to live with me anymore because his allies would no doubt murder me in my sleep. Would Haytham even want to see me anymore? Did I want to see him? Of course I did, I loved him. But I wasn't sure. He was the one who turned me into this… this person I didn't recognise. This person who aided Templars and murdered Assassins. He had never asked me to do any of it but I had done it willingly just to save him. Was he really worth destroying all that I stood for?

" I love you. " I whimpered quietly, so quietly I was surprised Khan heard me.

" I love you too. " He smiled sadly, as he pulled me down onto the bed to lie with my head on his chest, where I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

September turned to October before I found the courage to leave the Inn. I wondered from our small room to the bath house, to the tavern on the ground floor but never farther than that. Khan would leave for a few hours every day to hunt and buy potatoes and clean water and I would cook for him in the tavern's kitchen that the owner kindly let me use in exchange for a few extra coins every night. Khan and I would talk about the months we spent apart, and I told him how life with Haytham had been until the fateful night Brown and Hickey had got me. I would vaguely explain what they did, and then tell him about my captivity and how I learnt a lot from Pitcairn and Johnson. Khan then told me that after he left me, he had gone back to his village for a few days until he decided to take a room at the inn and heard about my capture only a few days after it happened and had spent three months preparing the plan to raid the fort, hiring mercenaries and collecting information and weapons for the raid. Khan also helped me with my questions, guiding me to the answers and when he couldn't, he would hold me and reassure me. He was the only thing keeping me sane.

Mid-October, I decided that I wanted to see Mary, Edmund and Nora so Khan accompanied me to Boston, where he left me to go about some business at the port, and I made my way to their house. Mary shouted with joy when she saw me and squeezed me in her arms. Nora came running over to me and hugged me just as much, her blonde hair flying around in the wind. She was three and a half years old now, and I couldn't believe how much she had grown in the six months since I had last seen her. Edmund was also very happy to see me, though he was very tired and he soon went to bed. His job as a farmer was becoming more and more demanding and he was ageing quickly, and Mary was worried about him. I played with Nora for a couple of hours, helping her climb the tree in their garden - something she was already good at on her own - and dressing her doll up to look like a pirate. Mary then put her to bed and I stayed a while longer to talk to her. She noticed how quiet I was, but thankfully said nothing about it. She was brilliant in that way, she always knew when to speak and when not to. She poured me some hot chocolate, something she had recently discovered and loved, and we tried to imagine how Nora would be when she grew up. We agreed that she would grow up to be a beautiful, intelligent young lady, but feisty and argumentative.

Khan soon knocked on the door to collect me, so I said my goodbyes to Mary. " Take care now, and say goodbye to Edmund for me. I hope he feels better soon. " I smiled.

" Of course. And you take care as well Eleanor, I don't like you looking so sad. " She smiled sadly. " Please look after her Khan. "

" Always. " Khan nodded.

" I'm fine. " I protested, hugging the woman.

" You will be. " She whispered, kissing me on the cheek as I left.

I walked arm in arm with Khan through the streets of Boston, the streets that I knew so well. I remembered walking through them in the dark after boxing, I remembered racing through them in the sun and playing around in the snow. It had been home to me for years, yet not I no longer felt it was my home, it was just a city. And I didn't belong there anymore.

As we turned a corner near the Southgate, nearing the stables where we had left our horse, I spotted Haytham walking along in the opposite direction. Our eyes locked onto the other's and I immediately stopped moving, as did he. Khan looked over to see him and let go of my arm, encouraging me to speak to the Templar. I was too afraid to move so Haytham came over to me, looking as nervous as I felt.

" Good evening Eleanor, Khan. " He greeted us politely.

" Master Kenway. " Khan replied. " I'll be over there. " He added, patting my shoulder as he walked off to give us some privacy.

" Haytham. " I whispered. " How are you? "

" I've been better. And you? " He spoke quietly, his eyes sad as he looked at me.

I chuckled humourlessly. " Alive. "

Haytham frowned and licked his lip nervously. " I am terribly sorry for everything that I put you through. If you could only know how much I regret - "

" It's fine. " I stopped him. " You never pushed me into anything, I don't hold it against you. " I spoke with more confidence than I felt. " I am the one who should be apologising. "

" What for? " He shook his head.

" Not being stronger. " I whispered. " I do love you Haytham, but I can't… I need to think. I don't know who I am anymore, I just want to be alone. I am so sorry. " I explained, my heart breaking as I told him the inevitable. " I wish it could have been easier. "

Haytham paused for a second, swallowing hard as his sad eyes watched me. " I love you too Eleanor. " He whispered, before lowering his lips against mine delicately, in the saddest, softest kiss I had ever had. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and I started to cry. " Take care of yourself my love. " He whispered against my lips." Don't you dare get yourself into trouble. " I replied, kissing him again.

He pulled away and took a step back. " Goodbye Eleanor. " He forced himself to say.

" I'll see you. " I replied, unable to say goodbye as I watched him walk off into the night, my feet rooted to the ground. I felt Khan wrap an arm around my shoulder as he guided me to the stables and took me back to the inn.

* * *

**I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! I PROMISE THINGS WILL WORK OUT, I SWEAR! (Khan's back 3)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh I never expected so many reviews! I love you all :3**

**The Biggest Geek In The World: Muahahaha I feel like the big bad girl sitting behind my desk torturing peopel XD Maybe I should just kill everyone off! Joking! (or am I?... =P)  
****ObsessedFableFreak: Thank you for loving Khan! :D Makes me happy when the less important OCs get love. Thank you so much for supporting me!  
****AssassinsGurl2012: Yeah they don't have the easiest of relationships. But it would be boring if everything was simple and straight fowards x)  
****edgaryg: Again, what can I say? As I've said, things will work out between them after a while. Haytham's had enough bad luck in his life to loose Eleanor as well But yes, Khan! :3 He's really just a big ball of fluff. The guy doesn't get enough love, I mean he only really has Eleanor yet he manages to keep himself together all the time. I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve, just you wait! :)  
****Victory Goddess: I'm so glad you think so! I can't wait for Connor either :D Thank you for reviewing!  
****Vanilla.T.2323: (Sorry for shortening your name, but it refused to publish itself properly on the page u_u) Yes, the book is absolutely wonderful, it's given me a lot more depth to Haytham's character. Thank you so much for the complement, it means a lot :)  
****lala: You hate her Eleanor? Why is that? And if that's the case, why did you read through 12 chapters just to come to this conclusion? I don't understand  
****LurkingLady: I know Haytham usually hides his emotions but I like the idea that he loves Eleanor too much to be able to keep up that facade. But I do promise that things will work out between her and Haytham, but it will take time. Huge changes coming before then though! It's time Eleanor grows up properly! So don't worry, no need to get all pirate on my arse! XD  
****DanAlaya: I agree completely, Haytham has brought me over to the Templar ideals and because of him I can't decide who I would side with. He's such a refreshing character and I love him to bits. You have a vivid imagination though! I'm not saying anything but I do promise that my story has a happy ending. I have thought of multiple endings, many of them horrible and sad, but I literally cannot do that. So don't worry too much! And thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so glad that you're enjoying this :)**

**Sorry if this breaks your hearts lovelies. It broke mine just by writing it... **

* * *

Khan and I moved back into my house in Boston over Christmas to save on money. As the church bells sounded the twelve strokes of midnight, 1759 started with an ill-feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had told Achilles that I wished to retire as an Assassin, something he frowned upon but I did not give him the opportunity to voice it. I was through with it all - with the Assassins as well as the Templars. I didn't want anything more to do with it, it had broken me. Khan had been more than kind and told everyone that the assassin I had killed died from an unknown Templar who had come to Haytham's aid, but I still felt horrible about it. Even as winter faded and Nora's fourth birthday arrived in February, I had to force myself to take her to the docks like I always did for her birthday.

It wasn't that I didn't care for her, that I didn't want to see her, I just felt tired. I was tired of everything, tired of life. It was becoming harder and harder for me to get up in the mornings, and I took no pleasure in anything anymore. I hadn't been in a fight, or even practiced fighting in eight months and I knew that if I didn't hurry, I would never be able to get back into form. I also took to wearing a skirt and corset all the time, after having burnt the waist coat and coat that I had bought back when I first met Haytham. I wasn't that person anymore, I didn't want to be.

But Khan forced me into my trousers and shirt one morning in early April and took me outside of Boston and pushed me up a tree. " Now run. " He ordered me, his arms crossed as he stood at the bottom of the tree looking up at me.

" No, I want to go home. " I whined.

" Move! " He shouted. He wanted me to get fit again, he was desperate to end my suffering, to see me smile again, but I was still stubborn. That was one thing that would never change. " I'm just going to wait here until you start running through those trees. I am very patient. "

I sighed heavily and stepped along the biggest branch of the tree, feeling myself wobble as I opened my arms wide to keep balance. I nearly fell as I jumped across the gap to the next tree and I realised just how out of shape I was, and I hated it. I still wanted to be the best. So I frowned deeply and pushed myself to make my way through half a dozen trees, trying to get myself used to it again, but in the end I fell and landed on top of Khan who laughed at me. " Get back up there. You can rest when you stop falling. " He smiled and helped me climb back up.

It took me two weeks until I felt comfortable free running again. I practiced in the forest as well as in town, forcing myself back into shape. My muscles ached and protested against their use again but I pushed through the pain, determined to never let my body fall into disuse again. The first of may 1759, Khan and I were eating a picnic in the forest when a Mohawk woman came running to us. I didn't recognise her, so she didn't come from Khan's village, but Khan immediately stood up and spoke to her in their native language. She had dark skin, much darker than Khan's half French skin, and freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her long dark hair was hanging either side of her face in braids and she wore a pale brown dress and boots. She spoke quickly, and Khan seemed horrified.

" What is it? " I asked, annoyed that I couldn't understand.

" This is Kaniehti:io. " Khan explained. " She is a friend of the Assassins. "

" You must listen to me, Kahnawà:ke, Eleanor. " She spoke in a very good English. " The north district of Boston is going to be attacked any moment now by a clan of French mercenaries. I do not know why or who is ordering the attack. "

I stared at her wide eyed whilst Khan answered her. " How did you find this out? "

" I overheard their convoy as they entered through the Southgate of the city. " She explained. " There were too many of them, I couldn't take them by myself. "

" Wait! " I suddenly cried. " The north district? "

" Yes. " Kaniehti:io nodded and my eyes widened.

" Mary… " I whispered before running back towards Boston without another word, realising that my friends were in danger. I ran as fast as I could but soon I heard hooves behind me and Khan called to me.

" Get on! " He shouted, slowing his horse down and grabbing my hand to pull me up and we pushed the horse as fast as it would go, entering through the Southgate fort at full speed. He had to slow down as we made our way through the city. For the first half of the city, you would think Kaniehti:io had been lying, but as we passed by the harbour we started to see people fleeing south, and as we neared the north district, we heard more and more people shouting. When we finally arrived, redcoats were standing guard, stopping anyone from entering the district.

" Stay away, we are fighting the mercenaries as we speak. " He told me, pushing me away as I tried to pass him.

" But my friends are in there! " I cried, desperate to save them.

" Then pray they are alive! " He shouted. " Now stand back! "

I growled and pulled a dagger out of my boot, stabbing him in the arm. When he cried out in pain I ran past him into the district, making straight for Mary and Edmund's house. But as soon as I turned a corner, I came face to face with three mercenaries as they exited a house, their hands full of gold and anything valuable, their clothes covered in blood. One of them lit a torch and threw it inside, setting the house on fire. I growled and unsheathed my sword, hearing Khan do the same behind me.

I charged at them as they laughed at me, and embedded my sword in the first man's stomach. The other two seemed to realise we meant business and Khan and I duelled back to back. I blocked and parried the brute's attacks and managed to kick him back against the wall making his dizzy, and I sunk my dagger into his neck to finish him. I turned to see Khan slitting the other brute's throat and I ran off towards my friends' house at full speed. We stumbled across five mercenaries fighting against three redcoats but we didn't stop. Smoke was rising around us as several houses were burning and I had to stop yet again to kill some more mercenaries. Then at last, could see Mary and Edmund's house, and hope swelled inside of me when I noticed it wasn't on fire.

I all but broke the door down, calling their names and I was immediately greeted by a crying Nora as she wrapped her arms around my waist. " Help. " She sobbed. " Please! "

I brushed her off, letting Khan pick her up into his arms as I rounded the corner to look in the kitchen and I unknowingly let out a horrified scream. Both Mary and Edmund lay dead in a pool of their own blood, still holding hands even in death. I rushed over to kneel next to Mary as I sobbed, brushing her hair out of her face to find her eyes still open, staring into nothingness. I sniffed, my tears falling onto her beautiful face as I closed her eyes. These two people were perfect. They were kind, open, caring and giving. They never judged anyone and always smiled. They had made me feel part of a family when I had none, they had given me normality when I had none. Mary had been like a sister to me, the person I went to see when I felt down. Her laugh and her smile always made me feel better, and she used to fuss about my appearance and push me to be a nicer person. It was thanks to her that I had been a happy, care free person. And Edmund... He was just as caring as his wife, hard-working and true. He was the most honest man I had ever met, and loved his family above everything else. He would let me ride on his cart when he went to work and we would laugh at Mary's obsession for cleanliness and order. They had let me into their home when I was nothing more than a penniless thief and helped me clean myself up. They had cared for me when I came to them, beaten and bloodied from boxing, and never scolded me. They were saints. And now they were dead.

" Eleanor? " I heard Khan call quietly from behind me. " We need to get out of here. "

I didn't reply. I stood up, grabbed hold of my sword and dagger and held onto them so hard my knuckles went white. I turned to stare at Khan and noticed he was still holding Nora in his arms, stopping her from looking around at her parents. " You go. I have business to take care of. " I growled.

" No, it's too dangerous. " He protested, but I pushed past him and launched myself at the first mercenary that I saw, who was coming out of the house next door. I jumped onto his back and stabbed him multiple times, sending platters of blood all over myself and onto the wall. His friend charged at me when he came out of the house and I snarled at him, tackling him to the ground and straddled him, grinning as I sliced his neck open. " Eleanor! " I head Khan cry from behind me, but I didn't look back as I charged through the streets, leaving him behind me. Revenge was the only thing on my mind, and I didn't care if I killed mercenaries or redcoats. They were all guilty.

Five redcoats were fighting against four mercenaries. I ran towards them, seething in anger against them for murdering my friends and I ran my sword through the first mercenary, preparing myself to attack the next one. But it seemed the redcoats had been ordered to kill anyone who was armed and dangerous and two of them turned towards me. I ducked and swung my sword at them, having trouble fighting off the eight men all at the same time as I was getting thoroughly confused as they also fought among themselves. I managed to bring down two redcoats and a mercenary, but I soon found myself being thrown backwards, landing on the ground with a thud, sending my sword flying from my hand. The redcoat lifted his sword to finish me when a figure appeared in front of me, his pistol firing a bullet straight through his skull.

I looked up to see Haytham fighting off the remaining men, two redcoats and a mercenary. I jumped to my feet, grabbing my sword and joined the fight. Within minutes Haytham and I were the only ones left standing. " What are you doing getting yourself into a fight you cannot win? " He scolded angrily as he turned to face me. " Where is that Mohawk friend of yours? "

" I sent him back. " I protested. " Does it matter? "

" You would be dead if I hadn't shown up when I did! " He shouted angrily.

" So what?! " I cried. " These bastards deserve to die more than I deserve to live. " My voice started breaking, my anger failing. " They murdered them. " I sniffed. " Mary and Edmund. "

Haytham's face fell and he took a step towards me. " Is Nora safe? " He asked. When I nodded, he seemed relieved, betraying his sentiment for the girl. " I am sorry Eleanor. Truly sorry. But you cannot put your life in danger when that young girl needs you. " He reasoned. " Come on, I shall take you back to Kahnawà:ke. " He muttered softly, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me after him as he headed back towards the central district of Boston.

Dead bodies littered the ground, most of them mercenaries, and smoke killed the air as some houses were still in flames. But we didn't come across anyone alive. " What were you doing here anyway? " I asked, slowly coming back to my senses as the anger faded, being replaced by numbness.

" I was buying some supplies when the attack was launched. I was making my way back to our hideout when I heard your panting. " He explained. " As soon as I head a woman fighting, I was afraid to find you in danger. "

I didn't answer, only nestling myself into him more closely, enjoying his presence. I had missed him more than I had ever thought possible, he was so precious to me that it hurt. Khan gave me wonderful hugs, but Haytham's arms were warmer, softer, and felt like home. It was where I belonged and though I knew we couldn't be together right then, I still let myself enjoy his presence. I needed it to cope with Mary and Edmund's passing.

" Eleanor! " I heard Khan's relieved voice as we emerged from a side street out onto a larger one, blocked off by a redcoat who let us pass when he saw we were not mercenaries. I felt Nora run to me and wrap her arms around my waist despite me being covered in blood.

" She is safe, but in shock. " Haytham told Khan.

" Thank you. " he answered.

" Take care of her. " The Templar's voice was harsher than I would have thought as he told Khan to be more careful with me. He then went to leave but I couldn't possibly let him do that, and before I knew what I was doing, my hand shot out and grabbed hold of his.

" Please. " I begged quietly, my eyes boring into his as he turned to face me.

Haytham looked over to Khan, who nodded. " I shall see you to sleep. " He smiled sadly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders again to hold me against him as the four of us made our way to my house.

* * *

Khan prepared some soup while I bathed Nora and dressed her in one of my shirts. She grew very tired so I put her to bed in the small single bed in the corner of Khan's room on the first floor.

" You know where I am if you need me. " I spoke softly as she curled up under the covered. " Sleep well princess. "

" Where is mummy? " She asked, yawning.

" Mummy and daddy have gone away for long time. " I explained, pushing tears back. " They asked me to tell you that they love you very much. "

" Are they travelling? " She asked innocently.

" Yes princess, they're having a nice time. " I was relieved that she seemed to understand that she wouldn't see them for a while, but I was scared that she would keep asking. She was too young to understand, wasn't she? But I had no choice, and I would have to take it as it came, so I kissed her goodnight and made my way downstairs into the kitchen where I could hear Khan and Haytham speaking to each other is hushed voices. They looked up at me when I came in and Khan served us all some steamy hot soup.

" How is she? " Haytham asked sadly.

" I think she'll be fine. " I sighed. " She thinks they are travelling. "

" Will she understand that? " Khan frowned.

" She will when she is older. " Haytham nodded. " She is too young to understand death. "

We ate in silence and Khan quickly went upstairs to go to bed, kissing me on the forehead as he wished the both of us goodnight. I sighed, still in shock about loosing my friends, so Haytham took my hand and guided me upstairs to the second floor where he pushed me into the bathroom so that I could rid myself of ash and blood while he fetched me a thin white nightgown which he delicately pulled over my head when I was ready. I took him by the hand and lead him into my bedroom, blowing out the candles and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his comforting scent. " Please stay with me tonight. " I begged him, ripping the ribbon from his hair so that I could freely run my hands though the soft, straight black mane that fell around his shoulders.

He went to protest but I stopped him by pressing my lips against his, and all thoughts of leaving abandoned him as he took hold of my hips and guided me backwards to the bed, laying himself on top of me, his hair tickling my cheeks. " This cannot last. " He warned me.

" I know. " I muttered. " It's my fault. " I admitted, feeling as if our failed relationship was because I was not strong enough to overcome our differences.

" Do not talk such nonsense. " He scolded me. " We are enemies Eleanor. I should have realised from the start that it would end badly between us. "

" Shh. " I whispered, not wanting to repeat the conversation we had already had. I only wanted to feel him against me, to forget what had happened over the past few months, and I clawed at the bottom of his shirt, desperate to feel his soft skin one last time. I smiled sadly up at him and he smiled back, his eyes full of regret and sadness as his lips claimed mine with a sense of desperate need.

* * *

I woke up when I felt Nora jump onto my bed and bury her face in my hair, the sun shining brightly into my room. I looked around to find Haytham's side of the bed empty except for an envelope addressed to me, and I sighed sadly. So this is what life was going to be like. Alone with someone else's child to raise.

I hugged Nora, making sure that the blanket covered my naked body, and I found myself enjoying the feel of her small body curled up against mine and felt a wave of protectiveness overcome me. I would make sure she had the best life she possibly could, no matter what it cost me. She hummed happily to herself until Khan popped his head through the door. He noticed that I was naked, tried not to laugh and took Nora downstairs for some breakfast, giving me time to dress. I looked down sadly at the letter Haytham had left, and opened it, preparing for my heart to break all over again.

_My dearest Eleanor, _

_It pains me to leave you like this, but I fear it is the only way. Our relationship, however precious and unique, cannot continue. It has already cost you too much and I cannot help but feel responsible. I know you think yourself guilty, but please do not. I never once thought that I would fall so deeply in love yet these past four years by your side have no doubt been the best years of my life and I shall forever treasure the memories. I know you will understand as you were the first to bring up what has become painfully obvious to the both of us.  
__I sincerely hope your find the happiness you deserve. You are the most caring, lovely, thoughtful, beautiful, annoying woman I have ever met, and no matter what you choose to do, I hope you feel fulfilled.  
__Take care of yourself little one,_

_Haytham E. Kenway._

I couldn't do anything to stop the tears from falling onto the letter as I held it to my chest. I had lost Haytham, I had lost Mary, I had lost Edmund. I had lost my parents, my brother, my childhood. I had lost my place among the assassins, I had lost my youth and happiness, and it all hit me like a brick wall, smashing me to pieces. I let myself cry for most of the morning, knowing that Khan would look after Nora while I attempted to pull myself together, preparing myself for the years to come.

* * *

From that moment on, I was even more lost. What was I going to do with myself now that I had Nora to look after? How was I even going to bring her up? I wasn't a mother, I didn't have a clue what to do. Of course I had helped Mary and I had often played with Nora, but there's a big difference between spending time with her and having to bring a four year old up.

After Mary and Edmund's funeral, which I attended alone as I didn't want to put Nora through something she wouldn't understand, I found myself wanting to leave Boston for good, never coming back. It was the first place I had seen in America. It was where I met Khan, where I learnt to free run, where I had my first assassination contract. I had lived in an abandoned house, bought it and renovated it with money I earned from boxing. And I had almost died because of it, and I was saved by Haytham. Boston was where I had lived with the grand master, where he had teased me, where I had raced him through the snow, where we kissed. It was were I had been tortured, kept prisoner, where I had betrayed the Assassins. I wanted to get away from all the memories, I wanted to start afresh. " We could live in New York. " Khan suggested when I told him.

" It's still too near. " I sighed. " How is your French? Can you still speak it fluently? "

" What? You want us to live in France? " He asked, his eyes wide.

" I don't know. " I sighed again, resting my head on his shoulder as I watched the flames dance in the fire. " Maybe we could go back to London and try to find Pierre Duchateau. If we wait long enough he's sure to turn up at the bank. " I knew that I was just running away but I couldn't cope with anything right then. I just wanted to disappear.

" That is a good idea. " He agreed, making me sit up and watch him, surprised. I hadn't actually meant it seriously. " You have no other leads on the man, it might be the only way of finding him. And it doesn't matter how long it takes to find him, we have nothing to come back here for. That way you can get your revenge, claim what is yours and we can buy a nice house somewhere and live a happy life together. " He explained, making sense.

" But what about you? You can't spend your life following me around. " I argued. " You have to live your own life. Find someone you love, have children. "

" And what will happen to you? " He countered. " I go where you go Ella, have you not learnt that yet? "

I smiled gratefully, and buried my face in his chest. He was the most wonderful person in the world and I would die without him by my side.

* * *

So a week later, Khan, Nora and I found ourselves at the docks with three small bags, walking onto a ship destined for New York. When we arrived in New York, the sky was grey and threatening rain so the ship was delayed. We headed to a small, cheap inn not far from the port and asked for a room, but a large smile came to my face when I recognised one of the men drinking at the bar. " Charlie! " I exclaimed as the older man stood and opened his arms.

" Eleanor! It's good to see ya lass! " He chuckled deeply. He shook hands with Khan and looked down at Nora, who was hiding behind me. " And who's this little one, eh? "

" This is Nora. " I smiled, sending the man a warning look to tell him to be careful with her. Though she seemed to understand that her parents weren't coming back, she had become quiet and withdrawn, acting older than she really was. She wasn't openly sad but I knew she was suffering.

" Hello Nora! Aren't you a pretty one. " He grinned as he bent over to her level. " You'll certainly be a looker when you're older! " He chuckled when I slapped him on the arm. " Stay at my home, the wife will be glad to see ya! " He boasted, pulling me by the arm.

" Thank you for your kindness. " Khan spoke softly, picking Nora up into his arms as he followed Charlie and I out into the wet and windy streets.

Catherine was indeed glad to see us, in her own reserved way. We shared a hot meal over the table and I was glad to be around Charlie. He was still as loud as always, his deep laugh warming my insides and making me feel better. But he intimidated Nora who stayed hidden beside me, only eating when I told her it was safe to do so. Catherine took a great interest in the young girl and Nora seemed to trust her rather quickly, of which I was surprised. Usually she was wary of anyone other than Khan and I. " So, what brings ya to New York this time? " Charlie asked once she had gone to bed.

" We are travelling to London in the morning. " I explained.

" No! " Charlie exclaimed, a large smile on his face. " Well I'll be damned. "

" So are we. " Catherine smiled, a lot calmer than her husband. " We were supposed to be taking next week's ship but a couple sold us cheaper tickets for the one that was supposed to leave tonight, so we hurried to prepare our bags. "

" That is great news, we shall travel together! " Khan smiled happily.

I already felt better about leaving America but had to excuse myself. I was becoming more and more tired, becoming exhausted from the smallest of things. Khan told me that it was probably just the emotional trauma I had been through, and the weight of having to care for Nora resting upon my shoulders. I hoped he was right, I didn't want to fall ill.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be happier! And everyone makes mistakes, so if you consider Eleanor to be making a huge mistake by leaving or not, that's up to you. Even I can't decide if it was a mistake or not. But I need this to be able to get the story where I want it to go. And that means huge character building!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DanAlaya: If Eleanor had told him she had retired, it still wouldn't have changed anything. She's the one who is running away - from him, from the Templars and from the Assassins. The only reason he stayed over that night was because she needed the comfort, and Haytham understood that. He was going to leave but they used this as a sort of goodbye. Eleanor's just scared and confused at the moment. But DAMN I wanted that to be a surprise! Oh well XD**  
**AssassinsGurl2012: No no Haytham and Ziio is already finished! Connor is three years old at the moment, he is a year younger than Nora. It's just like in the game, Haytham and Ziio hook up shortly after killing Silas and then break us just after Edward Braddock dies. Haytham and Eleanor don't get together until after that! Sorry for the confusion! I did think of finishing this story here and making a sequel but I decided against it. There's only 13 chapters at the moment and I want to keep Eleanor's story all together in one big story.**  
**ObsessedFableFreak: Aww I didn't mean to make you cry! *hugs* Yes she'll see Haytham again, but that's all I'm sayin' =P This chapter is making me nervous because I'm really breaking away from the AC universe for a couple of chapters so I don't want anyone to get bored Thank you so much for your support!**  
**The Biggest Geek In The World: YES THEY WILL I PROMISE! I may be cruel but not THAT cruel. Haytham needs somebody to love (why am I singing Queen?)**  
**Victory Goddess: She'll always have Khan, that's what is so great about him :) I love changing the situations around otherwise it gets boring for me to write XD**  
**LurkingLady: Muahaha I love that song! But yeah I tried to set up this part a couple of chapters back, hinting here and there that she didn't belong in Boston anymore. I'm glad no one noticed though, I like to surprise people :D I know, I felt terrible for Nora, I'm a cruel person But she'll be alright. She has a great future! MOUAHAHA YES Charles certainly will explode! Thanks again for your review :3**

**Like last time, I used RPG Creator to make Eleanor's outfit. I even tried to draw one myself thanks to The Biggest Geek In The World (I'll try to add Haytham in the picture as well :3). Both are on my Tumblr, the link is on my profile (because Fanfiction is annoying and refuses to post links in here)**  
**I REALLY REALLY hope you enjoy this. This chapter is a closure on Ella's old life and the start of her new life, so things may be a tad confusing or slow or whatever, I don't know. Please let me know what you think! And thank you to everyone who's still reading this :)**

* * *

In the morning, the storm had passed and the sky was blue again, the sun reflecting brightly in the puddles that covered the streets. The five of us made our way down to the port once Catherine had given the keys to the people who had bought their house, and stepped aboard the ship. The crossing would take three months I was told. Three long months. But I didn't mind, I would happily spend years on the open sea. Within days, Nora discovered that she also loved the open sea and would run around the top deck chasing a young boy that was around her age who was travelling with his parents. I learnt that the reason why Catherine and Charlie were moving to England was because they had recently lost their child, and Catherine had begged Charlie to find somewhere else to live. I understood where she was coming from, being in a very similar position, and together we supported each other.

But still I grew more and more tired, and after a couple of weeks I began to feel sick when I woke up, feeling as if I had been thrown around in my sleep. I hated it, and I felt it was unusual because I had never been ill on a boat before, not since I was a child. But again I dismissed it, thinking that it was my emotional response to what had happened. And I suppose in a way, it was.

I soon found out that Catherine knew how to play the violin so she would give me lessons. She was horrified at how I held the violin, and when she asked me which idiot had taught me I frowned and told her that I had taught myself. She laughed and we started again from scratch. It drove some of the sailors mad during the first few weeks, when my playing sounded like a cat screeching. Even Khan and Charlie would keep as far away from us as they possibly could to get away from the noise, which made me laugh. I played and played, desperate to play something nice, and after a month I managed to play several simple tunes fairly well.

I had been worried about taking Nora onto a ship full of sailors, but she was such a sweet little girl that they all grew to care for her and would often steal biscuits for her and she would hide when I caught her eating them. It was sweet and I didn't mind at all, though Catherine would tell her that it was bad. Khan on the other hand found it difficult to adapt to sea life. Though he had been brought up on Achilles' homestead among Europeans, he still had deep roots in his native American way of life which made him attached to the earth and the creatures that roamed it. But all in all, I felt happier and I could see that Nora was happier as well, so I knew that I had made the right decision even if I didn't find Pierre Duchateau. Or at least, that was what I was telling myself because deep down, I knew that I was only running away. And I hadn't even told Haytham that I was leaving. Was I just being selfish or was this genuinely a good idea? I couldn't decide, but I tried not to think about it. It only upset me.

One evening, Catherine, Charlie, Khan and I ate dinner around a small table at the back of the ship once we had put Nora to sleep. But I found myself unable to eat the food, the smell making my stomach churn. " Do you want me do find something else for you? " Khan suggested, concerned.

" No thank you, I'm not hungry. " I shook my head, rubbing my stomach.

" You should eat in your condition. " Catherine said, sipping her drink.

" Condition? " I repeated, confused. I looked over to Charlie and then to Khan, both of whom shrugged. " What do you mean? "

" Do you not realize? " She blinked, surprised. " It is quite obvious that you are pregnant. "

My mouth fell open and Khan's fork fell out of his hand and landed on his plate. I stared at the dark-haired woman, completely at a loss of what to say. Surely I couldn't be pregnant! I had always made sure that I used birth control, Haytham and I knew that bringing a child into the - Oh. OH. " Shiiiiiiiiiit. " I cried, my eyes wide. I hadn't even thought about it the last time Haytham and I had - Oh dead god. " I - I'm going to - I think I'll go to bed now. " I stammered, scratching the back of my head as all three of them stared at me. What the hell was I going to do now?

A while later I heard a soft knock on my door and Khan let himself in, making sure he didn't wake Nora as he did so. He sat down in the chair next to me as I watched the little blonde girl sleep. " What are you going to do? " He whispered softly, taking one of my hands in his.

" Become a mother, I suppose. " I shrugged, not having any other answer. He left it at that and wrapped an arm around me to comfort me. What was I going to do? I would have to give birth in London, there was no way I could get back to America before then even if I wanted to. And even then, what would I do? Scout the streets in search of Haytham and tell him that he is a father? How would that go down? No, I had to sort myself out before then. I couldn't go back in the state that I was in, I had to find a way to prepare a good life for both Nora and my future child. My child… Was I really going to be a mother? Me? Up until a few years ago I couldn't even look after myself, and now I was to bring up a child? Life certainly had a way of changing everything unexpectedly.

* * *

The rest of the voyage passed in the same way as it had started, but clouded by my growing concern for my child and I began questioning myself. How was I going to be able to bring up a baby by myself? Of course I had Khan with me, and I had no doubt that Nora would help because she was just too good to be true. But children needed their parents, both of them, and I worried that when he or she eventually met Haytham, they would never forge a real connection. But I would rather risk that than risk them growing up under a poor, sad roof in Boston whilst I drowned in misery, which is exactly what would happen if I went back. No, I had made my choice already, the child would be born in England.

When we arrived in London, we said goodbye to Charlie and Catherine. Charlie was to work at the docks so I would be able to find him fairly easily, and Khan, Nora and I made our way further into town. We settled in a small establishment that rented us a room for a small fee and we had to pretend Khan was Spanish else he would be kicked out. I hadn't realised just how bad tensions were between people with different coloured skin, and it was a shock to me when people looked at Khan like he was from another planet. Thankfully he seemed to take it in his stride, and most people accepted his presence when they saw him with Nora and I, especially as I was beginning to show a small bump in my stomach. I was three and a half months pregnant and prayed that Pierre Duchateau would show up before I became too fat to be able to murder him.

I found a job at a small factory sewing buttons onto dresses. It was long and boring but we needed the money, and there was no way anyone would employ Khan. I hated every minute of it, but it was the only thing I could do in my current state, and I waited patiently, keeping an eye on the bank I knew Duchateau worked in. It took two long months of waiting until one day, I saw him.

Time had not been kind to him, his skin was dry and wrinkly, and he attempted to hide it underneath his long white beard. He used to be a muscular, handsome young man but now he was frail and ageing. Twenty years of travelling the world and hiding, dealing in slaves and assassinations had cost him dearly, though he was covered in expensive jewellery from head to toe. It was obscene. But I recognised him nonetheless, his face etched into my mind since I found out that he had murdered my family, and I followed him home. I overheard him telling his guard to prepare a coach for ten o'clock the next morning and I headed back to the inn where Khan was growing worried about my absence.

" I've found him. " I announced, making sure that Nora was asleep. " Pierre Duchateau. I know where he lives and I will take him in the morning before he leaves. " I explained, recounting everything I saw and heard.

" But Ella… " He whispered when Nora moaned in her sleep. " Look at you. You're nearly six months pregnant, you're not agile enough. "

" Please. I want to do this by myself, I have a plan. " I then explained it to him.

* * *

I awoke at dawn and hurried to get dressed. I tied my hair in a bun and borrowed Khan's cape to use to hood to cover my face. I made my way through the misty, dirty streets of London, heading straight for Duchateau's house. He lived not far from Queen's street so I promised myself to visit Jenny, Haytham's sister, sometime soon, but right then I was mentally preparing myself for revenge. I wasn't sure what I felt. The last time I had felt anxious, exited and a little frightened. This time, I felt calm and collected, perfectly at peace with the murder I was about to commit. I found his street, forced myself up the wall to the first house, with a lot of difficulty considering the huge bulge in my stomach, but I managed to pull myself up onto the roof and made my way across the rooftops so the guards positioned both sides of his house wouldn't see me. I quietly broke one of the windows and let myself in. The house was quiet, a few muffled voices could be heard from downstairs - servants no doubt - and I searched through the house for the right room. I found Pierre in the third room I looked in, the man only in his long undershirt that hung around his knees, his grey and white hair in a mess as he stretched and yawned, his back to the door.

I smirked at the simplicity of it all, and rushed in, pushing the knife against his throat to cut off any scream he might let out. " Good morning Pierre. " I whispered into his ear.

" Who… Who are you? " He muttered, his French accent still as heavy as I remembered it.

" You might not remember me. " I answered coldly. " Eleanor Van Etten. "

" I remember your father. " He said, his voice frail. " Is that why you are here? "

" Partially. " I smirked. " If you make a sound, I will hurt you in more ways that you can imagine. Is that clear? " I hissed, turning him around when he nodded. I held the knife towards him and ushered him out of the room and into his office, which was the room I had looked in before. " Sit down. " I ordered him, and he obeyed me without question.

" What do you want from me? " He asked.

" I want you to put in official writing that everything my father owned - that is his position at the bank and the trading company - now belongs to me. Then I want you to sign it. " I demanded, and the man swallowed hard.

" Never. " He spat. " It is worth a fortune, the very thing I live off! "

" Tell me, would you mind if I cut off your balls and fed them to you? " I smiled darkly, not recognising myself as the words escaped my mouth. I found myself blaming this man for everything that had happened to me, and when I looked at him I didn't just see my family's murderer, I saw the clueless, ignorant young girl I had been before meeting Haytham, the girl who never questioned anything and blindly followed orders. His death would open up a new life for me.

" Fine, fine! " He squeaked, and started writing. I peered over his shoulder to make sure what he wrote was correct, and he hesitated before signing. But he quickly put feather to paper when he felt my knife around his groin and he sealed the paper in an envelope, melting some candle wax and pushing his seal down upon it.

" Thank you. " I said politely, feeling a weight lifted from my shoulders. " Now how do you wish to die old man? "

" Oh just do it you cunt. " He spat, his attitude changing when he realised that no matter what he did, he was going to die.

" I just have one question first. " I forced myself to remain calm despite the insult. " Did you murder my family for the un-translated book? " I asked, the question swimming in my head since Haytham told me about the precursor book two years ago when we were in France.

Duchateau laughed. " So you figured it out. " He smirked. " The trading company was the main reason, but yes, the book would have been a nice addition. An associate of mine wanted it. "

" Reginald Birch? " I asked, and then smiled evilly. " He is dead. "

" So am I. " He countered uncaringly. I nodded and stabbed him though the heart, ending his life quickly. " I hope that in death you find the peace you did not find in life. " I whispered to him as the life faded from his eyes. He seemed to hear what I said and his eyes softened before closing, the last breath of his life escaping his lips.

* * *

" Ella! " Nora cried happily when she saw me enter the inn. She was sitting at the bar eating pancakes. I panicked for a second before noticing that Catherine was sitting next to her.

" Hey princess. " I greeted her, ruffling the young girl's hair. " It's good to see you Catherine. " I smiled.

" As you. " She replied. " My husband and your friend are speaking in private. " She explained. " I hope you do not mind me buying Nora some breakfast. "

" Not at all. " I nodded. " It's very kind of you. " I still felt somewhat awkward around the woman because of her polite yet distant manners. She was kind, in her own way, but I just couldn't get used to used to her strictness. At the same time, the men emerged from the stairs and greeted us.

" Good lord Eleanor! " Charlie exclaimed, taking a good look at me. " You look huge! How much longer? " He grinned, making me blush awkwardly. I still felt unsure about this pregnancy and hadn't come to terms with it, preferring to ignore the growing bump.

" Ten weeks left. " I muttered quietly. " What brings you here? " I changed the subject.

" My employer! " He chuckled, ruffling Nora's hair much as I had, making her nervous. She was still intimidated by the large, loud old man. " He is looking for strong men to work for him, lifting heavy crates and so on. I thought your Mohawk friend would be ideal. "

" Too much ale got in the way of your strength? " I smirked, teasing the man who laughed heartedly. " Your employer, is he captain of the ship? " I asked, weary of sending Khan to work, afraid he would be mistreated because of the colour of his skin.

" No, no, he is first mate, a Frenchman named Kevin Roux. " he explained.

" Kevin? " I grinned. " Kevin Roux? A ginger Frenchman around my height and age? " I asked, hardly believing my luck. I thought I would never see the man again!

" You know him? " Charlie asked, frowning.

" Yes, he is the man who taught me how to navigate a ship. " I smiled. " Is he at the port now? I would very much like to see him again. "

I picked Nora up and we headed to the port. I whispered to Khan that my mission had went well and he relaxed. As we passed near where Pierre Duchateau's house was, policemen and guards bustled around, people shouting murder and I had to hide a smile. I held onto the letter he wrote in my pocket, and felt like justice had finally been served and that my family could at last rest in peace. " Are we going on a boat again? " Nora asked when we arrived at the port, overlooking dozens of large ships.

" Boat? _Sacrebleu_, these are ships girl! " the unmistakable French voice of Kevin Roux sounded from behind me and I turned around, a large smile on my face.

" Kevin! " I greeted him happily, glad to see the man again. He looked the same, his ginger hair cut short and a small ginger beard covering his pale face.

" _Mademoiselle_ Eleanor! Oh _regarde-toi_! Pregnancy suits you! " he smiled, hugging me. " Is this the father? " he asked, turning to Khan.

" No, I am simply her friend. " He grunted, shaking the Frenchman's hand.

" Ah, so your heart is yet to be taken. " He winked, turning to Charles. " I am afraid neither of us have any work anymore _mon ami_, _Capitaine _Watson has been demoted and his ship given to some _emmerdeur! " _He frowned. " I am sorry. "

Charlie's face fell and Catherine frowned. " Do you not have another ship? Can you not buy one? " She protested, desperate to keep her husband in work to be able to support them.

" _Nom de dieu, _woman! Ships cost too much! " He exclaimed.

" How much? " I perked up, an idea forming in my head quickly.

" Too much. " Kevin frowned. " A decent ship costs several hundred thousand pounds! " He shrugged. " I shall have to find some madman to employ me. "

I grinned, and they all looked at me like I was crazy. " Fear not my friend. I have acquired something that could be of use. " I winked, letting all three men and Catherine read through the letter that Pierre Duchateau had read.

" _Et beh! " _Kevin exclaimed. " You should have enough to buy half a dozen ships! "

* * *

And that is how I found myself at the bank after having visited the lawyers. Kevin posed as my husband so as not to provoke the old men as they paid me the money due. I had nearly enough to pay for a ship with the money that had been in the man's bank account, but I also decided to sell the trading company, earning myself a fortune worthy of the richest tradesmen in the entire country. I grinned ear to ear, enjoying the festivities that night as Charlie, Kevin, Catherine, Khan and I enjoyed a drink in a rather more upper class tavern, Nora sitting on my lap and trying to understand the conversation. I was to purchase a ship to employ all three men, that way we would all be able to sort our lives out and we would be free to do as we wanted. It was a crazy idea, one that I had barely thought through, but I felt it was the right thing for me to do. I wanted to do it, I wanted my own ship.

Kevin ordered the ship to be made to following morning, and I gave him the liberty of choosing it's design as I had no knowledge of the domain. He told me it would take four months to build, and I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. With all the extra money, I rented a large house for all six of us to live in. Over Christmas, I was so fat that I could barely go anywhere. Catherine scolded me for calling myself that, saying it was cruel not only to myself but also to the baby, but it was only detail to me. Fat, pregnant, it was the same thing. I finally learnt how to play the violin properly and Nora began learning how to play the piano, so on Christmas day she and I played a duet, with Khan singing in his native tongue. Hardly a typical Christmas, but we were hardly a typical family - a French sailor, a freed slave, a native American, a five year old orphan, an ex-beggar, and me - whatever I was.

On the very last day of January 1760, I woke up feeling different and I knew my life was about to change. Sure enough, later that day I gave birth to the smallest, most delicate baby girl with blue-grey eyes and straight black hair. With all the emotions, I cried when I saw how much like Haytham she looked, but I also felt proud, relieved and just plain exhausted. " Never let me do that again. " I sighed, looking at Khan who laughed at me as I held my daughter in my arms as I lay sprawled out on my bed.

" Can I see? " Nora asked, her bright green eyes wide and curious as she climbed up onto my bed to inspect the newcomer. " What's her name? " She asked, holding my daughter's tiny hand.

I looked over to Khan and he shrugged, but I had made up my mind. " Mary. Mary Kenway. "

* * *

Two months later, I strapped Mary to my chest and made my way down to the docks, flanked by five year old Nora and Khan. My ship was ready and as my gaze fell upon her, it was love at first sight. The wood was painted black with a red strip across the two rows of cannons on either side of the bottom deck, and there was another row of cannons on the top deck. It was a large double decked frigate warship, carrying sixty guns with a long hull, built for speed and manoeuvrability. As I stepped onto the ship, I was awed by the sight of the gold plated helm and red painted balustrades, the three huge masts and the figurehead in the shape of a female brandishing a sword. It was perfect.

" She's beautiful. " I breathed, not tearing my eyes from the ship as Kevin approached.

" I thought you would think so. " He beamed. " All she needs now is a name. "

I looked down at Nora, knowing exactly what to call her. " The Warrior Princess. " I winked as Nora grinned at the nickname she had given herself several years ago.

I investigated the rest of the ship. On the first lower deck was the first and second mates' cabins, then the rest was a reserved for the large cannons. The deck was low and dark, but it would only be used in case of battle so it didn't really matter. The front end was where the live stock would be kept once we set sail. The second deck was similar, the middle reserved for more cannons, with the kitchen somehow laid out around them further at the front of the ship, and the gunroom - or reading room - at the back. The third level was the men's cabins as well as the sick bay at the front of the ship, and the fourth and fifth levels were used for storing provisions, spare sails, coal and anything else we might need to take with us. All in all, the Warrior Princess was a warship, large and beautiful.

Kevin promised to find me a good crew - one that was trustworthy and open to having women and native Americans on board. I thanked him and decided that it was time my small family purchased some sea worthy clothes.

For baby Mary, I bought a couple of simple white dresses. After all, she was only two months old and would grow out of them fast. For Nora, I bought her a pair of boy's white breeches and a red shirt for her to play in, as well as a pale pink dress that she begged me for. Khan picked out a white shirt with a V-neck, large brown breeches and a long brown coat with golden detail along the sleeves. As for myself, I bought a large white shirt, tight fitting brown breeches, a tight fitting grey blue low-cut waistcoat and a matching grey blue long coat with red cuffs and a red over coat around the top.

We decided to get out the next week for the ship's maiden voyage - a trip from London to Amsterdam, delivering packages and supplies. When the day finally came and I handed back the keys to the house we had been staying in, I knew I wouldn't be coming back to London. Not for a long time.

It took us ten days to get to Amsterdam and back. On the first day, Kevin made a point of naming me Captain of the Warrior Princess and presented me with a simple black tricorne hat. He took the position of First mate, his cabin on the first deck, and I named Charlie second mate, so he and Catherine took the cabin next to his. As for Nora, Mary, Khan and myself, we took the Captain's cabin, which was on the main deck. It was the largest of them all, at the back of the ship underneath the helm and was elegantly decorated. In the middle was a large wooden desk, and on either side of the would-be office were two bedrooms. Khan and I took one, and Nora and Mary took the other. Everything worked out perfectly.

Except for the fact that I had difficulty knowing what to do as Captain of the ship. The crewmen would ask for orders and I would be incapable of giving them any, but thankfully Kevin was always there to help me. He should have been the captain really, not me. He was running it all, all by himself. I watched the sailors at work, listened to everything Kevin had to say, and tried to learn and remember as much as I possibly could. I still felt a little weak from having given birth but I was slowly getting there. But I knew some of the sailors disapproved of me being their captain, and I would attempt to change their mind but some were just plain rude. I spent a lot of time sailing the ship, taking pointers from the sailing master as he stood by me and watched, and I found that I hadn't forgotten Kevin's lessons. I was trying my best to be a good captain, but it was hard. But I would never give up.

On our return from to London, some of the sailors decided to leave the ship, claiming to not want a female captain shadowed by a 'savage'. I was disappointed, but tried not to feel defeated. I was determined to make this work, and wouldn't give up, not unless it was my only option. So I chose Bordeaux for our next destination. Again, we were delivering letters and supplies, nothing particularly important but it was practice. My crew was down by half and hoped we wouldn't meet any pirates because there weren't enough men to sail the boat and man the cannons at the same time. This time around, I tried to spend all my evenings down with my crew, trying to bring us all together. After all, if I was to be a respected captain, my crew had to at least like me. So I joined in with their drinking, and even pulled out my violin and played a few songs for them whilst they danced and clapped. At first, they admitted to have been weary of a female captain. " But you're not a frail lass are ye? " One of them laughed one night. " I've seen ye when ye angry. Wouldn't wanna be on the receiving end of dat. " He winked. And so I slowly gained respect from my crew and by the time we arrived at Bordeaux three weeks later in early may 1760, I no longer received any bad looks from anyone. They finally approved of me as a captain and I could breathe a sigh of relief. But that's where the real stuff started, when we met a certain Mohawk woman who went by the name of Nakoma.

* * *

**I've chosen not to translate Kevin's french because it's only a few words here and there and I think that, given the context, you can guess what he's trying to say. But if you would prefer me to translate, let me know and I'll make sure I do so in the futur! **  
**Don't forget to check my profile for the link to Ella's new outfit :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Victory Goddess: Oh you have no idea ;) Muahaha! I like to torture people XD I hope this chapter is up to standards, and thank you for reviewing!**  
**DeerRobin12: Yeah I'm aware of this. For Khan's name, I was looking for an authentic name but I couldn't find any, only a few words for common objects and it really annoyed me. But really, it meaks "by the rapids?" I saw somewhere that it meant "people of the flint" or something like that. And for Nakoma, I know it's not, it's actually Pocahontas' best friend's name (please don't hit me for that! It's stupid really, but her character inspired mine a little) But she isnt a Kanienkeha, she's actually from the west coast of America and I think those tribes have different traditions/names, don't they? I'm sorry about this, I hope it doesn't offend you. I would have loved more appropriate names but I have very little knowledge of those communities, and the internet doesn't seem to want to help much =/ But thank you for pointing it out :) **  
**AssassinsGurl2012: My tumblr name is dream-countess. The link is on my profile page! But yes, Khan is perfect like he always is. But yes, it's like Connor or Ezio, when they kill an enemy they still respect them in death. It's the Assassin philosophy :)**  
**DanAlaya: He's back in the next chapter, promise! I can't stay away from him too long, I love him too much XD But don't worry, Nakoma is good! Hope this chapter shows it :)**  
**TAyukii: Oh don't worry about it, it's okay! I'm glad I surprised you. It surprised me as well when I thought of it XD Thank you so much, I love hearing from you :3 And no I don't mind about that!**  
**LurkingLady: YAY I love to surprise people! :D You have no idea how happy I am to know this is one of your favorite chapters, I was SO SCARED about this one because there's no evidence at all that it's part of the AC universe. But I know, I love 18th century ships, it's been a life long fascination. (So AC4 is looking GOOOOD :D**  
**hp772222: That really makes me happy! I'm so glad I could make you fall in love with Haytham! He's such a brilliant character, I wish everyone could know how deep a character he is. A lot of people think he's just a sarcastic, cold hearted Templar. BUT NO! Grrr XD Thank you so much for reviewing :)**

**I decided not to spend too long on these years of Eleanor's life because it would get repetitive and boring after a while. There's only so much you can say about people living on a ship! And I also want to get back to Haytham quickly, so he'll be back in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone for your continuous support, I love you all :) **

* * *

**1760**

It was early May when we docked at Bordeaux, France. I looked out towards the bustling city feeling miserable as I remembered the last time I had been here. I had been on my way back to New York with Haytham, both of us saddened - him by the suicide of his only friend Holden, and me because I had lost Duchateau. Back then I had been naïve, a silly young woman thinking a relationship with the enemy would work out alright. Back then, I took orders from Achilles, and only did what I had to do. But now, I was free from that life, and I could do as I wanted. How ironic it was for me to feel imprisoned by an order which fights for freedom and liberty.

I refused to set foot on the ground and preferred to watch the city from my ship. Khan went to investigate, never having been to France, and Charlie and Catherine took Nora into the city for her to experience another culture, another language. It was a good idea, and I was grateful to the elder couple for their loving nature towards the young girl. Together we would forge her mind and intellect, and I was happy that her future seemed to be a fine one. I held baby Mary in my arms, humming to her as I rocked her backwards and forwards, watching the busy life at the port as my crew came and went from the ship, stocking up on supplies and preparing themselves for several nights in the city where they would celebrate with alcohol and women. The good, simple life of a sailor, one that I was beginning to cherish from afar. They had a good life, even if it was hard work.

Nora, Catherine and Charlie returned soon before evening meal, which I had cooked myself as the cook had asked for a night off. But Khan was nowhere to be seen, and I grew worried when the sun set and I imagined him alone in an alleyway being beaten into slavery. But thankfully he showed up just as I had put Nora to bed, whilst I was feeding Mary out by the helm, looking out at the dark sea. I heard his footsteps before he called out to me, and I turned to see him striding towards me, flanked by a dark copper skinned woman and I instinctively held Mary closer against my chest.

" Where have you seen? " I scolded him. " Who's blood is that? " I worried when I noticed the plashes of crimson upon his once white shirt.

" A slaver's. " He waved his hand in the air, dismissing my worry as the woman came to stand by his side. " This is Nakoma. " He told me. " She comes from a native village in western America. "

I looked her up and down, my eyes narrowing. Her hair was the same straight black heavy mane as Khan's, falling down to her waist and flying around the wind in the same way that Khan's was. She had much darker skin than he though, but had similar dark brown eyes. Her large lips were set in a hard-line as she examined me just as I was her. I decided she was a few years younger than I was, and wore a traditional native top, brown with orange jewels around the neckline, dark brown tights underneath a short, tattered and torn beige skirt that was shorter at the front than at the back. I was weary of her, not because of her appearance but because of the way she flanked my best friend, almost as if he were marking her territory. " Good evening. " I greeted her.

" You are the captain of this ship? " She asked in a heavily accented voice. " I expected someone harsher looking. " She frowned.

My eyes widened and I looked over to Khan, appalled. Who the hell did she think she was? " Nakoma was a slave until this afternoon. " He said, stepping forward when he senses the growing tension. " I was passing by a farm on the outskirt of the city when I heard fighting. I approached and found her in a small building facing three guards. She informed me that she was leading a rebellion - "

" I was simply claiming back my freedom. " She interrupted him, crossing her arms.

" Yes, and the freedom of thirty other slaves. " Khan frowned, not appreciating the interruption. " So I helped them escape, but we had to hide from the city guards who soon found out. "

I raised my eyebrows, looking from Khan to Nakoma, then back to Khan. " So you're telling me that the entire city is after the two of you and you're standing on my ship, endangering my daughter. " I said darkly.

" Yes. " Nakoma nodded, not afraid of me.

" Forgive me. " Khan breathed, taking another step towards me to put a hand on my shoulder. " I did not think - I only thought - I " he stopped stuttering when he noticed me smiling.

" It doesn't matter, you did what you thought was right. " I smiled, rocking Mary in my arms when she started to fuss. " But why are you here? " I asked more seriously, turning to Nakoma.

" I wish to lead the freed slaves to safety. If you would be kind enough to give us passage - "

" To where? " I interrupted her. " Nowhere in Europe will you be free. You risk capture in Africa and imprisonment in America. And Asia will probably lead to execution. " I told her.

Her mouth opened as she went to protest but closed it again when she realised I was right. " What do you propose? " She frowned unhappily.

" My ship needs more men to set the sails and man the cannons. Are your men able enough to do these jobs? " I asked, feeling more commanding than ever. It felt good.

" I am not sure they will agree to this. " She mumbled.

" Tell them I offer them freedom, food and protection, in exchange for their workmanship. " I bargained, deciding that it was a good opportunity.

" That's slavery! " She protested.

" It's employment. " I countered, noticing Khan smirk as he stood next to her.

She considered my offer for a moment then nodded. " I shall relay the message and return in the morning with their answer. " She decided, taking her leave.

" Until then. " I smiled, deciding she probably wasn't as bad as I had first feared. She was only defending her men, which was good.

* * *

The next morning, Nakoma returned to my ship, followed by a fair number of coloured people. Some were native Americans, others were darker skinned people from Africa, and there were two yellow-skinned men from the land of the setting sun, with narrow eyes and jet black hair. There were nearly as men as there were women, which surprised me, but I decided it could be quite a good thing having women on board. Safety in numbers.

Nakoma stepped in front of the rebel slaves. " We accept you proposition on one condition - Kahnawà:ke is our leader, not you. " The group of rebels watched me as I thought about it briefly.

" As you wish. " I decided, seeing no harm in it. If it made them feel safer being under Khan's protection, then so be it - he was on my side anyway.

" But ma'am, " one of the British sailors argued upon heading the conversation. " I will not stand to work as the equal to these savages. "

" These savages " I spat " are your new crewmates. " I warned him. " If that displeases you, please leave my ship. " He seemed to hesitate and I looked up over at the other British sailors who were watching. " The same goes to every sailor here. If you cannot work alongside these people, you are free to go. "

Thankfully only three left, all the other narrow-minded sailors having already left after the Amsterdam voyage. Nakoma seemed grateful, and we soon set off back to London in search of a new naval mission. But we never made it that far. After a week, we found ourselves in the middle of a violent storm and the waves sent us miles off course, heading towards the Americas. I managed to stay on the top deck with Kevin Roux, shouting orders at my crew to try to stay afloat, and when the waves started to die down, a pirate ship appeared out of nowhere and boarded us without a single cannon-shot. We fought hard, protecting my cabin where Nora and Mary were being hidden, and managed to push-off the attack, killing the pirate captain and most of the crew. Kevin proposed we raid their supplies to keep ourselves going, and I quickly agreed to it. It was hardly how I had imagined us living, but it seemed a good idea. After all, they had only stolen it themselves.

After that, my crew voices the wish to wonder the ocean for a time. Several slaves wished to see their homeland one last time so we set sail for South Africa. It took several months to get there and as time passed, the liberated slaves and the British sailors grew closer, several couples emerging and friendship forming during the evening dances that were often held either on the top deck or below. Nakoma showed herself a strong faithful ally, and quickly formed a bond with both Khan and Nora. I began to appreciate her as well, though I was often too busy commanding the ship and raising Mary to devote a lot of time to making friends.

We docked in south Africa in November. For once, we were to spend the winter months in a warm country, and it was nice to escape the snow for a year. Nora and I would set out on long walks in the barren countryside, accompanied by Paki and Xolani, two men who had grown up in the area. They showed us the wildlife, from snakes to scorpions, moneys to lions and even the most unusual animals called giraffes. Both Mary and Nora celebrated their first and sixth birthdays in the country, around a camp fire with African tribal music and the large, happy crew around them.

" I must admit, _capitaine_, I never expected us to lead such a life. " Kevin told me one night as we sat under the stars by the camp fire while some African women danced to music. " You are one tough lady. "

" I have you to thank. " I smiled to the cheerful Frenchman. " I wouldn't even have a ship without you. " Kevin and I had become very close since leaving London. He had always been by my side, guiding me and teaching me everything he knew without once patronising me.

" Ah but _madame_, I only aim to please. " He winked, patting my knee with his hand.

" Kevin, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested? " I laughed, brushing his hand away. That was the only problem with him - he was constantly flirting with me. I knew he didn't mean any harm and that he didn't love me of anything, it was only a bit of fun. He enjoyed toying with me that way and I admit it made me laugh, but I could never let myself flirt back, not whilst my heart still belonged to Haytham. And I knew it would always belong to Haytham, not matter how long we were apart from each other.

**1761**

It wasn't until march that the crew tired of Africa. Two women chose to stay behind but five others - a young Spanish boy, three African men and an Italian woman - chose to join us. Before leaving, I held a meeting, asking the men and women of my crew what they desired. None wished to go home, deciding that a naval life was better than risking either slavery or rotting on the streets, so we decided to head further east, towards India and China. On the way, our paths crossed several pirate ships and we tested my ship's war capacity.

Though I worried about Mary and Nora, I wouldn't deny that maritime war had a certain thrill and exhilaration that I grew to adore. I must have been out of my mind, but I enjoyed being at the helm, shouting out orders to the sailors, telling them when to fire. Kevin and Charlie would say that my sailing tactics were beyond crazy, as I would never sail in a straight line and often ram into the enemy ship. Either way, it proved itself effective and we would either raid or sink the pirates with hardly any damage taken to my precious Warrior Princess.

" Why do we keep getting attacked? " Nora asked one evening. " We haven't been bad. "

" They a re pirates. They want to steal what we have so they can sell it. " I explained.

" But why do they want to kill us? " She frowned. " Can't they just ask? "

" We would say no. " I sighed. " They are killers, princess. "

" Like the men who killed mummy and daddy? " She blurted out, voicing for the first time her understanding of the situation. " Were they pirates as well? "

" Sort of, yes. " I nodded, saddened by the look in her eyes. " But land pirates instead of sea pirates. " It broke my heart that such a young girl had to bear such a heavy load.

" I want to fight them. " She said harshly, her voice completely different from it's usual happy, loving child's voice. No, this was the demanding voice of a girl who sought revenge and who understood perfectly what had happened to her.

" You're too young. " I shook my head. " You're only six years old. "

" I can wait. " She decided. " Until Mary is older, than I can fight just like you. " She said, heading for bed before I could answer.

* * *

I worried a lot about her after that. She would run around the ship, friendly with the youngest crew members who were two African boys of 10 and 13 - children of a slave couple who had escaped with Nakoma. I told Khan about what she had said, and he promised to keep an eye on her. She seemed happy, laughing as she played with the boys, learning to climb up onto the lowest level of the centre mast, but I was beginning to wonder if I had done the right thing, brining her into the harsh life of a sailor. Would Mary be the same when she grew up? I hated to think so. Her small, one year old face was so soft and elegant that I couldn't imagine her being harsh enough to be a fighter. She looked more and more like Haytham every day and I would often find myself wanting to go back to him. I missed him so much that it physically hurt, and I would sometimes lock myself up while I cried, wishing he were there with me. Mary seemed to sense my sadness and would curl up in my arms, wrapping her small arms around my neck. I loved her with such a fierce passion that I thought it might kill me. She was perfect beyond words. I was lucky enough to be able to rely on Catherine and Charlie to look after the girls whilst Khan and I sailed the ship. The two acted like grandparents to them, and I wouldn't have been able to juggle being a mother and a captain without their help. They were saints, truly.

A normal day would start off with my dressing the girls and feeding them before handing them over to Catherine and Charlie. I would then dress myself and head out to grab the helm where Kevin would inform me of the weather and the navigating conditions. Then until late afternoon I would captain the ship, ordering any repairs that needed doing or getting the men to clean the ship and keep it in running order. Kevin and I would study maps together to make sure we were on the right course and then I would head back into my cabin to find my daughters again. I would then spend a few hours with them, reading them stories or just playing with them, and then put them to bed. I would then go down and spend a couple of hours with my crew, often playing violin while others would play the flute or some type of chorded instruments from Africa, or I would dance - most often with Khan. And then he and I would stumble into bed and sleep like babies, tired from the hard work.

* * *

We finally arrived in China in July 1761. Again, the cultural shock was immense as we investigated the green valleys, the pink blossom trees and large wet fields of rice. As only two of my crew came from the region, the men - Jian and Gui - would tell stories of dragons and tiger warriors, the emperor Quianlong and other local folklore which fascinated many of my crew. We were a family now, a large family with no real home. But I felt wonderful, proud to be the leader of such a large, happy, accepting and friendly bunch of people. From the British, the French, the Spanish and Italians, to the Africans, Americans and Chinese. The men and the women, the adults and the few children. I loved them all.

On a warm sunny afternoon, I was sitting under a tree with Mary and Catherine, enjoying the shade from the hot sun. Mary was crawling around happily as she watched the people around her. " She's a very curious baby. " Catherine smiled as she watched my daughter. " Her eyes are always scanning everything around her. "

" Rather like her father. " I chuckled sadly. I couldn't look at Mary without thinking of Haytham. I missed him terribly. " Mary, come here sweetie! " I called her, wanting to put a hat on her head to protect her from the sun.

" Mama! " She smiled to me. " Mama! " It was her first word and I grinned with pride as I went to pick her up while she sat on her bum and extended her arms out to me. " Mama! "

" That's right sweetie, I'm your mama! " I held her close to me, enjoying how warm she felt in my arms. She was the most precious thing I had ever held in my arms and I loved her more than I thought myself capable of loving anyone. At the same time, Nora ran over to us, having heard Mary talking, and stared up at us with a large grin as she wore a black bandana in her hair and over one eye, gripping a wooden sword.

" She spoke! " She giggled. " Mary spoke! " The little blonde girl grinned, holding her sister's hand in hers.

" She did. " I smiled. " Where did you get that bandana? " I asked her.

" Kevin. " She grinned proudly. " He says I look like a real pirate now. " She then ran off when two boys came running towards her, also brandishing wooden swords, shouting that she surrender herself to them. " In your dreams you smelly goats! " Nora shouted back at them, making me frown. I definitely needed to talk to Kevin about his influence on the girl.

* * *

That evening, I was sat at my desk on the ship ploughing through maps when there was a faint knock at the door. " Come in! " I called, not paying much attention as the door creaked open.

" Could I have a word? " I heard Nakoma ask, making me look up. Her usual confident appearance was gone as she attentively walked towards me, biting her bottom lip.

" Of course. What's wrong? " I asked, standing to join her. We were still rather distant, the both of us having a hard time appreciating each other. It seemed we were always saying witty remarks to the other, trying to out do each other. And poor Khan was always in the middle of it all.

" I wanted to propose a truce. " She started. " I know you and Khan are… Close. And I know he wants us to be friends, so… " She hesitated.

" Yes, he and I have been best friends for over fifteen years. " I nodded, trying to figure her out. " He seems to enjoy your company. " In truth, the two were getting along wonderfully, always laughing with each other and I could tell that Khan truly cared for her.

" Yes, he is a good man. " Nakoma agreed. " I've never met anyone like him. " She had a small smile on her lips as she spoke about the native and I softened at it.

" Nor I. " I smiled, extending a hand. " A truce then, and to a future friendship. "

" I hope so. " She smiled, shaking my hand. " He speaks very highly of you. "

Somehow after that conversation, Nakoma turned from an untrusting, cold and distant fighter to a warm and loving friend. After a few weeks, she would teach me how to dance, wrapping her arms around my neck as she moved her hips to the music, a warm smile on her face. At first I had felt awkward, dancing like that with another woman in front of everyone, but with the alcohol Charlie made us all drink, I soon begun enjoying it like crazy. I would also grab hold of Khan's hands, place them on my hips and dance in between the two native Americans whose friendship continued to blossom everyday. But more than a friend, Nakoma became almost a confident and I found myself telling her things I only ever told Khan. I told her about the Assassins and Templars, about Haytham and how Mary had been conceived, and I told her about Nora's parents. She sympathised greatly and would hug me when I needed to cry. It was nice to be able to talk to someone other than Khan, because though he was my rock, I sometimes felt like I was taking him for granted. She in turn shared her story, which was rather grim as well. She was born in the Viceroyalty of New Spain, in a rather large native village. She quickly became a fighter, following in the footsteps of her three older brothers. When she was fifteen, the village was raided, her family enslaved and deported around the world. While she and her mother were sent to France, her brothers stayed behind in America and her father was sold to a Scotsman. Her mother had passed away after three years of slavery, too old to do the work. She was now twenty eight and finally free again, after thirteen years of slavery.

Catherine continued to take care of both Nora and Mary. She was far stricter than I, teaching them manners and eloquence, and she even taught Nora how to read and write and all things intellectual, whilst I taught her how to think for herself, how to climb, and I taught her the ways of the world. She acted far older than she really was, and it scared me sometimes. " The lass'll be fine. " Charlie reassured me. " At her age I was already fightin' and thievin'! " He chuckled.

" _Oui, _because that is what we want our little girl to do. " Kevin said sarcastically.

" Oh shut it, Frenchy! " Charlie retorted, raising his cup of ale in the air.

" _Fais de même, sale Anglais! " _Kevin laughed, joining Charlie with the drinking. I had learnt a decent amount of French and smirked. The two men always bantered with each other. I looked around the table and realised we were all so much older than I thought - I was now thirty-three, Khan was thirty-four. Nakoma was twenty-eight, and Kevin was twenty-nine, whereas Charlie was now forty-two and Catherine was thirty-nine. And apart from Nakoma, I had known them all for years, but never had I expected us to live together like this, forming a family. A multicultural, multilingual family. It was crazy.

**1762 **

We left China soon before Christmas and headed further East still, stopping at several towns in various counties - China, Japan, Australia… We never stayed longer than a couple of weeks, long enough to stock up on supplies and experience the local life. I found it wonderfully enriching, experiencing so many different cultures and languages, the people always looking different, wearing different clothing, eating different foods, living in different ways. And every time we managed to befriend them, either by exchanging produce or by helping them in small ways, like rebuilding houses after a violent storm, pushing away pirates or fighting off raiders. My crew was more than happy to help people in exchange for a warm meal and comfortable bed.

We also started to attract unwanted attention from pirates. Apparently, the Warrior Princess had a growing reputation among them and they decided that we were a good target. So the attacks became more frequent, but our experience grew and we always managed to push them off, sustaining minimal damage to the ship - which we repaired as soon as we could - and had only lost two men since we had left Bordeaux two years before. Of course, there were always at least half a dozen people in the sick bay - either will illness or injured after battle - but we had three doctors on the ship, all of whom were competent.

I liked to think we sailed the high seas fighting for justice, helping people all over the world, saving lives and righting wrongs. It was a childish view of things but it helped me sleep at night. Mary had started talking, and at barely two years old she was already holding conversations with Nora, who pushed her to grow up faster. I think Nora just wanted another girl to play with, because though the two African boys she played with were young, she wanted a girl friend, someone she would be feminine with. Because though she wore trousers and lived among men, Nora remained a girl. Seven years old and she knew what it meant to be a woman, knew that in a few years she would have powers that would woo men with barely a few words and a seductive smile. But Mary was different. Of course, she was only two years old so nothing was set it stone, but she was much quieter, much more reserved. She was constantly drawing and ploughing through picture books, asking philosophical questions that I had no answer to. She would ask why people had different coloured skin, why men were stronger than women, why a ship didn't sink, why the sun set at the same time every day.

" Where is dada? " She asked me one night when I put her to bed.

" He's in America sweetie. " I answered softly, nervous about breaching the subject I had hoped would stay untouched for a while longer. I felt extremely guilty for having left without a word but it was too late now, I couldn't turn my ship around and run back to him. I was responsible for my crew now, and the lives of every man and woman on board.

" Is Haytham her father? " Nora perked up front her bed across the room.

" Yes. " I nodded.

" I liked him. " She smiled. " He seemed fun. "

" You know dada? " Mary sat up, looking at her older sister.

" He's big and dark and very posh. " Nora said. " He's like a prince working in the dark to save the poor and protect the innocent! " She waved her arms in the air, starting a new story. She loved to tell stories, and Mary loved to hear them.

" Now, now. " I warned her. " This is not a time for stories, it's time for bed. "

" Mama! " Mary protested, pouting heavily.

" Go to sleep sweetie. You will meet your father one day, I promise. " I kissed her on her forehead as she lay down again.

" He like me? " She whispered when I blew the candle out so that only the moonlight shone into the cabin they slept in.

" He would have to be stupid not to. And he is far from stupid. " I reassured her. " Goodnight sweetie. Goodnight princess. " I bid the girls goodnight as I stepped out of their cabin and back into my office, where Khan was sitting at my desk ploughing over maps. I pulled out a chair and sat next to him, sighing as I did so. " Mary asked about Haytham. " I whispered so the girls didn't hear us.

" Oh? " He asked, sitting up to look at me.

" Nora interrupted and tried to turn him into a hero. " I rolled my eyes. She turned everything into a story, making heroes out of people who didn't always earn the title.

" She would. " He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. " What did Mary say? "

" Not much really. She asked if he would like her… As if anyone wouldn't. " I scoffed. Mary was perfect. She was sweet, innocent, interested in everything around her and always sought the truth. Where Nora liked to fantasise and imagine epic stories, Mary would stay down to earth and demand facts and proof. They were complete opposites, evident even in their appearances - Nora's pale blonde hair, tanned skin and angular face was very different from Mary's shiny black hair, pale skin and round face. Yet the two girls acted as one, depending on the other and loved each other like sisters. They were, I suppose, as I considered both of them as my daughters. But Nora never called me 'mother', always Ella. And I was glad, because I refused to let her forget her parents.

" When is she going to meet Haytham? " Khan asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged. " I don't know. I don't know what to do about it. How is Haytham going to react when he finds out that I had his child and decided to take her onto a battleship and travel the world? He'll probably hate me for it. " I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

" But she is his daughter. " He reminded me. " He deserves to know her, as much as she deserves to know him. " Khan had always supported my decisions, never said that I was wrong. But he knew how much the situation weighed on my shoulders and knew as well as I that Haytham needed to know about our daughter.

" I know… " I whispered. " She's so much like him that it's scary. "

" But she has your kindness, your strength. " He pointed out, rubbing his hand on my back. " And she has the same shaped face as yours, and your eyes. "

" Her eyes are the same blue as Haytham's. " I disagreed.

" But they are the exact same shape as yours. " He smirked.

* * *

In September we docked in the unclaimed lands in western America. We had thought about docking in the Spanish lands further south, but decided the unclaimed lands would offer more freedom. I spoke to Nakoma about the decision, in case she wished to return to her village in the Spanish territory, but she waved her hand in the air and dismissed the idea.

" That was a long time ago Ella. I've changed now, and my village has too. " She smiled. " Best leave the past in the past, and look to the future. "

" Are you sure? " I asked her, not wanting her to be a martyr.

" It would hurt me too much for no reason. " She nodded. " Besides, I have a new family now. I have you, Nora and Mary. And I have Khan. " She smiled when she mentioned my best friend and I raised an eyebrow, smirking. " What is it? " She frowned.

" Nothing. " I chuckled, just as Khan opened the door to my cabin, humming to himself as he brushed his fingers through his long black hair, his baggy white shirt soaking wet and clinging to his muscular chest underneath. I noticed Nakoma staring at him, and I grinned. She may be one of the most outgoing women I had ever met, but she was extremely nervous and shy about trying anything with Khan. And Khan was far too much of a gentleman to take the first step. In fact I doubted he even realised that she fancied him. Two and a half years and they were still only friends. Extremely good, close friends, friends that often slept in each others arms and always needed to be touching the other, but friends nonetheless.

Yes I suppose I was often hugging Khan, but he was my brother, it had always been clear to the both of us. Our embraces were hard and bold, deliberate and sudden, the sign of two childhood friends unable to live without the other. But when Khan and Nakoma embraced, it was soft and slow, much more intimate and delicate. Their hands would skim over the other's skin, discovering all the scars and bumps. And it felt unusual for me to see Khan as the most light-skinned of the two, as he had always been much darker skinned than I. Either way, I decided that I would have to push them together or else they would forever remain friends.


	16. Chapter 16

**hp772222: It's hard for me to write such young children so I'm glad you liked it! And little Mary's so important :) Thank you! :3**  
**Victory Goddess: Yes it's a huge crew! I sometimes regret having introduced so many OCs because it's a pain to squeeze them all in XD But I love them all to much to drop them! Thanks for your support, I hope this chapter meets your expectations :)**  
** AssassinsGurl2012: Mouahahahaha yes! :D Two little love birds! Ooooh yes, Eleanor is very bossy when she wants to be XD I did think of having her and Nakoma be rivals but I decided against it, Eleanor needs a girl friend! She only knows men really XD**  
**edgaryg: Oh don't worry, uni's been doing the same to me as well. It's a pain But yeah, Nora is a brave little girl, I love her so much! I love writing her, I can so easily picture her in my head! And thank you once again for your support, makes me happy that you havn't given up on me yet!: 3**  
**MsNevermind: Hahaha I can just imagine you scaring your mum like that XD I'm glad you're enjoying this, and my story loves you! *Big hug* Thank you! :3**  
**LurkingLady: One of the best, seriously? Thank you! :3 I wanted to put so much into it that I kept having to cut bits of it out. And with all the characters it was a pain to give them all some importance from time to time Haha yes they are really cute, I love writing them! (OMG YES AN AC MOVIE! But I'd be scared to death to see which actors they choose! They should just make an animation one like the trailers!)**

* * *

**1763**

We turned south just after Mary's third birthday because Nora had decided that she wanted to spend her eighth birthday in the Southern part of America. I couldn't say no to her, especially as she had practically begged me on her knees for us to head south. And anyway, new land meant new adventures to live, so I was excited about it. The two things I loved the most about this new life of mine was being with family, and the adventures. I couldn't believe I had lived thirty years without this kind of excitement, without the thrilling sense of the open ocean and not knowing what lies ahead. Being an Assassin was boring, in essence. Of course, the actual fighting was fun and exhilarating, but I lived in the same place, walked the same streets and saw the same people all the time. But out here, in the middle of the ocean, nothing was ever the same. The wind was ever changing, the currents of the ocean, the weather… It was never the same, always another adventure. But I still needed to find a way to push Khan and Nakoma together. One evening I was standing at the helm watching them as they were leaning over the edge of the ship, watching the beaches and cliffs that we passed in the distance. Their arms were touching and Nakoma rested her head on Khan's shoulder as they spoke quietly to each other. " What are you thinking, _ma belle capitaine_? " Kevin asked from beside me.

" Maybe I could lock them in a cabin together. " I muttered.

" They already sleep in the same bed _mon amie_, I don't think that will work. " He chuckled lightly. " I think something more… _Osé. _" He smirked darkly.

" Osé? " I repeated, not understanding the word.

" _Euh_… " He frowned. " Daring. They need to be pushed into more seedy activities. "

" Kevin! " I laughed. " I'm not forcing them to do that! "

The ginger man shrugged. " _Dommage_. " He winked, walking off.

* * *

We never got to southern America for Nora's birthday but we did by early April and we docked at a city called Lima, a large Spanish settlement. It was unusual being among so many people once again, watching people rush around town, hearing merchants shout out to passers by as they attempted to sell their produce. Nora and Nakoma took off together, muttering something about 'girl shopping'. I shook my head and held Mary's hand as she insisted on walking by herself through the busy streets. I had always thought she was a female version of Haytham but the more she grew, the more I saw myself in her because she was already stubborn and wanted everything done her way, having a hard time admitting she was wrong. Charlie would sigh and say it was only because she was a woman, because all women were difficult, but Catherine, Nakoma and I would team up on him when he did this.

Lima was an unusual city. The few Spaniards I had in my crew said it was perfectly normal for a Spanish city, but I found that the newly constructed cockfighting coliseum and bullring were rather distasteful. The city was in an economic downfall, the reforms causing the city to loose it's monopoly in overseas trade and because of this there were quite a few beggars wondering the streets. I would feel bad about their situation and I wanted to help, sometimes buying them some food or getting my crew to build them a small shack to live in, but I couldn't save them all. I felt bad, still having a ridiculous amount of money whilst so many had nothing, but Kevin would remind me that it was the way of the world and that we couldn't do much about it. And I had to agree, because not only was I not in a position to help them, I was also an outsider, no one of note, and some even called me a pirate. That in itself came as a shock, being called a pirate. But I suppose that's what I was now - the captain of a ship that roamed the seas with no particular purpose, stealing from other pirate ships and travelling the world.

On our last night in the city we all went to a tavern to celebrate our departure. I grabbed hold of Khan's hands, placed them on my hips and started to sway to the music. Nakoma joined us quickly, wrapping her arms around my waist as she stood behind me, trapping me between them. I made sure the dance was rather… sexual, so to say, and then ducked out from between them, claiming to be thirsty.

" I'll come too. " Khan said, following me.

" No it's okay, stay with Nakoma. " I insisted, groaning that my plan wasn't going to work.

" I'm thirsty. " He protested, walking towards the bar. I sighed heavily, shaking my head disappointedly as I passed Kevin and Charlie as they chatted in a corner. The two rolled their eyes, shrugging. They also wanted Khan and Nakoma to get together.

" That man is too much of a gentleman. " Kevin joked, watching Khan as he patted another man on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

Before leaving the city, Nora and Nakoma returned from their 'girl shopping' and Nora was now dressed in an expensive pale pink dress, the sleeves coming down to her elbows, the hem of the dress trailing on the floor and the bodice tightened around her waist. The pale pink fabric was covered in white lace and had ruffles around the neckline. She had tied her hair up in braids and she looked so much older. But I suppose she was eight years old now, almost a woman. If she lived in the traditional manner, she would be expected to marry in three to four years but I couldn't bare to imagine my little girl doing such things. It was unacceptable, and seeing her dressed like that hurt. Of course, she was every bit as beautiful as I knew she would be, her bright golden hair making her look like a queen, but her age made me realise just how long I had been away from Boston. I wondered what Haytham was doing, if he had found someone to replace me with, if he was happy. Nora broke me out of my thoughts when she handed me a large box, telling me it was time that I became a woman as well.

Inside the box was an expensive red dress. But it wasn't the traditional long, large dresses that rich women wore. No, this was a deep red dress with no lace, and it only came down to just past my knees. It was sleeveless, the neckline very low and decorated with a golden hem line, the bustier the same red as the dress with large golden buttons and two golden strips lined the bottom of the dress. The box also contained knee-high leather boots with high heels and a short coat that only came down to my waist, the sleeves tight and wolf skin covered my right shoulder. I immediately put it all on and could only gawk at myself in the mirror. The red and gold matched my ginger hair perfectly and made my thick gold necklace stand out beautifully.

We then left Lima and travelled even further south, heading for the southern tip of America. On the way we had to fight off some more pirates as well as three Spanish warships who attacked at the same time. I never found out why they had attacked us, but we fought to the death and scraped through it. My ship was rather badly damaged, one of the masts having snapped and a gaping hole at the tip of the ship. From that day on I bore a large, unsightly scar that crossed my right eye, from just above my eyebrow down to my cheek. The doctor patched me up and said that I was extremely lucky to have not been blinded but I didn't care at that moment. I sat impatiently in the sick bay until he had finished and ran back up in search for my daughters, hoping and praying they hadn't been touched. I found them huddled on either side of Catherine, sitting on my bed. My office had received a cannonball and my desk was shattered, but my bedroom was left unscathed and so were the three women inside. They were scared, but alright, and I sighed in relief as I held them in my arms.

Soon afterwards I went looking for Khan and found him by the fallen mast ordering people around, his shirt torn and bloodied as it hung pointlessly from his chest, his hair stuck to his face as it was matted with dried blood. But before I could reach him, Nakoma ran past me at full speed and flung herself in his arms, nearly knocking him over. She desperately pushed her lips against his as his muscular arms tightened around her small waist and the two shared a deep, passionate kiss in the middle of the chaos and rubble. I grinned to myself and took a step back. Finally, my best friend had found someone worthy of him, and he could at last be happy. I couldn't think of anyone better than Nakoma, the young, lively native with whom he shared the same philosophy and way of living.

* * *

We docked in Sao Polo in July to get the repairs done on the ship. It was the first port we came across since leaving behind the Spanish claimed lands, now entering the Portuguese dominion. No one bothered us, the repairs costing a lot of money but it wasn't as if I didn't have enough - I could still buy half a dozen warships if I wanted to. When I wasn't wearing the dress Nora had bought me, I would still wear the grey-blue waistcoat, matching coat and brown breeches, but I purchased a deep red piece of fabric which I attached around my waist like a belt, coming down to the my mid thighs and I attached small gold coins to the bottom, having them dangle around making it look like a proper skirt. Well, I thought it did even though Khan laughed when he first saw it. He said it made me look like a real pirate and suggested I wear a black piece of fabric in my hair and cover one of my eyes with it. He, on the other hand, still refused to wear anything but a large baggy white shirt and brown breeches, wearing his long brown coat over the top when he was cold. He didn't care about what he looked like.

The repairs took three months, during which time Nora learnt to climb buildings and trees, running across rooftops despite me shouting at her to get down. The older she was, the more she wanted to break away and do her own thing, and I continued to worry about her. I felt like I couldn't keep her under my wing, and I was scared that I was ruining her life. Khan and Nakoma's relationship blossomed during their stay in the Portuguese city, and Kevin fumbled around with various whores. It seemed I was the only one to be alone, and Mary would ask me why.

" Are you waiting for dada? " She asked me one afternoon as we sat on the beach.

" Maybe I am. " I shrugged, feeling more and more nervous as our voyage around the world took us nearer and nearer to Boston once again.

" You love him? " She asked as she patted the sand with her hands, making a castle.

" Yes, I love him very much. " I nodded. " And I miss him terribly. "

" You have to tell him! " She exclaimed, looking up at me as he black hair billowed in the sea wind. " We have to go Boston and tell him you love him! "

" It's not that easy sweetie. " I shook my head, brushing her hair out of her face as she stood up, looking down at me with a stubborn look in her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Yes it is. " She snapped. " He is my dada. You are my mama. You have to. " She ordered, before her face softened and she wrapped her arms around my neck. " Please. " She whispered.

* * *

We left São Paulo in early October, and started the last stretch of our voyage. We stopped in the French Guiana, where a French woman joined our crew after falling in love with Kevin in only two days. At first I had thought it crazy, but when I saw the two together it was obvious that they were made for each other. Kevin's usual aggressive and bold nature calmed to a soft, sensual one when he was with her and he became extremely protective of the woman. She was shy and reserved, wearing no makeup and looking young and innocent, with long brown hair and brown eyes, her skin tanned from the south American sun, but they were well and truly in love and it brought a smile to my face. Kevin was a very good friend to me and I owed him everything I had at that time - he had been the one to teach me how to sail, he had been the one that had ordered the ship and hired the sailors, and he had been the one to teach me how to be a captain. I couldn't see myself sailing the seas without him.

We thought about stopping in either Porto Rico or Cuba but decided against it when we spotted several Spanish warships in the distance. We didn't want to risk another open sea battle, not after the last time, so we stayed at sea and continued due North until we hit British soil once more. Our first stop was in Charleston, south Carolina, and Mary and Nora took off into the city with Kevin and Khan, playing in the snow. They were both hugely excited about the white coat that covered the city, running around in their dresses - the pink one that Nora had bought in Lima, and a green one that Mary had asked me for as soon as we docked on British soil.

**1764**

We headed north in late February and after three weeks, the shores of New York were visible. My crew was excited to see the city they had all heard so much about. Charlie and Catherine were also glad to be back, having lived there most of their lives, and Khan and Nora were also happy to be back near where they had been born. We docked on the second of April, a warm, sunny day and most of my crew immediately took of into the city in search of wine, women and who knew what else. Charlie and Catherine decided to visit the place they had met, celebrating twelve years of marriage, and Nora asked for permission to discover the city with Kwasi and Baako, the two African boys she spent a lot of her time with who were now thirteen and sixteen. I left Mary with Khan and Nakoma, who decided to stay on the ship while I walked into town in the search of some new reading material, enjoying the feeling of walking in a town that I knew and recognised. It had been a long four years since I had left the shores of New York in a state of grief and despair that I no longer felt.

When I got back to the ship, I added the pile of books into an open box on the docks among the dozens of other carts that needed to be stocked on the ship when the crew got back from their rounds. Nakoma was on the side of the ship, dealing with the merchants and vendors from whom we bought our supplies, and also dealt with some people from the public who would ask us for passages from one port to another. We rarely ever took on these people, as we didn't often know where we were going to dock at next, but it had happened a few times. I started looking over the produce in the boxes - tins in one, potatoes in another - when Nakoma tapped me on the shoulder. " These men want to pay us to track down another ship and blow her up. " She frowned unhappily. " I told them we don't do that, so they asked to see the captain. " She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Fine. " I waved my hand in the air, sighing. She lead me over to where she had been standing and when I lifted my head up, I came face to face with William Johnson and Haytham Kenway as they stood unhappily among all the carts.

" These are the men. " Nakoma indicated them, cursing under her breath as she picked up the list of produce we needed to buy and went back to ticking off what we had.

" Miss Eleanor! " William said, his eyes wide in surprise. " My, what a surprise. " He smiled whilst Haytham barely even moved, staring at me with his piercing grey blue eyes.

I blushed, biting my lip. " Yes. " I breathed, unsure of what to say. " You err, wanted something from me? " I asked, changing the subject nervously, watching Haytham hesitantly as he still had his arms crossed over his chest, his jaw clenched tightly as his eyes bore into mine. He still wore the same grey blue coat as before, and I realised that it was the same shade as mine. Or rather, I had unconsciously bought a coat the same colour as his. Thankfully I wasn't wearing it at that time, my red dress blowing around my legs in the wind reminding me of it. He had aged a little, but not much. He looked harsher though, his eyes full of a sadness that hadn't been there before, but he still held himself proudly, making him look imposing and dominating. I desperately wanted to jump on him, to wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his hair, to feel him against me, to hear him talk softly in my ear. But he kept his arms crossed over his chest as he stared coldly at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

" We need a ship to track down Donato Mancini. He's a traitor to both the Templar order and to the crown. He also deals in slavery. " Haytham spoke calmly, his British accent still ridiculously obvious, his voice deep and husky just how I remembered it. It sent shivers down my spine. But his attitude had completely taken me by surprise, and I didn't know how to react.

" We aren't mercenaries. " I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest, watching him carefully as he sighed ever so lightly. Was he happy to see me? Angry? Or did he not care at all?

" What will it take for you to agree? " He asked, his voice much softer than before.

I looked from Haytham to William, and then turned around to watch Nakoma mumbling under her breath as she searched through the boxes on the dockside. " Where is he? " I sighed, unable to deny the man I loved. At least if he joined my crew, even for a short while, I would be able to talk to him.

He smirked in success, uncrossing his arms. " He left only this morning. If we leave soon, we shall be able to catch him by tomorrow. He was headed north. " He explained.

" Fine. " I groaned. " There is someone I want you to meet anyway. " I mumbled, thinking of my daughter. Our daughter.

" Oh? " He frowned, taken aback.

" Nakoma? " I called, ignoring Haytham. " Find Kevin for me, tell him we're headed out for a few days. And make sure we have enough gunpowder. "

She nodded, smiled briefly and set off down the streets in search for the ginger Frenchman. " We'll be leaving in a few hours. " I said, turning back to the Templars. " Make yourselves at home, I need to find my crew. " I told them, indicating they should get on board as I headed down the streets.

" Eleanor! " I heard Haytham call after me, and I turned around, nervous.

" It is a relief to see you alive. " He said softly, and I could only nod before running away in search of my crew, my mind full of questions and insecurities. What did he mean by that, he's glad I'm alive? Did he think I was dead? If so, why had he not even flinched when he saw me, why had he ignored me? Did he not care anymore? I cursed the man for making me ask so many questions, he was infuriating. And right now he was on board MY ship, about to embark on a mission with MY men, MY crew. And he was just going to sit there and talk to MY friends and - Oh dear god. Mary was still on the ship, she hadn't gone into town with Nora. I didn't want the two to meet without me being there, how would they react? Would Mary hate her father? Would Haytham deny that she was his, would he think her disgusting? Would they hate each other? Would Haytham hate me forever for not having told him?

" Jian, Gui! " I called, finding the two Asians buying some fruit on the market. " Head back to the ship, we have a short errand to run. We'll only be gone for a few days and we shall come back here. " I informed them. " Where are the others? "

" They went to the tavern just down the road. " Gui said. " What is the errand? "

" We need to track down a ship and blow it out of the water. " I shrugged. " I'll see you two back a the ship. "

I headed down the street only to find Nakoma walking by herself, and she smiled when she saw me. " I've already informed the men in the tavern. " She said. " Who were those men? "

" Haytham Kenway and William Johnson. " I mumbled, feeling scared and nervous.

" Haytham? Mary's father? " She asked, whistling. " I never imagined he would be so good-looking. " She laughed to herself while I only stared at the ground as we made our way back to the ship. " That's why you agreed to their silly voyage then. "

" Nakoma! " I scolded her, not wanting her to bother me at the moment. " I don't know what to say to him. He barely registered my presence, and now I have to tell him we have a daughter! "

" What do you want to say to him? " She inquired.

" That I love him. " I groaned. " That I missed him so much that I felt like I was going to die. That I thought about him every second of every day. " I shrugged.

" Then tell him exactly that. " She winked, then ran off towards the ship. She was crazy.

* * *

" Set the sails! " I shouted from the helm, my crew back in order. I left ten men in New York so that the equipment and provisions that we had left at the docks wouldn't be stolen. It wasn't like we needed them all anyway, I had more than enough men and women on board to sail the ship and man the cannons without them. Haytham and William stood behind me, both of them looking around at the various men and women of different coloured skins and different languages, their eyes wide as if they could barely believe it all.

" Ella? " I heard Nora ask me and I turned around to find her dressed in her pale pink dress, brandishing the wooden sword she played with. " Is that Haytham? " She whispered, indicating the man with her head. " I remember him from when I was young. "

" Yes it is princess. " I nodded. " Don't tell Mary, I want them to meet properly. "

She winked and strode over to him, extending her hand. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder when she stood up on tip toes, but she didn't seem at all intimidated by him, even when he looked down at her questioningly.

" Nora Moore. " She grinned. " I wonder if you remember me. This ship's named after me. "

Haytham cocked an eyebrow and looked over to me as I pushed back laughter. " What is the name of this ship? " He asked, confused.

" The Warrior Princess! " Nora exclaimed, outraged that he didn't know.

" The Warrior… Nora? The young child of - Oh! " He realised, chuckling as he took a good look at her this time. " You have certainly grown since I last saw you. "

" I'm older now. " She winked. " Nearly old enough to become a fighter! "

" That is still your life long ambition? " Haytham smirked, mocking her.

Nora stuck her tongue out at him and ran off, swishing her wooden sword through the air, pretending to battle invisible enemies as she did so. " I do try. " I sighed, coming to stand next to him. " But she's decided that she will grow up and save the world. There's no changing her mind, no matter what I say or do. " I laughed, watching her pretend to kill several of my crew members, who played along with her and fell to the floor rather dramatically.

" Is she the person that you wanted me to meet? " Haytham asked, watching me carefully as I shook my head.

" I have a lot of explaining to do. " I sighed, trying to find the strength to look directly at him. But I couldn't and instead I continued to watch Nora. " It's been a long time. "

" It has. " Haytham agreed, whilst William turned around to watch the coast line of New York slowly disappear behind us. " I have all the time in the world to listen. " He smiled softly, finally resembling the Haytham I had fallen in love with, giving me the courage to look at him.

I left the helm under Kevin's control and took hold of Haytham's hand and tugged, indicating he follow me. I lead him down the few steps onto the main deck and lead him to my cabin. I opened the door enough to pop my head inside and saw Catherine and Mary reading at my desk. The elder woman looked up and I indicated that she leave, opening the door enough for her to see Haytham behind me. She immediately nodded, said something to Mary and stood up.

" Call me if you need me. " She smiled as she opened the door to leave.

" Thank you. " I nodded, taking a deep breath. " Come on. " I said, taking Haytham's hand again and pulling him inside. Mary didn't even look up as she read out loud. She still had difficulty reading, though she was determined to overcome it quickly. I felt Haytham tense by my side, still not understanding the situation.

" Eleanor… " He muttered, letting go of my hand.

" Mary? " I called, and the girl's head shot up, a large smile on her face.

" Yes mama? " She grinned, and then her face fell when she saw the man behind me. She immediately stood up and made her way over to us, never letting her sight stray from the man. " Is that…? " She asked, frowning deeply.

" Yes. " I breathed, nodding though she couldn't see me as she stepped further towards Haytham as he looked from her to me, then back to her.

" Hello father. " She smiled up at him, lifting her dress lightly as she curtsied, making me smile. Haytham's mouth fell open as he looked at her, and then back up at me again.

" E - Eleanor? " He questioned me, his eyes wide with something I couldn't quite place.

" Haytham, this is Mary. Our daughter. " I smiled nervously, resting a hand on her shoulder as I stood behind her.

" Our daughter? " He repeated, looking down at her again. " I have a child. " He muttered to himself, kneeling before her. " Good afternoon little one. " He smiled nervously. " You certainly inherited your mother's beauty. "

Mary giggled. " Are you going to kiss and make up now? " She asked him. " Mama's missed you lots even if she pretends she didn't. I know better though, because I'm clever. "

I blushed heavily as Haytham's lips turned up into a smirk. " Yes well, your mother is a stubborn one isn't she? " He smiled, ruffling her hair in the exact same way I always did.

" People say that I am as well. " She frowned. " Is that bad? "

" It's quite charming actually. " Haytham smirked, and she giggled again.

" You're funny! " She laughed, turning to face me with a large smile on her face. " I'm going to go outside now. Remember to tell him you love him! " She smiled before rushing to the door then pausing suddenly, and facing us again. " It was a pleasure meeting you father. " She curtsied again, rather ungracefully as she nearly tripped on her dress, and then shot off outside.

" I'm sorry I took so long coming back. " I whispered, hoping he wouldn't turn around and shout at me. " I know I should have come back straight away, but I was scared - I never expected to be gone for so long, I - Please forgive me. " I blurted out as he watched me silently.

" Eleanor. " He smiled slightly. " We have a daughter. " His voice was barely audible, his eyes shining with what I knew was sadness and happiness, relief and joy, all at the same time. It was rare to see him betray so many emotions but I was immensely glad that he was taking it so well.

" We do. " I smiled and he suddenly launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around me so tightly I could barely breathe. But I honestly didn't care, wrapping my arms around him just as tightly, pushing my body against his, burying my face in his neck and breathing in his scent as my tears started to fall. I closed my eyes tightly shut as I revelled in the moment, crying of happiness. I couldn't believe I had spent four years without him, four years far from his warmth and kindness. He was everything to me, and at that moment I felt like I had finally come home. Because that's what he was. He was home, he made me feel complete, happy, at peace and for the first time in four years, I felt my body relax as I brushed my cheek against his, feeling his soft skin against mine. He lifted his arm up so that his large hand brushed my hair out of my face, settling at the base of my neck as he looked into my eyes. His grey blue eyes were so full of relief and happiness that I could barely look at them. I suddenly felt terribly guilty for having disappeared without a word and I bit my lip, pushing back more tears.

" I missed you. " I whispered against his lips.

" And I you. " He muttered, before placing a soft, delicate kiss on my trembling lips. It felt like everything was in place, exactly how it should be. Mary and Nora were safe and happy, Khan had found love, my crew was free and at peace, and I had Haytham back. What more could I have asked for?


	17. Chapter 17

**Victory Goddess: I know, I really wanted Haytham to be stunned by his daughter. And that's exactly how I imagine Eleanor's influence on him, as someone who shows him what's really important in life and who keeps his humanity intact. He's been so much loss and betrayal that he looses his faith in humanity, and Eleanor's there to restore it :) And OMG THANK YOU *HUG* You couldn't have said anything nicer! **  
**MsNevermind: Yay thank you! *HUG* Haytham is the best :3**  
**AssassinsGurl2012: No don't worry it's not over yet! There's many more adventures to come yet! :D Mary is four at the moment. I know she seems older but she wants to grow up quicker because she's the youngest person on the ship and she learns things very quickly. (Also, I'm not very good at writing young children XD) And I agree completely! An AC film will either be the best thing ever or a complete flop. It scares me...**  
**edgaryg: Thank you so much :3 I most certainly will cherish every second of this story and I hope you do as well!**  
**Kaytee33: I'm so glad this lived up to your expectations! I really wanted to see a scene like that with Connor as well, I wanted them to just hug all through the game. I was so sad they never did :(**  
**hp772222: Yes I love happy "endings" (though this is far from the end XD). And yes, Connor... *swoon* Can't wait to bring him into this! :D **  
**ObsessedFableFreak: Don't worry! I know, Khan needs more love, he's just so awesome. Awww haha seriously? I can just imagine you running around muahahah XD Thank you so much! :3**  
**dylan gray: Oh darn I didn't notice that! I change these chapters so much that I make stupid mistakes like that. But I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)**

**I'm getting so excited writing this story now. I love it so much, and all my readers just as much! You are the best and I love you all :3**  
**Chapter full of fluffy happy moments, which is unusual for me but meh, this story needs it! **

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my cabin with Haytham. He strode over to my desk and sat in my large, expensive captain's chair as if he owned it. " So tell me, it looks like you have been busy during the past four years. " He smirked playfully. There he was, the cocky Templar I had fallen in love with, teasing me like he always had, and I had missed it terribly.

" Well… " I sighed, taking a seat next to him as I went on to explain exactly what happened. His eyebrows would raise, he would frown, look worried or look angry, but he didn't interrupt me once as I told him how I went to England, how Mary was born, how I had bought a ship and how we had ended up travelling around the world.

" So it is _captain_ Eleanor now. " He teased me. " I do apologise. " He smirked, bowing as he stood up, taking his tricorne hat off as he did so.

" Shut up. " I giggled, smacking his arm playfully. " No one calls me that. "

" Then I shall, _captain_. " He winked, wrapping his arms up and lifting me up off the floor. I laughed and squirmed in his embrace as he kicked open the thin wooden door that lead to my bed and threw me onto it. I went to 'attack' him but within seconds he had me pinned to the mattress as he loomed over me, his expression calm and tender. " I am sorry for everything I put you through. " He whispered, his eyes full of emotion. Barely a few seconds before he had been teasing and laughing, and now he was apologising to me. This man had bigger mood changes than I did!

" I am the one who should be sorry. " I disagreed, shaking my head. " I left without a word. I should have told you I was leaving. I should have come back when I found out that I was pregnant, or at least written to you or something because - "

He made me stop talking by brushing his lips against mine softly as he shifted his weight to lay next to me, one arm keeping his head lifted up as the other arm stayed wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him so that our bodies were pushed up against each other. " Never apologise for being who you are. " He warned me, his voice low and husky. " You have never done anything less than admirable. "

I smiled, feeling tears creeping up on me again. " Why are you so perfect? " I whispered, not believing how lucky I was at that particular moment in time. I felt like a young girl again, carefree and innocent, nothing more important than the man whose warmth surrounded me.

" You are the only person that I have ever met to truly believe so. " He replied coldly.

" What do you mean? " I frowned, not liking his tone of voice.

He went on to tell me what happened to him over the last four years. He told me that the Assassins of America had been disbanded, all of them dead except for Achilles who had to agree to never take up arms again. Since then, the Templars had barely been active and Haytham had bought a Homestead in Virginia where he lived on his own. Charles Lee had been called back to Europe to fight and would be leaving in a few months, having been promoted to Major. Jonathan Pitcairn had remained in America, having earned the title of peacekeeper, and William Johnson had recently donated more than three hundred square kilometres of land to the natives, still serving as Superintendent of Indian Affairs. Benjamin Church continued to serve the British army and the horrid Thomas Hickey had been keeping a low profile, counterfeiting money and continuing with his vast network of spies.

I guess a lot had changed since I left, and learning the decimation of the Assassins came as quite a shock, but Haytham assured me that it was mostly due to the seven year war and that he had been the one that insisted Achilles be left alive on the condition he resigned as an assassin. I was thankful to him, but I forced myself to not care. I had left that war behind me and I wasn't prepared to be pulled into it once more. No, I was neither assassin nor Templar, and it would remain as such for the remainder of my life. It was over, finished, and Haytham respected that, further proving how perfect he was despite him disbelief in my words.

* * *

When the sun started to set, there was a knock at the door and Mary told us that dinner was ready. Haytham hesitated but agreed to follow me down into the ship where he ate with my extended family. Catherine and Charlie, Khan and Nakoma, Mary and Nora, and Kevin and his fiancée Sophie. They all smile brightly as I came in, and warmly greeted Haytham. Mary had obviously told them about her father so none of them questioned his presence or our closeness as we ate in relative peace, all of us enjoying the warm meal and laughing at the jokes that were passed around the table. Haytham barely spoke, his eyes darting from one person to another as he quietly observed the people that surrounded me. I think he was slightly overwhelmed by the friendship and love that we shared for each other, though he would never admit to feeling like that. He was far too proud to admit it. At the end of the meal, just before pudding was served, Kevin stood from the table and raised his wine.

" To _capitaine_ Eleanor! " He cried. " The greatest, most beautiful _capitaine _I have ever met! May you be loved, and receive _beaucoup d__'__amour _from your British man! " He grinned, and everyone scoffed and raised their glasses for the toast.

" To Eleanor and Haytham. " They laughed, making me blush immensely.

" I'm sorry… " I whispered to Haytham, who couldn't believe what was happening. " They get a bit carried away sometimes… " I was actually feeling very embarrassed. They were already assuming Haytham and I had patched up for good, and though I hoped that nothing would separate us, nothing was decided yet. Not only that, but it also obvious to Haytham that I had told them all about him.

" Well I never. " He breathed, looking around him at the people I now called my family.

" You get used to it. " Mary giggled from in front of him. " They are crazy but it's charming. " She winked, echoing his words from earlier.

I looked from my daughter to Haytham as he winked to her and I suddenly realised what had happened. The bond I was afraid they wouldn't be able to form has most definitely formed, stronger than I could have imagined. Mary wasn't just his daughter, she was his double and I could only imagine the smart arse, sarcastic remarks she would start to come out with now that she had Haytham to look up to. And the two black haired people knew exactly what went through my mind as they grinned at me with an evil look in their eyes, ready to give me hell.

* * *

After dinner, my crew decided to host a small dance in honour of my heart finally being conquered. After four years of celibacy, they decided that it was something worth celebrating, but really they were just using it as an excuse to drink and dance. I hope, otherwise it would be another wave of embarrassment for me.

" This is amazing. " William Johnson sighed as he watched the dancing on the top deck.

" Why? " I inquired, taking another gulp of ale as I did so.

" This music. It's unheard of. You have African instruments, European instruments, Native American instruments… And the singing - what language is it in? " He was awed by it all.

" I think this song is in Bantu. " I frowned. " I don't know, it doesn't matter to me really. " I shrugged, winking at Nora as she danced with her friend Kwasi.

" You take freedom to another level. " Haytham agreed as he joined us, looking out of place with his neatly brushed hair and fancy coat when everyone else was only wearing breeches and baggy white shirts, though some women were wearing thin brown or white dresses that they had made themselves.

" We're not completely free. " I frowned. " No one is more enslaved than those who falsely believe they are free. " I recited, having read it somewhere before but with all the alcohol I had drunk, it was a big foggy. " But on board this ship, I make no difference between men and women, between white people and black people, and err, everyone else. " I laughed to myself, drinking the last of my ale.

" Have you not drunk enough of that? " Haytham frowned.

" One can never have enough ale. " I winked and stepped towards the crowd to get some more when Nakoma threw herself onto me and grabbed my arms to lift them in the air.

" Let's dance! " She giggled and pulled me into the centre of the crowd so that we could dance together, which I happily agreed to.

Khan walked over and joined sometime after that but it was all a bit hazy as I grinned, twirling in circles and shaking my hips. Nora joined in as well, and I pulled Mary into our little circle as I didn't want her feeling left out. I wrapped my arms around Khan's neck as our bodies swayed together at the same time, and I felt Nakoma hug me from behind and after a while I felt completely exhausted so I managed to crawl out and find Haytham, sitting on the floor next to him.

" Well, that was fun. " I grinned, pleased with myself. " Mary come here sweetie! " I called as she walked passed, a heavy book in her hands. " What are you up to? "

" I want to read before bed. " She said. " You should go sleep as well, you're drunk. " She frowned making me giggle.

" You're four years old, you shouldn't know what drunk means! " I laughed, pulling her into my arms for a hug. " I love you, you know that? "

" I love you too mama. " She smiled brightly, kissing me on the cheek. " Goodnight! "

" Don't forget your father. " I reminded her, looking up to Haytham as he watched us.

" Of course. Goodnight father. " She smiled timidly, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him. " Sleep well! " She sung as she made her way to our cabin.

Haytham watched her as she pushed pass several people who were playing card games or talking over glasses of alcohol, bidding everyone goodnight as she did so. " How is it that she is so polite and well mannered when she had been brought up among sailors? " He frowned.

" Good question! " I laughed. " I always put it down to her being your daughter. Same reason why she's so bloody mature for her age."

" What has that got to do with it? " He said, sitting down on the floor next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders so that I could rest my head on him.

" Well, you're posh and stuff. " I shrugged. " Must be heret - heredim - har - " I stuttered.

" Hereditary. " Haytham corrected me, smirking.

" Whatever. " I shrugged, making him chuckle against me.

I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep right there, right then because when I next opened my eyes, I was in my bed in nothing but a white undershirt, the moonlight shining into the small room. When I turned my head, I found Haytham's face dug snugly in my messy hair, his deep breathing caressing the side of my neck as he snored lightly, his legs wrapped around mine. I smiled to myself, hardly believing my luck. Everything was well and truly perfect.

* * *

Around noon the next day, the ship we were tracking was spotted. I ordered everyone into their battle positions and gripped the helm, staring directly at my target with Haytham and William standing by my side. " How are you going to do this? " Haytham asked me.

" Like I usually do it. " I retorted, too busy going through the paces in my head to stop and chat to him. " Prepare to fire! " I called out to my men who immediately started placing the cannonballs inside the cannons, ready to fire. The wind was behind us, pushing us towards the target.

" They don't realise we mean to attack. " Kevin informed me, coming to stand by my side.

" Good, I can creep right up beside them. " I grinned, turning the helm to the left to come up beside the ship. " Full sail! " I shouted.

" _Ils ne vont rien comprendre_! " Kevin laughed beside me as I smirked, preparing myself for battle. We slowly crept up beside the ship, so close that we could wave to the other captain and it was only then that they realised that we were prepared to attack. I saw the captain's mouth open to order his men to prepare the cannons, but at the same time I ordered my men to attack.

" Open fire! " I commanded, and a series of deafening cannon shots followed. Many men covered their ears with their hands but I couldn't, not whilst I was at the helm. The enemy ship took a huge blow, most of their cannons rendered useless from the close impact and I could already see that many were dead or injured. " Half sail! Prepare to board! " I commanded my men, handing the helm over to Kevin and turning to Haytham. " Donato Mancini is all yours Haytham. " I smiled triumphantly, enjoying the look of surprise on his face.

I then turned to rush down the stairs to join my men as they prepared themselves to jump on board the enemy ship, and I was the first to make the jump, landing on top of a sailor with my dagger embedded in his neck. I noticed Haytham run after the ship's captain and I took a moment to admire his fighting skills. His childhood training was still obvious, his sword fighting technique skilful and elegant, his posture straight and chivalrous, very different from mine as I preferred fighting with two daggers rather than with a sword. They were more easily manoeuvrable and much lighter.

It took barely half an hour for the ship to be ours, and Haytham came to stand next to me again whilst I was ordering my men around to gather up the provisions the ship had. " You did good. " Haytham commented, watching me do my work. " You have certainly acquired a certain skill for this sort of thing. "

" It feels right. " I nodded. " I much prefer it to what I used to do. "

" It shows. " He smiled down at me before jumping back onto my ship to meet up with William Johnson. I smiled to myself as I watched him, glad that he was around. I had missed him.

Within a few hours we turned around and set sail back to New York, where William Johnson left us as soon as he could get off the ship and back onto hard land. " Has he changed or is it me? " I asked Haytham as I watched the Templar walk away. " He and I used to share… Some sort of friendship. And now… "

" Yes. " Haytham muttered. " He has become colder and harsher. " He nodded. " We all have, myself included. " I looked up to him questioningly as we stepped onto the harbour hand in hand, wondering what he meant. He didn't seem any different to me. " Death and betrayal has a way of making us turn sour and cruel. " He explained briefly.

" What do you mean? " I asked, not understanding.

" Do you remember me ever having friends? " He asked bitterly. " A family? People I trusted? " I shook my head, wondering where he was going with this as we strolled down the port. " That's because there never has been any. Holden was my only friend, and you remember what happened to him. Then there was you, and even you left in the end. "

" Haytham, I - " I started, feeling horrible despite the sunshine.

" Do not apologise. " He interrupted me, putting a finger on my lips. " You did what you had to do, and you came out of it stronger than ever. "

" What about you? " I sighed, passing my hand over his cheek in a gesture of adoration. " I can't just leave you. I'll never leave you again, do you understand that? " I meant every word I said. Now that we were reunited, there was no way that I would let him go. I loved this man, this Templar, and I would do anything - everything - to stay by his side.

He shook his head. " You have a crew to look after. You have two daughters to raise - "

" Exactly. And Mary needs her father. " I said sternly. " Don't even try to tell me that we're separating again. " I frowned and put my hand over his mouth when he opened it to protest. " Don't! " I cried. We had spent four years apart, four years during which time I had become stronger, independent, and confident. I was now a mother, a leader, a captain, and I was happy with myself. But seeing Haytham again had made me realise that none of it was important without him by my side. If I couldn't share my life with Haytham, then what was the point in living it?

" What do you propose? " He eventually said, cocking an eyebrow as he looked behind me to where I could hear Mary and Nora running around together while Khan shouted at them to not run off. When I didn't answer, he looked down at me questioningly and I smirked. I had been thinking about this for a while now, and I finally had the occasion to put my plan into motion.

* * *

" Half sail! " I shouted. It was June 1764, three months since Haytham and I had found each other once again. We were approaching an empty beach in south Virginia, the sun shining down on us as I manoeuvred the Warrior Princess to get her as near to land as possible before weighing anchor. " Prepare the rowing boats. " I told Khan, who nodded and set to work. I left the helm to Kevin as I jumped over the railing to land in front of my cabin and went inside to find Mary sitting on Haytham's lap as he read to her. Over the last three months that we spent together, Haytham and I had renewed our relationship and we were as close as we had been all those years ago. It was so natural for us to fall into synch with each other, and it was as if we had never been apart. And his relationship with Mary was blossoming ever so quickly as he happily took on the role of a loving father. It suited him well and it made my heart swell every time I saw them together. He loved his daughter with everything he had, and I knew he wanted to be the best father he could possibly be. And Mary always looked at him with adoration in her eyes. She had always wanted to meet her father and now that she had, it would be impossible to tear her away from him. It was cute beyond words0 " We're here. " I smiled, the two black haired Kenways looking up as I did so.

" I want to see! " Mary said excitedly, running off outside happily.

" Are you sure this is what you want? " Haytham asked me for the millionth time since I had proposed the idea. He stood up, putting the book on the table and wrapped his arms around my waist. " You don't have to give all of this up just for me. " He whispered against my lips.

" I'd give the world up for you. " I smiled, kissing him deeply and he responded my moaning in delight as he slithered his fingers through my hair as he held me against him, never wanting to let me go.

Within a couple of hours we were on firm land and Haytham, Mary, Nora and I walked straight up to the large mansion that was set in the middle of tobacco and wheat fields. It was built in red brick, two stories high with a large porch on the front of the house held up with Greek styled columns in white marble. It was beautiful. " So this is where you live? " I smirked, teasing Haytham as we made our way up to his manor house.

" No. " He shook his head. " It is where _we_ live. "

I rolled my eyes and laughed just as Nora pulled on my sleeve. " Can I go play in the fields? " She asked, looking around at the tall grass, dying to run through it.

" Of course princess. " I agreed, and she ran off with Mary just behind. I smiled happily as I watched the two girls run hand in hand through the fields of wheat until I caught sight of a couple of dark skinned people working in the fields and I turned to face Haytham. " Are they slaves? " I asked, anger growing inside of me. I looked round to find him biting his lip, nodding slightly and I frowned angrily. " Free them this minute. " I ordered him. " I will not live here surrounded by slaves. "

" How else will the fields be tended to? " He protested. I suppose I was being rather harsh, I had barely arrived on his land and I was already giving orders. But after living with my crew for four years, I couldn't bear the idea of slavery. That wasn't how I wanted to bring my children up.

" I have a crew! " I argued. " What do you think they are going to do? Continue to live on the ship in cramped conditions whilst I live in this large house? " I rolled my eyes, calming myself down and forcing my voice to be softer. Haytham didn't deserve to be shouted at. " Free the slaves. They can stay if they wish, and if they don't, they can do as they please. My men will begin building their own houses soon enough. " I told him, brushing a hand over his cheek. " I'm stronger now. " I told him. " I am a mother, a captain, a leader. I haven't taken orders from anyone in over four years Haytham. I'm sorry if I seemed angry. " I said softly, brushing my lips against his softly in the hope of being forgiven.

" Do not worry about it. " He waved his hand in the air. " It's sexy. " He winked, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him, making me giggle like a little girl. He no longer bothered hiding his emotions around me or our daughter. He always used to, he used to need to keep his mask of certainty and calmness intact no matter the situation. But now it just dropped completely and the real Haytham shone through. I hadn't dared ask him about it just yet, fearing that he would put the mask back on as soon as I did so, but I cherished the fact that he trusted me enough to be himself.

* * *

So that is how it went. Haytham, Mary, Nora and I lived in the large mansion together, making a proper family for the first time. Khan and Nakoma turned the outhouse into their home, only forty feet away from the mansion. Charlie and Catherine, Kevin and Sophie, and all my other crew members - the men and women and the few children that had either come with us in the first place or been born during the four years since we started out - built their own houses around the large estate. They had all happily agreed to live on Haytham's homestead, of which I was immensely relieved. We were keeping the Warrior Princess of course, none of us could simply part with her after everything we had been through. I fully intended to go out at sea from time to time - after all, the ocean was my first love, even though Haytham hated hearing me say that. But it was general consensus that living on firm land was a far better idea for us all - most of us were getting older and loosing our agility, and nearly everyone either already had children or wanted them, so it was safer to bring them up on land. Not only that, but it gave us all more privacy and space, something that the ship severely lacked.

In fact it turned out perfectly well and Haytham's homestead quickly turned into a thriving community. We had fishermen, smithies, hunters, farmers - every trade you could think of. The estate was large, with a beach on one part and cliffs on another, both looking out to sea. There was a small forest that continued past Haytham's land, but enough of it was on his land for us to hunt in it. Then there were the fields and the houses, and small gardens here and there. Haytham would play the grumpy old man, often refusing to partake in the festivities that were held every week, and prefer to lock himself away in his study. Mary would often sit with him, wanting to learn everything that he knew - he was fluent in both French and Spanish, so she wanted to learnt it all as well. Nora on the other hand continued to live in a fantasy world, and soon took up archery with the hunters and I taught her how to scale buildings and trees properly. I had given up trying to convince her to become a proper lady, and thought that teaching her myself was better than letting her learn the hard way. So we would often wave at Mary and Haytham as we climbed passed the open window by their study and they would both frown, shaking their heads. I still couldn't believe how much Mary was like Haytham, and if she didn't have the exact same face as I did, I would have thought Haytham had fathered her on his own.

But that's how life was in our household. Two frantic women jumping around all the time, and the other two sitting down carefully sipping their tea as they read the newspaper. It would seem rather crazy at times if Haytham didn't insist we spar together every other day. I loved sparring with him, and I would giggle and tease him as I used my smaller body to swivel out of his reach whilst he used his strength to try to pin me to the ground. Sometimes he managed it, and we would end up struggling with each other until we reached our bedroom, where we continued our struggle for power.

* * *

One evening a few months later, I got home after helping Khan and Nakoma paint their bedroom walls. I took my coat and boots off, leaving them in the hallway in a mess like I usually did. I knew it drove Haytham crazy but I was too lazy to be bothered. It was late and I ached all over, and I just wanted to see my daughters and hold Haytham. I trudged into the living room in nothing but my shirt and breeches, my shirt revealing quite a bit of cleavage since it had gotten torn on a branch when I had climbed a tree earlier on, and froze when I came face to face with Charles Lee as he stood in front of the fire place next to Haytham.

" What the hell are you doing here? " I couldn't help but demand when they both turned to me, bearing very different expressions on their faces. Haytham looked worried, his eyes darting from Charles to me and he held himself ready to pounce in case a fight broke out. Charles on the other hand was frowning deeply, his lip curled up in disgust and anger as he looked at me.

" William said you had reappeared. " He spat. " But he failed to mention about your living arrangements. " He cocked an eyebrow as he turned to look at Haytham.

" That is none of your business Charles. " Haytham explained before I could retort, fully intending to insult Charles. If living with sailors for years had taught me one thing, it was how to insult people and get into fights with as fewer words as possible.

" But sir it _is_ our business. " Charles retorted. " She may not be an assassin anymore but she is still our enemy. She knows too much of our order and she may yet pose a threat to us. "

" I'm standing right here you arsehole. " I cried, pushing him on the shoulder to catch his attention. " I haven't the least bit of interest in your pathetic little order and your ridiculous claims of wanting to save the world. " I spat, meaning every word of what I was saying.

" I should have killed you years ago. " He replied darkly, almost growling as he looked straight into my eyes, standing so close to me that I could have kissed him.

" That's enough! " Haytham decided, putting his arms between us to separate us as Charles and I growled at each other like dogs. I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off but I wouldn't dare do it, not in the living room.

" Mama? " I heard Mary's little voice from behind us. The three of us turned at the same time to find her standing in the doorway looking very worried in her nightgown as she gripped the small teddy bear Haytham had bought her in her arms.

" It's okay sweetie, go back to bed I'll be there in a second. " I smiled softly to her, not wanting her to stay down here with Charles.

" No. " She frowned, walking towards us. " Why are you shouting? Dada? " She tugged on Haytham's shirt as she looked up at him with adoration in her eyes. She had stopped calling him 'father' and went with 'dada'.

" You have a daughter? " Charles almost chocked as he witnessed the interaction, hardly believing his own eyes.

" We do. " Haytham said sternly as he picked her up into his arms whilst she simply stared at Charles with wide eyes, chewing on her teddy's ear. " Now if you could leave us Charles, we have to put her to bed. It's past her bedtime. "

Charles scoffed. " The others will not be happy when they hear about this. " He said darkly. " You tread on dangerous ground master Kenway. "

" Threaten Haytham again and I'll feed you your balls. " I whispered into his ear as he passed me. He turned to look at me with wide eyes and I smiled innocently at him, not wanting to scare Mary.

" You will be dealt with. " He simply stated before striding off quickly, slamming the front door behind him. I looked over to Haytham as we shared a worried expression, neither of us daring to speak openly whilst Mary was still with us. She was far too young still.

After putting her back to bed, Haytham joined me in our bed, discarding his clothes as he crawled into bed to wrap his arms around me, pushing our naked bodies against each other. " Do not worry about Charles or the order. " He whispered. " I will never let them touch any of you. "

" I know. " I smiled, bushing my lips against his as I untied his hair, throwing the ribbon onto the floor as I ran my fingers through his long, soft hair. " Thank you. " I whispered before pressing my lips against his lovingly, pushing against his chest to roll over and straddle him with a large, teasing smile on my face as he looked up at me with predatory eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Victory Goddess: I like writing arguments, it's so much fun XD I'm glad you're still enjoying this! :) And I'm sure you'll find the answer in this chapter ;)**  
**AssassinsGurl2012: Muahaha that's a good idea! I'll try writing a short april fools chapter if I can think of a good plot! Thanks for the idea :D**  
**MsNevermind: I think most people hate Charles actually XD Poor guy! Well, maybe not... :D**  
**Kaytee33: purrrrrr :3**  
**ObsessedFableFreak: Here's some more adorableness for you! :D But yeah I know, I was so happy when Charles died as well. I liked the idea of how he died but it wasn't done properly =/ And he should have suffered more than that! Annoying, greasy bastard Thank you! :)**

**This is just a filler chapter really, packed full of fluff and happy stuff! I'm a little scared that there's not enough happening in this chapter but I needed it to 1)give an idea of what their family life is and 2)prepare for the time-jump that's to come. And I wrote it like four times before deciding this was okay Anyway, next chapter: CONNOR! I'm so excited! **  
**Thank you again to everyone who reads this. I really do love you all, you make me so happy!**

* * *

It was August 1764, three months since we had all settled in at Haytham's Homestead. Things were going unbelievingly well and I had never been happier in my life. That day I was running around the forest with Kevin and Khan as we tried to hunt some deer for dinner. Kevin had never done it before and I was very bad at it so Khan was doing most of the work, laughing at how utterly useless we were. " Is it a ginger thing? " He teased us. " Something in your body that makes all ginger people terrible at hunting? "

" I am a man of the ocean. " Kevin countered. " _Je mange du poisson_! "

" Do we really have to do this? " I added, kicking a small rock as we walked. " I'm bored. "

" Why? Is Haytham waiting for you? " Kevin winked, teasing me. Though with his accent he couldn't pronounce 'Haytham' correctly so it sounded more like 'air-tam'.

" I'm surprised Mary and Nora haven't been scarred for life. You two never let go of each other! " Khan joined in, resting his elbow on Kevin's shoulder as the two grinned maliciously at me.

" Shut up. " I blushed, tucking my hair behind my ears. " You're no better! "

" Ah, but we don't have children! " Kevin laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. " You know, _si jamais _you need some time alone… "

I blushed even more and the two men laughed their heads off. True, ever since Haytham and I had been reunited we literally couldn't keep our hands off each other. Not necessarily in a sexual way, but we always needed to know the other was near, be it by holding hands, hugging, or just standing close to the other. We were practically inseparable. Though of course Khan was like that with Nakoma and Kevin was like that with Sophie, but as they said, neither of them had children so it didn't matter if anyone caught them. But neither Mary nor Nora were bothered about our closeness. In fact I was under the impression that they liked it because whenever they caught us whispering sweet words to each other, they would smile brightly and seem genuinely glad to see us together.

* * *

When I got home that evening I found my two girls sitting together on the sofa, as nine-year-old Nora held Mary in her arms, telling her a story. It was the sweetest thing ever and I just stood in the doorway watching them for a while until I felt Haytham's muscular arms slither around my waist and his chest push itself against my back. " Good evening captain. " He whispered into my ear before leaving a trail of kisses from my ear lobe down to my shoulder, sending shivers down my back.

" Good evening grandmaster. " I smiled, biting my lip as I turned my head to the right so that my eyes met his. Ever since I had moved in, his eyes had changed. They no longer held darkness and sadness, the eyes of a man battered and worn, but they now glowed warmly, full of contentment and happiness. " How was your day? " I whispered, turning my gaze back to the two girls who had still not noticed us.

" Meaningless without you. " He purred, rubbing his nose against my jaw line and bringing a smile to my lips despite how cheesy he was being. I turned around in his arms to face him, pressing my body against his as I lifted my arms up to pull his forehead down to rest against mine.

" Feeling romantic tonight? " I teased him, a smile tugging on my lips as I rubbed our noses together, bringing a smile to his face.

" Am I not allowed to miss you? " He inquired, cocking an eyebrow. I laughed softly and pressed my lips against his, melting in his loving embrace as his hold tightened around my waist, lifting me up off the floor. Instinctively my legs wrapped themselves around his waist, my fingers running through his hair as I pulled the red ribbon out and left it to fall to the floor as I lost myself in his warmth. He pushed me back against the wall to support me whilst his hands roamed up the sides of my body, our lips never pulling apart. I was glad that he was only wearing a thin white shirt because my hands quickly unlaced the front to find their way to his toned chest.

Haytham pulled away too soon for my liking, his breathing heavy as he smiled against my lips. " Come with me, I want to show you something. " He whispered, brushing his lips against mine once more before he backed away so that I stood one the floor once again.

" What about the girls? " I asked him as he took my hand to pull me towards the front door.

" Khan and Nakoma are looking after them tonight. " He reassured me. " I spoke to her whilst you were out today. "

" Sneaky bastard. " I winked, cocking my head as I wondered what he was up to. He wasn't one for surprises, unexpected romance or anything like that. And that suited me fine because I wasn't the most romantic person in the world - in fact a lot of the time I thought it all a bit sickly. But tonight was different and I trustfully placed my hand in his and followed him as he led us outside into the pink and red sky. " Close your eyes. " He smirked as he pulled a small piece of cloth out of his pocket. I took a step back nervously, not knowing why he wanted to blindfold me. " Trust me. " He added in that deep, sexy voice that he had. Added to his still exposed chest and messy hair, I couldn't deny him.

For about a quarter of an hour I was walking through the homestead, completely blind as I clung to Haytham's hand. He refused to keep up a conversation, keeping me quiet with small kisses when I spoke too much. Eventually I felt him turn to face me and he kissed me deeply, wrapping his arms around me once more. Again, I melted in his embrace, and he used that moment to gently pull the blindfold off. I pulled away and looked around, finding that we were on the beach, the big red sun setting in the distance making everything look beautiful. But what caught my eye was the wooden dock that the Warrior Princess was floating in, a dock that I didn't even know about.

" I thought she needed somewhere to be whilst you weren't out being a captain. " Haytham told me, watching me as I admired the small dockyard.

" Thank you. " I smiled brightly, turning to him, pressing my lips against his.

" I also wanted to ask you something. " He said, his voice low and serious. I looked into his eyes and I thought I saw nervousness and fear, but I didn't understand why.

" What's wrong? " I asked him, suddenly worried as I ran my hand across his cheek.

" I love you, Eleanor. I love you so much that I fear I can no longer live without you. " He started. I went to say something but he pressed a finger against my lips softly. " I was stupid for letting you go. I thought that letting you live away from me would be better, that we would be able to lead happy lives away from each other. But I've grown into a very selfish man and I will never let you leave my side again. "

He spoke with such conviction, such determination that I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes as he pressed his forehead against mine, cupping my face with both of his hands. " Eleanor Van Etten, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife? " He asked me, pulling out a small box from his pocket. He opened it and inside sat the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The band was bright gold with a floral pattern, the front had a lozenge shaped golden plaque with three white pearls and six deep red rubies. I was speechless, my gaze switching from the ring to Haytham's hopeful eyes and I could barely breathe.

" Of course I'll marry you! " I managed to breathe as I began to laugh, tears falling down my cheeks as I jumped onto him, sending him backwards as we both fell into the sand, our lips locked on to each other's as our hands were unable to stay in place.

He pushed me away after a few seconds, much to my regret, and sat up with a large smile on his face. " Can you wait just a minute? " He asked, pressing a kiss on my forehead as he picked up the box containing the ring. He pulled the ring out and took hold of my left hand, sliding the ring onto my finger slowly and delicately. " I promise to lover you forever. " he whispered.

" And I you. " I replied, smiling softly, fighting the tears again. " Even in death Haytham, I'm yours. I've always been yours. " This seemed to spar him onwards and he pushed me back onto the sand, fiddling with the lace on my shirt until he decided to just rip it from my body. I was his and he was mine, and nothing would ever separate us again.

* * *

We married on the 19th of September 1764 on the cliffs of the Kenway Homestead. I had been nervous about it though I honestly don't know why. I had known Haytham for nine years and we already had a daughter together. We knew each other inside and out and couldn't live without the other, and there wasn't a single ounce of doubt in my mind. So why was I nervous? I suppose a wedding made everyone nervous, but I was also extremely excited. When I walked up the aisle towards the only man I had ever loved as he smiled brightly, his eyes shining with love and happiness as he saw me, all nervousness evaporated and was replaced by a happiness and the uttermost certainty that I was doing the right thing. He was the kindest, most loving, forgiving man I had ever met. He was supportive, thoughtful, sarcastic and often annoying, but I trusted him with my life and I would gladly die for him. I could think of no man more worthy of love, no man who was more willing to sacrifice everything for the good of perfect strangers, so determined to bring happiness to my life. He deserved the world, and I would do everything I could to give it to him.

A month later, I awoke to find the bed empty beside me. I got dressed and went to get some breakfast but suddenly felt sick and my stomach emptied itself. My body froze as I realised what was wrong, and found myself running outside, nearly knocking the door down as I flung myself into Khan and Nakoma's house. " Nakoma! " I breathed, panting as I found her standing at the sink as she washed the plates.

" Ella? What's wrong? " She asked, drying her hands as she saw how panicked I was.

" I… Nakoma, I'm… Well, I um… " I started, suddenly laughing to myself as I was so nervous. I had to sit down at the table, still breathing heavily.

" You're pregnant? " She smiled, laughing when she saw the look I gave her. " I know you well enough to know what you're trying to say Ella. So what's wrong with being pregnant? "

" How do I tell Haytham? " I asked. " I mean - I…. " I sighed heavily, burying my face in my hands, groaning loudly. I never expected to become pregnant again and I was already growing nervous at the pain I was going to endure when giving birth.

" What do you mean? You already have a child together. " Nakoma reassured me. " And you're married now, it's only to be expected. "

" Yes but that was different. She was four years old when he found out ! "

" And now he can be a proper father to your child. " She said calmly, making me feel better. " All you have to do is tell him. It's not hard. "

" What's not hard? " Khan asked as he strode into the room wearing nothing but some breeches that only came to his knees. He had obviously only just woken up if his hair was anything to go by - knotty and tangled as it fell nearly to his waist.

" Nothing, it's - " I started but Nakoma beat me to it.

" Ella's pregnant. " She smiled as she stood up to greet him with a morning kiss.

" What? " He exclaimed. " Again? " He smiled and laughed. " Any more children and you'll need a bigger house. "

" Khan! " I scolded him, standing up to hug him as I hadn't seen him for a couple of days.

" I'm joking Ella. Congratulations. " He said, kissing me on the forehead. " Does the Templar know? " He asked, making me roll my eyes. He and Haytham still had their differences, despite having lived together for six months now.

" No. " I mumbled, looking out the window as I saw my husband walk out onto our terrace and stretch, wearing nothing but his breeches and boots, making me want to jump onto him.

I waited until we went to bed to tell him the news. We had spent the day with Mary, teaching her various parts of history. She was particularly interested in ancient Roman civilisation, something that she shared with Nakoma, and Haytham and I were busy explaining two rebellions against Rome, lead by Hannibal and then by Spartacus. When we got to bed and blew the candles out, Haytham wrapped his arms around me like he usually did.

" Haytham? " I started. " I need to tell you something. "

" Is something the matter? " He asked, pulling away from me to look me in the eye.

" I… Sort of. " I frowned, unsure of how to proceed. I knew I had to hurry because he was looking increasingly worried, scanning my face as he did so. Sighing heavily, I took hold of one of his hands and placed it over my bare stomach without uttering a word, trying to tell him through my eyes. He frowned for a second before taking a deep breath.

" You are with child? " He whispered quietly. When I nodded he broke out into a large smile and placed his lips firmly against mine. " What wonderful news! "

I giggled underneath him as he proceeded to show me exactly how thrilled he was.

* * *

" Push Ella! " Haytham was telling me. " Catherine said - "

" I know what she said goddamn it! I have ears you know! " I shouted. I was in labour again, and the memory of Mary's birth was flooding back into my head as once again Catherine was between my legs helping me bring my child into the world. It hurt less this time but I was becoming angry and annoyed with everyone around me. It was like they were all idiots, standing there watching me howl in pain. Well, when I say 'all of them', I mean Haytham, Catherine and Nakoma.

" Push! " Catherine urged me.

" What the hell do you think I'm doing? " I retorted, giving her an angry look. I screamed in pain once more as Haytham brushed my hair out of my face. " Haytham? " I whimpered and he immediately looked down at me, his eyes full of worry. " I don't want you to touch me ever again, do you hear me? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! " I screamed.

" Eleanor, I'm sorry, I - " He started but Nakoma put a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't listen to her, it's the pain. " She reassured him.

" Pain? You don't know what pain is you bloody savage! Get this thing out of me! NOW! " I screamed, pushing with everything I had. Later on I realised that what I had said was rude and cruel, but at the time I just wanted to have a cool bath and go to bed on my own and be left in peace. But no, I was stuck on an uncomfortable bed giving birth to Haytham's second child. For months I had been hoping for a son, but right then I couldn't care less if it was a boy, a girl or a headless horse. I just wanted it out of me and everyone was getting the blame.

With one last push, the pain suddenly subsided and a baby's crying could be heard. I let out a huge sigh of relief and let my legs fall flat on the bed, closing my eyes for a second. " It's a boy! " I heard Catherine say, and then Haytham's hand dropped mine as I gathered he went to hold his son. But I still couldn't be bothered to open my eyes, I was just enjoying the relief from the pain. I was so hot though, I felt like running into the cold sea water and cleaning myself from the sweat and blood that covered my body. " Ella " I heard Haytham say softly, calling me by my nickname which he only very rarely did. " Ella we have a son. " His voice was so full of pride and joy that I couldn't help myself - I opened my eyes and pushed myself to a sitting position as Haytham sat on the bed next to me, our tiny son wrapped up in a towel in his arms.

For a moment I could only stare at the child, his red cheeks and bright green eyes looking so precious and beautiful. But as soon as I noticed the look on Haytham's face, I couldn't look away. I had never seen him so happy, so at peace. He shone brighter than the sun, his eyes teary with joy as he smiled down at his son, his hair loose and hanging over his face. I tucked it behind his ear and bent forwards to place a tender kiss on his cheek. " If he grows to be half as handsome as you, every woman in the world will want to marry him. " I smiled.

" I love you. " He smiled, kissing me softly. " What shall we call him? "

I looked down at our son, watching him as he held onto Haytham's little finger as his eyes roamed around, taking in everything it saw. And that's when I knew. " Jim. " I decided. " Jim Kahnawà:ke Kenway. "

" Jim? " Haytham stared at me in surprise. " After - "

" Jim Holden, yes. " I nodded, knowing that it would please my husband to have his son named after his only friend. Sure enough, his eyes once again filled with tears that he pushed back as he pressed his lips to mine once more.

" Thank you little one. " He smiled. I smiled back and then let my head fall back onto the pillow, to exhausted to keep up a conversation.

* * *

Things didn't settle down for very long though. When Jim was barely three months old, Khan interrupted us whilst we were having dinner, a huge, stupid grin plastered on his face. " Ella! Haytham! " He laughed to himself. " I'm going to be a father! "

" Congratulations! " I grinned, standing up to wrap my arms around him. " And about time too! I was starting to consider giving you one of mine. " I laughed.

" No one touches my children. " Haytham growled, giving me a dark look as he came to congratulate Khan. " I am pleased to hear such good news my friend. " He smiled, placing his hand on Khan's shoulder.

" Thank you. " The native smiled in response.

" You better get married now. " I winked, making him scoff.

" I am not having some religious man talk a load of gibberish, professing a union before a cruel god to prove my love for Nakoma. " He frowned. " No offence. " He added quickly.

I shrugged, a smile still on my face. " Whatever. As long as I get to be an auntie! " I giggled.

" Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Haytham… " Khan nodded before laughing as well. " That doesn't sound at all right. "

" You're one to talk! " I cried. " I still remember you when you were sixteen. "

" At least I was level-headed. " He frowned. " Unlike you. You just ran around picking fights with anyone who would listen. A real trouble maker. "

" She hasn't changed that much I assure you. " Haytham intervened, winking to Khan. The two men were growing closer and closer and I was actually beginning to fear the day they would be good friends. I didn't want them to gang up on me.

Six months later, Nakoma gave birth to not one, but two healthy baby boys. She turned to Mary, who was now six years old, and asked for some clever names as she was too tired to think of any. " Romulus and Remus. " She suggested. " After the twins who were brought up by wolves and founded the city of Rome. " She smiled, too intelligent for her own good.

" Perfect. " Nakoma nodded, letting her head fall back onto the pillows.

" Which one is which though? " Khan frowned as he looked at the two boys in his arms.

I opened my mouth to speak and then stopped, realising the problem. " Good question. " I laughed, patting him on the back. " Can't help you there. "

* * *

As the years passed, our children grew and our Homestead prospered. Haytham and I enjoyed the feeling of having a family around us. Despite it all, neither of us had had a family since we were barely over ten years old and it had hardened us both, though it had affected Haytham more than me because I had always had Khan by my side whereas he had been on his own. But now we were together, we could finally settle.

Charles Lee had left the Americas to fight for the British army in Spain, which I was immensely glad about. The few times I had seen him since arriving back, he had shown himself even more cruel and harsh than he had all those years ago, and he no longer spoke to Haytham with admiration in his eyes. His position in the order had gone to his head and I disliked it when Haytham would speak to him. Despite all my complaints and words of caution, Haytham refused to see that his order was corrupted. He was a fervent believer in his cause and strived for justice and peace. I admired him greatly for it and was immensely proud to say that my husband had the courage to fight for what he believed was right for the world, putting other people's needs before his own, but the Templars were corrupted. I saw it in William Johnson's eyes when we had docked in New York, I heard in Charles Lee's voice, and with Thomas Hickey and Benjamin Church still acting as the vile leeches they had always been, I was scared they would bring Haytham down with them. It was something he and I would often fight about as I begged him to leave the order as I had done, but he would hear nothing of it. " The people need a leader. " He would say. " Someone who is unselfish and who sees the truth as it is. I cannot let injustice continue. " It was hard at first, but after a few years the order seemed to come to a stop on it's own. With Lee in Europe, Church, Johnson and Pitcairn fighting for the crown in America and Hickey doing who knew what, Haytham was able to stay home all the time and be a proper father, a proper husband. Jobs he excelled at.

He still wrote to his sister Jenny and one day I decided I would write to her as well. I often read my husband's letters to her and they were always factual, containing no emotion or feeling. It hardly surprised me really as I remembered the two of them having a very difficult relationship. But she was his sister, she was my sister-in-law, my children's aunt. She deserved to know what became of her brother and his children, the only family she had left. So I picked up an inkwell and some parchment, and began writing.

_Tuesday, august 21__st__ 1770_

_Dear Jenny,_

_I wanted to write to you because after all, you're my sister-in-law now. I still remember that time - long ago now - when we met in France, and how surprised you were that an Assassin would fall in love with a Templar. Now that I am older - and dare I say wiser - I realise how right you were. It was an unbelievable situation but I am pleased to say that it worked._

_Of course, Haytham and I had our fair share of problems, which I know he has told you about, but we made it work. To be honest, it wasn't a decision I needed to make. The love we share is so deep, so strong that we couldn't even think of living without the other. Haytham makes me feel young and beautiful, loved and important. He is the kindest man I have ever met even though he likes to pretend he's not. I honestly cannot live without him anymore, he is everything to me. I know he has written to tell you about our children but knowing him it's all factual and doesn't give you a proper idea of what our family is like, so I've taken it upon myself to tell you about your niece and nephew._

_Mary is now ten years old. She has long shiny black hair and bright blue eyes - she looks so much like Haytham. He disagrees though, saying that she has my nose, my eyes and my jaw line, so maybe I'm wrong. But she is Haytham's daughter through and through - she is always studying with him, constantly reading and learning to speak French. She loves nature and spends a lot of time in the forest watching the wildlife and learning about the trees, and plays with the rabbits a lot. She likes to be alone but I think it's because she dislikes the mischief the other children get up to. She may be young still but she already has strong beliefs in human rights and equality. She says she wants to become prime minister when she's older so she can fight for equal rights! But she also inherited Haytham's sarcasm - something he is immensely proud of - and the two are an unstoppable force together._

_Then we have our little Jim who is five years old. Where Mary looks like Haytham, Jim looks like me - long messy ginger hair and big green eyes, and air of mischief and trouble about him. He also has Haytham's strong jaw line and build, and I'm sure he will be a lady's man when he is older. He already uses his charm to get what he wants and dislikes being the youngest in the family. Just last year I found him hanging from a tree wearing my tricorne hat, looking proud of himself. He wishes to become a pirate when he grows up, 'just like mama' - or so he says. He's always asking Haytham to teach him swordplay, and to his delight Haytham agreed to start the lessons on his sixth birthday, just as his father had done. So for now, Jim runs around with Nora._

_Nora is fifteen and with long golden locks and green eyes, she looks like a princess - which is what I like to call her. But her looks are deceiving as she is feisty, argumentative and always orders people around. But she's always smiling and laughing, happy to help everyone, though I know deep down she hides the sadness of loosing her parents. I was afraid she wouldn't fit in, that she would feel like an outsider as she doesn't share the Kenway name, but Haytham has proved himself a good friend to her and the two share a strong bond. And Nora is constantly looking after both Mary and Jim, feeling protective over the two. It's very sweet._

_Haytham and I are even aunt and uncle to two four-year-old Indian twins: Romulus and Remus. They are as mischievous as Jim and the three boys are inseparable. Their parents - Nakoma and Kahnawà:ke - are our rocks. Despite past rivalry between Khan and Haytham, I'm glad to say the two are now good friends and often drink together with our friend Kevin. You should see Haytham now - he is so much happier, calmer and kinder than he used to be. It's amazing to see what a family and friends have done to him. I'm so proud of him and I do not regret a single second of our relationship. He and I were made for each other and I will love him forever._

_I hope this letter finds you well, take care of yourself,_

_Eleanor Kenway._


	19. Chapter 19

**edgaryg: You truly write the best reviews on the face of the earth! :3 I hope this "chapter" brings some more smiles to your face and makes you laugh again :) And honestly, the pleasure is all mine, this story really makes me happy!**  
**hp772222: Thank you! :) Yes I'm really excited for Connor as well, finally some more drama/action! :D We can't have everything be perfect for too long can we muahaha**  
**MsNevermind: MUAHAHA YES BABIES! :D And I'm sure you would do it perfectly, you're such a great writer as well :3**  
**ChanLxoxo : Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it:)**  
**AssassinsGurl2012: yes, child-birth isn't as romantic as you'd think XD I loved writing it, it was so funny XD**  
**Victory Goddess: Yeah I wonder why Haytham doesn't just get rid of Charles... Even in the game. I think he's just really attached to his ideals and doesn't want to realise that Charles is a really bad guy. But it'll be explained properly later :) But yes, Haytham does just need some love!**  
**ObsessedFableFreak: There just HAD to be a baby, Haytham needs to witness at least one of his children's births! XD Poor guy, out of three kids he only saw one of them as a baby! Thank you again, it means a lot to me :3**

**I know I promissed Connor in the next chapter, but this isn't really a 'proper' chapter. It's just a little April fool's thing I wrote for you all, just like AssassinsGurl2012 suggested! I'll post the next 'real' chapter up in a couple of days when I finish checking it. (I'm not very good with practical jokes so... Meh. I hope you laugh anyawy! I certainly loved writing it :3)**

* * *

" Good morning little one. " Haytham whispered in my ear as I woke up. The sun was shining in through the window, the sky as blue as the ocean. I turned my head contently, looking up into Haytham's sleepy grey eyes.

" Good morning grandmaster. " I teased him. He groaned, rolling onto his back and stretching. He had never liked me calling him that but he put up with it because the more he protested, the more I called him like that. If he insisted on calling me little, then I would insist on calling him grandmaster. It was only fair! " What's the plan for today? " I asked him as he got out of bed to get dressed.

" I promised Jim I would give him some more lessons in climbing. " He explained. " And then I thought I would take Mary into the forest for a while so she can continue her drawing whilst I get some firewood. And you? " He asked me.

" No idea. " I grinned. Haytham always planned his days whereas I just went along with whatever I could find. He rolled his eyes as we got dressed and made our way downstairs together, trying to tickle each other as we did so. I frowned when none of our children were around but discarded it - they were probably already outside playing around.

I pushed the door to the kitchen open absent mindedly and a bucket of freezing cold water fell on top of me. I froze as the bucket fell to the floor in front of me and looked down at myself. I was soaking wet, my white blouse now see through and my hair stuck to my face. And Haytham? He found nothing better to do than laugh. When I turned around, fuming mad, I found that he was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. " This is not funny! " I cried, slapping his arm. " Shut up! "

" Your face! " He laughed, unable to control himself anymore. Haytham rarely ever laughed like that and I usually loved it but right then I was just angry. I grumbled under my breath as I walked into the kitchen, ignoring the puddle of water on the floor.

" I love those children. " Haytham chuckled as he opened a cupboard to pull out the coffee which he had grown to love over the last few years. He pulled a spoon out of the draw and made himself a drink whilst I was happy with a glass of orange juice. But no sooner had Haytham lifted the drink to his lips, he spat it all out over the floor, a look of utter disgust on his face.

" What's wrong? " I asked, a small smile on my face.

" Bloody children! " He growled. " They must have put a sack load of salt into the coffee! "

I burst out laughing, giggling to myself. " And you said you loved them! " I teased him, unable to stop the laughter as he glared at me.

" Maybe I was wrong. " He grumbled, grabbing my orange juice to get rid of the taste. " When I find them, I'll - "

" Morning mama, morning dada! " Jim interrupted his father as he strode into the kitchen with a large smile on his face as he inspected my wet clothes and the coffee spilt on the floor. " What happened here? " He tried asking with a straight face but he wasn't very good at hiding his smile.

" You? " Haytham asked. " You did this? "

" I don't know what you're talking about. " He shrugged, walking past us to grab an apple and run back outside. " Oh, Nora wants to see you in the courtyard! " He added before he disappeared.

Haytham and I exchanged a look, both of us weary about it. It seemed our children had decided to punish us today, and when I looked at the calendar I realised why - April the first, 1773.

Once Haytham and I were clean, dry and dressed properly, we carefully made our way outside into the courtyard. We pushed the doors open before walking through just in case there were more buckets of water, but we found nothing. " Maybe we're just paranoid. " I suggested.

" No. There will be more. " Haytham said. " They're too much like you. "

" Hey! What's that supposed to mean? " I cried.

Haytham chuckled lightly. " You're a trouble maker. " He winked as he stepped out into the courtyard where we found Nora and Jim waiting for us with a bow and some arrows, as well as two large swords.

" About time too! " Nora scolded us. " We've been waiting for ages. We want to learn how to use a bow and arrow! " She giggled, exited. It was weird seeing an eighteen year old girl getting so exited over weapons but that was Nora. Even Jim, now eight years old, seemed exited.

" Of course. " I smiled, ruffling Jim's hair as I picked up the bow. I took an arrow into my hand and explained my posture to the two whilst Haytham crossed his arms and watched me. " And then you take a deep breath, and release the arrow. " I finished explaining, shooting the arrow that I had aimed to the red spot that we had painted on one of the trees at the bottom of the garden. Nine times out of ten I hit the red dot, and the other time I at least hit the tree. This time though, the arrow went completely the other direction and missed the tree by far and Haytham laughed from behind me. " Shut up you! " I scolded him, taking another arrow. " I was probably distracted. " I decided, taking aim again. But still, the arrow went wide, missing the tree so much that it was as if I had never shot before.

" Let me. " Haytham smirked, taking the bow out of my arms, confident he would make me look like an idiot. He took aim, took a deep breath and released the arrow - which went as wide as mine had.

" Ha! " I cried. " See! It's not just me! "

" But I don't understand… " He frowned, looking at the bow. " I've used this bow many times before, there has never been anything wrong with it. "

" Can I try? " Nora asked, taking the bow into her hands. She had shot a few times before and I fully expected her shot to go as wide as mine had. But no, it went straight towards the tree and hit the red spot. She cried out in victory and gave Jim a high-five.

" But - " Haytham started, confusion over his face.

" Sorry dad, maybe you're just getting old. " Jim shrugged, making me giggle. " You too mama! " He added, making my mouth drop.

" How dare you! " I cried whilst Haytham chuckled. " It's got to be the bow, why else would - Oh. Oh Jim, you little bugger. " I smirked whilst he just raised an eyebrow.

" I don't understand mama. " He smiled, feigning innocence. But I knew my son too well to know when he was lying.

" What did you do? " I demanded, a small smile on my face.

" Me? Nothing. " He laughed.

" It was me. I cut the arrow heads. " Nora explained, laughing. " You should have seen your faces! " She giggled. " It was like your world had collapsed around you or something! "

" Crafty. " Haytham mumbled.

* * *

A few hours later, I was walking back home after visiting Kevin and found Haytham and Jim outside whilst Haytham tried to teach our son to climb the outside wall. It seemed as though Jim could managed to pull himself onto the roof now but he still wasn't strong enough to do it quickly. " How about we teach you to climb trees? " I suggested when he fell to the floor, rubbing his backside.

" You can do that? " His big green eyes lit up with excitement.

" Of course! " I smiled. " Come on, watch. " I winked, easily climbing up one of the trees in our garden. " See, it's easy! " I called. " Come on Haytham, show him how it's done! "

" I - " He started, staring up at me from the ground.

" Go on dad! Show me! " Jim encouraged him, jumping up and down.

" I cannot. " Haytham grumbled, his cheeks turning red.

" Excuse me? " I asked. " You can't climb trees? Since when? " I jumped down to land by his side and watched him stutter in embarrassment.

" I have never been able to climb trees, I am not a gorilla. " He frowned.

" So I'm a gorilla. " I gave him a look that clearly told him he was in trouble and Jim copied me - he did that a lot.

Haytham sighed heavily and shook his head. " I shall find Mary. I shall leave you to teach our son how to mingle with the wildlife. " He said, kissing me on the forehead and walking back inside.

" Mama? " Jim asked. " You and dada are very different, aren't you? "

This brought a small smile to my face as I watched my husband close the door behind him. " Yes Jim, we are. " I nodded. Haytham and I had always been complete opposites in a lot of things. " But opposites attract. Night and day work together, fire and ice… The world is full of opposites. "

" So when I'm old, I will have to marry a woman who is different to me? " He asked, making me laugh as I ruffled his hair again.

" You don't have to marry anyone dear. As long as you're in love. " I smiled. " Now come on, we've got to get you up this tree! "

* * *

Jim and I didn't stop until the sun started to set. By then we were exhausted and our muscles ached all over, but we had enjoyed ourselves. Jim went upstairs to have a bath whilst I joined Mary and Haytham in the kitchen as they were cooking together.

" _Bonsoir mon amour_. " Haytham greeted me.

" Um, yeah, hello. " I frowned, ignoring him.

" _Tu as passé une bonne journée maman_? " Mary asked me.

" What? " I asked, not understanding a word.

" _Je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas._ " She giggled, winking at Haytham.

" _En effet. Ta mère n'a jamais cherché à apprendre une autre langue._ " He answered, making Mary giggle again whilst he simply stirred the soup.

" What are you two saying? " I cried, looking between the two.

" _Ce n'est pas compliqué maman. Allez, essaye de comprendre, je suis sûre que t'y arriverai si t'essayes_! " She smiled encouragingly to me.

" Mary please speak English to me! " I was starting to get angry at the two. I hated not understanding things. " Haytham, please tell your daughter to listen to me! "

" _Mais voyons, elle ne fait rien de mal_! " He shrugged, smirking heavily when my face fell.

" HAYTHAM! " I shouted. " You know very well I hate this! Stop it! "

" _Pourquoi faire_? " He grinned.

" EEEENGLIIIIISSSHHH! " I pleaded him.

" _Français_. " He chuckled.

" You're an arsehole. " I frowned, dipping my finger into the soup to taste.

" And you're a gorilla. " He whispered into my ear as his fingers slithered around my waist to pull me against him. " A large, hairy gorilla who can't speak a word of French. " He continued, kissing my neck passionately.

I looked around, not wanting Mary to see this but she had already disappeared so I let myself enjoy the moment. " And you're an annoying posh snob. " I countered, all venom in my voice lost as he turned me around to ravage my lips with his. Before I knew it, he lifted me up into his arms and put me on the table to continue our heated moment but it didn't last long - the table gave way under our weight and we fell in a heap on the floor, all the food falling onto us at the same time. Before we could even understand what had happened to us, I heard giggling coming from the door.

I looked around to see all three of my children - Nora, Mary and Jim - standing proudly in the doorway as they laughed at us. I looked over to Haytham as he pushed himself up off the floor, his hair covered in flour and eggs, and glare at his children. " You have a bad influence on them. " He grumbled as he pulled me up off the floor.

" Well they've got your name. " I countered, attempting to brush the flour off my dress. " Are you thinking the same as me? " I whispered into his ear and saw his eyes flash evilly.

" Always. " He smirked, and at the same time we jumped towards our children and tackled them all to the floor, covering them in flour and egg and milk as they squirmed to get away.


	20. Chapter 20

**MsNevermind: Nooo they have to speak French more to make you confused muahaha =P Thank you as always :3**  
**AssassinsVow2012: And thank you for reading it! Muahaha what they say isn't important. I didn't translate it so that the readers can know how Eleanor felt like XD But yes, they are quite the little trouble makers... But then again, with Eleanor as a mother, you can't be surprised really XD I'm glad you're enjoying this :)**  
**Victory Goddess: Thank you! :3 Yes I just had to put it in there that she couldn't speak French. Haytham had to get his own back at some point XD But yes, I feel proud of the way they've all grown up. I feel like I'm the mother of all of my characters XD**  
**Kaytee33: Thank you! :)**

**So... HERE IS CONNOR! Finally :D I'm a bit hesitant about this chapter. I feel like some of it isn't really clear? I don't know, it might just be me. And I hope I got everyone's reaction right because... Well, it's kinda major really. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. You have no idea how wonderful you are! And there is a link to Nora's outfit on my profile :)**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, this is taking place in 1773, which is eight years after Eleanor settled in with Haytham. Just so you're not confused :)**

* * *

**December 1773**

Nora and I had travelled to Boston like we did every Christmas so that we could visit her parents' graves. I was glad of the distraction this year as Charles Lee had recently returned from the army in Europe and had decided to buy land only a few hours on horseback from where we lived, much to my annoyance. Whilst I was in Boston I promised myself not to think about that and enjoy the few days away I had with Nora - though she had ran off as she always did, her short skirt tangling itself in her legs as she ran across the rooftops at ease. She was eighteen now, something that I found very hard to get used to because I still saw her as the little innocent girl who ran around playing with wooden swords. Nora was a stunning young lady and she knew it, using it to her advantage with a pink corset over a low-cut white shirt, a white and brown skirt that only came down to her mid-thighs with pale brown tights and knee-high boots. As it was winter, she 'covered-up' with a brown cape and a short pink jacket but I still thought it was a little thin. She insisted she was fine and continued on just as she did. She knew she was beautiful and used it as a weapon - one of the many she knew how to wield.

Boston has been the centre of quite a lot of business in the last few years, ever since the Boston Massacre in 1770. Haytham and I had been at home that day and only heard about it a few days later when Nakoma and Nora came to tell us about it - or more specifically about Charles Lee's involvement in it. Haytham went to speak to Charles after that and I didn't know exactly what was said between the two men but it was evident that tensions were high between them. I worried about it constantly, and it was beginning to show - a few wrinkles had appeared on my face and I hated it. It was a reminder that I was now forty-five years old and a mother of three. Well, technically a mother of two as Nora wasn't my real daughter but I still had to look after her, which was more hassle than my own two combined. Jim was eight years old, his wavy ginger hair as long as his father's and he was quickly learning to keep up with his sisters - in physical activities with Nora, and intellectual activities with Mary. He was a quiet boy, struggling to assert himself in a house dominated by women. Despite everything, Haytham always put his children and I in front of his own needs because he was the most wonderful father and husband anyone could ever ask for. He had changed a lot in the eight years we had been a proper family, and I was proud of him. He was happy, truly happy, and I don't think he had been that happy since his father had died when he was ten years old. It was hard to believe Haytham was the Templar master I had met all those years ago.

I strolled through the dark streets heading back to the inn for the night when I heard a commotion down by the docks. Intrigued, I made my way down there to find a crowd of people cheering on a fight that was happening on one of the ships. I frowned, trying to make out what was going on, and saw a small group of men throwing tea overboard into the ocean whilst a man and - Oh dear lord, you have got to be kidding me.

" NORA! " I shouted, pushing my way through the crowd. " NORA! What do you think you are doing girl? " I called to the young blonde as she battled redcoats side by side with a stranger I had never seen before, dressed in white robes with blue - Oh dear. This was getting worse and worse. They were Achilles' robes! The boy couldn't possibly be an assassin could he? " NORA! " I unsheathed a dagger from my boot, pushed my cloak out of the way and fought my way through the redcoats to stand by her side. " What the hell do you think you're doing? " I hissed when she saw me.

" Helping! " She cried, breaking a man's arm and kicking him in the back. " Making a stand against the British! " We had to speak loudly to be able to hear each other over the commotion.

" By getting yourself killed? " I cried, disarming a red coat and pushing him into the water. My back ached from the movement, my body not as fit as it used to be, but I pushed through it - ducking and swinging around behind another red coat to dig my dagger into his neck and watch him fall to his knees before me.

" Eleanor! " Nora scolded me, using my full name like she only ever did when she was angry. " I'm a grown woman now, I know how to defend myself! "

" Will you two stop fighting? " The assassin hissed as he passed us, the last of the redcoats finally dead. I looked over to him and froze in shock as my eyes took in his features in the moonlight. His skin was darker than mine, though not as dark as a native's. It was the same shade as Khan's, proof that he was - no, no, he couldn't be. But it was painfully obvious - he had the same nose, the same eyes, the same expression as Haytham. Whoever this Mohawk boy was, he was Haytham's son, and my mouth dropped open as I realised that my husband had an illegitimate son he didn't even know about. He must have been Kaniehti:io's son, as I remembered Haytham telling me about his short relationship with the Mohawk woman I had met briefly once - the woman who had warned me about the attack that had claimed Nora's parents' lives. How ironic that the two were now fighting side by side.

" Ella? " Nora asked me as she saw the look on my face whilst the boy spoke with the men who had been dropping the tea in the ocean. " What's wrong? "

" I need to talk to Haytham. " I swallowed heavily, fear rising inside of me as I saw the boy drop the last crate of tea in the ocean as he stared defyingly at Charles Lee, John Pitcairn and William Johnson, who all shot death glares at the boy. I had hoped they wouldn't notice Nora and I but John made eye contact with me and glared even harder. I looked over to Nora as she understood the same thing as I at that moment, and her face fell.

" I'm sorry. " She muttered, realising just how bad the situation was. " If I had known, I - "

" You need to think before you act! " I scolded her as we left the ship. " Look at the trouble we are in now, all because you didn't use your head! "

" Excuse me? " The Mohawk boy interrupted us, his face set in the same harsh expression Haytham wore when he was angry. " Your daughter did a good thing tonight. " He said.

" Her heart may lie in the right place but things aren't as black and white as they may seem. " I retorted, my face softening when he seemed taken aback. " Sorry. What I mean is that any political activity is difficult for us because of our… Situation. " I explained briefly.

He shrugged. " My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton. " He said, extending his hand to me. " People call me Connor because it is easier to pronounce. "

I laughed, shaking his hand. " Nice to meet you Connor. I'm afraid you'll have to excuse us, we have somewhere to be. Goodnight. " I smiled, forcing myself to be nice to the boy.

" I hope we meet again, Ratonhnhaké:ton. " Nora smiled brightly, bidding him goodnight and I bit my lip. What was she playing at?

When we got back to the inn, I waited until we were in our small room until I burst. " What were you thinking? " I cried, pacing the floor backwards and forwards as she sat on the bed. " Why did you agree to get yourself into a fight against god knows how many British troops to aid people you've never even met before? "

" Ella! " She protested. " Please, let me explain - "

" Explain? There is nothing to explain, you were selfish and acting completely - "

" MOTHER! " She shouted, catching me off guard. I looked down at her, frozen to the spot as the word 'mother' escaped her lips. She only rarely called me that and I loved it. " Please, listen to me. " She begged, and I sighed heavily, taking a seat next to her on the bed. " I know you've told me time and time again about the Assassins and Templars, and I know that Ratonhnhaké:ton is an assassin, but hear me out. " She cocked an eyebrow just as I opened my mouth to protest.

" Go on. " I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

" America deserves it's freedom. I fought by those men's side not because they were assassins but because they want freedom, liberty from the British. We may be fairing alright at our Homestead, but the ordinary people, the people who live here, they are all poor. They are thoroughly discontent about all the taxes that the crown is imposing and these people are drowning in them. And if things had happened differently, then my parents would be those unhappy people drowning in taxes. " She explained. " I don't care about who is Assassin and who is Templar - I only want to see this land free, independent. I want justice. "

My expression softened as I understood. " You have a good heart princess. " I smiled sadly.

" Stop calling me that, I'm a grown woman now. " She frowned.

" You'll always be my little princess. " I mocked her, making her groan. " Come, let's go to sleep, we have to get back to Haytham quickly. "

" Ella? " She asked as we got under the covers of the bed we shared. " Why did you look shocked when you saw the Assassin? " She yawned.

" Did you not notice? " I asked, and she shook her head. " I'll tell you when we get home. " It took me a long time to fall asleep, the boy - Connor's face haunting me. I wasn't sure about how I felt about it. I couldn't bring myself to be angry at Haytham - after all, he had been with Ziio before even meeting me properly and he had no idea that they had a son together. It wasn't his fault. But… He had another son. A son that was running around proclaiming himself an Assassin and causing trouble for the Templars. Causing trouble for Haytham. I realised then that Connor's appearance into our lives was going to cause a lot of trouble - he had already sucked Nora into the war I wanted to keep her away from, and I had no idea if Connor even knew about his father being a Templar. Would it be possible to make peace between them? Or would they forever fight against each other? I had so many questions.

* * *

In the morning, Nora and I made our way to the docks to go home, but it was not so easy getting back to Virginia. Charles Lee found us as we made our way through the streets and stepped in front of us, effectively blocking our way as he glared down at me. " Eleanor. " He sneered.

" Charles. " I spat. " What do you want? "

" I wanted to know if dear Master Kenway knows about your… Activities. " He threatened me. " I hope you realise that you just declared yourself an enemy to our order once more. "

" I did but defend my daughter. " I hissed. " And yes, I will tell my husband everything as soon as I get home. "

" Your husband? Just because you are officially recognised as his partner means nothing anymore. " He scoffed. " He made a grave mistake, getting involved with you. He should have cut you down the moment you met. "

" As he should have done with you. " I spat. " Now, if you would please let us through, I'll make sure he knows everything about the tea incident, as well as this conversation. " I grimaced, pushing passed him as I grabbed hold of Nora's arm to pull her with me.

" You can't continue forever! " He called after me, but I ignored him.

" Why does Haytham associate himself with that pig? " Nora hissed once he was gone.

" Because Charles used to admire Haytham. " I sighed. " But now he had gained power among the order, he's showing his true colours and Haytham is too blind to see how corrupted his order is. "

" Can't we do something? " She insisted.

" What do you think I'm going to do as soon as I get back? " I smirked.

* * *

" Haytham! " I called as soon as I pushed open the double doors. " Haytham! "

" Mother! " Mary called, flinging her arms around me as she appeared from the kitchen. " I have missed you. " She was thirteen years old and beginning to look like a fully grown woman. She was already nearly as tall as I, her shiny black hair flowing down to her waist, her lips covered in faint red lipstick. She was every bit as feminine as Nora, but in a very different way. Where Nora flaunted off her femininity with revealing clothes, Mary was always covered from head to toe, showing how soft and reserved she was, with long dresses and corsets always in tones of dark green and red.

" It's good to see you sweetie. " I smiled, kissing her on her forehead. " Where is your father? It's urgent. " I asked her.

" Outside with Jim. " She rolled her eyes. " They are playing with their swords. " She sighed.

" It's serious business, sword fighting. " I countered, but she only shrugged and walked off. She thought violence was pitiful and preferred to lock herself away in her studies.

Sure enough, Haytham was out in the thin layer of snow teaching our son how to properly wield a sword. Jim was tall for his age, the top of his head already to my shoulder, his ginger hair hanging to his shoulders as he gripped Haytham's sword in both of his hands. " No, one hand. " Haytham instructed him. " You get used to the weight. " He smirked when Jim couldn't hold the sword with only one hand. " You will become stronger with age. "

" But I want to be strong now! " Jim whined. " It's too long to wait! "

Haytham chuckled and smiled when he saw me emerge from the house. I ruffled Jim's hair and smiled down at him when he pouted. " I couldn't lift a sword properly until I was sixteen. " I reassured him. " Give it time son, and find another weapon until you are strong enough. "

" Fine. " He sighed heavily, giving Haytham his sword and trudging back inside.

" How was your trip love? " Haytham smiled, kissing me softly on the lips.

" Interesting. " I raised my eyebrows, laughing slightly. " I spoke to Charles. " I smirked when he shot me a questioning glance. " Apparently I'm officially your enemy again. "

" What? Why? I never agreed to this! " He protested angrily.

" That's because you weren't there. " I proceeded to explain everything that had happened, from Nora fighting alongside an assassin to Charles threatening me. Haytham was outraged that Charles had permitted himself to threaten me, but he was also angry that Nora had taken such liberty and done what she had. " But that's not all. " I called, grabbing his arm as he went to go inside to find Nora. " I learnt something far more important. " I said softly.

" What is more important than my family being in danger? " He growled.

" Nothing. " I nodded. " That is exactly what I found out. " Haytham frowned, indicating that I explain myself. " The assassin I told you about, the one Nora was fighting with... His name is Ragon - Ratan - Connor. " I shook my head, unable to pronounce his name. " He's seventeen. He's only half Mohawk. " I tried to make Haytham understand, but he didn't.

" What has this got to do with anything? " He cried, still angry.

" Haytham, he looks exactly like you. " I said and his face fell.

" What? " He whispered. " No, that cannot be. "

" It fits. " I countered. " He's the right age, he's definitely only half native and his mother was an ally to the Assassins. " I explained.

" But I would know if I had a son! " He cried, shaking his hands in the air as he began pacing in the courtyard, his eyes wide in frustration.

" I would recognise your face among a million others. " I protested. " He looks as much like you as Mary does. " I said soothingly, putting a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. " I'm sorry you had to find out this way. "

" I'm sorry you had to as well. " He sighed, looking down at me. " It was so long ago Eleanor, I never imagined - "

" Shh. " I soothed him, brushing my lips against his. " It doesn't matter. What matters is that we have a problem. "

" A problem called Charles Lee. " Haytham nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Haytham and I called a family meeting to tell our children about Connor. They deserved to know they had a half-brother, and Nora needed to know exactly who Connor was. The three sat on the sofa in front of the fire. Nora crossed her arms, bored already. Mary crossed her legs, her back straight as she waited patiently, and Jim was still playing with two of his little figurines as he sat in between the two girls. " Your mother and I have something important to tell you. " Haytham started, unsure of himself. " We have recently made a discovery that has come as quite a shock. " He paused, frowning as he searched for the right words.

" I met someone interesting in Boston. " I started, helping out.

" What? " Jim cried.

" You are separating? " Mary questioned, echoing her brother's worry.

" No, no! Never! " I shook my head violently.

" Are you talking about Ratonhnhaké:ton? " Nora asked, suddenly interested.

" Yes. " I nodded. " He is an assassin. Half-Mohawk. " I started.

" I know, Nora has told me. " Mary told us, ushering us onwards.

" He is my son. " Haytham blurted out suddenly, making me roll my eyes. We had agreed on finesse, slowly making them understand. But no, he just blurted it out.

" WHAT? " All three of them exclaimed at the same time. " Who's the mother? Why didn't you tell us before? Why doesn't he live with us? " The three of them came out with so many questions at the same time that it gave me quite the head ache.

" Will you calm down? " Haytham barked, imposing himself. When they had all settled again, looking down shamefully, he continued. " I never knew I had another son. He is from a short relationship with a Mohawk woman that I met before your mother. It was a long time ago. " He explained. " But this will not break our family up. I assure you. "

" Are you alright with this mother? " Mary asked me.

" Of course I am sweetie. Why wouldn't I be? " I shrugged. " It was before your father and I were even together. And he is your half-brother. "

" Brilliant! " Jim suddenly grinned. " I have a Mohawk assassin big brother! That's so good! I have to go tell Romulus and Remus! Can I meet him? He has to teach me how to fight! " He was already so excited about it all and ran off suddenly. I let him go as I had already informed Khan and Nakoma about it so it didn't matter if Jim told his friends.

" I'm not sure. " Mary frowned. " He isn't from our family. I do not want him to think he can suddenly come into our lives and change everything. He has no right to do so. "

" Everything will be fine. " Haytham reassured her, brushing her hair with his hand. " You are still the first child I truly had and I will always love you. " He kissed her forehead and she seemed to relax. The two shared such a strong bond. She left afterwards, leaving Nora sitting on the sofa as she frowned deeply, her hair dangling over her eyes.

" Are you alright? " I asked her, sitting next to her.

" He didn't tell me. " She whispered.

" Maybe he didn't know. " I suggested, patting her on the leg. " Don't hate him for it princess, the world is full of strange ironies. Talk to him. "

" I will. " She decided, striding off to her room.

* * *

The next day, Haytham called for a meeting with the Templar leaders, the six original ones that I had fought against over fifteen years before. He travelled to Boston alone, deciding that it was safer so I stayed behind and continued to train our son in his absence as Khan duelled with Nora.

" So what's happening? " Khan called from the other side of the courtyard as Nora attacked him. " What are the Templars going to do about the boy? "

" I don't know. " I sighed, watching Jim as he slowly climbed up the side of the house. " Haytham won't want him dead, that's for sure. But I don't know if they are going to listen to him anymore. " Jim's fingers slipped and he fell backwards and I caught him easily in my arms.

" Shouldn't he just leave the order? " Nora interrupted us as she fell to the ground when Khan kicked her backwards. " I mean, if they're all bastards, shouldn't he just leave them all behind? "

" Ella's been trying to get him to leave for eight years. " Khan explained. " He is the Grand Master, he has duties. And leaving would declare him a traitor and they would try to murder him, as well as every single one of us. "

" It's gotten very complicated. " I agreed, wondering if I had made the right choice in marrying him. But when I looked around and saw my family, the family that I only had thanks to Haytham, I knew that no matter what difficulties we had to face - it was worth it. I thought back to the boy, to Connor, and wondered what his life was like. Was it his mother who introduced him to Achilles? Did he know that Haytham was his father? I pitied Haytham for the position it put him in - married to an ex assassin, the adoptive father to a girl who had been seen fighting alongside Connor, and now he was also father to the first Assassin sighted in ten years. He was a Templar surrounded by Assassins - his life never got easier.

* * *

Upon his return Haytham was even angrier. " I am sick of them, of all of them! " He shouted that night once everyone had gone to bed. " It's their fault that my son is our enemy. They disobeyed my direct orders and went to seek out Ziio's tribe and instead found the boy. "

" What? " I frowned. " But I thought they respected you, I thought - "

" Apparently not. The boy supposedly threatened Charles and he responded the only way he knows - violence. Shortly afterwards his village was burnt and his mother died. " Haytham grimaced unhappily, pacing backwards and forwards in front of the fire.

" Ziio is dead? " I asked, worried about him as he nodded.

" It was George Washington, but the boy thinks it was Charles - and rightly so. " He sighed. " And that is the better news. " He looked up at me, worry filling his eyes. " They refuse to accept our marriage any longer. "

" What? " I breathed, not believing it. " How can they do that? You're their leader! "

" They are as sick of me as I am of them. I barely know what to do any longer, what with the revolution that is taking it's roots, the order turning against me and now I discover I have another son! " He cried out in frustration and fell into his armchair, burying his face in his hands.

" We'll make it through my love, we always do. " I whispered as I sat on his lap, pushing his hands away from his face to make him look at me. " No matter what life puts in our way, we're in it together. " He smiled sadly and sighed. " I love you Haytham, remember that. "

" As I love you little one. " He smiled again, kissing me passionately. That was one thing that the years never took away - the passion. No matter how often we kissed, no matter how many years had passed since we had first met, the passion still burnt like a raging fire, wild and untameable.

* * *

Six months later, I was in my old house in Boston when there was a knock at the door. The house had fallen into disrepair, covered in a layer of dust, the wallpaper peeling off the walls. I didn't want to sell it, but I didn't know what to do with it either. I opened the door to find Nora standing on my doorstep and I frowned deeply. " What's going on? " I asked.

" We need somewhere to stay. " She explained sheepishly, smiling nervously as she did so.

" We? " I repeated, looking behind her to see Connor as he hid his face beneath his hood. " Fine, get inside. " I groaned, opening the door wider as they both trudged inside. " What trouble have you gotten into this time? " I rolled my eyes as they both headed into the living room.

" I'm sorry. " Nora started. " William Johnson is dead. "

" William? " I whispered. I paused, feeling shocked. I used to like the man, he had taught me a lot of things and he had been the only other Templar to show me true kindness. But since I had left the Americas for four years, he had changed. He had become colder, crueller and no longer showed me any form of kindness. " How? "

" He wanted to buy the land my village is on. When the elders refused to sell, he opened fire on them. " Connor explained, his accent making him sound almost childlike. " I could not let that continue. " He defended himself.

" Good. " I decided. " He once aided Khan's elders by buying their land, back then he was nothing but a gentleman. I'm afraid the years have not been kind to him. "

" Who is Khan? " Connor frowned, pulling his hood from his head.

" Kahnawà:ke. " Nora explained. " The man I told you about. " Connor nodded, understanding what she meant. I looked from Connor to Nora, trying to figure out what exactly was going on between them. Nora had been going out for several weeks at a time, either on her own or with some of my crew, sometimes even borrowing the Warrior Princess. I trusted her abilities and gave her the freedom she wanted, preferring to do that than trying to cage her and find that she ran away. But I hadn't expected her to go looking for Connor again, and I couldn't recognise the look in her eyes when she looked at him - it wasn't the admiration she had in her eyes when she looked at Khan, Nakoma and I. It wasn't the protective look she gave Mary and Jim, nor was it the happy, fun loving look she gave everyone else. This was something else, something I couldn't identify.

" Thank you for letting us use your house. " Connor interrupted my thoughts as he took a step towards me. " You are very helpful for someone who disagrees with my mission. "

" I don't disagree. " I explained. " I used to be an Assassin as well. " I told him.

" But you gave up? " He questioned.

" It was a burden. " I nodded. " And I needed to look after Nora, I couldn't continue running around fighting Templars for the rest of my life. I needed more purpose. "

" But the assassin's have purpose. We fight for justice and freedom - "

" Freedom that I have only truly ever felt at the helm of my own ship, far from the war between Assassins and Templars. " I interrupted him, raising a hand in the air. " Save your speech Connor, I used to say the exact same things. "

" Then you have lost hope? " He frowned, not understanding.

" No. I found hope. " I smiled, winking at Nora. " Here, this is your house now. " I added, tossing her the keys. " It'll be of more use to you than it is to me. "

" Thank you! " She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

* * *

I broke the news about William as soon as I got home, and Haytham took it rather well. Though he regretted that the Natives were beginning to refuse to sell their lands as they used to, he understood their point of view - William and several other Templars had tried to excavate one of their temples, a precursor site that Connor's mother had shown Haytham and as such they refused to let him continue his domination of their lands. " He brought his downfall upon himself. " Haytham decided. " He was never very good with negotiations. "

" I suppose. " I muttered. " But what does that mean for Nora? "

He swallowed, shaking his head. " I shall try to get the men to spare her. I will do everything I can to protect her. "

" And your son? " I inquired. " He's polite and kind hearted. He fights for justice and - "

" Just as you used to. " Haytham pointed out. " I refuse to start this conversation again. "

" But he's your son. " I insisted. " You can't ignore that! "

He frowned and I gave up. It was not my place to interfere, the boy had nothing to do with me. I was more worried about Nora as she was off gallivanting around with him, getting herself involved in the revolution that was coming closer and closer. I only hoped we would all make it out unscathed.


	21. Chapter 21

**MsNevermind: I don't care, I love your reviews! :3 But no, they aren't blood related so... hehe ;) **  
**Dolce Latte van Creme: Thank you! Conflict is my middle name ;)**  
**AssassinsVow2012: Thank you so much! :3 Muahaha yes Eleanor would have looked a bit stupid if she said that to Connor XD It would have been funny though! And muahaha the ending is my little secret :D**  
**Victory Goddess: No Haytham can't ignore Connor, but he can try! But he won't be very successful for very long (not after this chapter XD). I love imagining Jim and Mary together, they're like the sun and the moon x)**  
**edgaryg: I know it's getting really complicated I'm working on making it a bit easier! But YES that's exactly how I picture Mary and Jim - It's nice to know that I can portray them exactly as I imagine them! I do love them all so much. Thank you again for being so faithful and so kind :3**  
**TAyukii: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying this story, but don't worry about not reviewing, I can understand - studies come first!**

* * *

In February 1775, I travelled to New York on my own in the hope of finding a birthday present for Nora. It had been several years since I had been in a city all by myself and I enjoyed the freedom that it gave me, freedom I had dearly missed. Having a family was a wonderful thing, it had been my biggest desire during the twenty years between loosing my parents and finding Haytham, but it was nice to get away from it all from time to time. It was something I could rarely do, being the mother of three, a wife, head of a homestead and captain of a ship all at the same time. It may not be as life threatening as being an assassin, but it was every bit as tiring and probably much more time consuming. I happily made my way through the streets of New York, hugging my grey-blue coat around me to protect myself from the icy wind, keeping my head low as I followed other people's footprints in the snow beneath my feet. Snow in February, what was the world coming to?

Having been out of touch with my assassin skills for so many years, I was taken by surprise when I was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand covering my mouth to stop me from crying out, and dragged backwards into an alleyway. I tried to wriggle out of the embrace but I quickly realised there were more than just one man. I managed to stomp my heel onto one of the men's feet, making him cry out in pain and I used the slack on his hold to turn around and face my attackers. Thomas Hickey had his face screwed up in pain as Benjamin Church and Charles Lee launched themselves at me. I barely had time to prepare myself, still in shock by my attacker's identity. Church tried to pin me against the wall but I kneed him in the balls, trying to reach the dagger in my boot but as I bent down, Hickey came back at me and punched me in the face, achieving what Church had wanted as my back collided with the wall. I tried to focus but before I knew it, Lee had picked up a large rock and hit me on the head.

* * *

I awoke in a small room, empty except for the chair I was tied to and another chair opposite me on which sat Charles Lee. My vision was a little blurred still but otherwise I felt unharmed and I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the man who had once been loyal to Haytham. " Charles. " I groaned unhappily. " What the hell is going on? "

" You are far too much of a threat to us to be left running around. " He told me. " Haytham refuses to take action against you so we decided to take it into our own hands. " He smirked.

" He won't be happy. " I spat darkly, pulling on the rope that bound my hands to the back of the chair behind me, feeling the rope dig into my skin.

" Well that's his problem. " He sneered, standing up and looking down at me as if I were nothing but a fly under his foot. " You won't be alone for long. Your precious blonde will be joining you shortly. "

" I shall have your balls on a plate if you touch any of my children! " I screamed, my voice betraying the panic and rage I felt. It was met by nothing other than a cold laugh as Charles left the room, leaving me wide-eyed and panicked. I had no idea where Nora was at that time, I hadn't seen her for two months when she came home for Christmas. I only hoped she was with Connor because at least he would keep her safe. I'd be damned if anything happened to her, or anyone I else cared for. At least Mary and Jim were safe, as neither of them posed any threat to the Templars.

I pulled and pulled on the ropes that bound me to the chair but I couldn't achieve anything. Even my feet were bound, attached to the chair legs, and there was nothing in the room I could use even if I could get to it. Out of the window, I could see the sun start to set and cursed loudly. This was the second time I had been captured by the Templars and kept tied up in a small room. But at least this time I was more or less comfortable, in a warmer room, and not being tortured.

I soon fell asleep, tired from all the struggling and woke up when I heard several roosters outside. The sun was barely up but it was light enough for me to see. My muscles hurt all over from having slept in that position and I desperately needed to stretch. I couldn't hear any footsteps from outside the door and I didn't think I would get any company for some time but then an idea struck me and I felt stupid for not thinking of it before. I leant forwards, careful not to fall flat on my face and stood on my tip toes, carrying the chair on my back. I managed to shuffle towards the wall and took a deep breath - this was probably going to hurt. I then jumped against the wall, putting all of my weight into it as my back collided with the wall and I grinned when I felt the wooden chair crack. But it wasn't enough, so I hit myself against the wall several more times until the chair fell to pieces. I pulled my arms free, ripping the rope from my wrists and ankles, rubbing them from where they had been bound too tightly. I then stretched, feeling my muscles sigh in relief, and looked out of the window.

I was inside a fort, the outside walls and even the buildings all constructed out of wood. So we were in the frontier, far from New York. Why was I so far from New York? And how did I get here? I must have been unconscious for quite some time after Lee hit me on the head. I unconsciously rubbed the back of my head and found a lump on my skull. Of course it hurt but I didn't pay any attention to it, there were more important things to think about. I had to get out of here, and quick.

I tried opening the door but it of course was locked. I knew it would be but it didn't hurt to try - after all, Charles was rather stupid and I wouldn't put it passed him to forget to lock the door. Breaking it open would cause too much noise and people would come looking for me, so I had to use the window. I quietly unlocked it, making sure nobody could see me. I could only see three guards patrolling this early in the morning, all of them a fair distance away with their backs turned. My heart started beating faster as I pulled myself up and jumped out of the window, landing quietly on the wooden platform. I shot a quick glance around to find that no one was looking, spotting another two guards above me on the roof of the building which also served as a lookout post, and quickly ran into some bushes to hide.

My breathing quickened when a dozen or so guards emerged fully armed from the building on the other side of the courtyard, their officer striding out with them to start the morning exercises. I cursed at my bad luck - if I had awoken just an hour earlier I would have been able to sneak out quietly. I decided to stay put, reasonably safe in the bushes, and took a good look around. In front of me lay the open door to the fort, the high double wooden doors screaming freedom. But they were guarded by two heavy armed, nasty looking Scotsmen. To my right were twenty-two redcoats, also fully armed, as well as their officer. To my left was the building I had escaped out of, with the lookout post on it's roof where four more redcoats stood. Behind me, the ground took a large dip and I could see the sea. But in order to get to it I had to sneak past six more redcoats, three of them at least twice as big as me. I was well and truly surrounded and I couldn't see a way out anywhere. How the hell was I going to get out of here?

I searched for some more bushes - hiding places, anything - but found none. The only way out was in the open, which meant fighting. And at that time I was weapon less and achy, hardly prepared to battle against nearly forty men, most of whom were probably younger than me. I was too old for this. I was panicking, my heart beating so fast that I could hear it pounding in my ears and I could only shake my head, knowing that I had to at least try. There was no other way.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

* * *

It took Haytham two days to hear about his wife's capture. He was in Boston when he saw Benjamin Church walking through the streets with one of his associates. Haytham was about to join them when he heard Church talking about Eleanor's capture. He grew angry, striding up to Church and pushing him against the wall. " What have you done with my wife? " He shouted menacingly, growling to the short doctor whilst the other man fled in fear.

" Get your hands off me! " Church spat. " She is where she should have been years ago. "

" Tell me where she is or I'll feed you your teeth. " Haytham hissed, seeing red. He had never felt so protective over anything or anyone in his entire life, and for a moment he barely recognised himself. He didn't care that Church was under his command, he wanted his wife.

" In the frontier fort. " Church sneered. " You can't get to her. "

" And why is that? " Haytham questioned darkly, cocking an eyebrow as he held onto Church's clothes, stopping him from getting away.

" You are no longer our grandmaster. " He spat. " The order no longer recognises your authority, you can go and fuck yourself Haytham, that wife of yours was your downfall. "

Haytham swore and kicked him in the balls before leaving the man to fall to his knees in pain. The only reason he didn't kill him outright was because he wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. Church was a Templar, and so was he. And if Church was right, well… Haytham could always kill him later. Revenge can wait a lifetime if need be. Haytham then strode through the streets until he reached the house he used to share with his ginger assassin, opening the door without knocking. " Nora! " He called, his voice loud and bellowing.

" Haytham? " She appeared from the living room, her eyes wide with panic. " What are you doing here? "

" Eleanor has been captured. She's being held at a fort in the frontier. " He instructed her.

" What? " She cried. " I'm coming with you. " She decided.

" What's going on? " Another man's voice was heard from the living room and Haytham braced himself, preparing for a fight. No one laid their hands on Nora without his consent.

" Ratonhnhaké:ton, it's not what you - " Nora started but before they knew it, Haytham's native son stood in the hallways between the two, looking from one to the other, his eyes narrowing angrily as he understood the situation.

" Father. " He sneered. " What are you doing here? "

" Informing Nora about my wife's capture. " Haytham retorted angrily, not appreciating his son's tone of voice. It was the first time they came face to face, and Haytham was shocked to see how much like Ziio he looked. He had her eyes, her hair, the same chin, and he felt like he was seeing a ghost. But he couldn't let him know that. No, his wife was in danger, this was not the time to be sentimental.

" You have a wife? " Connor sneered, angry that the man had found someone other than his mother. He had hated him before for leaving them, and now he hated him even more. Who could be better than his mother?

" I believe you have met her before. Eleanor. " Haytham informed the boy, his temper becoming shorter, his anger boiling again. He couldn't waste time, his wife was in danger!

Connor's face fell as he understood. He looked to Nora, who was wide eyed and scared. " This is the man you live with? " He asked her, hardly believing it. " I trusted you, and you lied! " The native assassin's voice started to rise, feeling betrayed by the only person he truly called friend.

" Connor please - " She begged, tears forming in her eyes. Haytham watched the two, not understanding what was happening.

" Save it. I don't want to hear it. " Connor said as he raised a hand to silence her and pushed past his father, striding into the dark streets of Boston.

" Ratonhnhaké:ton! " Nora called after the Assassin but he kept up his pace, walking at an unbelievably fast pace through the crowded streets. " Wait! Connor! " Nora picked up her pace and ran after him, refusing to let it go. She eventually caught up with him and grabbed his arm, amazed at how muscular it felt compared to her small hand. He turned around suddenly and faced her, his face contorted into a deep frown as he waited for her to speak. " Let me explain. " She panted.

" There is nothing to explain. " Connor replied, his voice heavy with the accent she had come to love hearing. " We have nothing to say to each other. " He went to turn again but she held him back, making him face her yet again.

" You will listen to me Ratonhnhaké:ton. " She growled angrily. " I haven't hurt you in any way, or even thought of doing so. I want to talk to you and you _will_ listen. You can choose to hate me and leave if you wish to do so, but at least hear me out. It's only fair. " She bargained.

" Fine. " He grumbled, leading her to a small grassy area behind some houses, away from the busy street to give them some privacy. He refused to sit and simply crossed him arms, awaiting the explanation he had already decided he didn't agree with.

" I am not a Templar. " She started, staring up into his caramel eyes that she found so soft and warm, the very eyes that she loved to look up into, eyes that she trusted.

" But you live with one. " He argued straight away, making her sigh heavily. He could be impossible when he wanted to. It was like the world was black and white.

" Just listen! " She commanded, and the boy remained silent. " Yes, I live with Haytham. But that's because he is married to Eleanor, and Eleanor is my adoptive mother. " She explained. " And anyway, he is a good man. " She examined the assassin's features and grew exasperated when he still frowned unhappily. " Eleanor used to be an Assassin herself. She still shares the Assassin beliefs, she's just working on her own now. I share her beliefs. "

" If that is so, why is she married to my father? Why do you agree to it? " He contested, finally looking like he would actually listen to Nora.

" Because she loves him, because they love each other. " She explained, sighing heavily. " I've never seen two people love each other so passionately, it's beautiful. They work together sometimes, righting wrongs and fighting injustice. And Haytham is becoming more and more distant to the Templars because of it, he's starting to reconcile with his father's beliefs. "

" What does his father have to do with any of this? " Connor asked.

" He was an Assassin. " Nora smiled when Connor raised his eyebrows. " He taught Haytham how to think like an Assassin, and he still has the Assassin values after all these years. Haytham has always been what you would call a moderate, walking the thin line between the two orders. " She explained, glad that the native was finally giving her his full attention. " Eleanor decided long ago to choose the path between the orders, to choose her own path. And I am following her, making my own decisions. I do not wish to join either order - not because I disagree, but because I do not wish to be weighed down by the rules and beliefs. I stand for myself and my loved ones, that is all. " She explained, glad to finally have it all out in the open.

She watched Connor as he stared at her for a long while and she started to wonder if he understood anything she had just said. Just as she was about to give up, his expression softened and he uncrossed his arms. " You and your mother are good people, and I admire what you have come to accomplish together. But I do not understand how you can care for my father. " He explained, his voice back to it's usual tone which reassured the girl immensely.

" If you spoke to him, got to know him, you would come to see him as I do. He has cared for me as his own daughter these past years, and he has never challenged my ideals. " She told him. " Please, can we just drop this? " She smiled teasingly, wanting nothing more than to go back to their usual banter and camaraderie that she had learnt to love over the years.

Connor smiled back, amused by her sudden change of attitude. " Why were you so determined to tell me all of this? " He inquired lightly at the woman he had such trouble understanding.

" I like you. " She blushed. " I have known a lot of men in my life and they have all been less than noble, if you catch my drift. " She sighed, remembering all the different men she let into her bed. " I guess that's what I get for living either at sea or among haughty men, you only get to meet people with shallow intentions. " She laughed, rolling her eyes at how superficial she could be. She only ever wanted her dreams to come true, but reality was much harsher than she had thought. " What I'm trying to say is that you are different, good natured and stuff you know? I'm not good with feelings. " She winked, and Connor laughed. She was certainly the most unusual woman he had ever met.

" I am sorry. " Connor said suddenly, making her look back at him. " I should not have jumped to conclusions as I did, forgive me. " He spoke so humbly that she felt her heart swell.

" Don't worry about it. " She winked. " Come on, we need to save Eleanor. " She pressed him, taking his large hand in hers to pull her along after her. He usually hated it when people touched him, he would recoil and avoid contact as much as possible, but he decided to let her hold his hand. After all, she had been there for him like no one else had during the last three years of his life.

They had met at Martha's vineyard when he was out on his first sea voyage to buy cannons for the Aquila, and she had bumped into him while he had been choosing the cannons. He had been impressed when she didn't flinch as she laid eyes on his dark skin, even more so when she could only smile brightly and apologise for being so clumsy. He asked her what she was doing among such weaponry, and she laughed as she explained that she was looking after her mother's ship, waving towards an impressive frigate ship that was docked not far from the Aquila. Their paths crossed again a few months later in December 1773. She had been in the tavern talking to Samuel Adams when he came to seek the man, and she had quickly risen to his aid, happily agreeing to help him in his quest to find William Johnson and destroy his stock of tea. That was when their bond tightened, when Ratonhnhaké:ton decided that he could trust her. She was prepared to give her life to aid him, never once blinking in the face of danger, even when her mother came to pull her away from it all. She hadn't wasted time coming back to him, finding him at the Davenport Homestead, seeking to aid him once more. Achilles had welcomed her rather begrudgingly, and for two months they lived and trained together at the manor until Ratonhnhaké:ton's childhood friend alerted them of the danger Johnson held for their village. Even then, Nora insisted she accompany him, and fought off the Templar guards whilst he assassinated William Johnson, and together they made their escape and took refuge in her mother's home. But even after all these years, Nora was still unable to kill anyone. She refused to do so, saying that she was not in a position be decide who lives and who dies. Instead, she knocked them out, disarmed them or broke a few bones to stop them from fighting.

As he watched her now, making her way back home with her head high and proud, he realised just how beautiful she was. Her long fair hair hanging down her back, swishing from side to side as she walked with speed most women didn't possess. She held herself with a feline grace, her footsteps light and bouncy, her short skirt swaying with the force of her movements showing her long, toned legs. There was no doubt about it, she was born to fight, born to lead. But she had a passion inside of her, a passion that was rare even among good hearted people and Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself enamoured by it and he thought back to what she had said not long ago. '_I have known a lot of men in my life and they have all been less than noble, if you catch my drift_'. Yes, he understood alright, but he wasn't happy about it. But now was not the time for sentiment, he had a job to do. Any feelings he harboured for her would have to wait. They had to team up with his father in order to rescue Eleanor.

* * *

_Eleanor's POV_

* * *

I was still trapped inside the Fort, trying to find the courage to launch myself into battle. Suddenly, the guards at the entrance left their post, wondering outside of the fort and I could only stare, waiting a few minutes to see if they came back before making a move. Someone did come back, but it wasn't the guards. No, the figure moved swiftly and silently, unnoticed by the whole fort, and ducked into the long grass beside the fort's entrance. I narrowed my eyes, trying to make out who the figure was and then gasped. It was Connor. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, relief filling me, knowing that I now had a fighting chance of making it out alive. And then my eyes saw the last thing they ever expected to see: Haytham and Nora joined Connor, sneaking into the fort and taking cover in the long grass beside him.

I looked around to see if anyone had noticed and when I realised that no one was aware of the break in, I tried to think of a way of getting their attention. They must know that I was there - why else would they be here? Especially Haytham. It was his fort after all, why would he even need to sneak in? He was the grand master, he was the one who gave the orders. But now was not the time to ask questions, I had to act. And fast. Before I could do anything, Connor had discreetly rushed up to the building I had been kept in and went inside. It was a small building with probably only two or three rooms, so it wouldn't take him long to realise that I was no longer inside and find the open window. Sure enough, I soon saw his shadow on the wall, but he didn't approach the window for me to wave to him. Instead, he sneaked back outside, shaking his head to the other two.

I saw Nora frown and Haytham curse, frowning deeply and looking around the fort, scanning every inch to try to locate me. I walked to the edge of the bushes to try to make sure he would see me and soon enough his eyes found mine and he looked relieved. I smiled weakly to him and he nudged Nora, indicating my position to her. She immediately started signalling to Connor, who was trapped behind a cart, unable to move without being seen. He turned his gaze to me and nodded, signalling something back to Nora who nodded and set about explaining it to Haytham. I was confused, not knowing what was going on and I was growing more and more nervous. The more we stayed here, the more chances we had of being found.

Then suddenly Haytham stood up and walked straight up to the officer who was busy drilling his soldiers. The officer looked taken aback by his presence, his hand going to the hilt of his sword as the two men started exchanging words. I seized the opportunity to run over and join Connor behind the wagon, so close to the door. " Are you alight? " He whispered to me.

" Fine. " I nodded, looking over the wagon to check on Haytham. He looked as if he was now in a heated argument with the officer and before I knew it, Haytham extended his hidden blade and killed the man. The whole fort was now alert and running towards him as he stood his ground, preparing to take them all on.

" Hurry, get out of here. " Connor told me, pushing me towards Nora as he waved to me to come with her. " I'll take care of this. "

" I can't leave him! " I shook my head, worried sick as I heard swords clashing.

" Just go! " He pushed me again and I found myself standing out in the open, watching in horror as Haytham ducked out of the way of an attacker. A large, muscular redcoat came charging at him from behind and I did the only thing I could think of - I charged at the man, tackling him to the ground. I found myself straddling him, my hands around his neck as I attempted to choke him, but he brushed me off and went to stab me with his bayonet, but I rolled over just as the tip of the steel embedded itself into the dirt, and I kicked him in the balls, grabbing hold of his weapon at the same time. I took aim, and shot him. Haytham swiveled around and nodded his thanks to me when he realised that I had saved his life, and we fell into combat side by side, defending each other.

We were fighting off a dozen at a time, and I could see Connor and Nora doing the same nearer to the entrance. I tried to watch to make sure that Nora was safe but I couldn't as I was too busy trying to defend myself. The only weapon I had was the huge rifle with a bayonet on the end, and I had never used one before. I managed to block and parry, even slicing a few men with the pointy end, but I didn't really know what I was doing and the thing was heavy, long and impractical to wield. So it came to no surprise to me when one of the redcoats managed to slice my left thigh right open, blood gushing out like a river as I fell to the ground, clutching my leg in pain. " Eleanor! " I heard Haytham cry out, pushing his way over to me to protect me from the hit I was about to receive. " Get out of here, I'll find out in the forest. Go! " He ordered me, standing over me to protect me. " Nora! Connor! " He shouted, calling the other two who immediately came over.

" Eleanor! " Nora gasped when she saw me as I forced myself to stand up. Connor protected her as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and helped me hobble out of the fort, as both Connor and Haytham covered us. There was no point in killing them all, we wanted to get out alive and staying would make that a difficult feat to achieve. I whimpered in agony, the weight I put on my leg causing me excruciating pain as I forced myself to hurry through the outside field towards the trees which would provide cover for us. I looked behind me to find that both Connor and Haytham were still blocked inside the fort and I went to turn back, desperate to help them, but Nora pushed me towards the forest. " They'll be fine. " She reassured me. " They are good fighters. "

" So am I, and look at me. " I groaned, biting my lip in pain.

" Trust me. " She hissed as we finally made it to the trees. We pushed further in, out of view from the fort where the redcoats wouldn't follow. I slumped down and sat on a large rock, hissing in pain as I looked down at my thigh. My brown trousers were soaked in scarlet blood, the gash bright red and unable to discern from all the blood. I had no idea how big or how deep it was, but I didn't have time to pause and think about it. As Nora went back to the edge of the trees to wait for Connor and Haytham, I tore the clean trouser leg off and used it as a make shift bandage, tying it as tight as I could around my wound to try to stop the bleeding. I was already starting to feel a little light headed from the blood loss, and I didn't intend to fall unconscious again.


	22. Chapter 22

**hp772222: Yeah at first Charles is okay, but in the end he's a really horrible person Thank you for sticking with me! :3**  
**Victory Goddess: Exactly! I think Haytham would have been much happier away from the Templars, and actually be a proper father to Connor. I'm glad you're still enjoying this :3**  
**AssassinsVow2012: No one messes with the Kenways! :D I'm so glad you like Nora, it took me a long time to figure out how I wanted her character to be. Thank you for your ongoing support!**  
** MsNevermind: Nora is just really bossy XD Poor Connor, he doesn't know what he got himself into! And Haytham is just full of swag :D **  
**lala: I don't see what your problem is. If you hate this so much, why are you still reading? You should have stopped the first time you complained, back on chapter 12. Go be a troll somewhere else - or better, don't be a troll at all.**

**I know this seems like the end but it's not. There are still a few ups and downs to come yet! And thank you again to everyone. No matter how many times I say this, I can't possibly explain how much it means to me that so many people are enjoying this :3**

* * *

I closed my eyes to try to block the pain out but soon I heard rushed footsteps and I looked up to find Haytham running towards me, landing on his knees in front of me. " How are you feeling? " He asked desperately, dropping his bloodied sword to the floor and putting his hands on my injured leg, assessing the damage.

" I'm fine. " I shrugged. " It's only a scratch. " I groaned, biting my lip as his fingers brushed over my makeshift bandage.

" Stop being a martyr. " He snapped, looking up at me. " You are not alright. What happened to you? Let me know so that I may properly dismember them all. " He hissed.

" They didn't hurt me. " I reassured him, noticing Connor and Nora come to stand behind Haytham. " They merely took me by surprise, knocked me unconscious and strapped me to a chair. "

Haytham's eyes narrowed menacingly. " Bastards. " He muttered as he stood. " They shall pay for what they have done. I told them not to touch you, any of you. "

" I don't think they care anymore about what you say Haytham. " I sighed.

" No. " He answered, turning to look at Nora to check that she was alright as well. " I did not expect the officer to attack me but clearly he had orders to do so. " He said solemnly.

" They banished you from the order? " Connor asked him. " Why? "

" Because I preferred to protect my family than assure the order's supremacy. " He snapped back. " Because I've grown soft, and distant from their cruel ways. "

" Good. " Nora said, her lip curled up as her face became dark and angry. " Now we can pick them off one by one and make them wish they were never born. " Her voice was darker and more menacing than I had ever heard it before, and I could barely recognise the happy girl I was used to, but I agreed wholeheartedly with her.

" You're on their list as well. " I told her. " They wanted you to join me in there but I won't let that happen. It took me a lifetime to bring this family together, I cannot and _will not _let a bunch of twisted, sadistic, heartless bastards tear us apart. " Haytham looked down at me at my words, his eyes betraying how confused he was feeling. " I'm sorry my love, but they are all going to die. All of them. "

Haytham paused for a while, all of us looking at him whilst he frowned, deep in thought. " Good. " He eventually said, picking up his sword and sheathing it. Connor opened his mouth to speak but Nora nudged him to tell him to shut up, and I watched my saddened husband as he removed his cape, brushed his fingers over the Templar insignia that was sewn onto the back. He suddenly threw it onto the ground, abandoning it. " Come, we need to find some water to clean your wound. " He said softly as he turned to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and another beneath my knees as he lifted me into his arms. " Which way? " He asked the other two, who could only watch curiously.

" Follow me. " Connor took the lead, his expression softer than it had been before, no longer shooting daggers at his father like he had been previously. He and Nora walked ahead of us, walking confidently side by side through the forest, talking quietly together.

" I love you. " I muttered, kissing Haytham on the cheek, feeling his soft stubble against my lips. His hair was completely grey now, the lines on his face deeper but he was still every bit as handsome as when I had first met him. He was mine, all of him, and I loved him so much that it hurt. He was so beautiful, both physically and mentally, and was the reason that I breathed.

" I love you too. " He smiled sadly, surprised by my tenderness.

" I'm sorry things turned out the way they did with the order. " I said sympathetically, knowing how important the order was for him. It had been hard at him the first few years, juggling the order and his family, but eventually he realised that his family was more important and that had been his downfall, causing him to loose not only his high position among the Templars but loosing his allegiance completely. I knew that it was going to be hard for him to accept as he bad been in the order since his father had died, when he was but ten years old. Forty years of his life, gone in a moment.

He bit his lip, deep in thought. " It is worth it. " He nodded. " You are worth it. "

* * *

We eventually made it to a small stream and Haytham sat me down on the sand a few feet away from the water. Connor bent over to have a drink and Nora began cleaning the weapons - hers, Connors and even Haytham's. I hissed as I removed the bandage which was now soaked in blood, but I sighed in relief when I realised that the bleeding had stopped and the blood had started to dry. Haytham's lip curled up but he said nothing as he took the bandage from me and soaked it in the river. The water turned red before floating away as he cleaned the bandage as much as he could, before coming back to me to clean my wound. He ended up tearing most of the trouser leg away, leaving me more or less without any trousers on, just enough to cover the important area. Connor looked away politely, helping Nora with the weapons.

" It's not as deep as I had feared. " Haytham told me as he went back to the river to clean the bandage again. " But it is big and will leave a nasty scar. "

" It won't be the first. " I rolled my eyes, inspecting the wound for myself. It was indeed big, wide enough for me to press two of my fingers inside without stretching it, and was longer than my hand, wrist to fingertips.

" Here. " Connor suddenly appeared by his father's side, his extended hand holding a clean white bandage. " I always carry some, just in case. " His lips curved ever so slightly upwards though his voice remained flat and unemotional. He reminded me so much of Haytham when we had first met, so sure of himself, never betraying his emotions.

" Thank you. " I smiled brightly, greatly appreciating the kindness.

" Yes. Thank you. " Haytham's voice was soft and caring as he looked up at his son, taking the bandages from him. The two shared a long, intense look before they turned away and went back to what they were doing. They had silently come to terms with each other, accepting each other, making peace. I had feared they would forever fight against one another but now that Haytham was no longer a Templar, that they had worked together to save me, they had realised that they were not so different from each other. It made me really happy to know that they may yet truly be father and son.

By that time it was midday so Connor went to hunt for some food whilst Haytham went to fetch some firewood. " He seems very protective of you. " I told Nora once they had both gone. " Connor that is. You've very close. "

" He's my best friend. " She nodded. " I think I'm one of the only people he trusts. "

" Friend? " I smirked, not believing that their relationship was so platonic.

" Eleanor! " She scolded me as she sat in the grass beside me. " Yes, friends. He's not interested in anyone like that. I've never even seen him look at anyone. "

" Well, as long as he keeps you safe. " I shrugged, letting the subject drop.

" I'm the one that keeps _him_ safe. " She laughed. " He's crazy, he just runs straight into trouble without giving it a second thought. I remember when we went to kill Johnson, he wanted to just run straight into it all and take him down. But there were dozens of guards! " She recounted the memory with a happy look on her face.

" Yes, how exactly did you end up helping him? " I frowned, wondering how their relationship had turned into the close friendship they now shared.

" Well. " She started, pausing to think where to begin. " The first time we met, it was back in '72 I think, three years ago. I was with Kevin Roux buying some more cannons for the ship when I bumped into him. We shared a few words but that was it. Our paths crossed again the day of the Boston tea party. I was already talking to Samuel Adams when he came in, all serious and business like. You know what he's like! " She laughed. " He wanted to push the British away and help the Mohawks so I wanted to help. And I guess we've just not separated since. "

" That's really sweet. " I smiled, happy for her. She was obviously very attached to him, and I guessed she was falling in love with the boy. " So what brought on the Haytham and Connor duo? " I asked her, curious as to how they teamed up.

" Long story short, Haytham wanted to storm in there and kill them all on his own, just like Connor with Johnson. " She smiled. " I decided to go with him and Connor refused to let me put myself in danger. "

" That's it? " I asked, surprised that it was as simple as that.

" Yes. Funny how family can bring people together. " She winked. " They argued a lot on the way here though, but I think they've come to some sort of agreement. "

" I hope so. " I agreed. " We'll have to discretely push them together as much as we can. "

" Why discretely? I'll just tell Connor to shut up and be friends with his father or else. " She shrugged, brushing some dust off her legs. " He's not allowed to argue. "

" Nora! " I scolded her. " You can't boss everyone around all the time. "

" I can if I want to. " She laughed just as Connor emerged from the dense trees, carrying a deer on his back. She got up to help him carry the beast over to us and together they set about preparing it for dinner. Haytham arrived back shortly afterwards carrying the firewood and I helped him get a fire going.

" How did things go with Connor? " I asked him, looking over at the two youngsters as they laughed together, sharing a joke.

" What do you mean? " Haytham asked me, looking at me questioningly.

" Do you like him? Does he like you? Did you enjoy working with him? " I rolled my eyes.

" Oh. " He shrugged, setting back to work. " He is very skilled. " He said.

" That's it? He's skilled? " I shook my head. " Haytham he's your son! "

" He's naïve, rash and doesn't think. " He sighed heavily, giving me a proper answer at last. " He looks just like his mother and shares her short temper and determination. Working with him is like working with a child. Which he is. Was that the answer you were looking for? "

I rolled my eyes again, letting it go. They may have stopped arguing but it was still tense between them. I looked over to Nora, shaking my head to let her know that things weren't going well. She shrugged and shook her head as well, indicating that Connor was much the same. Like father like son I suppose, both of them too proud for their own good.

* * *

After having eaten, we managed to make our way back to Boston just before nightfall. Connor left us to ourselves, saying he had business to attend to. Nora wanted to go with him but he insisted she stay to help us. " But who's going to help you? " She retorted, crossing her arms unhappily.

" I will find you in the morning. " Connor replied calmly, not threatened by her bossiness. " Take care Eleanor. Father. " He nodded to us before taking his leave.

Nora muttered under her breath, unhappy that she couldn't stay with him. She took us back to her home - or rather the home Haytham and I had shared back when we had first met. It felt unusual for us to be back there, still together after twenty years. Who would have guessed it? A Templar and an Assassin, pushing through all the obstacles and making it out alive, well, and happier than ever. I still couldn't believe our luck, it was just too unbelievable, something that you only ever saw in fairy tales. But my prince charming was well and truly real and he hugged me to him that night as I fell asleep in his warm embrace. We would get a ship back home in the morning and put up extra defences around our estate to protect ourselves from the Templars, should they attempt to hurt anyone. As I told Charles, I would die before anyone hurt my children, before they lay a hand on Haytham. Men might be bigger, tougher, better fighters. But women fight harder when it comes to protecting their family. We fight dirty, claws at the ready, and won't rest until the threat is gone.

* * *

It was 1776, a year later, and not a single attack had been launched on the Kenway Homestead. We received a letter from Nora indicating that the Templars had other things to deal with at the time following the assassination of John Pitcairn, and as far as she and Connor were aware they had no plans of attacking us unless we posed a direct threat. I relaxed a little and focused on letting my leg heal and bringing up my children. Well, they weren't really children anymore - Mary was now fifteen and was having thoughts of leaving America for a while, missing the long months at sea that she had known for the first four years of her life. She would sit out in the forest on the estate, among some tall grass wearing nothing but her white bodice and a long red skirt, spending her days watching the wildlife, drawing them and learning about their way of life. She had a deep caring for all life forms and refused to help the hunters, only eating meat because she needed the sustenance. Jim was ten years old and he had decided that he was a grown man, though he still ran around, playing with Khan and Nakoma's twin sons who were only a year younger.

Speaking of Khan, he had become good friends with Haytham. I always had to hide my smile when they laughed together because despite it all they still hated to admit that they liked each other. I suppose years of being enemies was hard to overcome, but they had managed it and they oversaw the development of the homestead together. Haytham may have been the one to buy the land, but Khan had a better understanding of nature so they worked together to ensure that the land and it's inhabitants prospered, which it did. Khan's hair turned grey very quickly, and it made us both feel very old. I guess we had lived our lives and this was our retirement. " I never imagined this was how it would be. " He laughed one evening.

" What do you mean? " I frowned.

" You, married to a Templar with three children, and me married to an western native with twin boys, living on said Templar's lands. Neither of us fighting anymore. " He chuckled. " I guess that goes to show that everything can change with time. "

" I'll tell you one thing that hasn't changed. " I smiled. " You're still my best friend. "

He chuckled again and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me nearer to him as the cool night air was beginning to be cold and we spent the rest of the evening talking, just the two of us.

Haytham had been rather lost for the first few months after loosing his position as Templar Master. He still believed in the ideals, about order and purpose, direction and justice. But he was now alone, without the power to do anything, and it was hard for him. He had been fighting for what he believed for forty years and to suddenly loose it all was something he struggled to accept. But with his family around him - Mary, Jim and I, and even Khan and Nakoma - he soon realised that it was for the best. We were now just a normal married couple with children. Well, more or less normal.

Haytham and I were having dinner with Khan and Nakoma one evening when Nora burst through the doors, looking tired and dirty, her clothes soaking wet with the early summer rain. " Ella, Haytham. " She panted from the doorway. " You must come to New York immediately! "

" Why? " I asked, standing to face her. " What has happened? "

" Ratonhnhaké:ton is in prison, the Templars mean to hang him! " She cried, panicking.

I sighed heavily and nodded. " Of course. Khan, can you look after my children for me? " I asked him as he came over to stand next to me.

" You do not want me to come with you? " He asked me.

" Stay here with your family. You've helped me enough for one life. " I smiled gratefully up at him, kissing him on the cheek. " I can't expect you to follow me forever. "

Haytham rose and followed us wordlessly. I don't think he knew how he felt about it to be honest. Not being part of the Templars was one thing, but to now turn around and help the assassins against them? I knew he was hesitant to do so, but he would. They were going to murder his son.

* * *

We hopped aboard the Warrior Princess, calling to Kevin Roux and a dozen other men to sail my ship north to New York where I told Nora to hide herself from the Templars whilst Haytham and I tracked down Charles Lee. I spotted him one afternoon walking through the streets and followed them. Haytham, with his superior espionage skills, blended into the crowd around him whilst he spoke to someone from the prison. He then came back to me and explained what was happening.

" Connor and Hickey were caught by the local guards dealing in counterfeited money. Charles got Hickey out of prison and they mean to hang the boy tomorrow morning, accusing him of plotting to assassinate George Washington. But I will not let him die. "

My expression softened at his words. " I'm glad you've come to your senses. " I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist to kiss him.

* * *

The morning of the execution, Haytham and I dressed in dark cloaks and made our way to the execution square, awaiting Connor's arrival, prepared to rescue him. I hadn't seen Nora since arriving in New York but I was pretty sure she was in the crowd as well, somewhere. Haytham was tense and I think he had finally realised what he was about to do - save the life of an assassin and fight against the Templars. He was basically about to do what I had done the night that I saved his life and killed an assassin. I gripped his hand to try to reassure him but he kept his eyes straight ahead as Connor appeared on foot from the corner of the street, his hands bound in front of him, covered in dirt and blood, being pushed towards the gallows by none other than Thomas Hickey, who bore the same self satisfied expression he had worn when he had tortured me all those years ago.

Haytham tensed even more but I couldn't pause to soothe him. I separated from him, keeping near to Connor whilst Haytham made his way towards the gallows, positioning himself to be able to through a knife in time to save his son. " You said there would be a trial. " I heard Connor saying.

" Traitors don't get trials, I'm afraid. Lee saw to that. It's straight to the gallows for you. " Hickey sneered.

" I will not die today. " Connor said proudly and I couldn't help but smile, admiring his defiance. Hickey then pushed him and he fell to his knees, and several people from the crowd taunted him and among them, I spotted Achilles. The man who I once called mentor looked much older, his hair and beard now white and his skin wrinkly, holding himself up with a cane. I swallowed hard, as if seeing a ghost from my past life. I should have realised I would never be far from the battle between Assassins and Templars, no matter what I did with my life.

Connor was forced up the steps to the gallows and Charles Lee stepped up behind him. " Brothers, sisters, fellow patriots! " He began, earning a hushed silence from the crowd. " Several days ago we learnt of a scheme so vile, so dastardly that even repeating it now disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved general. Indeed, what darkness or madness moved him, none can say. " I seethed angrily, cursing him under my breath. The man was a fraud, a liar, and a hateful lapdog. I thought about throwing my knife at him instead of at the rope that would take Connor's life, but quickly discarded the idea. Haytham would hate me if his son died because I preferred to kill Lee, so I had to submit to letting him live. For now.

A bag was secured over Connor's head and the rope pulled tight. I winced at the sight of it, looking for Haytham among the crowd, imagining how awful he felt at the sight of his own son about to be hung. But I was soon distracted as the trapdoor was opened beneath the assassin's feet and he fell through, but as soon as he did so, an arrow was shot from a rooftop somewhere and weakened the rope. But it did not break, and Connor was slowly being choked to death. That was, until a knife appeared out of nowhere and broke the rope, sending Connor to the ground just as the crowd gasped and backed away from a hooded man near the front of the crowd - a man I knew was Haytham. I pushed through the crowds to get to him, running parallel to the guards who were trying to attack him. I got to him just as he cut down the first guard, and I quickly cut down a second. The other guards seemed to think again, taking a step back and we made a run for it, heading down the side street out of sight.

No further than the next street, we removed our dark capes and the guards who were following us ran straight passed, not recognising us in our blue-grey coats. At the same time, Nora jumped down from the rooftops and flung her arms around his neck. " Thank you. " She muttered, taking him by surprise. " I didn't think you would actually do it. "

" He is my son. " Haytham answered sternly, timidly returning the hug.

" I know. And now I have to go help him finish Thomas Hickey. " She told us, about to run off again but I grabbed her arm to make her wait.

" Take me with you. I want to see him suffer. " I sneered, making her frown.

" Why? " She asked, looking over to Haytham as she knew I wouldn't answer her. But neither Haytham nor I told her about what Hickey had done to me all those years ago, and she conceded.

We arrived in time to see Connor pinning Hickey to the floor, ready to end his life. They were surrounded by a small group of people, George Washington among them, and I pushed through the crowd to stand next to Connor as he looked up at me in confusion while I sneered down at Hickey. " I'm glad I got to witness this. " I taunted him, smirking evilly.

" You dirty wrench. " He hissed. " Haytham made a huge mistake in marrying you. " He spat at my feet but I only smiled brighter.

" He made a mistake in letting you live after what you did to me. " I whispered so that only he and Connor could hear what I said, and before he could answer, Connor had slit his throat and looked at me with wide, predatory eyes.

" At ease men! At ease! Lower your weapons! " We were interrupted by Putnam who came to speak for Connor, looking grateful. " This man's a hero! The general can be stubborn sometimes. Piffle, he said when we warned him something like this would happen, piffle! " He scoffed, kicking Hickey' corpse.

" Stop! " Connor told him, respecting the dead man even though he was the enemy.

" He wanted to kill the commander, nearly killed you as well. He was a scoundrel. " The man said, and I chose that moment to back away from them to stand next to Nora, nodding to her as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face in the now pouring rain.

Connor strode straight towards us, still walking with his head high despite the obvious state of distress he was in after being in prison for so long. " Thank you. " He nodded to me, his voice softer than I had ever heard it. " You did not have to do that. "

" Of course I did, you are family. " I smiled, and he nodded his thanks again.

He then grabbed Nora by the hand and pulled her after him just as Haytham appeared from around the corner to stand by my side, looking on at Nora and his son as they disappeared in the crowd.

" Come. " He whispered, taking hold of my hand as I tried to decide if I should go after the two young people. " Let them be, they are old enough. " He insisted, and I sighed, agreeing. Nora was twenty years old now, she could take care of herself.

* * *

Haytham was in an unusual mood after that and had barely spoken since leaving New York. " Haytham, please talk to me. " I begged him, but he only sighed and continued to stare out at the open sea. " Haytham! " I had had enough and I shook him with both of my arms to get his attention. Only then did he look down at me, his eyes dark and full of sadness.

" I am sorry. " He whispered. " It is still hard for me to accept that I am no longer a Templar. "

" Then let me help. " I pleaded. " Remember when we came back from France in '57? I made a promise to you. I promised that I would never betray you, that I would always be here for you. It's been nineteen years Haytham, and I still haven't broken that promise. " I reminded him, crossing my arms over my chest.

His expression softened and he rubbed his nose against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me nearer to him. " And I cannot thank you enough. You have been the only person in my life to be true to me, to be faithful, to be interested in me and not in the purpose I serve. " He smiled, and I pressed my lips against his softly. We may have known each other for twenty years, he may have been fifty one and I forty eight, but our love had remained just as strong as it had been all those years ago. " I should have left the Templars long ago. " He muttered.

I smiled up at him. " You never cease to amaze me. "

" Yet it is no doubt of your doing. " He smirked lightly, mocking my confusion. " Ah, little one, you still don't know do you? "

" Know what? " I frowned.

" The reason I prevented Church from killing you at the Southgate fort the first time we met. " He said. " It was because I saw something in your eyes, the same thing I see today. Passion, strength, determination, all noble qualities. And you were beautiful, you still are. You interested me, and I let you live in the hope of convincing you to join my order. You would have been a great asset." He explained.

" But you never pushed. " I replied, cocking my head. " You insinuated it once, but that's all. What changed your mind? "

" You did. " He smiled. " You showed me that there was more to life than I had thought. You showed me that freedom has it's uses despite my reticence, and beliefs aside - I fell in love with you Eleanor. Deeply, endlessly, passionately in love with you and it has never stopped. "

I had to push back the tears as I listened to him speak, never having heard anything so beautiful fall from anyone's lips before. He made my heart swell, my lips turn into a smile, my eyes shine with a happiness that had only ever been there since he had been by my side. " I am glad to no longer be part of an order that has tortured you, kidnapped you, partaken in the killing of your parents, and fought against you your whole life. An order that now seeks to destroy our family, my own son. This is not what I signed up for. " He said with a harsher voice, determination shining through his eyes. " My only priority is protecting my family, nothing is more important anymore. "


	23. Chapter 23

**Victory Goddess: I know! I really picture Haytham and Connor being really similar, but not wanting to admit it XD They are just so stubborn! But yes, the Kenway family is NOT one to be messed with. Thank you :)**  
**edgaryg: Azjeohaugh what am I supposed to say? Once again you leave me speechless. But no, not an ending yet, they'll go out with more of a bang than that! hehehe :D But don't worry, I get even more crazy over some things! I know what it's like! Thank you so so so muuuuuch :3**  
**MsNevermind: Thank you my lovely wife! :3 As long as Eleanor is by his side, Haytham will always be alright :)**  
**Amy122: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :) If you ever start your own, let me know! The world needs more Haytham fics :D**  
**AssassinsVow2012: Aww thank you :3 I try not to let it bother me! Yeah poor Haytham... I didn't want him to leave the Templars and be happy about it because it wouldn't be very realistic. It's his whole life, of course he'll be affected by it! Thank you again :3**  
**Elfas: I'm truly honoured that you made an account just to be able to review! Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to know that I can write what you've been searching for. I know the feeling, and it's so frustrating when you can't find it! Thank you so much :3 And I hope you're feeling better now!**

**It seems this story will have 26 chapters in total, maybe 27. So... We're nearing the end, unfortunately. But I've got a few more cards up my sleeve so don't worry! **  
**A lot of this chapter is in 3rd person because 1) I need to develop the Connor/Nora thing because otherwise it would be a bit weird. 2) It gives an insight to how they are both feeling because, as neither of them are main protagonists in this story yet extremely important, I need to explain how they feel about certain things to justify their character/choices/words/etc. And 3) I just love them together :3 But it was a pain in the arse to write...**

* * *

A year later, in February 1777, Nora awoke at dawn to the sounds of roosters. She stretched and yawned, slipping on her clothes and made her way down to the kitchen for some breakfast and found the native already there. " Good morning! " She sung happily.

" Good morning. " He replied calmly, smiling softly to her. He didn't often smile, he was always so serious. He was just like Haytham in that sense, they both hid behind masks. Nora regretted that a little, often wanting to swing her arms around Connor's large frame but knew that he didn't like it. But she was desperate to do so, because he was the only man she had ever met to deserve any affection. He may have been naïve, but he was idealistic, he was a dreamer just as she was. He always saw the good in people, and expected everyone to do good.

And that's also the reason that Connor liked her. He had often thought himself alone in his dream of peace and justice, thought he would never find anyone who thought as he did. But this girl had arrived in his life, followed him around with her charming smile and her happy laugh, always telling stories of heroes and fantasy stories of love and peace. At first he had thought her mad, that she was naïve and that her dreaming would get her killed, but he soon discovered that her dreams were what motivated her. And when he had learnt about her past, about loosing her parents and travelling the world, he realised that she dreamt to escape her life. And he recognised himself in that, he did the same. " I thought we might seek out Robert Faulkner today to scan the coast for pirates. " He suggested, munching on an apple.

" I can't, I'm sorry. " She frowned. " I have to go home, I promised Eleanor and Haytham that I would spend my birthday with them this year. " She explained, not entirely thrilled about it. She hated getting older.

" You deserve a little celebration, I hope you enjoy your time with your family, you are lucky to have one. " Connor smiled, genuinely happy for her.

" You have one as well. " She protested. " Haytham is your father, not mine. " She crossed her arms over her chest, deciding that she wanted him to go with her. She hated hearing Connor insult the man when she had nothing but admiration for the man. He may have sided with the bad guys, but he was soft, caring and protective. He had taken her into his own home and cared for her as his own daughter, and she loved him, maybe not as a father but certainly as an uncle. He was family to her.

" But he is was a Templar. It is his fault my mother is dead, his fault my village is - " He started getting angry, but stopped immediately when he saw the look on Nora's face. She always smiled, her eyes bright with excitement and adventure yet she now looked at him with a darkness he had never seen. She didn't even need to snarl at him to know that he was in the wrong.

" Haytham did none of that. " She warned him. " You don't even know him. You're coming with me and you're going to sit down and talk to him about it, is that clear? " She threatened him. She refused to let this hatred go on for any longer. She had had enough of it, it was stupid and childlike. His father was still alive and she would forever envy him for it. He may not be the best man for the job, considering they were enemies, but at least he was there. It was more than what she had.

Connor swallowed hard, wanting to argue but knowing that she meant business. He didn't want to loose his best friend over an argument, and realised that talking to his father might be a good idea.

* * *

They arrived in Virginia a week later and made their way to the Kenway Homestead by horse. Connor was growing nervous about it, wondering what was going to happen exactly. Nora was become exited though, hiding her smile as she rode ahead of her friend, imagining Connor and Haytham hugging each other and making a happy family. It would be good, she decided, Connor needed a family.

They left their horses at the stables not far from the mansion and they both grew nervous. How would everyone react to Connor's presence? She opened the front door slowly and found little Jim sitting on the floor playing with his soldiers, his twelve-year-old face screwed up as he thought long and hard at how he would attack the army opposite his. He looked up as soon as he heard the door shut, his long unkempt ginger hair falling around his round face and a large smile appeared on his face when he recognised his sister. " Nora! " He exclaimed, standing up to hug the blonde girl. " Mama said you wouldn't be back until the end of the week, she'll be so glad! "

Nora smiled, ruffling his hair as his large blue eyes looked up at her. " I missed you! " She smiled, kissing him on his forehead as he looked around at the tall, muscular native that stood in the doorway, his long white and blue robes making him look intimidating, but the young Kenway didn't care, he was used to seeing intimidating men so he did what he always did and puffed his chest out, extending his hand as he greeted the newcomer.

" Jim Kenway. " He nodded, trying to be a man which caused Nora to puff out laughing.

" Connor. " The native answered, shaking his hand after looking at it hesitantly.

" Jim! " Another woman's voice was heard from upstairs. " Who are you talking to? Mother said not to let strangers in! "

" It's me you idiot! " Nora called up, rolling her eyes and winking to Connor as he frowned. Jim grinned as he looked up at his older brother, admiring how tall and muscular he was. Jim decided then and there that he wanted to be just like that when he was older. The girl from upstairs came rushing down and Connor froze when he saw her, her long black hair and large blue eyes making her look exactly like her father. But as she flung her arms around Nora, he also saw a lot of Eleanor in her features, her round face and fair skin different from Haytham's.

" It's nice to see you sister. " She said, smiling at Nora. " Who is this? " She asked, turning to Connor with her hands on her hips. She certainly had her father's no nonsense attitude.

" This is Connor. Connor, this is my sister, Mary Kenway. " Nora introduced them, and again Connor shook hands with a Kenway. He was beginning to feel unsure about himself, realising that he didn't just have a father, but a half-sister and a half-brother. As he looked at Mary, he realised that they both had the same nose and jaw line. There was no doubt about it, they were siblings.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. " Mary smiled politely, grabbing her skirt to curtsy. " I have heard much about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. "

Connor nodded, feeling rather awkward as he didn't know what to say. It seemed they all knew exactly who he was and all greeted him gladly, with no hatred or resentment, as if he was perfectly welcome there. That was certainly something he wasn't expecting.

" Mother and Father are visiting Charlie. " Mary continued, looking sad. " I'm afraid he's ill. "

Nora's face fell and she nodded. She liked Charlie a lot, he had always been a sort of grandfather figure to her even though he used to scare her when she was young. He was always a loud person, laughing and drinking ale, his great booming voice easily heard over everyone else's. But he was old now, everyone had gotten old and she once again hated that she had come home to celebrate another year passing. What was the point of it all when it meant a year closer to death?

She grabbed Connor's hand and pulled him into the living room, situated at the back of the house behind the staircase. It was large, warm room with red wallpaper and a soft beige carpet, the roaring fire giving the room a warm glow. But what caught Connor's attention was the huge painting set above the fireplace. A painting depicting the people who lived in the house - Haytham standing at the back, looking proud as he wrapped an arm around Eleanor as she smiled brightly, her ginger hair in a mess as she held onto baby Jim, who couldn't have been more than a few months old at the time. Then came Mary, who stood proudly in front of her father with a warm smile on her face, and Nora who was sitting on the floor, winking at the painter. It was the perfect image of the family, everyone portrayed just as they were and it triggered an unusual feeling in the pit of Connor's stomach. Was it jealousy?

But before he could react, the front door opened and he could hear Eleanor and his father speaking softly to each other, followed by footsteps upstairs. He looked over to Nora who straightened her posture just as Haytham entered the living room, dressed only in his white shirt, red overcoat and white trousers. He still had a smile on his face but his face fell when his eyes fell upon his son. He shot a confused look to Nora who quickly stepped between the two men. " I thought it was time you two got to know each other properly. " She explained quickly. " Haytham, this is Ratonhnhaké:ton. Connor, this is your father. "

The two men stared at each other defyingly, neither of them ready to concede and she inwardly groaned. Why did they have to be so proud? It was annoying, truly. But luckily the tension was broken when Eleanor came into the room, wearing a long white dress, her feet bare on the floor as she hummed to herself, not even noticing the assassin until she realised how quiet it was. She looked up to her husband, and then realised that Connor was there and her eyes widened. " Connor! I never expected to see you in my home! " She exclaimed, pulling herself together. " It's good to see you, how have you been? " She asked, nudging her husband in the stomach to make him stop glaring at his son. She wanted them to get along as much as Nora did, but for different reasons. Haytham had as little family as she did until they met, and refused to let the relationship between Haytham and Connor continue in the same path just because they used to be enemies. For heaven's sake, she was an assassin and she ended up marrying the man, so she knew perfectly well that it was possible, even more so now that he had left the Templar order. Not that the others knew yet, but that was something else.

" I am good, thank you. " Connor replied politely. He liked Eleanor, or at least respected her. Nora had often told him tales of her life and he had come to see her not as a Templar's wife, but as an independent woman who fought for justice just as Nora did. " I am sorry to hear of your friend's illness. " He replied softly.

Eleanor smiled sadly, appreciating the gesture. She didn't want to think too much about Charlie, lying in his bed, his face pale and sunken. Instead she focused on Connor's face, still marvelling at how much he looked like her husband. She then looked from one to the other, effectively comparing them and she bit her lip. " Mary, Jim, come and stand here please. " She asked her children, who frowned deeply but obeyed nonetheless, standing between Haytham and Connor. Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. " Haytham, I hate you right now. " She then decided.

" What? What have I done? " He frowned, completely confused at his wife's antics.

" Your children look more like than like me. " She huffed unhappily.

Haytham chuckled deeply, taking Connor by surprise as he looked from him to Eleanor as his father wrapped his arms around her waist. " What do you think that means? " He asked her.

" That you've somehow monitored their conception so that everyone knows they are yours. " She blamed him, pouting like a child and Haytham laughed again.

" You're only jealous. " He winked, teasing her as he turned to look at his children. " Mary please start the dinner. Jim, for god's sake, brush your hair! And… Connor. Please sit down, I think we have some talking to do. " He ordered them all around and Nora felt relieved. It seemed like it was going to go smoothly and she grinned happily, kissing the man on the cheek to thank him. Eleanor winked to her husband as she followed Mary into the kitchen to help with dinner, and Jim muttered to himself under his breath. He hated brushing his hair, it was so boring and it hurt!

To say that Connor had been surprised when he spoke to his father was an understatement. He had not realised that his father was a compassionate man who loved his family greatly, and he finally understood why Nora cared for him. He realised that he didn't know his father as well as he had thought and found himself thinking that maybe Nora had been right all of these years, that maybe he was a good man after all. Whenever Haytham spoke about his children or his wife, Connor noticed that his eyes lit up, that his lips easily turned upwards into a smile, and it softened Connor's heart. Although they had worked together to save Eleanor, they hadn't had a proper conversation. Yet now he felt his heart lighten, his hatred and resentment lift as he realised that his father was not the monster he thought.

Dinner time was something completely different to what Connor had expected. As Nora was home, Eleanor had decided to invite Khan and his family over, so the dining room was full - Haytham, Mary, Nora, Jim, Eleanor, Khan, Nakoma and Romulus and Remus, and Connor felt small in the middle of them all as they chatted and laughed together. But he was glad to have come. Once he got used to all the people around him, he relaxed and actually enjoyed himself. Khan and he got on very well and they spoke a lot about their villages and the native people they both knew. He also liked to watch Romulus, Remus and Jim play together, they reminded him of himself when he was younger before his mother died and everything went wrong. Even Mary accepted him happily. She had been weary of him at first, watching his every movement with calculating eyes as she sat opposite him. But when she realised that Haytham held nothing against Connor, Mary calmed down and opened up, trying to get to know him. She had always wanted an older brother, someone to look up to and protect her. Connor may have been completely different, a stranger almost, but he was a Kenway. Kenways stuck together.

Connor even realised that Nora had been right, his father was a good man. Watching Haytham interact with his wife, with his children and with his friends, Connor realised that his father was not the vicious, calculating, evil tyrant he thought he was, but quite the opposite. And he realised why his mother had fallen for him, because he really could be charming when he wanted to, his smile bright and warming, but always more heartfelt when he smiled at his wife.

* * *

Haytham gazed around at his family - Eleanor, Jim, Mary, Nora, and even Connor - he realised just how much he had changed thanks to Eleanor. After he had learnt about Reginald Birch's betrayal, after Jim Holden died, he grew angry inside. He hid it well, and after a few months it didn't show at all. But it burnt deep inside, desperate to claw it's way out and unleash itself on the world. He was angry at Birch, angry at his sister Jenny, but most of all he had been angry at himself. He had pushed through it, and for a while he thought he would manage to survive the shock. But when his relationship with Eleanor ended, and when she disappeared off the face of the earth he spiralled, falling deeper and deeper into bitterness and heartlessness. He no longer had Eleanor's smile to light up his day, no longer had her soft touch and tenderness to make him feel alive. He was left alone, and he had convinced himself that he didn't feel anymore. He grew colder, harsher, meaner. He no longer cared who was innocent and who wasn't - if they were in his way, they would die. He had grieved for the man he had once been, but he found solace in the very acts he had been horrified by as a young man.

But when he came across Eleanor once again four years later, he felt like he had awoken from a nightmare. When his eyes first came across hers again, he almost fell apart, the realisation of what he had become smacking him in the face. Where he had fallen into darkness, she had pulled herself upwards and built a family around her, and she had never shined so brightly. It was at that moment that he realised that nothing was more important to him than she was. She retained his humanity, she was the most wonderful, beautiful, perfect thing that the world had ever seen and nothing would come in between them ever again.

" Haytham? " He snapped out of his thoughts when his wife called his name a few hours later, ushering him upstairs to bed where he would happily wrap his arms around her once more and wish he never had to let go. " Come on, we can deal with the washing up in the morning. " She smiled. He smiled back and gladly took her hand, letting her pull him up to bed where he would wrap his arms around her and tell her how much he loved her.

* * *

Eleanor's POV

* * *

The 23rd of February 1777 was an extremely sad day for us all. Our good friend Charlie had passed away. We had lost a dear friend, someone who had stuck by our side for twenty years. It was funny to think back to when I had first met him, when he had still been but a beggar living on the streets. Even then he had been a joyous, loud man who had been more than happy to help. A chance meeting that had led to a good, solid friendship, and it was hard to accept his passing. We buried him on the cliffs, facing the rising sun and the large, open water. Catherine was devastated, her face dark and solemn and she barely spoke anymore. Deep down, I knew she wouldn't survive long without her husband and it broke my heart to see her in such a state.

In early march, Mary came to speak to Haytham and I about travelling to France. She was seventeen and had already learnt everything she could from us, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to travel, she wanted to experience other things. At first I had refused, not wanting to let my daughter go so far without me, but Haytham had backed her up. He reminded me that he and I were both barely over ten years old when we were left to our own devices, so I conceded. We had decided that Kevin would take her to France. As he was an excellent fighter, and excellent sailor and also spoke French as his mother tongue, I trusted no one better with her life and in April I waved goodbye as my daughter and one of my best friends disappeared into the distance, heading for France. It was hard for both Haytham and I, but we knew it was what Mary wanted.

Our home was now so much emptier. We only had Jim left, and he was starting to beg us for more adventures. He wanted to grow up as well, watching all his siblings travel and fight made him want to do so as well. But he was only twelve, he was too young to go out on his own. I couldn't stay at home any longer though. It hurt too much to walk around, watching Catherine mourn her husband, finding Kevin's house empty and cold, and walking past Mary and Nora's quiet, abandoned rooms every night. That's when I decided to gather a crew and board the Warrior Princess, taking to the seas once again. I had dearly missed it and felt at home as soon as my hands gripped the helm. My ship was still as beautiful as ever, having been used by Nora on a dozen occasions. But now I stood proudly at the helm, with Haytham on my right and Khan on my left, ready to blow up some ships. We had left the homestead under Nakoma's command as she was more than happy to be a housewife. She enjoyed having a quiet life after so many years of battle. But Jim had grinned like a madman when he found out we were leaving and had sprinted on board the ship to stand in front of me at the helm, wanting me to teach him everything I knew.

We travelled south towards the Caribbean, enjoying the feel of the wind in our hair and the freedom of the open sea. We narrowed down a wanted pirate ship around Cuba and after a long, tiring sea battle, the ship exploded and immediately started to sink. Haytham seemed perfectly at ease as he ordered my men around to put the ship back in order - two cannons had been rendered useless and we had a gaping hole in the left side of the ship's hull. I set sail north and we docked a day later in the small Spanish town of Miami where we had to stay for three weeks whilst the ship was under repair.

" Bloody pirates. " Haytham complained as he looked out at the sea, his grey hair shining under the midday sun. " They should be extinct. "

" Watch it! " I growled, playfully slapping his arm. " Technically I was a pirate during those years we spent apart. Should I be extinct? "

He frowned heavily as he turned his gaze to look at me, and took my face in his hands. " If anyone tries to lay a finger on you, they will be the ones to be extinct. " He spoke gravely, his voice still bringing butterflies to my stomach after all these years.

" Watch it lovers. " Khan's laughing voice broke us apart as he came to stand between us, wrapping an arm around our shoulders. Haytham frowned again but made no attempt to brush the native's arm off his shoulders. " So, we're stuck here for three weeks in the company of the Spanish. " He sighed heavily. " How about we taste the local alcohol? "

A grin spread across my lips as I looked up at the smirking native. " Good idea. "

" It is barely midday! " Haytham protested as I wrapped my arm around Khan's as we started making our way into town. " Hardly the time to get drunk. "

" Oh live a little! " I shouted over my shoulder, giggling as I saw him sigh heavily and follow us. After all these years, Haytham's jealousy over Khan had finally subsided and I could now hug my friend as much as I wanted without my husband getting annoyed. In fact the two men were very close, often spending evenings together outside when they thought I was asleep. I watched them out of my window and often saw them laughing and drinking whilst they played chess or card games. But they also had serious talks whenever something went wrong and did them both a lot of good to have each other. After all, neither of them had ever really had a male friend in their lives, only women, so they clung onto each other for some 'man to man' chats. Even though they still made out they hated each other to everyone else. It was their little game.

* * *

The sky was grey and fog was covering the ocean making it impossible to see very far. I was having trouble keeping the helm in the right position, the sea pushing hard against the hull, and my crew had to duck now and then to protect themselves from the waves that crashed onto the deck. " Sailing through this fog isn't the best idea you've ever had my dear! " Haytham laughed as he came to stand beside me, his hair flying around in the wind.

" You wanted an adventure! " I laughed back, groaning as the helm escaped my grip and started turning to the left. Haytham helped me and with our combined strengths we managed to hold on.

" I think this is fun! " Jim smiled, his eyes wide with excitement. Ever since his feet had led him onto my ship, he had become another boy. He was so happy, so excited all the time. Everything pleased him, no matter how hard or gruesome it was. I was proud of him, proud that my son loved the open ocean as much as I did.

" Ship ahead! " One of my men cried.

" Ready the cannons! " I shouted, narrowing my eyes to make out the small shape of a ship through the dark. It was heading straight towards us and I knew we had a battle on our hands.

I steered the Warrior Princess straight at the ship, deciding to take them head on. If I could I would hit the ship with the naval ram and give us the advantage. But as we grew nearer the ship started to turn away from us and I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. " Get ready to fire! " I called out to my men, looking out to my right as I waited for the right moment to shoot. But the enemy was faster and bright lights flickered in the distance, accompanied by the sounds of canon shots. " Get down! " I shouted, ducking as I did so. Luckily most of the shots fell either into the high waves or went straight over the deck so there was barely any damage. As soon as the attack was over, I stood up, made sure the ship was still parallel to mine and shouted " Fire! ".

" Who the hell are they? " Haytham cried to my left.

" English I think. " Khan appeared from behind him. " They have more cannons than we do, you must be careful. "

" Aren't I always? " I laughed, spinning the helm in my hands as I attempted to bring us nearer to the other ship. Khan only raised his eyebrows before he dashed back onto the deck to tie up one of the ropes that had come undone. " Ready? " I called out to my men, who answered with a hearty 'aye'. " Fire! " I shouted, and once again the cannons shot at the ship. I could see several gaping holes in it's hull and I grinned to myself just as they shot their own cannons in reply. I ducked again, this time their shot inflicting a little more damage to the Warrior Princess but nothing of note.

" Captain, their gun powder is visible! " One of my African sailors called out to me. " Shall I shoot at it with the swivel gun and blow them sky high? "

I nodded to him, winking as I did so, and turned the helm to bring us even closer so that our ships were only about fifty feet apart and I could see all the men bustling about like ants. " Fire at will! " I called to him and he immediately shot. He was perfectly on target and the ship immediately blew up, igniting the front of the ship with a roaring fire and I laughed loudly. " Good shot! "

" There's no time to celebrate, more ships over there! " Haytham told me, putting a hand on my shoulder as he pointed to the other side.

I looked out and there was indeed what seemed like a whole fleet of ships heading towards us. Luckily though, most of them were small vessels that we could easily blow up with the swivel guns, but there were also three large ships. I swallowed hard, knowing this was going to be extremely difficult. " Mama, why are they shooting at each other? " Jim asked, pointing towards them. I focused my eye sight and made out flickers of light as the cannons shot. They were indeed fighting amongst themselves, two of the large ships fighting against the other large one and all the smaller ones.

" I have no idea, son. " I shook my head, unsure of what to do. " Let's get closer. " I turned the helm and slowly guided us towards the fighting ships. " One of the ships is called the Belladonna. " Haytham told me, looking through his spy glass. " And the other… Aquila. " He frowned.

" The Aquila? " I laughed. " No way! "

" You know of it? " He asked, looking at me as I grinned.

" It's Connor's ship. " I nodded. " Let's give them a hand! Get ready to fire! " I called out to the men as I set course for one of the small ships, intending to ram them and fire at the larger ship at the same time. As we passed the Aquila, I saw Connor at the helm and Nora standing beside him, waving at us. I waved back for a second until I realised that the helm was spinning uncontrollably and I panicked, throwing myself back onto it to set us back on course.

" You idiot. " Haytham scoffed.

" Shut up. " I spat. " Fire! " I called again as we rammed yet another small ship. With the Aquila and the Belladonna, we made quick work of the ships but then, when there was only one left, the Belladonna was struck, it's masts broken as the other ship circled it. I frowned, preparing to sink it, but then noticed that the Aquila was firing chain shots at it. " They mean to board! "

" Why? " Khan asked as he came to join us. The sun was starting to pierce through the fog and I could see he was covered in oil, his shirt soaking wet.

" I have no idea. Let's find out. " I winked just as the Aquila broke the ship's mast. I steered us straight towards the Aquila, intending to come alongside her to have words with Connor and Nora when they were done. By the time we did so, Connor and Nora were just coming back onto the Aquila, their business on the Man of War finished. I wriggled my eyebrows at Nora, indicating Connor's naval outfit that suited him very well, and she blushed almost immediately, making me break out into a huge grin as I jumped down onto their deck, as the Aquila was smaller than the Warrior Princess.

" Hey princess! " I cried as I wrapped my arms around her.

" Stop calling me that. " She frowned as she pulled away and hugged Haytham.

" What did the captain tell you? " I heard someone call from behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see a man a couple of years older than me, wearing expensive naval clothing, possibly Connor's first mate.

" Nicholas Biddle led them here. He set - " Connor started but was then distracted, taking out his spy glass to look out to sea. I couldn't see anything with my own eyes. " The Randolph. " He said darkly, turning to Nora who nodded.

" Get to quarters! " She shouted to the men of her ship, the bell ringing immediately.

" What in the devil is going on? " Haytham asked, every bit as confused as I.

" Biddle is a Templar. " Nora told us. " He's been attacking the patriot's ships so that congress believes they do not have enough. "

" Then he needs to be taken care of. " I nodded, starting back to my ship. " We'll be with you. You know how I work. "

" No. " Connor cut me off, making both Haytham and I turn to him. " The Belladonna is incapacitated and vulnerable. We cannot leave her. We will find Biddle another time. "

" Ratonhnhaké:ton! " Nora whined, waving her hand out to sea. " He must be stopped! "

" Another time Nora. " He answered, his voice soft as he looked at her with kind, loving eyes. I smirked to myself as I watched the two interact. Every time I saw them, they seemed closer. Connor didn't strike me as the kind of person to engage in physical affection, yet he let Nora close to him.

" So what do we do now? " Haytham asked, breaking the moment up between them.

" We escort the Belladonna to her destination. " Connor told him. " Will you come with us? "

" Of course. " I nodded, taking hold of Haytham's hand to pull him back towards our ship. " We shall inform our crew. Set sail, we'll be behind you. "

" Thank you. " Connor smiled slightly, nodding to both Haytham and I. It seemed the two men were finally started to be civil towards each other, something that was further confirmed when Haytham smiled back to his son. I winked to Nora as she too had noticed the interaction and she giggled as she wrapped an arm around Connor's waist, kissing him on the cheek. I grinned, glad to see that the two were so close.

" Prepare to set sail! " I called as I pulled myself up onto the Warrior Princess. " We escort the Belladonna and then hunt down the Randolph. "

" Aye, aye, Captain! " My crew answered happily, before relaying the order to those who didn't hear. Khan and Jim waved to Nora just as the Aquila overtook us, sailing much faster than us, while the Belladonna slowly followed. I was exited to be on a naval mission with Nora. She was becoming more of a friend than a daughter, which is how it should have been. I knew Mary and Edmund would have been proud of her, raising herself in the world as she had.


	24. Chapter 24

**MsNevermind: You'll have to use your work hours to think about more plotlines for stories so I can read them! :D :3**  
**Victory Goddess: Yeah, but then again Mary's got her own mind. She's not interested in fighting Templars and sailing so she needs to do her own thing. But she hasn't disapeared, so no fret! **  
** edgaryg: Haha I'm so glad! I really poured everything into that chapter. In fact I want all of these last chapters to be really heartfelt between everyone. And THANK GOD that battle scene was comprehensible. I hope this next one is as well - I can visualise it perfectly but I don't know if it comes across well enough. Thank you again! :3**  
**TAyukii: Thank you! :) I'm really proud of this story. And I hope your operation goes well! **  
**AssassinsVow2012: Yesss Connor's captain uniform is gorgeous :3 Mind you he's wonderful no matter what he wears XD And yes, Haytham and Connor's relationship is important, to me at least. I really wish they could have patched things up BEFORE Haytham died. It drives me insane **

**Two chapters to go after this one. It makes me feel sad to be this close to the end...**  
**BUT the last scene of this chapter makes me very very happy :D**

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

* * *

For the next six months, The Aquila and the Warrior Princess accompanied the Belladonna to her destination before turning back to return to the Caribbean to hunt down Benjamin Biddle. The two ships often sailed together, several planks and many ropes tying the ships together to allow communication. One evening, whilst most of the crew were drinking and dancing, Nora looked around for Connor, but couldn't find him. " He's in his quarters lass. " Robert Faulkner told her.

She frowned and made her way over to his cabin on the top deck of the Aquila. Maybe he was hiding, as some of the crew from the Warrior Princess had teased him about their relationship - or lack of. " I'm sorry about earlier. " Nora said as she went inside. He had been looking out of the window at the sea, and he turned to look at her as she stepped inside. " They were only joking. " She said.

" There is no need to apologise. " He corrected her, turning to face her properly. " You have good people around you, and a loving family. You are lucky. " He smiled, but Nora sighed.

" It's your family, not mine. " She closed her eyes for a moment, pushing back the feelings that had been growing inside of her. " You are Haytham's son. You belong here. And me? I'm just lucky that Eleanor took me with her all those years ago. " She knew they all loved her as if she was truly part of the family, but the older she grew, the more she felt like an intruder, especially when she looked at her siblings - Mary, who was so like her father, and Jim who was like his mother.

Connor watched her fighting with her emotions and felt useless. He didn't know what to say to her as he had often felt the same way when he was younger. Though his mother was his real mother, he still felt different from everyone else as he had lighter skin, lighter eyes and no father. But he didn't like to see his friend stand there looking so lost, and found himself walking over to her. She looked up at him questioningly, wondering what on earth he was doing, but he smiled slightly as he closed the gap between them and slowly slithered his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his. At first he felt awkward and foolish, about to pull away but her arms suddenly flung themselves around his neck tightly as she buried her face into his neck, her warm breath caressing his skin and raising his hairs. She was so warm, he couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes, tightening his hold on the blonde girl who had been so supportive, so faithful over the past four years, through thick and thin, always believing in him.

Nora could barely believe what was happening. She had lived with this man for the most part of four years and had never hugged him. She had tried once, back when they first met, but he had backed away quickly and she realised that he wasn't that sort of person. But now he was holding her against him, she couldn't stop herself from pushing her whole body against his, breathing in the scent of his warm body, the smell of the outdoors still clinging to his hair and she felt herself melt in his embrace. She had lost her heart to him long ago without even realising it, this native assassin who was so focused on his work that he never took any time for himself. He cared so much for the people around him, people he barely even knew, and yet he never took the time to care for himself. She had promised herself that she would take care of him, even if it wasn't reciprocate. Someone had to do it, and it was her uttermost pleasure to be the one to do so.

Connor broke the embrace quicker than she would have liked but he stayed close to her, staring down at her with his deep golden eyes. She couldn't restrain herself from lifting her arm up and running her hand down the side of his face, smiling as she did so. His skin was so soft, not like the other men she had felt. Connor was like her teddy bear, big and muscular, always there to protect her. She couldn't believe so many people thought he was a harsh person. He was just a big softie really. " Thank you for everything you've done for me. " He said softly, breaking the silence that had set in between them. " I can only imagine how hard it has been for you, helping me as you have. "

" Nonsense. " She shook her head. " I promised you that I would help you, I've done nothing out of the ordinary. " She was indeed convinced that her actions were not outstanding and that anyone would have done the same in her position.

" You have. " He insisted. " No one has ever shown me such kindness. "

She smiled up at him and felt the burning desire to press her lips against his. But she couldn't do that, he would shut her out and she would loose him forever. She was usually so sure of herself, so confident, but around him it all just fell to pieces. But then he did what she never expected him to do, and he lifted her chin up with his thumb and guided her lips to his in the softest, most delicate way possible. He was so tentative, so hesitant, his lips barely brushing against hers but it was more than enough. He pulled away quickly, searching her eyes for any sign of reticence, but only found the usual bright smile and warm, loving look in her eyes before she came back for more.

Connor completely let himself go. He hadn't realised how much he had craved her touch, how much he had wanted - no, _needed_ - to feel her body against his, the warmth of her breath, the softness of her skin and the loving, adoring affection that just rolled off of her in waves. She clung to him, her lips hardly letting go of his and he revelled in it, picking her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He dug his fingers into her hair, loving how soft it felt under his rough hands. He laid her down softly onto his bed and went to pull away, but she roughly pulled at his shirt and he fell on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt unsure of himself for once, afraid that he wouldn't be as loving as she deserved, but he completely lost himself when she started pulling on his shirt, desperate to get nearer to him, enjoying the sound of her heavy breathing.

* * *

_Eleanor's POV_

* * *

It was now 1778 and we were sailing past some small tropical islands. The sun was out and I wore Haytham's tricorne hat to keep the sun off my neck, singing along with my men as they pulled the ropes and moped the deck. Haytham was in our cabin with Khan going over maps and god knows what else, and I decided to sneak up on the Aquila to say hi to Nora. Jim giggled as I did so, quickly understanding what I was doing. I turned the helm, directing the Warrior Princess to come up beside the Aquila, towering over the assassin vessel. I handed the helm over to my son and jumped down onto the Aquila where Connor was standing alone, his arms crossed over his chest, cocking an eyebrow as I landed. " What's wrong? " He asked me.

" Nothing. " I laughed. " I just wanted to say hi. "

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation just like his father did. " Will you stop doing that, it's spooky. " I frowned playfully. " Haytham does exactly the same. "

" Well he is my father. " He pointed out. " Nora is in the captain's quarters. "

" Thanks. " I winked before skipping down the stairs into the cabin where I found her reading a book as she sat in the large, red chair with her feet up on the desk. " Well, hello there me hearty! " I called happily, startling her.

" Ella! " She smiled brightly, standing to wrap her arms around me. " Is everything alright? Have we found Biddle? " She asked.

" No, I was just bored. " I sighed, sitting down. " I miss blowing ships up. "

" Soon. " She giggled. " That's if Connor doesn't beat you to it. "

" He better not! " I exclaimed, making her laugh again just as someone knocked on the door.

" The Randolph is in sight ma'am. " A man said, poking his head through the door. " Captain Connor wants you by his side. " He said before closing the door behind him.

" Oh, _Captain_ Connor, eh? " I smirked. " And he wants you by his side? Well, well Nora. You've been busy. "

" Eleanor! " She giggled, blushing a bright shade of red. " He's not the most romantic person I've ever met, but he has his moments. "

" As long as he makes you happy. " I smiled truthfully.

" No one could make me happier. " She nodded. " He is the bravest, kindest man I have ever met. " The glint in her eye told me all that I needed to know, and I knew then that she loved Connor every bit as much as I loved Haytham.

" No he's not. " I frowned. " Haytham is. But Connor can be second if you like. After all, they are father and son. " I winked, ruffling her hair as we made our way out of the cabin and onto the top deck. I noticed then that the Warrior Princess was further behind, that the Aquila had set full sail and sped towards where the Randolph had been spotted. I huffed loudly and went up to the helm to join Connor who was frowning as he focused on the horizon towards where I could see a small speck that must have been the target. " Connor! " I cried. " How am I supposed to captain my ship? "

" I am sorry. " He apologised half-heartedly. " We cannot loose them now. "

I huffed heavily and turned around to look out to the back of the ship, where I could see Khan standing at the front of my ship. He was giving me the thumbs up, letting me know that they were okay without me which put my mind at rest. I didn't like being away from my ship or my men, but I trusted Khan's abilities. If he said they could cope, then they could. " The Randolph! " I heard someone shout from behind me and I turned around to see that Connor had sailed us into a narrow path between high, white cliffs and that indeed, the Randolph was coming up to us from on the right, already firing at us. We ducked immediately and Connor turned the helm to catch up with the enemy as fast as he could. I wanted nothing more than to push him out of the way and steer myself but he was the captain, not me. I didn't like it.

For almost half an hour we sailed after the Randolph, unable to catch her up in the open sea as the sky was changing, turning grey as the wind started to get up. I was getting impatient, looking back to see the Warrior Princess tailing us efficiently with Haytham at the helm. " Man of war! " Someone called out and sure enough, two large frigate ships appeared from the distance, the sky behind them dark and gloomy.

" That's it, I'm going back to my ship. " I announced.

" What? How are you going to do that? " Connor barked, looking at me like I was crazy.

" I'm going to fly. What do you think? " I said sarcastically, realising that spending so many years with Haytham had rubbed off on me. I didn't give Connor time to respond and before he even knew it, I dived off the side of the Aquila into the cold water and began swimming towards the Warrior Princess. I hadn't realised just how huge the waves were and I was struggling to stay on course, but I made it quickly, the two ships not being very far apart, and climbed up the side of my ship, pulling myself onto the deck and scaring some of my crew. " Sorry. " I apologised as I winked at them, squeezing the salty water out of my hair as I made my way to the helm where Haytham stood proudly.

" That was epic, mama! " Jim grinned as he held onto the helm in front of Haytham, the two sharing the task.

" Have you lost your mind? " Haytham cried to me. " You could have drowned! "

" Need I remind you that this is my ship? " I rolled my eyes, winking at Jim and pushed them both aside to grab the helm. " Prepare the cannons! " I called out.

" I've already done that. " Haytham said, smirking proudly, so I stuck my tongue out at him as I steered us towards one of the new frigates. The Randolph turned around to fight us, so it was now three against two. Not too bad really, we'd seen worse odds so I wasn't worried about it. My worry was turned to the weather as the waves were now much larger and thunder was rattling the black sky above us. I guided the Warrior Princess in between the two men of war, knowing that this could either be suicidal or very clever. I held my breath, waiting for the right moment before shouting " FIRE! " and all the cannons on my ship fired, on both sides of the ship, rendering the two men of war incapable of answering the shots until we were out or range. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned my ship around, circling one of the ships. The Aquila was being circled by the other one as well as by the Randolph but I couldn't get to it, so I pulled hard on the helm and headed straight for the man of war, ducking when she fired at us and then rammed into her, cracking her side open and sending some of her crewmen into the waters just as the rain started to fall.

Brushing the ship aside, I headed for the other one just as she fired on the Aquila, which was taking a battering. I swiveled my ship around to come up onto the side of the ship and opened fire on her, which caused the crew to panic and the Aquila made use of it to open fire as well, blowing the ship up. Good, only the Randolph remained. Connor wanted to board the ship and was firing chains at it to bring her mast down. As I didn't have any of those, I refrained from firing anything at the ship and instead, circled the Randolph to try to capture her so Connor could get a good shot. Soon enough, he did, and the Randolph's two main masts collapsed, one of them falling onto my ship. " Damn that boy! " I cursed, seeing the mess it had made on my ship. " He's going to get an ear full when this is over! "

Haytham laughed as he unsheathed his sword and leaped onto the Randolph, accompanied by my crew as they armed themselves. I ordered Jim to stay on my ship as he wasn't yet ready for battle, and then leapt across. We were the first ones on the ship as the Aquila had been further away, and all hell broke loose. I pulled out two daggers that I kept in my boots and started hacking away at anyone I could see. The top deck was on fire, and as the Aquila's crew joined in the battle, the Randolph's men were quickly finished and Nicholas Biddle was the only one left. I found him behind the helm locked in battle with Connor. I stood next to Nora as she brushed her wet hair out of her face, biting her bottom lip nervously as she watched her lover fight under the heavy rain. " He'll be alright. " I reassured her.

It seemed as if everyone was watching the two men fight, as Biddle let out a stream of curses to try to unbalance Connor. But I had no doubt the Assassin would win, even though Haytham was also worried. He cared for his son despite everything, and as I watched him watch Connor fight, he frowned unhappily as he gripped his sword until his knuckles were white. I found it sweet, how he cared for his son like that, and softly kissed him on the cheek, brushing his hair from his face as it stuck to his skin, the rain making him as soaking wet as I was even though I was the only one to have been in the water.

Biddle then pulled out his pistol and shot at Connor, who dived behind a barrel of gunpowder, and the deck exploded sending them both toppling down to the decks bellow. " Connor! " Nora shouted, rushing forwards to peer down into the hole. She wasted no time in jumping down to follow him and I made to go after her but Haytham held me back. " They'll be fine. " He murmured.

I grimaced at him and turned to my crew. " Find anything of use and take it back to the Warrior Princess. " I told them. " We're done here. "

" Yes Captain. " They nodded before turning around and looking through the debris. I doubted they would find anything of note but at least it kept them busy.

" My lady! " Connor's first mate called after me. " My name is Robert Faulkner. " He said, extending his hand to me. " I never though I would say this, but you make a good captain. For a woman. " He smiled.

" Thank you. " I nodded, shaking his hand. The rain was stopping at last, the sky clearing and just as I made to leap back onto my ship, Connor and Nora appeared up the stairs, hand in hand. " Is Biddle dead? " I asked them.

" He wishes to die with his ship. " Connor informed me. " I respect a dying man's wish. "

" That is very honourable. " Haytham nodded, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Connor nodded his thanks before turning to me. " Meet us on the island over there. We shall dock and spend the night on land before heading back to Boston. "

* * *

That night, the Warrior Princess and the Aquila docked not far from a small island and most of the crew rowed out onto the sandy beach and set up camp. The beach was large and provided more than enough space for both crews to set up several small cam fires. Haytham and Khan were happily chatting away as they leant against a large tree near the outskirts of the Jungle and I noticed Connor watching his father. I walked up to him with a smile on my face. " You did a good job today. " I said. " You certainly inherited Haytham's authority and sense of justice. "

" His sense of justice? " Connor repeated, looking down at me. " My father was a Templar. He and I are nothing alike. "

" You are more like him than you realise. " I sighed. " Don't be so blind Connor. Make peace with him. "

" You sound like Nora. " He groaned, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his large chest. He was truly a very large man.

" Then listen to her! " I giggled, shaking my head just as Jim came running out of the Jungle.

" Mama! Mama! " He called, his hair knotty and full of leaves and twigs, his breeches dirty. " You have to come with me, I found something really good! "

" What is it? And Jim I told you not to wonder off on your own, it's dangerous! " I scolded him, picking some of the leaves out of his ginger hair, making him squirm and back away.

" But there's a hidden cave with a box with out name on it! " He insisted.

" Our name? " I frowned, intrigued all of a sudden.

" Yes! It says 'E. Kenway' on it! " He said, pulling my hand. " Come and look! "

Connor and I shared an intrigued look and we set off after him. I called Haytham so that he would join us and the four of us set off into the Jungle. It was a very different type of forest to that which I was used to in America. The trees were bigger, taller, greener. The air was humid and thick, and the wildlife was ever so noisy. Jim led us through the trees, brushing large branches out of his way and stepping over boulders and fallen trees. We seemed to be climbing ever so slightly, the island having a small mountain peak at it's centre, and that's exactly where we were being led. Eventually, Jim turned to face us with a huge grin on his face. " It's in there! " He said, pointing towards a dark whole hidden behind some branches.

" You should not have gone in there on your own. " Haytham scolded him, frowning deeply. " You could have gotten killed by a wild animal or fallen into a pit and gotten stuck. "

" Just go in! " Jim sighed, his shoulders falling.

Connor sighed and went in first, and I followed eagerly with Jim and Haytham on my tail. The cave was small, barely big enough to hold the four of us at the same time. It was dark inside but enough light shone in for me to make out a large wooden chest with two golden locks sat on the far side of the cave. Just as Jim had said, the name 'E. Kenway' was engraved onto the side of the chest. There were a few other small crates but they looked unimportant next to the chest. I looked up at Haytham as he quietly stepped towards it, gently brushing his hand over the name.

" Who is 'E. Kenway'? " Connor asked, not understanding.

" He was my father. " Haytham replied calmly, still amazed. He gripped the chest and lifted it up into his arms. It was a big chest, so I quickly grabbed one end so that we could carry it together. " I want to open this. " He said quietly.

" I know. " I smiled softly, knowing that this could change a lot of things for my husband. Haytham had known his father was an Assassin, but that was all. He never spoke of his life before settling down in London, and Jenny had always refused to say. Haytham hadn't even known that his father had been in the Caribbean, let alone on this deserted island. I myself was intrigued to see what lay inside, lost and forgotten.

Whilst Haytham and I went back to camp, Connor and Jim stayed behind to look through the small crates but I doubted they would find anything interesting. Haytham led us to a secluded area of the beach, further away from the rowdy crewmen who were in full party - dancing, drinking and singing to their heart's content. Nora was among them, arm in arm with Khan as they cheered and laughed together. " It's nice to see them so happy. " I commented as Haytham placed the chest down on the sand. " Especially after everything they've been through. "

" I could say the same about you. " Haytham replied, giving me a meaningful look. But I could tell he was nervous about what he would find in the chest, and he proceeded to pull out his pistol and use the butt end to hit the locks and break them. I saw him swallow before opening the chest, and I rubbed my hand on his back in support as I stood behind him as he kneeled in the sand.

He opened it and together we took deep breaths. Inside the chest there were many, many gold coins, gold necklaces, gold bracelets, rubies, diamonds, and many other precious jewels. But there were also several old, dusty maps and a journal. Haytham's hands immediately went for the journal which he carefully removed from the chest and stared at it long and hard.

" There was nothing else in there. " Jim's voice said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned around, leaving Haytham with his father's journal, and faced Jim and Connor. The two seemed to be getting along well, as Jim was standing proudly in front of Connor whilst the native assassin had a hand on my son's shoulder. " What's in the chest? " He asked, trying to peer behind me.

" Some jewels, maps and a journal. " I told them. I looked round to see Haytham staring at the first page of the journal, where there were only a few words written down. I couldn't make them out but by Haytham's reaction, I knew it was important. " Connor could you take Jim and… Do some brotherly bonding or something? " I asked him.

" Of course. " Connor nodded, having also noticed Haytham's unusual attitude. " Come to find me if you need anything. " He added before ruffling Jim's hair and beckoning him to join him.

" Can we go on an adventure in the jungle? " The young ginger asked, and I heard Connor laugh before he responded, but they were too far away for me to hear the answer.

" Haytham? " I asked as I sat next to him on the sand. " Are you alright? " He didn't answer so I took the liberty of reading the first page of the book. 'This is the journal of Edward Kenway, pirate captain of the Jackdaw and assassin. Lay your eyes upon these words and loose them.'

I knew Haytham's father had been an Assassin but a pirate? Even Haytham hadn't known that and it obviously came as a shock to him. Barely a few days ago he had voiced a desire to see all pirates dead. " I did not know him at all. " Haytham whispered. " I thought I did, but this proves how wrong I was. " He breathed, looking up at me.

" All parents hide things from their children. " I reassured him, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek lovingly. " And you lost your father when you were young. I'm sure he would have told you much more as you grew older. "

" But I am surrounded by Assassins. " He replied, his voice shaking for the first time in over twenty years. " My father, my son, my wife! " He said angrily. " All of you are assassins, all of you share a penchant for the open sea. It seems I am the only one who is different. "

I didn't know what to say and my heart broke as I watched my husband fight back tears as he gritted his teeth angrily. I knew he had always felt like he was excluded to some extent, but this was the final straw. " I should have been an Assassin. " He muttered. " It is what my father wanted. It is what my sister wanted. And things would have been so much easier between you and I if - "

" No. " I interrupted him firmly. " Don't say that. If you had been an Assassin, we would probably have never met. And even if we had, I wouldn't have been attracted to you. " I said.

" Why? " He whispered.

" I only followed you around because you intrigued me. You were the enemy yet I saw a semblance of decency in your eyes and I wanted to understand. I wanted to know what the Templars were like, why you were so different. " I explained. " And if you had been an Assassin, I wouldn't have paid any attention to you. "

This seemed to catch him off guard and he was silent for a few seconds, staring off into the distance. Then he suddenly dropped his father's journal and flung his arms around my waist, sending me backwards so he lay on top of me in the sand as he hugged me tightly in his arms. " I love you. " He whispered, pressing his soft, warm lips against my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

" I love you too. " I smiled, letting my hands roam over his back, finding their way underneath his red waistcoat and white shirt. Even after all these years he was still fit and muscular, his skin soft and ever so enticing. He continued to kiss my neck, going down to my chest and he pulled slightly at the hem of my shirt to reveal more of my chest as I wrapped my legs around him. " Haytham. " I moaned lightly. " We should stop, the others aren't far away. " I said. I didn't really want him to stop but I didn't want everyone to watch us.

Haytham sighed heavily and kissed my chest one more time before lifting himself up to loom over my face, a small smile tugging on his lips. " I wouldn't change anything if it means loosing you. " He whispered. " Not even if it meant having my father by my side. "

I smiled sadly, not knowing what to say, but luckily Jim chose that moment to come running back to us with Connor hot on his tail. " Mama! Dad! " He exclaimed. " Can I go on Connor's ship so that he can show me his Homestead? He wants to teach me how to hunt and how to hide in bushes and trees and lots of other really great stuff! Can I mama? Can I? Please dad, please! "

Connor rolled his eyes at the boy's excitement and mouthed his apology as he sat down with us. I frowned deeply, not really wanting to let my twelve year old son leave home just yet, even if it was only for a while. " I'll think about it. " I said.

" We will have to talk to Connor about it. " Haytham agreed with me.

" But he said it's alright! " Jim pouted.

" I said I would like to speak to your parents first. " Connor corrected him. " Go and have some fun whilst we talk it over. " He continued and surprisingly, Jim nodded and ran back down the beach to dance with the other sailors.

" How did you do that? " I asked Connor. " He never takes orders without complaining! "

Connor chuckled, something I had never seen him do before, and shrugged. " He has a lot of life in him. " He said. " He will be a good man when he grows older. "

" Of course he will be, he's my son. " I winked.

" Our son. " Haytham corrected me. " I appreciate you looking after him Connor. Thank you. " He continued, nodding his thanks to his eldest son.

" I enjoy it. " Connor said. " I never had a brother before. "

" This is so sweet. " I grinned, making the two men look at me quizzically. " Look at you! You have no idea how many years I've been trying to get you two to be friends. If I knew Jim would do the trick, I would have locked the three of you in a room long ago. "

" Jim only exists because I was locked in a room. " Haytham commented in his deep, rough voice. My mouth dropped in embarrassment as Connor raised an eyebrow and looked from his father to me whilst I slapped Haytham's stomach.

" He doesn't need to know that! " I cried, giggling as I blushed.

" Ella, he's twenty one and living with Nora. I'm sure the two have already - "

" Shut up, shut up, shut up! " I cried, getting on my knees and pushing him down onto the sand and covering his mouth up with my hand. " I don't want to know what Nora gets up to! "

Haytham was laughing underneath me whilst I straddled him and started tickling my sides, making me roll off of him as he turned around and climbed on top of me to continue his assault.

" You two are no better than children. " Connor said, making us pause and look over to the native. He had a small smile on his face as he watched us. " Nora always told me how calm and serious you are, but I see now how wrong she is. "

" I am afraid my wife has a bad influence on me. " Haytham replied as he stood up, suddenly reverting back to his calm demeanour. " I was a serious man full of ideals and look at me now. "

" A loving father and husband, co-captain to one of the best pirate ships in the world and a very, very sexy man. " I grinned, kissing my husband's cheek.

Connor chuckled as he watched the exchange. " I was wrong about you. " He got up to stand next to his father, looking much more serious. " I would like to apologise father. I realise now that you are not the man I thought you were. I am proud to be your son. "

I grinned ear to ear at the statement but of course Haytham remained calm as ever. " As I am proud to call you my son. " He replied, extending a hand to Connor, who took it and they shook hands. I rolled my eyes and jumped up and pushed them together so that they were forced to hug. Haytham hesitantly wrapped an arm around his son's back and patted him, and Connor seemed to freeze at the contact for a second. Just as Haytham was about to pull away, Connor enveloped his father into a giant bear hug which Haytham gladly returned, and I was grinning so hard that my cheeks hurt.


	25. Chapter 25

**Victory Goddess: I'm afraid they won't lean anything more about Edward. The guy's dead, I don't know how they would learn anything more u_u I would have loved to write more about him but it's just too much. I only put that bit in there because I couldn't stop myself XD**  
**Amy122: Yeah Edwards ship is called the Jackdaw! Ubisoft said so somewhere, I can't remember where. It's a weird name, I hope they explain why that's it's name!**  
** edgaryg: I'm glad :3 I just got fed up and wanted them to hug already! It's hard work to convey so many relationships, especially in 1st person, I can tell you that x) But I'm glad it comes over, I spend a lot of time on it. And yes, I bet Haytham would never be embarassed about that sort of thing. "It's only natural!" XD And thank YOU for your endless support :3**  
**MsNevermind: Me too! I would have loved it SO MUCH if they had hugged in the game. It would have been the most perfect thing EVER!**  
**Kaytee33: It makes me happy to write theses scenes :D**  
**AssassinsVow2012: And me! I've wanted to make them hug for ages, I was happy to finally get them together. I just love them :3 If you ever post your fic with Connor, let me know and I'll read it! The world needs more fics XD And how do I write it convincingly? Honestly, I don't know. I just put myself in their place and write it as I was Eleanor. How would I feel about it? And how would Haytham feel about it? I'm not really sure how to explain it x)**

**I have several things to say this time. Firstly - I'm SORRY for taking so long to update. This was a pain in the arse to write, and no matter what I did I was just NOT happy with it. I felt like I needed to write a million different things in one go and it was just really hard so I hope it's up to standards. Secondly, _THIS IS NOT THE END. I REPEAT, NOT THE END_. And... The rest I'll say after you've read to avoid spoilers :D  
Oh, and on my profile there's a link to an updated drawing of the Kewnays - Haytham, Eleanor, Nora and Connor. It looks horrible but I like to visualise people.**

* * *

We docked at our Homestead in early may 1778. Jim was still on the Aquila with Connor and Nora so when I walked into my home, it was just Haytham and I. It felt empty, cold, almost as if it were a shadow of what it once was. I hadn't lost my children, they had just grown up, but I still felt somewhat lonely. At least it seemed as if things had calmed down since the trip to the Caribbean - though politics were still complicated, what with George Washington leading the patriots and Lafayette, a Frenchman, helping out. I didn't agree with any of it but it wasn't my place to meddle anymore, I was too old. It was up to the younger generations to sort it all out, which essentially meant Nora and Connor. Haytham was busy reading his father's journal ever since we had got back from the Caribbean, and leaning about his father's life as an Assassin pirate had changed him. He had started to hold the Assassins in high regard, even praising them from time to time. He also seemed more at peace, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

The next day we received two letters. One from Mary, and one from Nora. I opened the one from Mary first of all, relieved to hear from my first child after a year.

_Dear mother and father,_

_I am writing to you from the beautiful city of Nimes, France, where I have been for the past six weeks. Kevin, Sophie and I arrived safely in Bordeaux in June 1777 and we stayed in the beautiful city for a month before leaving. Though the city had wonderful food and architecture, the city is one of the most active slave ports in Europe and so I found myself hating it._

_We then travelled south east to Toulouse. It took us two months to reach the city, travelling on horseback during the day and staying at inns during the night. Sometimes we would stay in small villages for several days as we enjoyed learning about the local people__'__s lifestyle. It was very tiring but I found the experience enriching and enjoyable. I wish it were something I could do more often! It was in Toulouse that I met a young man called Honoré Flaubergues. _

_I met him one evening whilst I was walking by the river. I found him sitting in the grass watching the sky and I asked him what he was doing alone so late. He told me that he was passionate about the stars and proceeded to show me some of the brightest stars and tell me their names. Our friendship blossomed immediately and we now speak to each other every day. He had to return home in November but I could not bare to be without him anymore so Kevin, Sophie and I decided to travel with him. That is why we are now in Nimes, just an hour__'__s horse ride from his village where he is a local judge. He is very interesting and dare I say very good looking, with bright honey coloured eyes and chocolate brown hair which he has falling around his neck in different layers. But do not worry, Kevin and Sophie are always keeping a watchful eye on us. In fact it took Kevin two months to realise that Honoré is a good man._

_I would like to thank you Father for teaching me such good French. I was already fluent in French when I first arrived in France and now, with some help from Kevin and Honoré, my French is perfect. A lot of people do not even realise that it is not my first language! I enjoy it immensely._

_I miss you very much. Some nights I feel terribly lonely when I realise I cannot speak to either of you, and I long to hold you both in my arms. But Honoré makes me laugh so I feel better about it. I hope everything is alright with you, that you are safe and well. Please pass on my greetings to Jim and Nora, not forgetting my __'__new__'__ brother Connor. _

_All my love,_

_Mary Kenway._

I frowned as I read the letter, passing it on to Haytham as he read it quickly and frowned as well. Neither of us were particularly thrilled at the idea of Mary falling in love with someone, especially someone we had never met. She was our little girl and we were extremely protective of her but I felt better knowing that Kevin was keeping an eye on them, though it wasn't enough to calm Haytham down. " He's a bloody Frenchmen himself! " He said angrily, making me laugh. He always found the most ridiculous faults in people when he was angry.

To calm us down, I opened Nora's letter to find that she was asking Haytham and I to join them at Achilles' homestead because they 'needed to speak with us urgently.'

" If he has gotten her pregnant, I will rip him to shreds. " Haytham growled, reading the note.

" No you won't, he's your son. **_I_** will rip him to shreds. " I smirked, trying to make light of the situation. But deep down I was worried - was Nora pregnant? Or worse - had something bad happened to Jim whilst he trained with them? The mere thought of my thirteen year old boy being harmed made my heart fall. No, he was fine, surely. Connor promised me.

" Do they really expect me to just waltz in there? " Haytham asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. " Haytham Kenway, ex Templar grandmaster, the man who brought down the assassins in the first place, walking straight into the dragon's den. "

" Don't flatter yourself. " I winked, teasing him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. " I am being serious little one. Achilles and I are enemies. I do not think he will take so kindly to my presence. "

" Haytham, he's an old man now. Even if he tried to hurt you, he won't get passed me. Nor will anyone else. " I said firmly. " You aren't a Templar anymore, nor am I an Assassin. We are allowed to visit our children god damn it! " I didn't know why I was getting so angry. Maybe I was nervous about seeing my old mentor once again. Maybe I was worried about Jim. Maybe I was afraid of people's reaction to Haytham. Did the people who lived on the Davenport Homestead know about the Templars and the Assassins?

" You don't have to pretend to be so strong. " Haytham murmured as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a comforting hug. " Not around me. "

* * *

" This place looks much wilder than it used to. " I commented as I observed the forest around me as I sat on my horse, riding next to Haytham. " It used to be full of cleared areas and small wooden houses. "

" It is a beautiful part of the Frontier. " Haytham agree, barely paying attention. It was odd coming back here after so many years. I remembered being in awe the first time I came here, when I was barely thirteen. I realised that my son came here at the same age as I had, and I smiled sadly at the irony. At least he had came here with an older brother and sister, because I had come as an orphan. I was proud to have given such a good life to all of my children but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of them. How different would things have been if my parents hadn't died?

My thoughts were broken when we came up to the mansion. The once beautifully kept garden was now overgrown and messy and the house looked like it had undergone much restoration. " Tie up the horses. I'll go inside and test the waters. " I told Haytham as I dismounted the brown horse. I strolled up the steps and knocked on the door nervously, trying to keep calm.

" Ella! " Nora smiled brightly as she opened the door. She swung her arms around me and I gladly returned the embrace as I had missed her dearly. " Come in, come in. " She beckoned me, looking outside to see that Haytham was busy with the horses. She ushered me into the first room on the right before leaving to help my husband.

" I heard you were still alive. " An old mans voice said and I turned around to come face to face with Achilles. He had aged a lot, needing a cane to stand, his hair and beard having turned white and he had many wrinkles over his face. " I scarcely believed it. You were far too rash. "

" I grew up. " I smiled. " It's good to see you Achilles. "

" As it is you, Eleanor Van Etten. " He smiled back.

" Actually… It's Eleanor Kenway now. " I said, biting my bottom lip. Did he not know? Obviously not, as his face fell and he grew angry.

" Kenway? You married the grandmaster? " He growled.

" No, I married Haytham. " I frowned. " There's more to him than just that. And anyway, he's not a Templar anymore. "

" Yes, Connor told me about that. " He grimaced. " I suppose I mustn't be surprised, after the way he acted all those years ago. " he sighed, hardly impressed as he leant on his cane.

" What do you mean? " I asked. " When? "

" When he put an end to the brotherhood. " Achilles explained. " Kenway was the one who came here to bargain with me. I told him I was the only assassin left and he demanded to know where you were. " He shrugged. " I thought nothing of it at the time. "

" But… Why? " I asked.

" Because I was worried. " Haytham's voice took me by surprise and I turned around to see him standing in the doorway, his hands behind his back as he looked around the room. " I had not seen or heard from you for three years. I know we had left things in a poor state but I never ceased caring. This was the only way to get any information. " He said.

" But you had left years before. Abandoning us to Kenway's violent and cruel ways. " Achilles continued, bitterness clear in his voice.

" I did what I had to do. " Haytham shrugged.

" You picked us off one by one! " Achilles sneered.

" It was years ago! " I cried. " Drop it. We're all on the same side now. " I tried to calm them both down, though in truth Haytham didn't care. " Where is my son? " I demanded.

" Connor and Jim are out hunting. " Achilles replied, frowning when I stood next to Haytham as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

* * *

Dinner was unusual that night. Achilles was brooding as he watched us unhappily whilst Haytham, Connor and Nora spoke about politics. Jim and I weren't interested so we simply told each other jokes and made fun of the other's faces when they frowned. I was so glad to have my son back.

" Why are we here? " I asked suddenly, looking to Nora. " You said it was urgent? "

" Oh. Yes. " She smiled nervously, looking over to Connor as his gaze dropped to his plate, suddenly very interested in his potatoes. " Well… Connor and I have something to tell you. "

" Oh god, you are aren't you. " I cried, horrified. Both Connor and Nora frowned, confused as they looked at me with questioning glances. " You're pregnant! "

" No! " They both shouted at the same time. " No don't worry. " Nora continued. " But we… " She started, searching for her words as she bit her lip.

" We are engaged to be married. " Connor blurted out, just like his father when stressed.

Haytham spat out his drink and I grinned. " Really? " I smiled, whilst Nora nodded happily. " Congratulations! " I giggled, standing up to rush around to table to hug her. " I'm so glad! "

Haytham was still sat in his chair, not moving. " Haytham, congratulate your son. " I scolded him and he immediately stood and nodded to Connor, extending a hand.

" Yes, congratulations Connor. " He said stiffly.

" Thank you father. " Connor replied, equally as stiff, causing Nora and I to burst out laughing.

* * *

The wedding was to take place in September 1778, six weeks later. Apparently they had already invited Mary back for the occasion and she was due to arrive a few days before, accompanied by Kevin and Sophie, as well as her French astronomer boyfriend, Honoré what's-his-name. Luckily no one on the Homestead knew about the Assassins so everyone seemed happy to meet Haytham and I. In fact they all recognised us immediately, explaining that Jim and Connor looked just like us. Connor had set up a good, hard working Homestead and I enjoyed seeing Nora and Jim look so at home there. Jim had grown immensely since I had last seen him - his voice had broken, he had shot up and was now as tall as me, and he had gained a lot of muscle, looking much older than thirteen.

When Mary eventually arrived, flanked by Kevin, his wife Sophie and a young man I guessed was Honoré, everything was perfect once again. " Mother! " She cried as soon as she got off her horse and rushed into my arms. " I missed you so much! "

" As did I sweetie. " I grinned, squeezing her in my arms just as I noticed Haytham coming out of the trees. A smile immediately grew on his face and he rushed over to us, pulling Mary out of my arms so he could wrap his arms around his daughter.

" My darling daughter. " He gushed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

" Father. " She sighed happily, burying her face in Haytham's chest before just as Kevin ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" _Capitaine_! " He laughed. "_ Tu m'as manqué_! " He called, lifting me into the air to spin me around, placing a kiss on my cheek.

" Don't tell me you've forgotten how to speak English! " I laughed, smiling up at my friend.

" Sorry. " He shrugged. " I 'ave lost ze 'abbit. "

" Your accent is worse than ever. " Haytham commented as they shook hands, making Kevin laugh loudly.

" Mother, Father, may I introduce Honoré. " Mary smiled, holding onto the young man's hand as he smiled nervously up at us. Just as Mary had said in her letter, he was indeed rather good looking. He was quite short really, barely taller than Mary, and was much thinner than the men I was used to - then again, Khan, Haytham and Connor were extremely muscular. But his shaggy brown hair and big golden brown eyes softened him and his cleanly shaven face and expensive clothing showed his wealthy background as he extended a hand to Haytham.

"_ Enchanté_. " He said as Haytham took hold of his hand and nodded.

" _Moi aussi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous_. " Haytham said, his face stern as he took in every aspect of the man who had obviously won his daughter's heart. " _Voici ma femme, Eleanor_. " He continued, waving a hand over to me.

" _Heureux de faire votre connaissance madame_. " Honoré smiled as he took my hand and bowed a little.

" Hello. " I frowned, not understanding anything.

" He said he is happy to meet you. " Haytham explained, as the French boy stood up again, looking from Haytham to me and back to Haytham.

" _Madame ne parle pas Français_? " He said, confusing me.

" _Non_. " Haytham smirked and Honoré seemed uncomfortable.

" I…Euh… " He started. " Sorry, I do not, err, speak err… Anglais. " He frowned, obviously having learnt the words by heart before coming here.

* * *

Nora and Connor married a week later and Nora was finally a Kenway. I was immensely proud to see them marry - my adopted daughter and my step-son. True, it was an unusual couple, but they made it work well and I knew that they would both be happy together.

Things with Honoré were difficult, at least for me. Haytham and the boy seemed to get on rather well but I still couldn't have a conversation with the boy. He could not speak English and I could not speak French so we had to rely on Mary, Haytham or Kevin to translate for us. I admit that Mary seemed very taken with him, often taking walks with him at night to look up at the stars. " 'Ee iz a good man. " Kevin reassured me one evening whilst I watched them through the window. " Eet took me a long time to realise, but 'ee will never 'arm her. "

" He better not. " I whispered, as Honoré picked Mary up into his arms and twirled her around in the moonlight. " Else he won't be returning to France. "

Kevin chuckled. " Especially if 'Ayfam has anyzing to do wiz eet. "

I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and handed me some ale. Things seemed to have settled down - Haytham had finally retired, Kevin was home, Nora and Connor were married, Mary had found someone and Jim was happier than ever. It seemed everything was in order, and my life's objectives were fulfilled.

* * *

We were to leave the Davenport Homestead on the fifth of November. Haytham, Connor and Jim had gone to Boston to organise transport for us whilst the rest of us stayed and enjoyed our last day together. When the boys got home, they all looked solemn and nervous, making me extremely suspicious of them. " What's wrong? " I asked Connor as he went to walk passed me. " Don't lie to me. You're a Kenway, I know how to read you. " I warned him.

He paused for a moment before speaking quietly. " Father and I came across some information we need to discuss. " He explained. " We shall tell you later. "

" We? " I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. " Are you best friends now or something? Tell me what's going on! " I insisted, my voice starting to raise.

" Shh! " He said, looking around to make sure no one heard us. " Please be patient. "

I sighed heavily as I watched Connor walk downstairs to the Assassin quarters, where I knew Haytham was already waiting. I wasn't happy.

I had to wait until after everyone had gone to bed to get my answer. It was past midnight and they still had not come back up so I decided to meet them downstairs. My feet were heavy upon the wooden stairs and I heard their voices cease as soon as I came down. I found them both standing in front of a table covered in pieces of paper, maps and daggers. " Eleanor, what are you doing down here? " Haytham asked.

" I'm fed up of waiting. What is going on? " I asked angrily.

The two shared a long look and eventually Haytham nodded. " We met someone who had information about the men who attacked Boston back in 1760. " Connor started.

" The bastards who murdered Mary and Edmund? " I asked, my attitude immediately changing as I remembered the day I found them dead inside their own home. The two nodded and I growled. " Who did it? Where are they? I'll kill them all. "

" Calm down. " Haytham warned me. " This needs careful planning. "

" This is why we have been down here all evening. " Connor continued. " They reside at Fort Niagara, far inland on the shores of lake Ontario. " He explained.

" So? " I shrugged. " Let's just rush in there and kill them all. "

" Eleanor! " Haytham scolded me. " They are not all guilty. Not all of them deserve to die. "

" They do. " I growled. " I don't care who was there and who wasn't. They made their choice, they chose to follow the people responsible. "

" I fear we do not have a choice in the matter. " Connor interrupted. " They are all mercenaries. During the French and Indian war, they stormed the Fort and took it from the French. You cannot enter unless you are one of them. "

" Then it's decided. " I grimaced. " They all die. "

* * *

Obviously, we had to put much more research into the Fort before attacking. It turned out that the mercenaries were under the command of a Russian military man called Vasilii Ivanova. He had been kicked out of the Russian army when he slaughtered innocent villages and decided to come to America to seek his fortune, gathering men under his bloody and tyrannical rule. If his men were loyal to him, they were free to rape and plunder all they wanted. Our contacts told us he was a few years younger than I was, so he was still in good form. Nothing seemed to bode well for us, especially as we were severely outnumbered. Sources told us they had around two hundred men, and us? Haytham, Connor, Nora and I made four people. Khan proposed he accompany us, but we all refused. It wasn't his fight, he needed to look after Nakoma and their twins. No, this was a Kenway fight.

We decided to let the winter pass as the heavy snow we had that year would make it extremely difficult for us to do anything. Once the sun finally started to show itself, Connor found himself hunting Benjamin Church. Apparently, he had betrayed Charles and the Templar order, leaving him open for attacking and Connor had seized the opportunity. Nora didn't want to go at first, saying she would rather attack the man who murdered her parents, but when Connor was about to leave with Jim, she decided that she couldn't let the two of them go without her.

Haytham and I were left to live with Achilles. It was an extremely bizarre situation, what with Haytham and Achilles still hating each other, but Virginia was much too far from Fort Niagara, and until we had stormed the place, we would be residing with the Assassins. March turned into April and then into May and finally, in June 1779, Connor and Nora returned home. Church was dead, and Charles Lee was the only Templar leader left. That gave us some time to plan the attack on the Fort once more, and the four of us locked ourselves in the cellar, planning our attack.

* * *

I crouched next to Jim, brushing my fingers through his hair whilst Haytham picked the lock on the small door and ushered us in behind him. Connor let me pass before him but Nora pushed passed, eager to get her hands on the man who murdered her parents. Inside was a small, dark tunnel that lead us to the Fort's cellar and we would attack from within.

We found ourselves in the deserted kitchen area within a few minutes and quietly made our way through into the sleeping quarters. Several men were snoring in their beds - obviously the night guards taking their rest during the day - and Connor and I made quick work of them whilst the others checked that the coast was clear. We hurried up the stairs and pushed the door open a little to peek outside. Connor was the one at the door whilst the rest of us huddled behind him on the stairs, awaiting his commands. " The coast is clear. There are some bushes just to the right, head there quickly for some cover. " He whispered to us.

We obeyed quickly. I was the last to leave the security of the building and my eyes widened when I realised just how many men were inside the Fort. Hundreds of them! I swallowed hard and felt Haytham's hand run across my cheek to calm me down. " We will be fine. " He reassured me.

Nora and I set off to find our main target, Vasilii Ivanova, who would be in his quarters in the large stone house. The Fort was huge, most of it a flat grassy area with white stoned paths. The plan was simple - Nora and I would take care of Vasilii whilst the men set up a way to blow the Fort sky high, and then we would all make our escape before setting it all ablaze.

We managed to avoid detection as we made our way from bushes to bushes towards the large stone house. Once there, we found an open window and heaved ourselves inside before sneaking our way passed multiple guards until we arrived inside Vasilii's office. We strode inside and I could hear Nora growling under her breath whilst I slammed the door shut behind us and locked it. " Vasilii. " Nora spat.

" What is it? I told you not to bother me whilst I'm working! " He cried, not turning around from his work as he stood with his back to us, looking out of the window.

" You mistake me for someone loyal to you. " She answered. The man turned around and I took in his face, contorted in confusion. He was far from good-looking. He had small eyes, discoloured skin and large, bushy eyebrows. His teeth were yellow and crooked as he snarled at us, and his blonde hair was limp and greasy as it shone in the sunlight. His clothes, though expensive, were not put on correctly, giving him a scruffy, unkempt look.

" Who are you? What are you doing here? " He spat angrily.

" Twenty years ago you attacked Boston. " I started, standing next to Nora who was too angry to be able to speak. " Your men plundered and murdered many innocent people. "

" Ah, yes, a successful attack that one. " He smirked evilly, crossing his arms over his chest confidently. Did he not fear us? If not, he was stupid.

" My parents died that night! " Nora cried, pushing herself forwards and leaning on his desk as she seethed in hatred. " Your men murdered them in their own home, right in front of me! " She shouted.

" You should have fought them off then! " He chuckled.

" I WAS FOUR YEARS OLD! " She screamed, launching herself towards the man. Just as she did so, he produced a knife from somewhere and managed to stab her in the stomach, making her pause and fall to the ground.

" Nora! " I called, pulling out my daggers and preparing myself for a fight. The man chuckled and opened a draw in his desk and pulled a gun out of it, aiming at me as he did so.

" I don't like intruders. " He grumbled before firing.

I managed to duck out of the way and tackle him to the ground. I could hear Nora muttering under her breath as she managed to pull the dagger out of her stomach but she was too weak to help me as Vasilii and I rolled around on the floor, punching each other anywhere we could. It was not a particularly dignified fight, more like a brawl, but I let my hatred out on the man as I punched him in the face, braking his nose. " You bitch! " He cried, lifting his knee into my groin area. I groaned in pain and he rolled us over so that he was lying on top of me, a large grin on his face as the blood from his nose dripped onto my face. " Let's see how you like it. " He smirked, fumbling with the ties on my breeches as he started to undress me. My eyes widened in fear and I started to scream but he was far stronger than I - probably as muscular as Haytham, though not as much as Connor.

" Please, stop! " I begged, all of my pride beaten out of me as I was turned into nothing but an object once my breeches were pushed down enough. He started to unbutton his own when suddenly his eyes widened and he paused, his eyes betraying confusion and fear.

" That is for Ella. " Nora grumbled as he fell to the floor next to me, struggling to pull himself up. Nora kicked him in the groin and lifted him up by his collar, stabbing him deeply into his stomach and turning the blade around inside of him as she growled in his face. " That is for my father. And this? This is for my mother. " She said as she slit him throat.

Breathing deeply, I pulled my breeches up again and tried to calm myself down. Nora was crying as she kneeled on the floor, clutching her bleeding stomach. Men started to bang on the door, calling for their master and I realised we had to get out, and quick. " Come on, we're going through the window. " I told her, helping her stand as I guided her to the window. Outside, I could see some hay collected and let out a sigh of relief. " I'm sorry princess but you're going to have to jump. " I told her. She nodded and jumped quickly.

I followed and we managed to run around the building and bump into the men as they poured gunpowder over the grass behind them as they walked forward. "Nora! " Connor cried as soon as he saw his bloodied wife. But they didn't have time to embrace as we were attacked by half a dozen mercenaries at the same time.

We slashed, hacked, ducked and blocked, all five of us together. For every man that fell to the ground, two more appeared and eventually we were completely surrounded. Poor Jim, still only fourteen, was having trouble keeping up and Nora was weakening by the second. I knew we had to do something, and quick. I looked over to Haytham and he seemed to realise the same thing as me. We managed to direct out fighting towards the stables and locked ourselves in - the door was only wooden and would quickly break. " Connor, I need you to take Nora and Jim to safety. Take the horses, and run as fast as you can. " Haytham instructed him whilst I helped Nora onto a horse. She was now only barely conscious and Jim helped me secure her onto the saddle. I grabbed the torch that was on the wall to light up what we were doing just as Connor frowned.

" But how will the two of you - " Connor started but Haytham cut him off.

" Go Connor. Now. We will be fine. " Haytham hurried him.

Jim leapt up onto another horse and Connor frowned before climbing up onto Nora's horse. " We shall wait for you where we made camp last night. " He told us and we nodded. The door then broke and Connor kicked his horse into action, followed by Jim as our children galloped away to safety, knocking back a few guards and buying Haytham and I a few seconds.

" We don't have a choice. " I muttered, tears forming in my eyes. " It's the only way to make sure they're safe. "

" Indeed. " Haytham replied calmly, pressing his lips against mine softly. " My place has always been by your side little one, it always will be. I love you. "

" I love you too. " I sobbed, leaping into his arms as I dropped the torch to the ground. I heard the guards pause and laugh at our embrace whilst I roughly pressed my lips against Haytham's, awaiting what I knew was inevitable.

What we knew, and what they didn't, is that Haytham had cleverly continued the line of gunpowder. When I had dropped the torch, it had lit, and it took barely a minute for the small spark to reach it's destination and blow up the entire Fort, sending everything and everyone inside to smithereens. Everyone, including Haytham and I.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, LET ME EXPLAIIIIIN!**

**1) Nora/Connor wedding: I thought about going into detail and then decided against it. I don't know much about weddings and it's not really Eleanor's story so it didn't need to be in here. I'm not sure if I made the right decision but that's what I'm going with so... Yeah.**  
**2) It was about time that they found out who lead the attack on Boston all those years ago. I know I waited a hell of a long time to come to it but I think it's a good twist. So shoot me!  
4) Honoré Flaugergues was a real guy. I spent ages looking for someone who fitted what I wanted because I don't like to invent important people. He's the one who identified the Great Comet of 1807, among other things. Also, the Fort Niagara is real, though I might not be 100% accurate about it.  
****3) Next chapter will be a nice surprise for you all. I know I promised a happy ending, and I swear, you will get one. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow so you don't have to wait too long (that's another reason why it took me so long to post this - because I needed to finish the last one as well). And that's all I'm sayin' because I like to torture people :D And anyway, it was MsNevermind's idea so she's to blame muahahaha (Love you really :3)**


	26. Chapter 26

**MsNevermind: Yes bad pun but it still made me laugh XD (I must have terrible humour... u_u) **  
**Amy122: Hahaha me, killing off characters? I bet you weren't expecting this twist :D And I know how you feel, I have about four other ideas for stories, it's so annoying XD**  
**Victory Goddess: Thank you! :) But yeah, the Kenways are badass to the bone :D**

**And so, without further ado, I give you the last chapter of this story. It's been a hell of a ride and I have become extremely, ridiculously attached to my characters. I hated writing this chapter because it's the end, and I hate endings, I hate goodbyes. But as The Doctor in Doctor Who said, if nothings ends then nothing begins (or something like that). **  
**I would like to thank every single person who had read this, to each and everyone of you who has stuck with this, reviewed, favorited, followed... All of you, thank you. And I really, really mean it.**  
**I have a couple of ideas for some one-shots about Jim and Nora, which I will write sometime within the next couple of months. I'll post them as a seperate story so be sure to look out for them (They'll probably be called something like "No one messes with the Kenways" or something silly like that - it'll only be a light hearted thing to give you an idea of what the kids are like away from mum and dad).  
And now I'm off to put this story as "complete". It's killing me to end this :(**

* * *

I awoke with a start, feeling sweaty as my hair and night gown stuck to my skin. It was still dark in our bedroom and I looked over to my side, desperate to hold Haytham against me but he wasn't there. " Haytham? " I called, panic rising inside of me as I felt tears falling from my eyes. " Haytham! " I called, rushing out of bed and out of the room. I pushed the door open so violently that I nearly fell over and I ran downstairs. " Haytham! " I called again. He wasn't in the kitchen nor the living room, and then I noticed a faint glow outside the front door on the porch. I pushed the door open and sighed in relief when I saw my husband sitting on the steps. " Haytham… " I breathed, sobbing even harder.

" Eleanor? " He asked, turning around. " Oh my love what is it? " He asked, jumping up to wrap his arms around me when he realised that I was crying. " What is the matter? "

" Nothing. " I sniffed, trying to calm myself down. Haytham was alive, he was safe. We were both alive, and at home, our own home. " It was just a dream. " I muttered. " Just a dream… "

" Come here. " He muttered, pulling me to him and burying his face in my hair as I clutched onto his baggy white shirt. " What was it about? "

" When we attacked Fort Niagara. " I muttered, breathing in his scent as I ran my fingers through his hair. " There were only two horses so you and I… We stayed behind. We died. " I swallowed hard, remembering the last moments I had shared with Haytham before we died.

" Shh. " He muttered, caressing my hair. " We made it out of there, we're safe, we all are. There were four three horses, we blew the Fort up and Nora recovered quickly from her injuries. We made a good team that day. " He reassured me.

I pulled back and looked into his blue grey eyes in the moonlight. He was such a handsome man despite the wrinkles and white hair. He was just perfect. " No one messes with the Kenways. " I smiled sadly.

" Exactly. We are one. " Haytham smiled, kissing me on the forehead. " Come on, let's go back to bed. " He said, taking hold of my hand and guiding me back inside where I cuddled up to him in bed and pressed my lips onto his cheek. " You seem happier these days. " I murmured, changing the subject.

" I am. " He smiled. " I never believed it was possible to feel this happy. I was wrong, as I turns out. "

" I'm glad. " I purred, rubbing my nose against his just as we used to when we first met.

" Thanks to you. " He continued. " You were the first person to ever be interested in me for who I am, not for what I am. You believed in me, supported me, loved me. You gave me a family, you gave me friends. You broke the heavy loneliness I had been banished to and made me a caring, loving man. I have found my place in the world, and it is right here by your side. " He whispered to me, making me smile.

" I did but love you as you deserve. " I smiled, shaking my head. " You give me too much importance. None of this would have happened if you had been different. " I told him. He went to reply but I pressed a finger on his lips softly. " And you have done the same for me. Before I met you I was nothing. I had no home, no money, no family, and I would have probably died a shameful death in an alleyway somewhere when I was still young. I would still be naïve and ignorant, submissive and with nothing to be proud of. "

" You make yourself sound no better than a scrawny thief. " Haytham frowned.

" Because that's all I was. " I scoffed. " Did you never notice that? "

Haytham shook his head. " All I saw was a bright, beautiful young woman who made my heart soar. " He purred, kissing me softly. " And that is what I still see today. "

I laughed, rolling my eyes as I cuddled up to him, resting my head on his chest and going back to sleep, this time dreaming about the time we met, and how he made me smile.

* * *

The next day I decided to host a small dinner party with Khan, Nakoma, Kevin and Sophie. All our children were out being adventurers, leaving us old people behind, so I wanted to make the most of it. It had been four years since we attacked Fort Niagara and since then everything had sorted itself out. Haytham and Connor were finally friends and had a true father-son relationship. Mary had married her French Astronomer and was now officially called Mary Flaubergues. They had stayed in America for a year and had since headed back to France. I was sad to see her go but she was twenty three years old now, she was a strong, independent woman. She may not be a warrior but she was intelligent, sharp minded and very witty, and both Haytham and I were extremely proud of her. She often wrote to us to tell her about her life - Honoré and she had bought a large estate in the south of France where they worked on Astronomy together, often travelling to Paris to visit the University there. She was happy and as long as that was the case, so was I.

Jim was another story completely. He was now eighteen and was living life to the fullest. The day he turned seventeen I gave him the Warrior Princess, and since then he had raised his own crew - a loud, hearty bunch of young pirates - and they travelled around America and the Caribbean. I wasn't happy about his lifestyle at first, as I had for so long fought against piracy, but he was a true pirate at heart - he loved drink, fights and women, and he always had a smile on his face and hearty laugh. He was so light hearted, nothing seemed to bother him and as long as he had his ship and some ale, he was happy. Khan and Nakoma's twins - Romulus and Remus - had joined Jim in his adventures. The three had been inseparable all their life so it was no surprise. They often came home together and Jim always pulled me into his large, muscular arms. Thanks to Connor's intensive training, he had grown almost as muscular as his older brother and he used it to his advantage. He was no longer our little Jim, he was the man he had always wanted to be. In some ways I was jealous of his life - he had freedom and friendship, family and happiness. I just hoped that one day he would find someone and settle down, though he would laugh at me when I suggested it.

And as for Connor and Nora? After the attack on Fort Niagara, it took two months to nurse Nora back to health. Her stab wound was deeper than I had originally thought and it left a nasty scar. Connor could have tracked down and murdered Charles Lee easily during those months but he chose not to. His wife was more important to him, and he didn't want to work without her. " She is my partner in everything. " He said. He wouldn't do anything without her by his side anymore, they were one. Eventually, Charles died and America was now Templar-free. The two had since settled down at the Davenport Homestead, as Achilles had passed away peacefully in his sleep. Though I'm not sure that 'settled down' is the right way to phrase it - they still fought off the bad guys and went on adventures together, but they were indeed a family. In fact, they were soon to bring in a new member to the family - Nora was due to give birth within the next few weeks. Though she had been ecstatic and happy about the news, Connor had gotten worried and nervous and it was only after a long talk with Haytham that he calmed down.

Haytham and I were the ones left behind, not that we minded. It turned out that the only people left at our Homestead were the original crew from the Warrior Princess - Kevin, Khan and I. We had each fallen in love, founded families and lead our own separate lives, but we were never far apart. We were the three to lead the Warrior Princess around the world, to lead our crew to the safety of Haytham's homestead. Our bond was solid, though not as solid as the bond I shared with Haytham.

Since I had first laid eyes upon him I had been drawn to him. He had never been just a Templar to me. He was a mystery, the only mystery worth solving, and I never regretted for a second what had happened between us. We had faced everything you could possibly imagine and came out stronger.

* * *

I was reading a book on the front porch one morning when Jim suddenly appeared in front of me, scaring me as I hadn't noticed him. " Morning mum! " He grinned, wrapping his arms around me as I stood and swung us around in a circle, making me giggle.

" Morning Jim. Miss me already? " I grinned, making him roll his eyes.

" I'm off to see Connor and Nora. They want us there for the baby's birth so I'm kidnapping you. " He winked. " Is dad home? " He asked, looking in through the open front door.

" He's chopping some wood up out back. " I told him. " I don't think he'll take kindly to being kidnapped. " I laughed.

" I'm sure he will if I let you him up. " Jim winked as he strode indoors to look for his father, leaving me to laugh by myself when I noticed two other figures make their way towards me.

" Mary? " I smiled, hardly believing my eyes. " My sweet little girl! " I cried, rushing over to greet her with a warm embrace.

" Mother! " She grinned as she squeezed me against her before pulling away.

" I didn't know you were coming! You should have said, I - " I started, but she didn't let me finish.

" It was supposed to be a surprise but… Jim kidnapped us from the ship we were on. Scared the hell out of us while he was at it. " She frowned. " Then he pillaged the ship of everything of use and left it. "

" Did he now? " I sighed, rolling my eyes, turning my gaze to Honoré who had grown some stubble, his hair much longer than it had been as he tied it up at the base of his neck. " Bonjour Honoré. " I greeted him with the little French I knew.

" Good day, Madame Kenway. " He smiled, taking my hand in his to press his lips to it. I admit he was charming, so long as he kept that side of him only to Mary then it was alright. Before I knew it, Mary had gathered her dress in her hands and rushed indoors, eager to see Haytham again. Even though they lived on the other side of the planet from each other, they were still as close as ever. The only problem was that I was left alone with Honoré, who smiled shyly before clearing his throat. " You 'ave not aged at all since before. " He said, with the heaviest French accent I had ever heard.

I giggled, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. " Liar. " I winked, knowing very well that my once ginger hair was now all silver. I refused to say it was grey, that sounded dull and boring. But silver? That sounded good.

* * *

We docked at the Davenport homestead one evening, the Warrior Princess once again dwarfing the Aquila. Jim was extremely proud to have a bigger ship than Connor - the two were always competing. Nora greeted us at the door, her stomach larger than mine had ever been. " About bloody time too! " She frowned. " Jim told me you'd be here this morning! "

" There was a storm! " Jim cried, not appreciating her tone of voice.

" Do I look like I care? " Nora spat, just as Connor ran up to us, wrapping his arms around Nora's waist and pulling her back inside towards him.

" Calm down. " He muttered into her ear, pressing his lips to her temple. " Let them inside. " He told her. Nora muttered something under her breath, turned around, pushed Connor out of her way and waddled angrily upstairs. " I'm sorry, she's been like this for a few weeks… " Connor muttered, looking very sorry, very tired and very nervous.

" It's alright son. Eleanor was the same with Jim. " Haytham chuckled, making Connor smile a little as the two patted each other on the shoulder to say hello.

" I wasn't that bad, come on! " I groaned, hugging Connor as I stepped inside behind Haytham. He didn't answer, merely raising his eyebrows to Connor as I felt the native chuckle against me.

" Women hey? " Jim winked as he shook hands with his brother, making me sigh in defeat.

" Watch it little brother! " Mary scolded him, slapping his arm whilst she glared up at him. " I still haven't forgiven you. "

" Do I care, beautiful sister? " Jim smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, making Mary groan whilst Honoré laughed loudly, encouraging Jim to continue.

* * *

" That's not fair, you cheated! " I cried as I sat outside, playing chess with Jim as he laughed at me. " Come on! You know that's not fair! "

" You're a bad looser mum. " He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. " Admit it, you're terrible at this. "

" I'm good at everything. " I sneered, staring down at the chess pieces as I tried to find a good way to smash him to pieces.

Suddenly the door burst open and Connor stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as he panted. " Nora… Baby… I… Help! " He cried, looking lost.

I shot out of my chair, making sure I 'accidentally' knocked the chess pieces over as I did so, and ran indoors. " Jim go get the Doctor. Connor, you're coming with me. " I told him as I rushed upstairs into their bedroom where Nora was lying, breathing heavily, her face covered in sweat.

" Ella you never told me it hurt this much! " She cried as I rushed over to sit next to her.

" You'll be fine princess. " I reassured her, brushing her hair out of her face. " Connor, get some cold water and a towel to cool her down. "

" I think I preferred getting stab-AAH! " She screamed as a contraction hit her, gripping my hand in hers so hard that I gritted my teeth to be able to bear it.

" Breathe, you'll be okay, I promise. " I tried to soothe her but she was getting angry.

" Where the hell is that doctor? And where the hell is Connor? CONNOR GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW! " She screamed.

Connor stumbled in through the door with a basin of water. " I'm here Okwaho. " He said, brushing his fingers through her hair. " I'm here. "

Nora took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she calmed down somewhat at his touch, making me smile. " What does Okwaho mean? " I asked him.

" Wolf. " Connor smiled as he looked down at his wife. " It means wolf. She's loyal, affectionate and playful just as they are. " He muttered.

" Stop being so romantic. " Nora muttered, her eyes still closed. I noticed Connor smile at her words before her eyes shot open and she started screaming again, another contraction hitting her, just as the Doctor burst through the door, quickly followed by Mary.

" Hello . " He greeted Nora, setting his bag down at the bottom of the bed.

" About bloody time too! " She responded.

" Do you want me here? " I asked her, but the Doctor answered for me.

" Just leave Nora, Mary and I together, we'll be fine. " He smiled, indicating that Connor leave as well.

" I am staying. " Connor responded, his voice harsh, indicating that nothing would take him away from his wife. I smiled encouragingly to him as I took my leave, walking downstairs to find Haytham and Jim sitting together on the porch, the chess pieces still on the ground.

" Is everything alright? " Haytham asked.

" Fine, I just got kicked out. " I smiled, pressing my lips against his soft stubble. The older he got the lazier he was, and he often let his stubble grow out. I didn't mind, in fact I liked it and wished he had done so when we were younger.

Haytham, Jim, Honoré and I waited patiently outside for a while, hearing Nora's screams through the open window upstairs. I caught Jim scowling at her voice, and sent him a questioning glance. " Do all women scream that much when they give birth? " He asked.

" Nakoma did. " I nodded.

" Your mother wasn't as bad. " Haytham told him. " But she compensated with the longest and rudest string of curse words I have ever heard. " He sighed, making Jim laugh.

" I knew I was your son for a reason. " He grinned, making Haytham groan. He still didn't fully approve of Jim's lifestyle, but he went along with it because it reminded him of his father. I guess pirating was in the Kenway bloodline. Honoré though, looked rather uncomfortable, not understanding much of what we were saying, but soon Haytham started up a conversation with him so they were happy. Jim offered to get us some rum, which I frowned at but when he shrugged and went inside to drink on his own, leaving me alone with the other two speaking in French, I quickly dashed indoors to join him. A little rum was better than listening to French.

* * *

Eventually the Doctor walked outside and I immediately shot out from my chair. " Congratulations, you have a grandson. " He smiled, taking his leave. I rushed upstairs to find Nora looking exhausted as she lie in bed, smiling up at Connor as he sat next to her on the bed, cradling the new born baby.

" Father! " Connor smiled as soon as we entered the room, standing to come over to us. " Meet your grandson, Richard Edmund Kenway. " Connor smiled as he looked up at Haytham, who couldn't tear his gaze from the tiny baby in his arms.

" He… He looks just like you. " Haytham muttered, making Connor beam with pride.

" He's adorable! " I grinned, brushing my fingers over Richard's coloured face. He looked up at me with the same green eyes that Nora had, exploring the new faces. " He's going to be very good looking when he'd older. Native skin and green eyes? Everyone will want him. " I laughed, walking over to Nora as Mary got up to hug Honoré. " How are you feeling? " I asked her.

" Tired. " Nora sighed. " But proud. " She smiled, watching Connor and Haytham as they spoke softly to each other, smiling as they looked down at the newborn. " Look at them. " She continued.

" It's one of the best things I've ever seen in my life. " I smiled, looking over to them.

" It is. " She smiled before yawning. " I think I'll go to sleep now. " She added before turning over and pulling the blanket up over her. I pressed my lips onto her forehead lovingly before ushering the men out of the room to let her get some rest. I couldn't believe that I had just witnessed Nora give birth. I could still remember the day she was born, over twenty years ago. Back when Haytham and I barely knew each other, back when everything was so different.

Mary helped me get some dinner ready whilst Jim and Honoré played chess outside, and Haytham and Connor spent the whole evening together with baby Richard, spending some quality time as father and son. I couldn't shake the smile from my face as every time I looked over to them, I knew I was the luckiest woman on earth. I had been through hell during my life, lived through things that would have killed most people, but I made it through thanks to Haytham. He was the only reason I was who I was, the only reason I made it through it all. Looking back on my life, I couldn't believe I was the person who stowed away on a ship when I was eleven, grew up on the Davenport Homestead, picked fights with everyone I could. I would still be that person living in an abandoned house with a caved in roof if it weren't for Haytham. He was the enemy, he was everything I grew up to despise and yet he was everything I had ever wanted, ever needed. He gave me a home, he gave me a family, he gave me purpose.

If there is one thing you should remember about me, let it be this: I love Haytham Kenway more than anything else in this world. There is no life without him.

_**The end.**_


End file.
